Krenia Krynda
by eriha
Summary: Ser Jedi es algo más que blandir un sable láser; ser Jedi es ser un defensor del bien, un guardián de la paz. Pero para llegar a serlo, primero hay que recorrer un largo camino, un largo aprendizaje. A lo largo de esta historia descubriremos dicho aprendizaje, a través de una Jedi que vivió durante las Guerras Clon. Desde que fue Iniciada, hasta que se convirtió en Dama Jedi.
1. Prólogo

_Gracias por entrar a leer mi pequeña y humilde historia. Antes de empezar, quisiera aclarar algo, antes de que nadie se pueda asustar y todo el mundo pueda decidir qué hacer: la mayor parte de los protagonistas de la historia son OC, con algún que otro «cameo» de personajes ya conocidos. Por lo tanto, si no es lo que deseas, puedes simplemente cerrar la pestaña (o volver atrás) y aquí no ha pasado nada. Si no es el caso, adelante, espero que la historia sea de tu agrado._

_Esta historia está basada en el videojuego de TCW _Clone Wars Adventures _(lamentablemente, no existe categoría para CWA en la sección Games, sino esta historia habría ido allí) es por este motivo por el que la protagonista es completamente original._

_En cuanto al formato de la historia en sí, tan sólo pido disculpas por las horribles rayas horizontales que se encuentran cada dos por tres. Estas rayas no son más que espacios largos, separativos de escenas, que me he visto obligada a colocar, puesto que aquí no se pueden poner._

_Finalmente, y para terminar, quisiera recordar algo extremadamente importante, y que nunca está de más: tanto _Clone Wars Adventures_ como _The Clone Wars_ son (aunque ambos estén cancelados) propiedad de LucasFilm Ltd y, por extensión, ambos pertenecen a The Walt Disney Company. Esta historia no es más que un entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro._

_Ahora sí, gracias por leer._

* * *

«El Jedi siente emoción como lo hacen los  
demás, de acuerdo a sus especies. Un Jedi  
aprende a confiar en sus sentimientos  
pero no a ser dominado por ellos».  
Mace Windu, La Guerra Hiperespacial Stark

1\. Prólogo

Maniah persistía en mirar por la ventana, como si el paisaje exterior pudiera alejarla de la realidad que tenía en casa, la realidad que nunca quiso aceptar.

Miró al cielo. A pesar de que aún era de día, se distinguían las enormes lunas sobre Nabat. Maniah suspiró profundamente al contemplarlas. Después, observó la calle. Dos niñas pequeñas jugaban con una pelota.

La mayor había nacido con el gen _lethan_ que ni ella ni su marido tenían, aunque eso no importaba demasiado, pues estaba más que demostrado que el color de la piel, en el caso de los twi'lek, no venía dado por la genética, y podían darse esos casos. Así era como la pequeña Miela, de ocho años, tenía la piel roja, tan roja como el queso neonan. La pequeña Krenia en cambio, de apenas tres años, había nacido con el gen _tyrian,_ un gen parecido al _lethan_ pero que hacía que la piel de la pequeña fuese más clara, de un color más bien rosado.

Aquél no era sino otro de los motivos por los cuales Maniah sentía una profunda desazón. Decían que _ella_ también había sido _tyrian._ Otro motivo más para Dinek para mostrar su orgullo de padre.

— Pero —dijo al fin con voz apagada—, ¿de verdad os la tenéis que llevar, Maestra Jedi?

Le dio la espalda a la ventana y así se encontró cara a cara con la Jedi, sentada en un sillón. No se veía demasiado mayor, Maniah pensó que no debía ser mucho mayor que ella. Vestía ropas negras con capucha y, en el costado izquierdo de su cinturón, se veía una empuñadura plateada: un sable de luz, el arma distintiva de un Jedi.

— Es la voluntad de la Fuerza —respondió la Jedi.

Maniah la miró a los ojos. O, más bien, al pedazo de tela que cubría los ojos de la Jedi. Aquella intrusa —no podía llamarla de otro modo— no era humana, aunque lo pareciera, sino más bien una miraluka, una raza humanoide con ceguera de nacimiento, por lo que se cubrían los ojos vacíos por respeto a los demás. Se decía que aquellas personas lo veían todo pese a aquella discapacidad y que por eso la gran mayoría formaba parte de la Orden Jedi.

— Sí, la Fuerza, claro —resopló.

— No seas tan negativa, Maniah —Dinek estaba de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta. Su marido tenía la piel azul pálido y los ojos amarillos. «Los ojos de mi niña», pensó—. Piensa que es un gran honor tener _otra vez_ una Jedi en la familia.

Sus lekku temblaron. «Otra vez. Cómo no».

Dinek Krynda se dirigió a la Jedi.

— Entonces, Maestra, ¿cuándo se van a ir? —Maniah apretó los dientes. Sus lekku volvieron a temblar. Dinek la miró un momento y sus lekku vibraron. Como todos los twi'lek, eran capaces de «hablar», si es que se le podía llamar así, a través del movimiento de sus lekku. Un lenguaje que muy pocas especies ajenas a la suya entendían—. ¿Mañana, verdad? Pronto oscurecerá. Y le aseguro que las noches en Ryloth no tienen nada que ver con el día.

«No, que se vaya», se dijo Maniah. «Que se vaya y que se encuentre con unos gutkurr. Y que la maten, así no se llevará a mi niña». Inmediatamente, sin embargo, se arrepintió de aquellos pensamientos. ¿Qué clase de persona era? ¿Cómo iba a educar así a sus niñas? Sí, a ambas. Porque lo que Maniah tenía claro es que iba a educar a las dos, Miela y Krenia, y no iba a permitir que se la llevase aquella bruja ciega.

Aquél no era, sin embargo, el pensamiento de Dinek. Él estaba muy orgulloso desde el mismo momento que, tras nacer, supieron que era sensible. «Esas malditas pruebas».

Obviamente, Dinek y la Jedi eran de la misma opinión.

— No, lo siento —respondió ella—. Debo irme ya. _Debemos_ irnos ya.

«Debemos».

— Pero, ¿por qué?

— Maniah…

— No, Dinek —gruñó. No iba a hacerla callar—. ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella? ¿Por qué no otra?

La Jedi se puso en pie y se quitó la capucha. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, recogido en una trenza. Maniah se preguntó cómo podía hacerse aquel peinado si no podía ver. ¿Era cierto lo que decía la gente, que los miraluka sí veían pese a no tener ojos? Al llegar a su altura, la Jedi empezó a hablar.

— Créeme, Maniah… —se interrumpió— ¿Puedo llamarte así?

— No —masculló. La Jedi abrió ligeramente la boca en señal de sorpresa—. No —repitió Maniah, suavizando el tono—. Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre, como para permitirle que nos trate con tanta confianza.

«Y ni se te ocurra llamarme Maniah Krynda». Aquél era el nombre de su marido, sí, y el heredado por sus niñas, pero no el suyo.

— Vaya —murmuró la Jedi—. Lo siento, de verdad. Es culpa mía, a veces olvido que aunque nosotros ya sabemos los nombres de las personas cuyos hijos vamos a recoger, ellos no saben los nuestros —se lamentó. Maniah se cruzó de brazos, no sabía decir si aquella mujer era torpe, o despistada, o simplemente tonta. Probablemente todo. «Sí, vamos. Preséntate ahora, bonita», se dijo—. Mi nombre es Kue —la Jedi, en efecto, se presentó—, Buwasy Kue, Dama de la Orden Jedi, especializada en reclutar a nuestros más jóvenes miembros.

«Un poco tarde te presentas». Maniah abrió la boca para hablar, pero Dinek se adelantó.

— Y nosotros somos los Krynda —dijo, dando un par de pasos al frente—. Y como dije antes, es para nosotros un gran honor volver a tener a una Jedi en la familia.

Al parecer, para Buwasy Kue, Maniah dejó de ser importante, pues le dio la espalda inmediatamente. Se dirigió a Dinek.

— Antes ha mencionado lo mismo, señor Krynda —«y ahora es respetuosa»—, ¿a qué se refiere? —preguntó— ¿es que hay otros miembros en su familia entre nosotros?

«Oh no. Ahí va otra vez».

El pecho de Dinek se hinchó, como siempre hacía cuando hablaba orgulloso de sus ancestros.

— Somos descendientes de Jedi, Maestra Kue —soltó con una cierta arrogancia. Apenas la Jedi intrusa dejó escapar un «oh» que Dinek siguió hablando—. Somos descendientes de la gran Maestra Krenia Eyan, que vivió hace unos tres mil años.

Maniah puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Buwasy Kue—. Con el debido respeto, señor Krynda… cuesta un poco de creer.

«Di que no lo son, por favor», pensó Maniah. «Dilo y me caerás bien, bruja».

— Oh, por favor, llámame Dinek —Maniah entrecerró los ojos—. Y sí, aunque le cueste creerlo, sí. Lo somos. Mi madre y su madre, es decir, mi abuela, que ambas se llamaban Krenia por cierto, y yo mismo y claro mis hijas también.

— Vaya —Buwasy Kue sonrió—. Por lo que veo ese nombre se repite bastante.

— ¡Ya lo creo! Pocas mujeres se llaman así.

Maniah asintió. En realidad, nunca había escuchado ese nombre hasta que conoció a su futura suegra.

La Jedi, por su parte, asintió.

— Me dijeron que significa «océano» —comentó Dinek—, ¿es cierto?

— Sí, así es.

— Un nombre poco apropiado para un mundo sin océanos —masculló Maniah, cruzándose de brazos. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar a las pequeñas—. Pero así se llamaba Krenia Eyan y así se llaman más de la mitad de las mujeres de esta familia.

Se mordió el labio. Miela acababa de quitarle la pelota a Krenia pero ésta la recuperó fácilmente, atrayéndola hacia sí sin tocarla. Poderes de Jedi, sin duda.

Ver aquello le dolió en el alma.

— No, no lo es —respondió Dinek entonces—. Sé que es otro idioma, pero perdóneme si no recuerdo cuál —antes de que la Jedi Kue abriera siquiera la boca, Dinek continuó—. Aunque me imagino que usted si debe saberlo, sea la lengua que sea.

«Claro que lo sabe, sino no habría corroborado su significado». A veces Dinek parecía tonto.

— Del miralukés —respondió la Jedi, tranquilamente. Dinek se quedó con la boca abierta. Maniah también—. Es curioso…

— ¿No cree que es demasiada casualidad, pues, que tenga ese nombre? ¿Sabe por qué la maestra Krenia Eyan se llamaba así?

Maniah puso los ojos en blanco.

— No, señor Krynda, no lo sé —Kue se mostraba muy paciente. _Demasiado_ paciente—. Lo siento.

Dinek sonrió orgulloso.

— Dicen los relatos que pasaron de generación en generación que la llamaron así su familia porque conocían a unos miraluka y —dudó— bueno… la verdad es que no sé mucho más.

Buwasy Kue sonrió levemente. Parecía más bien una sonrisa forzada.

— Bueno, señor Krynda, eso es imposible saberlo. Los Jedi entrenan desde pequeños y es imposible que… —se interrumpió al ver cómo Dinek abría la boca— …pero podría ser ése el motivo, señor Krynda. He conocido Jedi con nombres que poco o nada tenían que ver con sus respectivas lenguas maternas.

«¿Y a quién le importa?»

— Pero… —musitó. Quería hablar, necesitaba hablar.

Por desgracia, nadie le hacía caso.

— Y volviendo al tema inicial… ¿cómo saben que son descendientes suyos, Dinek?

Maniah suspiró. Definitivamente no, nadie le hacía caso. Así que miró a su esposo, a ver cómo reaccionaba. Dinek se enervaba muy fácilmente cuando alguien ponía en duda su linaje, por lo que sin duda debía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mostrarse neutral. Ella prefirió seguir mirando a las niñas jugar. Ahora Miela alentaba a su pequeña hermana para que recuperase la pelota del mismo modo que antes, mientras un par de niños más les miraban y aplaudían.

Apartó la vista. Era demasiado doloroso.

— Créame, Maestra Kue: lo sabemos.

— Ya, pero…

Maniah intervino, suponiendo que su marido aguantaría poco.

— ¿Quiere tomar algo, Maestra Jedi? Perdóneme por no haberle ofrecido nada hasta ahora.

«No te ofrecí nada para ver si te ibas antes». Buwasy Kue negó con la cabeza.

— Oh, no, no se preocupe señora Krynda —sus lekku vibraron, molesta. Detestaba que la llamasen «Krynda»—. En realidad era una visita rápida. Ya nos vamos.

Aquello era demasiado.

— No.

Y sin decir nada más, abandonó la estancia.

* * *

El cielo anaranjado del atardecer se iba volviendo cada vez más oscuro conforme se iba haciendo de noche. Las temperaturas empezaron a descender, para alivio de Maniah.

Nunca podría acostumbrarse al calor de Ryloth. Era una twi'lek, sí, pero no era de Ryloth. Ella procedía de la gran capital, Coruscant, y la temperatura allí era, según ella, «normal» en comparación con la de Ryloth.

Suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer a la sombra de un gran árbol, dando un gran suspiro de alivio por la suerte que había tenido. En Ryloth prácticamente no había árboles dentro de las poblaciones, ya que las construcciones se hacían amuralladas (y, en ocasiones, medio subterráneas), para protegerse de las bestias salvajes, principalmente los gutkurr, que vivían allí donde había muchos árboles. Encontrar uno, pues, era un milagro. Y que no hubiera nadie, más aún, de ahí su suspiro.

Añoraba su hogar. Echaba de menos el bullicio de las calles, la red holo emitiendo a todas horas, los coches voladores por todas partes, las grandes vistas de la ciudad-planeta…

Hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas. Desde el apartamento que tenía en Coruscant antes de casarse se veía el Templo Jedi. En aquellos años le parecía majestuoso, pero ahora…

Escuchó pasos. No le resultaron familiares, así que dedujo que era la Jedi.

— ¿Por qué ella? —preguntó.

— Sé que es doloroso —hizo una pausa, como si esperase que Maniah dijese algo, pero como no fue así, Buwasy Kue prosiguió—. Pero es por un bien mejor: su hija será una defensora de la paz.

— ¿Eso será? —Maniah alzó un poco la cabeza, pero la hundió de nuevo. Sus lekku vibraban sin cesar. Tenía ganas de llorar—. ¿Y qué hay de mí? Yo no quiero.

La Jedi se sentó a su lado.

— Las personas debemos ser fuertes y aceptar los caminos de… —titubeó, como si hubiese querido decir algo, algo que probablemente Maniah no entendería—. Aceptar nuestros destinos.

Maniah resopló. «No soy tan tonta».

— ¿Eso que vosotros llamáis la Fuerza?

Desde pequeña, en Coruscant, había oído decir eso de «la Fuerza». Incluso alguna vez, con sus amigos de infancia, había jugado a que eran Jedi y más de una vez habían dicho esa palabra, aunque la asociaban más a la fuerza bruta que a otra cosa.

Buwasy Kue no hizo ningún comentario, ni preguntó cómo lo sabía. Simplemente esbozó una sonrisa y apoyó una mano en su hombro, en señal amistosa. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Maniah sintió una gran calma interior.

— Ya sé que no es fácil, Maniah —le dijo. La aludida ni se dio cuenta de que la volvía a llamar por su nombre de pila—. Pero sé que tú más que otros lo puedes comprender, más que Dinek.

— Dinek es un presumido —farfulló Maniah—. Habla mucho de su familia, y eso no me gusta… Maestra Jedi, dígame que no es verdad.

— ¿El qué?

— Dígame que los Krynda no descienden de Krenia Eyan, por favor.

Buwasy Kue no respondió.

— Lo siento, Maniah —dijo al fin. «No…»—. Tengo que llevarme a Krenia.

— No. No, por favor —suplicó—. No se la lleve, es mi niña, por favor.

No quería llorar. Y menos delante de aquella intrusa.

— Maniah —Kue volvió a apoyar una mano en su hombro. Si bien en aquella ocasión volvió a sentirse en paz, no pudo evitar que débiles lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas. Por no hablar de los lekku—. Si no lo hacemos podría resultar un peligro.

Maniah no dijo nada, pero aquella última frase le afectó. ¿Su pequeña, un peligro? ¿Cómo podía ser un peligro? «Si educo a mi niña correctamente, no tiene por qué pasar nada».

Buwasy Kue suspiró, como si pudiera leerle la mente.

— Ya has visto los poderes que tiene, ¿no? —Maniah apartó la mirada—. Todos los niños de su edad, los sensibles a la Fuerza quiero decir, tienen esos mismos poderes.

— Pero…

Buwasy no le dejó hablar.

— Ahora pueden resultar divertidos: mover una pequeñita piedra, atraer una pelota… pero imagínate lo que podría pasar después si no se la preparase.

— Pero… —Buwasy negó con la cabeza—. Pero y si yo…

— No, Maniah. Piensa que si yo ahora no me llevo a la pequeña Krenia, un día en vez de mí vendrá otra persona, y otro día otra, y otro día otra, hasta que llegue un día en que venga alguien indeseable —«no más que tú»—. _Alguien_ que maneja… el mal.

Maniah abrió la boca levemente.

— No dejaré que eso suceda.

— ¿Y cómo podrás hacerlo, cuando llegue el día que tu propia hija podría sea capaz de golpearte sin tocarte?

— No, eso nunca. Nunca haría daño a su madre.

Eso era una locura.

— No ahora. Pero sin el entrenamiento adecuado… podría acabar usando artes maléficas y no tener ningún remordimiento a la hora de acabar contigo, con tu marido o con tu otra hija.

Maniah sintió que palidecía. Uno de los pocos gestos parecidos a los humanos, pues por lo general esos gestos eran sustituidos por diversos movimientos de los lekku. Estos últimos se habían quedado completamente tiesos, que era lo que les sucedía a los twi'lek cuando palidecían.

— Krenia y Miela… —«eso no», se dijo— Miela y Krenia…

— Tómate el tiempo que necesites, Maniah —la Jedi se puso en pie, con calma—. No me iré hasta que tomes una decisión.

— Diga lo que diga, te la llevarás igual.

* * *

Miela tenía una pataleta. La niña chillaba intentando que le hicieran caso. Usaba su lengua natal, el twi'leki, pero aún así ni siquiera su madre la acababa de comprender. Pero por una vez, Maniah no hacía nada para hacerla callar.

Como si se tratase de una mujer cualquiera, una simple invitada, la Jedi Buwasy Kue aplaudía con alegría a la pequeña Krenia, cada vez que ésta atraía de nuevo la pelota, esta vez dentro de casa. Tanto Maniah como su marido observaban y reían junto a la pequeña, mientras Miela miraba apartada en un rincón.

Y como nadie le había hecho caso, al final la niña empezó a gritar.

— No hay ninguna duda —exclamó Buwasy Kue, con una amplia sonrisa, ignorando los chillidos de Miela—: la Fuerza está muy presente en la chiquilla.

— No es para menos —comentó su padre, orgulloso.

Maniah no dijo nada. En vez de eso, miró a Miela, quien seguía armando un buen escándalo. Pero tampoco dijo nada.

De repente, se dio cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de la pataleta. Aunque todo el mundo hiciera caso a Krenia y no a Miela, la mayor siempre estaba feliz. Y que de repente cambiase y empezase a llorar sólo podía tener una explicación. «Sabe que esta mujer va a llevarse a su hermana… Los niños son tan listos…»

— Ven, Miela —le hizo un ademán—. Ven, Miela. Ven a jugar con tu hermanita —«ven a decirle adiós»—, nos lo estamos pasando muy bien, sólo faltas tú.

Miela se sorbió los mocos. Seguía llorando, pero ya no gritaba. «Qué lista es», pensó su madre. «Y sin ser sensible a la Fuerza».

— No debes llorar, pequeña Miela —dijo la Jedi, sin apartar la «vista» de Krenia.

Había usado el idioma twi'leki. Maniah cruzó la mirada con Dinek. A juzgar por la expresión de su marido, él tampoco se esperaba que la miraluka hablase twi'leki.

Miela se agarró a la pierna de su madre. A ésta no le importó que le dejase el pantalón repleto de lágrimas y mocos. ¿Cómo iba a importarle, si era su propia hija?

— _Mami,_ no quiero que se vaya.

Maniah no supo qué decir a su hija. Quería decirle «tranquila, eso no pasará, Krenia no se irá», pero no fue capaz. Porque sabía que, por más que lo negase, la Jedi Buwasy Kue se la llevaría sí o sí.

Era cuestión de tiempo.

— No estés triste, pequeña —dijo entonces la Jedi—. Tu hermanita irá a un lugar mejor.

Maniah parpadeó y Miela rompió a llorar. Dinek se mostró bastante sorprendido ante aquella respuesta, pero no dijo nada. Krenia seguía jugando, ajena.

«Los Jedi no tienen sentimientos», pensó Maniah. «Y no quiero que Krenia no tenga sentimientos».

* * *

A fuerza de insistir, Dinek consiguió que la Jedi Buwasy Kue accediera finalmente a pasar la noche allí. Un rato después de la cena, Maniah estaba fregando los cacharros cuando escuchó a la Jedi acercarse.

— ¿Puedo ayudar? —preguntó. Maniah no respondió, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Buwasy Kue se arremangó su traje negro y empezó a enjuagar los platos previamente enjabonados—. ¿Tu marido no te ayuda?

Maniah resopló.

— Dinek es un gran hombre para el pueblo, no tiene tiempo para estas cosas —no tenía ganas de mantener una conversación sobre eso, así que cambió de tema—. Lo de antes no estuvo bien.

Buwasy Kue se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

— He oído que es el gobernador de Nabat, ¿no? —«no quiere cambiar de tema». Pese a todo, asintió: su marido, Dinek Krynda, era un político muy cercano a su pueblo, pero sin ambición; por aquel motivo, Dinek jamás salió de Nabat en busca de algo más, pero por aquel mismo motivo, el pueblo de Nabat le elegía legislatura tras legislatura—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ayudar, los Jedi por ejemplo, nos enseñan a defender a los demás y a luchar por la paz, pero al mismo tiempo nos enseñan limpieza e higiene —Maniah abrió la boca pero no emitió sonido alguno. En realidad tampoco se le ocurría algo qué decir—. Todos los Jedi se arreglan la ropa, limpian, son pulcros, saben cocinar…

Después de aquello, la Jedi volvió a intervenir, preguntando entonces a qué se refería Maniah con lo de «lo de antes no estuvo bien».

Antes de responder, Maniah puso los ojos en blanco. «A ver cómo se lo digo para que lo entienda».

— Ya sé que no tenéis sentimientos —no quería empezar diciendo eso, pero no pudo evitarlo—, pero los demás sí. Y lo que dijo que Krenia irá a un lugar mejor estuvo fuera de lugar.

— Oh. Vaya, lo siento.

— Hizo llorar a Miela, Maestra Jedi.

— No, eso no es verdad —Maniah entornó los ojos—. No es verdad —repitió— y lo sabe.

«Imposible discutir con esta bruja», pensó. Decidió volver a cambiar de tema.

— ¿Cómo pueden ustedes… los…?

— ¿Los miraluka?

— Sí, eso —se tomó un tiempo para continuar. «Sabe lo que voy a preguntar, espero que no le siente mal»—. ¿Cómo pueden ustedes los miraluka ver si no tienen ojos?

Buwasy sonrió.

— La Fuerza nos guía —respondió—. Tú no eres rylothiana, ¿verdad?

El súbito cambio de tema le pilló a Maniah tan de improviso que no se dio cuenta del agua que le caía por el brazo.

— ¿Maniah?

La aludida parpadeó, volviendo en sí. Se secó el brazo y le cedió a Buwasy el último plato.

— El último —le dijo, la Jedi asintió y, con una sonrisa, lo enjuagó—. No, soy coruscanti. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? ¿La Fuerza o algo así?

— No —ambas mujeres se apartaron del fregadero, pero continuaron en la cocina—. Fue por lógica.

— ¿Lógica?

La Jedi asintió.

— Sí. Primero porque ya sabía bien sobre la Fuerza, ya lo había oído, y eso es más probable que sea si se es de un mundo en el que los Jedi son más presentes, como la propia capital. A parte, no tiene acento, acento twi'lek. Acento rylothiano, quiero decir. En realidad tampoco es que tenga mucho acento coruscanti, pero definitivamente no de aquí.

Maniah tuvo que reconocer que se había quedado bastante sorprendida ante la perorata de su interlocutora. Durante unos instantes, no supo qué decir. Finalmente, recordando su vida en Coruscant, suspiró.

— Coruscant es mi hogar —suspiró de nuevo—. Vine a Ryloth sólo por Dinek.

— Tuvo que ser duro.

Maniah asintió. Lo era. En Coruscant había dejado atrás a su familia, a sus amigos, y también su empleo, un trabajo de recepcionista por el que cobraba muy poco, pero que no hubiera dejado por nada.

— Lo fue, pero me acostumbré —«será una bruja, pero al menos es cercana… o lo hace ver». De todas formas, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, y la Jedi parecía dispuesta a escucharla—. Cuando era pequeña soñaba con ser Jedi porque eran, para mí, unos héroes, con lo que siempre estaba con mis amigos jugando a que éramos Jedi. —Buwasy sonrió, orgullosa—. Conforme fui creciendo, dejé de tenerles… de teneros —se corrigió— como una especie de dioses, pero sí sabía que eráis gente de confianza.

— ¿Y hoy no?

Maniah pasó por alto la pregunta.

— Después me independicé y, desde mi nuevo apartamento se veía el Templo Jedi. Enorme, majestuoso, me gustaba contemplarlo. Cuando me sentía alicaída, triste, bastaba una mirada al Templo para sentirme en paz, para…

Se calló. Se sentía estúpida.

— No te sientas mal por ello, Maniah —la aludida arqueó una ceja. «¿Cómo sabe cómo me siento?»—. Es la Fuerza que influye en los demás. Y más si es un lugar que concentra tantos y tantos usuarios de la Fuerza. Lo siento —añadió después—, te he interrumpido. Por favor, continúa.

— No me has interrumpido —pese a ello, prosiguió—. Llegué a tener un par de novios, mi padre no llegó a conocer el segundo, murió antes.

«Ah, que tonta. ¿Para qué le digo esto?» Pensó en sus padres, les echaba de menos.

— Lo siento.

— Después conocí a Dinek y, bueno, aquí estoy.

— Vaya. ¿Y qué pasó con tu madre, Maniah?

— Una grave y larga enfermedad se la llevó un par de semanas antes de mi boda —tragó saliva. Aquél era uno de los peores recuerdos de su vida.

— Lo siento —repitió la Jedi, como un autómata.

«Sin sentimientos». Le dio la espalda, dispuesta a regresar con los suyos.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, la Jedi Buwasy Kue intervino, con voz tranquila.

— Tu madre se llamaba Miela, ¿verdad? —Maniah se detuvo, pero ni se dio la vuelta ni mucho menos dijo nada. Pensó en su madre y lo unida que había estado a ella—. Y como tuvisteis una niña, fue un bonito homenaje.

Maniah asintió levemente. Caminó de nuevo, pero la Jedi volvió a intervenir.

— Los Jedi sentimos la misma emoción que el resto de los civiles, Maniah. No es que seamos droides, es que aprendemos a controlar nuestros sentimientos. Ya sé que lo de antes no estuvo bien, que estuvo fuera de lugar—Maniah, ahora sí, se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos—. Pero tampoco era mentira. Y créeme cuando te digo que sí tengo sentimientos, y que tu hija los tendrá también.

«Krenia».

* * *

Como la noche anterior, Miela tenía una pataleta. Y en aquella ocasión le dio cuando su madre le dijo, durante el desayuno, que su hermanita se marchaba a Coruscant. Nuevamente, igual que durante la noche anterior, nadie le hacía caso.

Maniah llevaba en brazos a Krenia, quien observaba con los ojos muy abiertos la nave Jedi que Buwasy Kue había utilizado para viajar hasta Ryloth. Su madre le había puesto un vestidito azul marino (que antes había pertenecido a su hermana), y le puso zapatitos y cintas en los lekku a juego con el mismo. «Océano», se había dicho. También le dio una muñeca, su favorita, para que no se sintiera sola durante el viaje.

Era duro, pero al final recapacitó: Krenia Krynda tenía que ser una Jedi, era lo mejor. Luego lloraría mucho, lo sabía, y sufriría por ello toda su vida, pero era lo mejor.

— Bueno, pues ya está todo listo —dijo Buwasy Kue. Alargó los brazos hacia Maniah. Sin decir una palabra, ésta le dio a la pequeña. Al soltarla, sintió una profunda pena—. Estará bien, Maniah, ya lo verás.

Dinek asintió, orgulloso.

— Una nueva Maestra Krenia —exclamó.

Maniah hizo caso omiso a su marido. En vez de eso, se dirigió a Miela.

— Vamos, deja de llorar, tesoro —por toda respuesta, la niña chilló—. ¿Así le vas a decir adiós? ¿Quieres que tu hermanita te recuerde como una llorona?

Krenia nunca sabría que tenía una hermana, nunca lo recordaría, pero era mejor decirle aquello a Miela. Ya aprendería con el tiempo que su hermanita la habría olvidado.

Entre lágrimas, Miela susurró una despedida en twi'leki. Krenia, mucho más alegre, se despidió con la mano.

— Muchísimas gracias por vuestra hospitalidad.

— A ti, Maestra Jedi —respondió Dinek—. Ha sido un honor.

— El honor es mío.

Maniah puso los ojos en blanco. «Por todas la estrellas…»

— Cuídese, Maestra Jedi —se inclinó a Krenia—. Cuídate tú también, mi niña.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Por toda respuesta, Krenia se rió.

Segundos después, la nave se elevó en el aire. Poco a poco, más y más alto, hasta que finalmente se perdió de vista.

— Adiós…

* * *

\- o - o - o -

* * *

Una vez el ordenador de vuelo calculó las coordenadas correctas para Mon Gazza, Buwasy Kue accionó la palanca que hizo que la nave saltase hacia el hiperespacio.

El planeta Ryloth se encontraba casi al final del corredor corelliano, una de las más importantes rutas comerciales conocidas hasta ese momento. Eso implicaba que la distancia entre Ryloth y Coruscant era extremadamente larga y tardaría bastante en regresar.

El viaje de ida lo había realizado en poco más de siete horas sin detenerse, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo meditando. La nave tenía combustible con capacidad para, aproximadamente, diez horas de viaje en total, lo que significaba que no llegaría hasta Coruscant. Fue por aquel motivo que Buwasy Kue indicó al ordenador que calculase las coordenadas para el planeta Mon Gazza, que se encontraba a dos horas de distancia.

«No sería una mala idea empezar a llevar en la nave a un droide», se dijo. Los pequeños astromecánicos eran ideales para los viajes hiperespaciales: ayudaban a mantener la nave a punto, podían controlar a todo momento el estado de vuelo y, además, eran capaces de calcular las coordenadas muchísimo más rápido que de forma manual. «A ver si esta vez pido uno en el Templo». Siempre se decía lo mismo, pero siempre se acababa olvidando.

En cuanto al viaje de vuelta, en realidad podría detenerse en el planeta Christopshis, mucho más importante que Mon Gazza, y que además se encontraba entre éste y Ryloth, pero prefería acudir a un lugar más tranquilo, donde poca gente acudiera a ella al verla. «La última vez que me detuve en un planeta importante, tardé tres días en despegar de nuevo», se dijo. No le importaba que la gente pidiera ayuda, es más estaba encantada de ayudar a los civiles, pero no quería perder tiempo cuando llevaba consigo a casi bebés.

«Tendré que ir a Christophsis en breve, después de todo». Según la información contenida en los holocrones, en Christophsis había contabilizados en ese momento hasta cuatro niños sensibles a la Fuerza, aunque sólo uno de ellos (una niña, en realidad) había alcanzado la edad adecuada. Buwasy iría a buscarla tan pronto como pudiera. «Pero no hoy», suspiró. «Los Krynda me han hecho pasar la noche con ellos, a saber qué me harían los Eldon. No puedo hacer esperar a la pequeña Krenia».

De modo que se detendría más allá de Christopshis, en Mon Gazza. Allí repostaría y contactaría con el Consejo Jedi, como siempre hacía cada vez que traía un niño nuevo. Además, ¿por qué no? Siempre podía dar un pequeño paseo con la niña, antes de que ésta fuese internada en el Templo.

Abandonó el puente y se dirigió a la sala principal. Allí percibió nítidamente, como si realmente viera, a la pequeña. Estaba sentada en el suelo, jugando con la muñeca que le había dado su madre. La niña balbuceaba palabras en su lengua materna mientras, entre risas, movía la muñeca. Buwasy Kue no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Quién podría imaginar que una niña como ésa podría convertirse algún día en una Guardiana de la Paz?

Pero lo sería, seguro que sí.

— ¿Puedo unirme a tus juegos, Krenia? —le preguntó en twi'leki, sentándose a su lado.

La niña se encogió de hombros.

— Vale —respondió.

Y así, como si fuera una mujer normal y corriente, Buwasy Kue jugó con la pequeña Krenia Krynda. Era algo que siempre hacía y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo, los pequeños necesitaban eso. Los Jedi controlaban sus sentimientos y no tenían lazos afectivos con nadie, ni siquiera con otros miembros de la Orden, pero Buwasy creía que, al menos, esos pequeños necesitaban a alguien que les sirviera de apoyo, alguien que no fuese sus maestros o sus compañeros de clan.

Cada vez que mencionaba esas ideas a su antiguo maestro, que era un miembro destacado del Consejo Jedi, éste le pegaba un alarido, pero a ella no le importaba. Además, los niños le encantaban. Eran tiernos e inocentes, y no actuaban movidos por disputas entre especies; ellos sólo jugaban. Hubo una ocasión en la que tuvo que recoger dos niños en Mon Calamari. Uno de ellos era mon calamari y el otro quarren, y ambas familias se detestaban, pero las dos vivían cerca y Buwasy Kue no quería perder el tiempo yendo en días distintos a recogerles. Obviamente, y como esperaba, hubo discusiones y altercados, pero ambos pequeños se pusieron a jugar juntos como si nada, y así Buwasy convenció a las familias para llevarse a los niños.

«De todas formas, ninguno de ellos superó las pruebas del Iniciado, pero si no me equivoco siguen siendo muy buenos amigos en los Campos Agrícolas de Taanab».

Siguió jugando con Krenia, hasta que escuchó el sonido que la avisaba de que iba a llegar pronto a su destino.

* * *

Por la irrisoria cantidad de dieciséis créditos, un amable nikto y su equipo de droides llenaron el depósito de la nave. Una vez la nave estuvo nuevamente lista, Buwasy Kue se llevó a Krenia Krynda a dar una vuelta. Sería la última vez que la pequeña vería el mundo exterior, ya que una vez llegasen al Templo no saldría de él hasta que llegase el día de su visita a Ilum. E incluso después de eso, aún tardaría como mínimo otro año más en convertirse en Padawan y, así, empezar a viajar por toda la galaxia.

Tenía que aprovecharlo.

El planeta Mon Gazza se dedicaba sobre todo a la explotación e importación de especias, aunque también eran conocidos por su participación en las populares —y peligrosas— carreras de vainas. Por todas partes se veían puestos en lo que se vendían todo tipo de especias, de todos los colores y todos los olores. Buwasy no distinguía realmente los colores, pero sabía cuál era cuál por las distintas energías que éstos emanaban, algo que ni siquiera el gran Maestro Yoda era capaz de percibir. Sólo un miraluka como ella.

— Oh —decía Krenia cada vez que veía una cosa nueva—. ¡Oh, mira! ¡Mira!

Buwasy sonrió.

— Ya lo veo, Krenia, ya lo veo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Buwasy Kue no hablaba la lengua de los twi'lek, de modo que era la oportunidad perfecta para practicarla. Durante el paseo, pues, Buwasy habló —con quien le dirigiera la palabra primero— en twi'leki, y no dejó de responder a todas y cada una de las tonterías que la niña que llevaba en brazos decía.

Tras un largo paseo de casi una hora, Buwasy se detuvo en mitad de una avenida. Se concentró, calculando no sólo dónde estaba, sino también dónde se encontraba su nave. Cuando se relajó descubrió que Krenia Krynda intentaba imitarla.

— ¿Qué haces, pequeña? —le dijo, con una sonrisa.

La niña se rió. De repente, se puso seria (todo lo seria que podía ponerse una criatura de tres años) y exclamó:

— No tienes ojos.

— Y tú no tienes pelo.

— Oh —y sujetándose los lekku con ambas manos, se echó a reír—. Hambre —añadió después.

Buwasy volvió a sonreír, no podía evitarlo.

— Lo sé —ya hacía rato que lo había notado. Aún faltaba para la hora de comer, pero no pasaba nada si por una vez le permitía a la niña un pequeño capricho—. Y por eso entraremos allí y compraremos unos dulces.

Krenia asintió.

— Vale. Pero no sabes dónde es, porque no tienes ojos.

La pequeña Krenia Krynda se mostró indignada. Buwasy hizo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse otra vez. Era una niña realmente divertida.

— Entonces llévame tú —la dejó en el suelo. Sintió como la niña parpadeaba, confundida—. ¿O es que no sabes caminar?

— Sí sé —se irguió, muy digna, y echó a andar—. No tienes ojos —insistió.

Buwasy Kue se encogió de hombros.

— Y tú no tienes pelo —repitió, siguiéndola.

* * *

— ¿Y _mami?_

Buwasy Kue llevaba horas dudando acerca de cuándo Krenia preguntaría por su madre. O por su padre, o por su hermana, quien sabe. En los casi cuarenta y cinco años que tenía de experiencia como Reclutadora (bastantes más de lo que aparentaba), casi todos los niños aceptaban su destino, y se marchaban felices pese a la tristeza de sus familias. Bajo el punto de vista de Buwasy, era porque los pequeños sentían que la Fuerza (sin saber realmente qué era la Fuerza) les empujaba a seguir ese camino. Y Krenia no había sido una excepción. Buwasy Kue estaba muy orgullosa por ello.

El problema venía ahora. Si bien la mayoría se mostraba feliz, más de la mitad de aquellos niños que se despedían alegremente después preguntaban por sus familiares y se echaban a llorar al saber que ya no estarían más con ellos. Pasado el tiempo, obvio, les olvidaban, pero siempre quedaba ese primer instante.

«Tengo que ir con cuidado», se dijo. Nunca se podía saber cómo iba a reaccionar la pequeña. «Que la Fuerza me guie». Suspiró.

— Ellos no volverán —dijo al fin. La niña dejó en la mesa la tableta de chocolate que estaba comiendo—. Ahora empezarás una nueva vida.

Krenia Krynda se empezó a masajear con fuerza un lek. Como tenía las manos llenas de chocolate, se puso el lek derecho perdido. «Oh, oh». Buwasy tuvo la sensación de que aquel gesto acompañaría a la pequeña durante mucho tiempo.

Y, sin previo aviso, la niña rompió a llorar.

— Oh, vamos, no llores, pequeña, no llores —aquella era la peor parte. Por toda respuesta, Krenia se abrazó a su muñeca, mientras entre sollozos gemía y llamaba a sus padres. Buwasy sintió cómo la gente se les quedaba mirando. Si nadie intervenía debía ser porque todos se habían dado cuenta de que era Jedi—. ¿Quieres volver?

Krenia asintió e hipó, pero no dejó de llorar. Buwasy se quedó perpleja. «No lo dirá en serio». Solía hacer aquella pregunta a menudo cuando los niños lloraban, y éstos solían responder que no (en opinión de Buwasy, era porque percibían que no). «No sentirá la Fuerza tan bien como me pensaba».

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó—. Krenia, ¿estás segura de que quieres volver con tu _papi_ y tu _mami?_ ¿Y con tu hermana?

La niña dejó de llorar. «Eso es, cálmate».

— ¿Quieres volver? —insistió.

Sintió como la niña la miraba con sus enormes ojos amarillos, humedecidos por las lágrimas. La escuchó tragar saliva. «Siente la Fuerza en tu interior».

Tras varios segundos de espera, finalmente la niña asintió levemente.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó Buwasy—. ¿Sí a volver? —la niña abrió la boca levemente, sorprendida, y entonces negó con la cabeza—. ¿No?

La pequeña apartó la vista, Buwasy percibió su nerviosismo antes incluso de su gesto: Krenia volvió a masajearse con fuerza un lek, esta vez el izquierdo, con lo que ambos lekku acabaron llenos de chocolate.

— Entiendo que es sí a continuar —Krenia hipó. Se sorbió los mocos, la miró un segundo y volvió a hipar—. ¿Quieres volver?

Hizo la pregunta con voz alta y clara. Era una niña muy pequeña, sí, y sabía que podía asustarla con ese tono, pero aún así necesitaba una respuesta.

— N-no —tartamudeó al fin—. J-jedi —añadió.

Buwasy sonrió.

— Eso serás, pequeña —alargó una mano—. Por la Fuerza, mira cómo te has puesto. Por favor, ¿alguno de ustedes sería tan amable de ofrecerme algo con que limpiarle los lekku a esta bonita chiquilla? —preguntó en voz alta. Sintió a Krenia sonreír levemente al escuchar eso de «bonita». De haber tenido ojos, Buwasy le habría guiñado uno.

— Yo, yo —exclamó la dueña del local, una humana de piel oscura—. Yo misma.

— Gracias, muy amable —dijo Buwasy. La mujer se inclinó a limpiarle los lekku y las cintas azules. Krenia rió—. Es increíble lo rápido que los niños pasan de un estado a otro, ¿verdad?

La mujer asintió.

— Dígamelo a mí, Maestra Jedi —dijo—. Mi hijo y mi sobrina son así. Oh, vaya —dijo después—. Lo siento, Maestra Jedi. Sus lekku —a Buwasy le llamó la atención que la mujer supiera claramente que se decía «lekku». Normalmente, la gente decía «colas». Supuso que debía conocer bien algún twi'lek, por lo que no dijo nada— ahora están perfectos, pero me temo que las cintas habrá que lavarlas.

— ¿No es suficiente? —preguntó Buwasy.

— No, lo siento.

Buwasy se dirigió a Krenia.

— Oh, vaya qué problema, eh. Eso es por ser tan _guarrilla_ —bromeó.

Krenia se rió por enésima vez y se quitó las cintas ella sola.

— Yo soy muy limpia —dijo.

— ¿Y por eso las tiras al suelo? —preguntó la mujer, recogiéndolas. No la estaba riñendo, aunque lo pareciera.

— Es una niña muy lista —dijo Buwasy—. Quédese las cintas —la mujer se cruzó de brazos. «Vale, has dicho algo no muy adecuado»—. Ya sé que están sucias —agregó entonces—, lo siento mucho, pero puede quedárselas. Intuyo que conoce a alguien que podría quedárselas.

La mujer miró las cintas un momento. Luego sonrió.

— Está bien —dijo al fin—. Mi sobrina es medio twi'lek, supongo que le pueden ir bien. Una vez estén limpias, claro…

Justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta, Krenia le tendió la muñeca. La había llevado consigo todo el día, pero en realidad desde que habían llegado a Mon Gazza no le había prestado la más mínima atención (excepto cuando se puso a llorar llamando a sus padres).

Buwasy tuvo que reconocer, para sí, que aquel gesto le desconcertó. Sabía que tarde o temprano se desharía de ella (o, más bien, le harían deshacerse de ella), pero no tan pronto.

— La _peque_ quiere que se la quede —sonrió—. Quédesela también, para su sobrina.

Una vez la mujer regresó a sus quehaceres, Buwasy se inclinó hacia Krenia.

— Serás una gran Jedi, lo presiento.

— Je-di —asintió la niña, marcando con fuerza cada sílaba—. Je-di.

«Sí, Je-di». Se levantó, pagó lo necesario y salió al exterior, dispuesta a seguir el camino de vuelta.

Krenia Krynda, dando pequeños pasitos, la siguió.

* * *

Una vez de vuelta a la nave, y mientras indicaba al ordenador de vuelo que calculase la ruta más rápida y segura hasta Coruscant (nuevamente, pensó en adquirir un astromecánico), una duda acudió a su mente: ¿era realmente Krenia Krynda una descendiente de Krenia Eyan?

Dinek Krynda decía que sí, para exasperación de la pobre Maniah, pero Buwasy no las tenía todas consigo. En realidad, el tema ya lo había dejado más que zanjado, pero mientras «veía» como la niña la imitaba en el puente (sin llegar a tocar ningún botón), Buwasy se preguntó si sería cierto lo que Dinek Krynda decía. El hombre hablaba tan convencido, y decía tantas cosas, que incluso Buwasy Kue había llegado a dudar.

Negó con la cabeza. «Qué tontería». Accionó la palanca y, una vez dentro del hiperespacio, se inclinó hacia Krenia.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

No tenía dudas de la respuesta.

— Jugar.

Buwasy sonrió. «Pero, ¿y si lo es?», se preguntó después.

Siguió a la niña por la nave. Krenia correteaba por todas partes, Buwasy no tuvo que hacer gran cosa, sólo «mirar». Aquello hizo que siguiera pensando.

Era una tontería, pero Dinek Krynda parecía tan convencido… Todo lo que sabía de Krenia Eyan es que había sido una Jedi twi'lek que había vivido en la era de la Antigua República, en la época en la que los Jedi tuvieron que trasladarse a Tython, durante la Guerra Fría. Según los archivos contenidos en la biblioteca del Templo Jedi en Coruscant, Krenia Eyan, una experta sanadora, perfeccionó una técnica muy peligrosa con la que, literalmente, curar el mal.

Acompañada nada más y nada menos que por un trandoshano, la Maestra Eyan peleó contra las fuerzas del Imperio Sith igual que cualquier otro Jedi de su época, hasta que los Sith fueron vencidos. Tuvo varios Padawan a lo largo de su vida y en algún momento formó parte del Consejo Jedi. Hasta ahí todo normal, pero había una cosa que le inquietaba, y que podría haber hecho pensar que era cierto lo que decía Dinek Krynda: Krenia Eyan había tenido un hijo.

Nabat Eyan, al igual que su madre, fue Caballero Jedi y, como ella, con el paso de los años terminó formando parte del Consejo Jedi. De hecho, según los archivos, llegaron a coincidir varios años, hasta que la Maestra Eyan fue asesinada por un acólito de los que aún quedaban por la galaxia.

«Y Dinek Krynda sabía todo eso», pensó. Habían hablado durante la cena. «Es más, dijo orgulloso que su pueblo se llamaba Nabat por él, porque él lo fundó». Se llevó una mano al mentón. No se dio cuenta de que Krenia la miraba. «Pero se supone que el supuesto linaje Eyan desapareció, porque el Maestro Eyan no tuvo descendencia. Pero… ¿y si en realidad sí tuvo? ¿Sería verdad lo que decía Dinek?»

— Je-di, ¡Je-di!

Buwasy Kue volvió en sí.

— Je-di, ¡Je-di! —se copió, usando el mismo tono infantil de la niña. Ésta rió—. Juega un poco tú, tengo que meditar.

No esperó respuesta. Esa vez no tenía tiempo.

Meditar era la única forma de encontrar la respuesta.

* * *

El holograma del Maestro Eeth Koth de vez en cuando se distorsionaba. Era lo que habitualmente sucedía cuando se viajaba por el hiperespacio, ya que la señal no acababa de llegar correctamente. Eso, y lo mucho que faltaba por mejorar la red holográfica.

Tras mucho tiempo meditando, Buwasy Kue llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era contactar con el Consejo Jedi y, aparte de reportar que llegaba finalmente con Krenia Krynda, quería preguntar sobre las cosas que el padre de la niña le había explicado. Al igual que ella horas antes, el Maestro se llevó la mano al mentón, con expresión seria.

— No es muy normal, no —murmuró—. ¿Estás segura?

— Sí, Maestro —Buwasy asintió—. Totalmente. ¿Sería cierto?

— No lo sé —admitió Eeth Koth—. La era de la Antigua República fue una época confusa, muchos más Jedi de los esperados se dejaron llevar.

— Cierto, Maestro. Como Krenia Eyan.

—Sí.

— Pero no Nabat Eyan.

— Que sepamos.

Buwasy Kue se mordió un labio.

— ¿Todo bien, Maestra Kue?

Buwasy se irguió. Debía mostrarse serena, sobretodo delante de un miembro del Consejo.

— Sí, Maestro —respondió—. Es sólo que me estaba preguntando… ¿cómo podría ser entonces?

Eeth Koth, al otro lado, se encogió de hombros.

— No es algo que deba preocuparnos. Si Nabat Eyan tuvo descendencia o no, no es algo que hoy día deba preocuparnos. Y si esa pequeña que llevas contigo es su descendiente, tampoco debería preocuparnos.

— Sí, Maestro.

— Pero si estás más tranquila, trasladaré tus inquietudes al Maestro Yoda —Buwasy sonrió al escuchar aquello—. Bueno, y entonces —cambió de tema—, ¿qué te ha retenido esta vez?

Buwasy Kue volvió a sonreír. De sobras era conocida su «afición» a pasar fuera más tiempo del habitual cuando iba a por los niños. Acto y seguido, le explicó absolutamente todo, desde que aterrizó en Ryloth, hasta que despegó de Mon Gazza.

El Maestro Eeth Koth escuchó todo con atención, sin decir nada. Finalmente, cuando Buwasy dijo «y entonces introduje las coordenadas para Coruscant», la interrumpió:

— Todo en orden.

— Sí, Maestro.

En realidad no, pues seguía pensando acerca del «misterio» Eyan/Krynda, pero como el Maestro Koth le restó importancia (y, además, hablaría con el Maestro Yoda), no dijo nada.

* * *

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin incidentes y, muy pronto, la nave aterrizó en el hangar del Templo Jedi, en Coruscant. Cuando salió de la nave, llevando a Krenia en brazos, se sorprendió al ver que venían a recibirla, ya que no era lo habitual.

Los maestros Windu, Yoda y Koth la estaban esperando. Sin duda, el Maestro Eeth Koth había hablado con sus otros dos compañeros, tal y como le dijo que haría. A Buwasy Kue le habría gustado ver también a su antiguo maestro, pero no fue posible.

— Bienvenida de nuevo, Maestra Kue —saludó Mace Windu. Por toda respuesta, Buwasy se inclinó. Krenia la imitó—. Vaya, vaya —añadió entonces—. Ésta debe ser Krenia Krynda.

— Sí, Maestro. ¿Podemos hablar?

El Maestro Windu se inclinó hacia Yoda, como esperando que dijera algo, pero como éste no intervino, Mace Windu volvió a mirarla a ella.

— El Maestro Koth nos estuvo contando —hizo un ademán hacia el zabrak, quien asintió—. ¿Esta niña desciende de los Maestros Krenia y Nabat Eyan?

— Tal vez.

— ¿Tal vez? —Mace Windu arqueó una ceja.

— Bueno, quiero decir…

— A dentro, vayamos —intervino el Maestro Yoda—. Y con calma, hablemos.

— Sí, Maestro.

Una vez dentro, Buwasy Kue le dio la niña a una Padawan que pasaba cerca, dándole la orden de vestirla adecuadamente. Después, siguió a los Maestros hasta las habitaciones del Maestro Yoda.

Los cuatro juntos meditarían durante largo tiempo, despejando sus mentes de todas las posibles dudas.

«Sí, supongo que sí», admitió al fin, para sí. «Dinek Krynda debe tener razón». Pero tal y como había dicho horas antes Eeth Koth, no era algo preocupante.

De todas formas, Buwasy Kue decidió no contarle a Krenia Krynda lo que sabía. Ya llegaría el momento.

Ahora era el momento de que esa pequeña de tres años creciera y se convirtiera en Jedi.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de la historia, espero que os haya gustado._

_Si bien tengo unos cuantos episodios escritos (y sigo...), la iré publicando poquito a poquito. Más detalles sobre la historia, en _kreniakrynda (punto) tumblr (punto) com_ ¡Os espero!_

_Gracias por leer y que la Fuerza os acompañe._


	2. Creciendo

«Me gustaría dar la bienvenida a todos  
nuestros nuevos estudiantes en la Academia Jedi.  
Aquí seréis entrenados en los caminos de la Fuerza.  
Aprenderéis a defenderos con un sable de luz.  
También estudiaréis diplomacia, historia y más».  
Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy

**2\. Creciendo**

La piedra solar empezó a brillar con gran intensidad. Pronto, ninguno de los niños permaneció dormido por más tiempo. A su derecha, oyó a Cara Vorz gruñir en mirialano.

— Ah, cállate ya, Cara —protestó otra niña, Liura Karsi, también mirialana. Liura, al contrario que su paisana, usó la lengua básica—. Cada mañana lo mismo.

De mala gana, Krenia Krynda abrió los ojos y se incorporó. «Arg», se dijo al mismo tiempo que se frotaba el brazo izquierdo: debió tenerlo en una mala postura durante la noche, pues ahora lo tenía completamente dormido y no podía moverlo.

Al verla, el togruta Dagrasi Takta se partió de risa.

— ¡Jo! ¡No te rías!

Por toda respuesta, el muchacho se encogió de hombros y procedió, como los demás, a recoger su estera y a ponerse una túnica limpia. Krenia Krynda le imitó al instante. Excepto Cara Vorz, los niños que pertenecían a especies con tradiciones de cubrirse la cabeza se las taparon, incluso una niña llamada Fen Comata, que era mitad pantorana y mitad tholothiana. Tanto Krenia como otra niña twi'lek llamada Ged'ir Selle se pusieron un protector propio de su especie; el de Ged'ir incluía varias tiras alrededor de sus lekku azules.

Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que Buwasy Kue la llevó al Templo Jedi desde su Ryloth natal y, desde entonces, Krenia Krynda no había hecho más que aprender. «Si eres Bergruufta, eres leal», fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendió. Al poco de llegar había sido asignada a ese clan. «Tu corazón te mostrará el camino cuando no puedas ver más que sombras».

Krenia, como todos los demás niños de la habitación, ahora tenía siete años y en lo único que pensaba era en ser algún día una grandísima Jedi. No recordaba absolutamente nada de su vida en Nabat, ni siquiera el simple hecho de ser de ese pueblo. No sabía quiénes eran sus padres, no se acordaba de que tenía una hermana mayor y, por supuesto, desconocía totalmente que descendía de una Jedi de la Antigua República.

Los miembros de los diferentes clanes iniciados siempre estaban juntos, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer. Comían juntos, dormían juntos, aprendían juntos… Todo lo hacían juntos. Para Krenia Krynda, aquellos diecinueve niños que formaban junto a ella el clan Bergruufta eran como sus hermanos, con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas.

Mientras se dirigían a desayunar vieron a un par de Padawan practicando con sus sables, azules ambos, mientras sus maestros les observaban. Krenia sintió una gran envidia. ¡Cómo deseaba ella también tener su propio sable láser para así vencer a los malos!

— ¡Vamos, Krenia! —le arengó Sleestiu Ondo-ta, en su lengua natal, desde el fondo del pasillo. Sleestiu era ithoriana y, por eso, no podía hablar un idioma distinto al suyo propio, por mucho que entendiera a los demás—. ¡Si te quedas allí llegarás tarde!

— Oh —exclamó la niña, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado embobada mirando a los Padawan—. Sí, sí, ¡ya voy!

Corrió para alcanzar a sus compañeros. Un miembro del Consejo Jedi (según Krenia debía serlo, porque Buwasy Kue le trataba siempre con mucho respeto) la vio y le recriminó que lo hiciera.

— ¡Perdón, Maestro! —gritó, asustada, y alcanzó a sus compañeros—. Qué miedo —añadió después.

No sabía quién era, pero ese Jedi tan alto, con esa cabeza tan rara, esa máscara y sobretodo esa horrible voz metálica le dio pánico. Los kel dor le daban mucho miedo.

— Cobarde —se burló la humana Brial Delpin. Pero Krenia sabía que se estaba haciendo la fuerte, porque sabía que ella también le tenía miedo.

* * *

Entre otras muchas cosas, un Iniciado Jedi estaba obligado a practicar cinco veces al día la meditación. Por ese motivo, los niños del clan Bergruufta acudieron inmediatamente a una de las salas de relajación nada más desayunar, sin que nadie les dijese nada.

Al principio, el maestro Tera Sinube, que era quien se ocupaba de ellos, siempre tenía que regañar a alguno de los niños —en alguna ocasión, a la propia Krenia— por no cumplir el régimen meditativo; ahora, con siete años, aquello ya no era necesario… Normalmente.

Una hora después de la meditación, el propio maestro Sinube fue a buscarles.

— Hala —exclamó Groliax Perrivel, un anx muy alto para su edad—, ¿cómo supo en qué sala estábamos, Maestro?

Krenia, como los demás, asintió. Estaba intrigada.

— Por la Fuerza, Groliax.

— ¡Ah! —los niños estaban muy sorprendidos.

— Yo quiero sentir eso —murmuró Dagrasi Takta.

— Tonto, tú ya la sientes —le dijo Ged'ir.

— Eso —añadió Sleestiu—, sino no estarías aquí.

— Pues no la siento.

Krenia vio al maestro Sinube sonreír.

— Claro que la sientes —dijo—, sólo que aún no te has dado cuenta.

Sin más, el maestro Sinube les indicó que le siguieran. Ellos nunca sabían dónde practicarían ese día, por lo que siempre tenían que esperar a su maestro. Éste decía que, algún día, ellos mismos sabrían a dónde acudir. Krenia lo dudaba.

Cuando pasaron junto a la maestra Buwasy Kue, varios niños —incluida Krenia— la saludaron con la mano. La miraluka pasaba mucho el tiempo con los niños a los que había traído al Templo, y éstos la adoraban como si fuese su madre.

— Cuidado esos sentimientos, Iniciados —les sermoneó el maestro Sinube, sin ni siquiera girar la cabeza—. ¿Qué os he dicho de los sentimientos? —hizo una pausa— ¿Shofilan?

A veces, de improviso, el maestro Sinube hacía preguntas aleatorias y elegía a uno de ellos al azar para responderlas.

— Los lazos están prohibidos, maestro Sinube —respondió de inmediato Shofilan Tes, un kiffar que, hasta donde Krenia sabía, no había llegado al Templo de la mano de Buwasy Kue.

— ¿Y por qué están prohibidos, Cara?

— Porque conducen al lado oscuro.

Tera Sinube asintió.

— ¿Y qué es el lado oscuro, Ellus?

Ellus Rago, una devaroniana que en ese momento caminaba junto a Krenia, se irguió.

— El lado oscuro…

— Sí, el lado oscuro.

Ellus miró a Krenia. Ésta se encogió de hombros, tampoco sabía qué decir.

— Esto… —hizo una pausa. «El maestro Sinube se impacienta», pensó Krenia— Lo sé, lo sé. Es…

— Demasiado tarde —Ellus gimió—. A tu lado —Krenia tragó saliva. «A su otro lado, a su otro lado…»— ¿Qué es el lado oscuro, Krenia?

La aludida agachó la cabeza. Sus lekku temblaron en señal de pena.

— Lo siento, Maestro —fue lo único que dijo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Ged'ir Selle la miraba. No dijo nada, pero sus lekku se movieron en una clara señal de compasión. Krenia y Ged'ir se llevaban bastante bien gracias, precisamente, a esa comunicación no verbal que ambas compartían.

Tera Sinube negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Alguien me puede decir qué es el lado oscuro?

— Yo, yo —exclamó al instante un niño llamado Leesan Krim. Era el mejor del clan y, obviamente, sabía la respuesta. Los demás a veces le llamaban «Xuz», intelectual (aunque ellos lo usaban más como sinónimo de listillo) en rodiano, su lengua materna, a pesar de que la mayoría, como Krenia, no entendían ese idioma.

El maestro Sinube le ignoró.

— Dime qué es el lado oscuro, Dolom.

El arcona Dolom Iz dio idéntica respuesta que Krenia, «lo siento, Maestro». Leesan gimió.

Al final, harto de no obtener una contestación, se detuvo, miró a los niños y allí, en mitad del pasillo, les dijo:

— Al lado oscuro iréis todos por no saber la respuesta.

Krenia vio a una Padawan reírse. Aquello le molestó, pero sonrió cuando vio como el maestro de la chica le recriminaba.

— Pero yo la sé —gimió Leesan—. Yo no iré al lado oscuro porqué sé la respuesta.

El maestro Sinube suspiró.

— Ya sé que la sabes, Leesan, tú siempre lo sabes —éste sonrió—. Pero no puedo dejar que seas tú quien siempre responda —miró a todos. Krenia tragó saliva—. Os lo he dicho muchas veces: el lado oscuro es el uso de la Fuerza a través de las pasiones —se detuvo en Cara Vorz, quien había dado la respuesta de la prohibición—. ¿De verdad sabes por qué los sentimientos, los lazos afectivos, están prohibidos?

Cara Vorz asintió. Tera Sinube negó con la cabeza.

— Definición de droide —murmuró—. No quiero definiciones de droide, ¿entendido?

Hablaba con un tono muy tranquilo y suave, pero los Bergruufta lo tomaron como si les estuviera gritando.

— ¡Sí, Maestro! —gritaron todos.

— Eso espero —volvió a darles la espalda, pero no caminó—. Ya hemos llegado —añadió—. Hoy aprenderéis aquí.

La sala era amplia y muy bien iluminada, con un proyector en el centro. Desde los grandes ventanales se veían los coches voladores yendo de un lado a otro. Krenia se imaginó subida en uno de ellos, ¡debía ser tan divertido!

El maestro Sinube la sacó de sus pensamientos, al hacerle apagar las luces. A Cara y a Dagrasi les tocó bajar las persianas.

— Bien, venid aquí, Iniciados —hizo un ademán—. Poneos alrededor del proyector.

Krenia, como los demás, obedeció. Una vez todos los niños se posicionaron, el maestro Sinube puso algo sobre el proyector y después lo encendió.

Inmediatamente, cientos de puntitos se iluminaron por toda la sala, correspondientes a los planetas y a sus estrellas.

— Bof, astronomía —farfulló Tozan Tirch, un nikto al que le aburría mucho todos los estudios ajenos al uso de la Fuerza y demás—. Qué aburrido.

— ¡Calla! ¡No es aburrido! —protestó Leesan Krim.

Tozan resopló. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Tera Sinube intervino:

— Aprender astronomía es tan importante como saber controlar la Fuerza. A ver —añadió después—, ¿quién me puede decir qué planeta es éste?

Señaló un punto cualquiera. Krenia se emocionó.

— ¡Es Ryloth, es Ryloth! —exclamó encantada—. ¿A qué sí, a qué sí?

Tera Sinube asintió, con una sonrisa.

— Exacto.

— Qué bonito —de repente, a Krenia le entraron unas ganas inmensas de conocer su planeta de origen.

— ¿Qué va a ser eso bonito? —preguntó Tozan— ¡Sólo es un puntito feo!

Krenia arrugó el entrecejo. Sus lekku vibraron.

— No es feo, es un planeta muy bonito.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes, eh?

Sus lekku volvieron a vibrar.

— Lo sé y punto.

— Basta, Iniciados, basta —dijo con calma el maestro Sinube. Sin duda, el maestro Tera Sinube tenía mucha paciencia.

Aún así, les dejó que siguieran hablando.

— Yo creo que no soy de Ryloth —dijo después Ged'ir Selle.

— Oh —exclamó Krenia.

— No sé, eh.

— Anda que no saberlo —se rió Liura Karsi—. Pues yo si sé que no soy de Mirial —empezó a mirar los puntitos, inquieta. Luego se dirigió al maestro Sinube—. ¿Dónde está Ord Mantell, maestro?

— Dímelo tú, Liura.

La niña dudó.

— ¿Aquí? No, no, espera —señaló otro punto—. ¡Aquí! ¡Sí, aquí!

— Tonta, eso no es Ord Mantell —le dijo Brial Delpin—Es Shili.

— ¡No, es Ord Mantell, seguro!

Sleestiu Ondo-ta les dijo que eso era Ithor. Leesan Krim protestó.

— No es Ithor, Ithor está más arriba —dijo—. Ord Mantell es lo primero que señalaste, Liura.

— Calla, «Xuz».

El maestro Sinube se echó a reír.

— Aún os falta mucho por aprender. Ese «puntito» no es ni Ord Mantell, ni Ithor, ni Shili. Es Coruscant.

Los niños parpadearon.

— Ya lo sabía —intervino Leesan inmediatamente.

— A ver, ¿y dónde está Ord Mantell, «Xuz»? —le preguntó Dagrasi Takta, riendo.

Tera Sinube respondió por Leesan Krim, dirigiéndose a Liura Karsi.

— Es el primer punto que señalaste, Liura.

— Oh —la niña miró a Leesan. El chiquillo sonrió con autosuficiencia—. Tonto.

Tras unos cuantos minutos más, en el que los niños se dedicaron a buscar sus propios planetas de origen, el maestro Sinube les llamó la atención.

— Hoy vamos a aprender dos de las rutas comerciales más conocidas —les explicó—. Dos rutas que, probablemente, recorreréis bastante a menudo cuando seáis Caballeros Jedi.

— ¡Oh! —exclamaron todos.

— Este planeta —volvió a señalar Ryloth—, como Krenia bien apuntó —la niña sonrió—, es Ryloth, y se encuentra casi al final de una de esas dos rutas. ¿Alguien me puede decir qué ruta es?

— El corredor corelliano —respondió de inmediato Leesan.

— Exacto, Leesan —señaló otro punto—. ¿Y este planeta, me sabe decir alguien cuál es? No, Leesan, no lo digas.

Leesan Krim se cruzó de brazos. «Sí, calla», pensó Krenia. De todas formas, desconocía la respuesta, así que no dijo nada.

— ¿Troiken? —dijo al fin Frumi Kaigguth, sullustana, con la duda perceptible en el rostro.

Krenia se fijó en que Leesan asentía.

— ¡Muy bien, Frumi! —la felicitó el maestro Sinube—. ¿Sabe alguien qué pasó en Troiken hace más o menos cuatro años?

Krenia, como otros, asintió. Lo sabía porque Buwasy Kue se lo había explicado: cuatro años atrás, cuando la miraluka la llevó al Templo Jedi, se desató un conflicto conocido como la Guerra Hiperespacial Stark. Krenia no sabía realmente qué había sucedido, sólo que un tipo llamado Stark hizo algo malo y que, durante esa batalla, se murió el antiguo maestro de Buwasy Kue.

— Que uno la lió —dijo Tozan. Su cara mostraba aburrimiento—. Un tal Stark, ¿no?

— Iaco Stark —respondió el maestro Sinube, antes de que Leesan dijese nada—. Me alegra ver que sabéis al menos un poquito de historia… de historia reciente, al menos. En fin —negó con la cabeza—, de eso hablaremos en historia otro día. Hoy tocan las rutas. A ver —señaló nuevamente el punto correspondiente a Troiken—, ¿quién me puede decir qué ruta es ésta?

Nadie supo la respuesta. Nadie, excepto Leesan Krim, claro está.

— La ruta de comercio parlemiana —respondió el rodiano.

El maestro Sinube asintió.

— Como siempre, muy bien Leesan.

Después de aquello, les enseñó todos los planetas que seguían ambas rutas, aunque sólo les hizo aprenderse de memoria tres de cada: Taanab, Felucia y el propio Troiken para la ruta de comercio parlemiana; y Corellia, Christopshis y Ryloth en el caso del corredor corelliano. Después, les explicó acerca de los tiempos en los que se podía tardar en cada ruta, pero no especificó nada. Krenia se preguntó cuánto tiempo se podía tardar desde Coruscant hasta Ryloth.

Finalmente, y para terminar la sesión astronómica, el maestro Sinube les indicó los límites de cada región y les obligó a aprenderse sus nombres, aunque aún no supieran nada más.

— Recordad —les dijo—: el núcleo profundo, el núcleo, el borde interior, la región de expansión y el borde medio.

Krenia arrugó el entrecejo. Ryloth no se encontraba en ninguna de esas regiones.

— Saleucami está fuera —se quejó Brial Delpin.

Krenia asintió con fuerza.

— Y Ryloth.

— Lo sé, es…

Una niña llamada Addath Eldon le interrumpió:

— Y Christopshis también está fuera.

— ¡Y Sullust!

— ¡Basta! —el maestro Sinube suspiró—. Algún día colmaréis mi paciencia —musitó—. Más adelante os lo explicaré.

Después de eso, les obligó a sentarse en el suelo para empezar con la segunda sesión meditativa del día.

* * *

Krenia Krynda abrió los ojos lentamente. La sala estaba completamente a oscuras, pues el maestro Sinube había apagado el proyector. Parpadeó unos segundos, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz. De todas formas, se veía un poquito, con lo que vio a los demás con los ojos cerrados.

«Me aburro», pensó. Hacía nada que habían estado meditando durante una hora, no tenía ganas de volver a meditar.

— Medita, Tyn —oyó al maestro Sinube susurrar. Tyn-Pehd Nossee era una weequay a la que casi siempre llamaban la atención a las horas de meditar. ¡Incluso alguna vez se había dormido! Temiendo que le dijera algo a ella también, cerró los ojos con fuerza—. No disimules —escuchó al maestro Sinube al oído—. A meditar, Krenia.

La niña asintió. Pero no meditó, se aburría.

«Después no haremos nada», pensó. Normalmente, tras la segunda sesión el maestro Sinube les dejaba descansar un rato. «Buscaré a la maestra Buwasy».

— Concentración, niños —escuchó—. Vaciad la mente, sentid la Fuerza en vuestro interior —«¿Dagrasi la sentirá?», sonrió ella sola al recordarlo—. Estad en paz…

Krenia hizo un gran esfuerzo por no bostezar. Gelsala Rey, una niña que, como Dagrasi, era togruta, se inclinó hacia ella.

— Como te pille el maestro se te caen los lekku —murmuró.

— Y a ti también —respondió Krenia en el mismo tono.

— Los lekku no sé, pero una buena reprimenda sí que os va a caer —las niñas dieron un brinco: el maestro Sinube, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, se había puesto junto a ellas. Hablaba en un susurro casi imperceptible—. Si no meditáis nunca sentiréis la Fuerza en vuestro interior.

— Pero, Maestro…

Tera Sinube chistó.

— Silencio, Krenia.

— Es que, Maestro…

— No, Gelsala. Silencio, niñas. Sólo así, sólo… —resopló—. No puedo creerlo. ¡Tyn-Pehd! ¡Despierta, niña!

El resto de los niños abrieron los ojos. Todos, sin excepción, se partieron de risa a costa de Tyn-Pehd. La weequay se había quedado dormida… ¡otra vez!

— No, yo no… ¡maestro! Lo siento…

Krenia dejó de reírse inmediatamente. Tyn-Pehd parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

— Yo…

— Tú nada.

Krenia le pegó un codazo a Gelsala, que aún reía. La togruta se calló de golpe.

Pronto, las risas fueron poco a poco cesando. Al final, sólo Dagrasi se reía. Krenia estaba segura de que no lo hacía con mala intención, pero la verdad es que aquello no le dejó en buen lugar.

Tera Sinube suspiró profundamente cuando Takta se calló.

— Sois los peores alumnos que he tenido nunca —murmuró. Krenia se sintió mal—. Se acabó la sesión meditativa —los niños se pusieron en pie—. Podéis hacer lo que queráis. No, tú no —hizo detenerse a Tyn-Pehd—. Tenemos que hablar.

Tyn-Pehd tragó saliva. Si Leesan Krim era, con diferencia, el mejor Bergruufta, Tyn-Pehd Nossee era, también con diferencia, la peor de todo el clan.

Krenia, obviamente, no podía hacer nada, así que siguió a sus compañeros fuera de la sala. «Al menos se acabó la aburrida meditación», pensó.

Una vez en el exterior, Gelsala exclamó:

— ¡Oh, pobre Tyn!

Los demás asintieron. Excepto Leesan, quien negó con la cabeza.

— Tyn nunca será Jedi —dijo. Antes de que nadie replicase, continuó—. ¿No la habéis visto? Por poco y se pone a llorar, por no hablar del poco caso que hace y lo mucho que se duerme.

— No digas eso —la defendió Liura—. Es sólo que le cuesta…

Krenia no dijo nada, pero tuvo que reconocer que Leesan tenía razón. A Tyn, como la llamaban más a menudo sus compañeros, le costaba las cosas, no se las aprendía, se dormía en las sesiones meditativas… Krenia a veces se preguntaba si Tyn-Pehd era de verdad sensible a la Fuerza. «Podría preguntarle a la maestra Buwasy», se dijo. Buwasy Kue había traído a Tyn-Pehd Nossee desde su Sriluur natal, por lo que seguramente la debía tratar como a Krenia.

Así que, como los demás quisieron salir a los grandes patios exteriores, para descansar un poco al aire libre (y, de paso, soñar un poquito más con subirse a los coches voladores), Krenia se marchó sola en busca de Buwasy Kue.

* * *

Un Padawan iktotchi, a quien Krenia conocía de vista por haber llegado al Templo de la mano de Buwasy Kue, le ayudó a encontrar el camino para localizar a la maestra.

— Gracias, Sarfee —le dijo. No estaba muy segura de que aquél fuese el nombre del Padawan, le parecía haberlo oído alguna vez.

— De nada, pequeña Iniciada —dijo éste—. Es Sanfee, por cierto.

Krenia, sintiendo cómo sus lekku vibraban con insistencia debido a la vergüenza, se disculpó tan exageradamente, que el Padawan Sanfee no pudo evitar reírse. Después, se marchó por el lado contrario y muy pronto Krenia le perdió de vista.

La maestra Buwasy Kue se encontraba junto a las escalinatas que conducían a los pisos superiores de la aguja central, allí donde se reunía habitualmente el Consejo Jedi. Al acercarse, Krenia palideció y sus lekku se tensaron: Buwasy Kue estaba charlando tranquilamente con otro Jedi, ¡y ése era el kel dor que por la mañana le había increpado!

«No, qué miedo», pensó. Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente.

— Oh, ¡Krenia! —la aludida dio un brinco cuando Buwasy Kue la llamó. La niña se detuvo y se giró—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sonrió con timidez. Saludó a Buwasy con la mano, pero cuando vio que el kel dor también se acercaba, volvió a palidecer.

— Oh, Krenia, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Buwasy, sin duda creyendo que la palidez se debía a que estaba enferma.

— Eh… S-sí —tartamudeó la chiquilla—. Tengo que irme, ¡hasta luego!

No pensaba quedarse ni un segundo más ahí.

Al girar la esquina, oyó a una niña riéndose a carcajadas.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Krenia, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

— De ti, tonta —respondió la otra niña, una rodiana de su misma edad—. Vaya niña más tonta, que le tiene miedo a la maestra Buwasy y al maestro Koon.

Los lekku de Krenia temblaron. La propia Krenia apretó los dientes.

— Tú sí que eres tonta, ahí quieta como tonta.

La rodiana se irguió, molesta.

— Mira, niñata —le espetó—, si estoy aquí quieta es porque estaba esperando a la maestra, ¿vale?

Krenia no se dejó intimidar.

— Mira, niñata —repitió. No le gustaba usar aquellas palabras, pero las utilizó porque no pensaba ser menos que la fea (según ella) verde—, conmigo no te metas porque te arrepentirás.

La otra niña resopló.

— ¿En serio? —se burló—. ¿Y qué me puede hacer una cobarde como tú?

— ¡La cobarde serás tú, que ni siquiera lo reconoces!

Las mejillas de la otra niña se tiñeron de un verde mucho más oscuro. Gracias a Leesan Krim sabía que aquella era la forma en la que un rodiano mostraba su vergüenza.

— ¡No soy cobarde! —gritó— ¡Sólo espero a que termine!

— Ya, seguro.

Las dos niñas se miraron fijamente, parecían saltar chispas de sus ojos.

— Bueno —dijo la rodiana finalmente, apartando la mirada—, entonces les interrumpiré.

Y Krenia vio como la chiquilla avanzó como si nada hasta Buwasy Kue y el kel dor al que había llamado Koon. «Tonta», pensó. «¿Quién se cree que es? Y encima tratando a la maestra Buwasy con tantas confianzas, debería llamarla Kue». No se le ocurrió pensar que quizá esa niña también había llegado al Templo Jedi gracias a la miraluka.

Krenia se mordió el labio, sin apartar la vista. La rodiana, cuando llegó a la altura de los otros dos Jedi, hizo una profunda reverencia. Vio a Buwasy sonreír («oh, no») y hacer un ademán a la chiquilla mientras comentaba algo con el altísimo kel dor. La máscara de este último se movió, debía estar hablando. Krenia sintió un escalofrío.

Nada comparable a cuando vio a Buwasy inclinarse hacia la rodiana. Después, ambas la miraron directamente a ella. Krenia tragó saliva, pero se irguió en cuanto vio a la niña correr hacia ella.

— ¿Qué? —le espetó en cuanto llegó a su altura.

— Qué borde —farfulló la rodiana.

— Borde tú —la rodiana entornó los ojos—. ¿Qué quieres?

— La maestra Buwasy quiere que te acerques —respondió de mala gana—. Yo ya le he dicho que no hace falta, porque eres una cobarde y…

— ¿Qué tú QUÉ?

Krenia se puso furiosa. La niña se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta. Krenia se sintió tan enojada que la siguió sin pensar.

Cuando llegó a la altura de los dos mayores, el kel dor alargó una mano (gorda y fea, según Krenia) y dijo que tenía que irse.

— Lo siento, maestra Buwasy —dijo. Krenia apartó la mirada para no tener que verle a él—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

— Por supuesto, maestro Plo —respondió Buwasy Kue—. Que la Fuerza le acompañe, maestro.

El kel dor asintió y se marchó por las escaleras. Buwasy se giró hacia las niñas. Estaba enfadada.

— ¿Os parece correcto, niñas? —Buwasy hizo una pausa. «¿El qué?», se dijo Krenia—. ¿Ponerse así a discutir como dos monos-lagartos kowakianos?

— Lo siento, maestra Buwasy —se disculpó Krenia, cabizbaja.

— Yo también —dijo al instante la otra. Krenia pensó que después diría algo, pero la vio igual de apenada—. Lo siento mucho…

Buwasy se arrodilló para estar a la altura de las dos niñas.

— Escuchadme, niñas —empezó—, un Jedi no debería tener ningún sentimiento ni de rabia, ni de odio hacia los demás, ¿o es que no lo sabíais?

— Sí, maestra —respondieron las dos niñas a coro.

— ¿Y entonces por qué discutíais?

Krenia dudó.

— Porque la cabeza-colas —Krenia abrió los ojos como platos— ésta es una cobarde.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— Niñas… —empezó Buwasy.

No le hicieron caso.

— ¡Cobarde!

Krenia apretó los dientes. Buwasy Kue pidió calma, pero la ignoraron.

— ¡No soy cobarde!

— ¡Oh, sí que lo eres!

— Niñas, tranquilas…

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No soy cobarde! ¡Eso lo serás tú!

— ¡No! ¡Tú eres la cobarde, cabeza-colas!

— ¡No me llames así! —gruñó Krenia. No pensaba admitir que «lekku» significaba, de hecho, «colas»—. ¡Y no soy cobarde!

— ¡BASTA!

Las dos chiquillas dieron un respingo.

— No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo —dijo Buwasy Kue, visiblemente alterada—. Lotu, Krenia, me estáis decepcionando las dos. Sí, las dos —antes de que ninguna de las dos dijese nada, Buwasy les dio la espalda y se marchó, sin dirigirles la palabra.

Krenia parpadeó. Miró a la rodiana, Lotu, pero la apartó de inmediato. Sin decirle nada, se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse ella también, cuando la niña intervino:

— Eh, cabeza-colas —Krenia se giró y la miró con los ojos entornados—. Lo siento, ¿vale?

Krenia abrió la boca levemente.

— Perdona, Lotu —murmuró. La rodiana parpadeó—. Ése es tu nombre, ¿no?

La niña dudó un segundo.

— Sí, sí —dijo al fin—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

«Esta niña es tonta», pensó Krenia. Buwasy Kue había pronunciado los nombres de ambas hacía apenas un segundo.

— Krenia. Soy del clan Bergruufta.

No supo muy bien por qué nombró su clan, algo le dijo que lo hiciera.

— Oh —exclamó Lotu, muy sorprendida—. El cuarto de mi clan está justo al lado del tu… del vuestro, nos hemos debido ver alguna vez.

Krenia parpadeó.

— ¿Eres del clan Squall? —preguntó.

Los Squall («Si eres del clan Squall, eres ágil. Tu paso te mantiene siempre por delante de tus enemigos») tenían el cuarto justo al lado de los Bergruufta. Probablemente Krenia y Lotu se habían visto más de una vez, pero nunca se habían dado cuenta. O por lo menos, no Krenia.

— Sí, ¿por?

— Por nada.

— Ah.

Las dos niñas permanecieron en silencio unos instantes. Justo cuando Krenia se estaba diciendo que tal vez Lotu no era tan mala, la rodiana pasó por su lado no sin antes llamarla, otra vez, cobarde.

Krenia apretó los dientes, pero en aquella ocasión no dijo nada.

Lotu le caía mal, muy pero que muy mal.

* * *

Cuando Krenia estaba por fin volviendo a la sala de entrenamientos del día, un llanto la hizo voltearse. ¡Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir a Tyn-Pehd Nossee llorando!

— ¡Tyn! —gritó. La niña, que estaba sentada en el suelo, en un rincón, dio un respingo—. Oh, Tyn, ¿qué pasa?

Tyn-Pehd hipó al mismo tiempo que Krenia se sentaba a su lado.

— Nada —gimió la weequay.

— ¿Pero por qué lloras? Los Jedi no lloran…

Tyn-Pehd, al oír aquello, hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas.

— Pero… pero…

Krenia no entendía qué pasaba.

— No soy Jedi —gimió Tyn-Pehd. Krenia iba a decir «no aún», pero Tyn continuó—, ni nunca lo seré.

Tyn-Pehd siguió llorando largo rato. Krenia miró alrededor, no había nadie. Tragó saliva. No sabía qué hacer. Quería ayudar a su amiga, pero no sabía cómo.

De alguna forma, tuvo la sensación, con sus apenas siete añitos, de que lo único que tenía que hacer era permanecer a su lado, sin decir nada.

* * *

— Dudo mucho que el maestro Sinube le dijera a Tyn que no será Jedi —sentenció Buwasy Kue—. No es el estilo Jedi.

— ¡Pero lo hizo!

La maestra Buwasy negó con la cabeza.

— Y yo te digo que no me lo creo —Krenia arrugó el entrecejo—. Debiste entenderlo mal, _ambas_ debisteis entenderlo mal —miró a las dos—. Lo siento, niñas, pero no me lo creo.

La noche que procedió a aquél día, Tyn-Pehd había hablado con Krenia a parte y le había contado que, básicamente, el maestro Sinube le había dicho que nunca sería Jedi. Desde ese momento, Krenia tenía claro que había que buscar a Buwasy Kue, sólo ella podría ayudarlas.

Había pasado una semana desde que Krenia había visto a Tyn-Pehd llorar. Todos los días las dos chiquillas intentaron hablar con la maestra Buwasy Kue, pero nunca les fue posible ya que ésta estuvo bastante ocupada trayendo niños nuevos al Templo Jedi.

Y la única vez que tuvieron una oportunidad, la tonta de Lotu estaba allí también. Y como no le gustaba, no quería estar cerca. Tyn no se atrevió a ir sola porque, en realidad, ella no quería ir, todo fue idea de Krenia. Tyn-Pehd era bastante vergonzosa.

Cuando por fin, una semana después, Krenia y Tyn-Pehd pudieron hablar con Buwasy Kue, inmediatamente se lo explicaron, pero Buwasy Kue no quería entenderlo.

— ¡Pero es la verdad! —insistió Krenia.

Buwasy Kue, muy educada, le hizo callar y se volvió a Tyn-Pehd Nossee.

— ¿Te lo dijo?

La weequay dudó un segundo. Miró a Krenia («no mientas», pensó la chiquilla al cruzarse sus miradas) y después asintió.

— Sí.

Buwasy Kue se cruzó de brazos. Krenia tuvo la sensación de que había arqueado una ceja, si es que los miraluka tenían cejas.

— ¿Qué dijo? ¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras exactas?

Krenia las podía haber dicho, se las sabía de memoria: «no te estás comportando como debes, nunca prestas atención y nunca te aprendes lo que explico. El camino Jedi se te está cerrando». Exactamente esas fueron las palabras que repitió Tyn, pues obviamente ella también se las sabía de memoria.

Antes de replicar, Buwasy Kue suspiró profundamente.

— Lo que decía: lo habéis entendido mal.

— No —protestó Krenia.

— ¡Krenia, cállate! —le llamó la atención la maestra Buwasy. La niña abrió los ojos como platos—. No hablamos sobre ti sino sobre Tyn, así que déjala a ella hablar.

— Eh… Eso —murmuró Tyn-Pehd. Tomó aire antes de hablar de una forma un poco más decidida—. El maestro Sinube dijo que no seré Jedi.

Buwasy Kue negó con la cabeza.

— No. Dijo que el camino Jedi se te está cerrando, no que se te haya cerrado.

Krenia entornó los ojos. Quería protestar, pero al mismo tiempo temía que la maestra Buwasy Kue volviera a gritarle.

— También te dijo que no prestas atención —siguió Buwasy Kue—, eso sí que es un problema. Prácticamente eso es lo que hace que el camino Jedi se te esté cerrando.

— Sí presto atención —murmuró Tyn—. Sí presto…

Miró a Krenia, pero la twi'lek apartó la mirada. No podía decirle que no se lo creía.

Volvió a mirarla, sin embargo, cuando la escuchó hipar con fuerza, como si se estuviera aguantando las lágrimas. Al verla, Krenia se arrepintió de pensar así. Sus lekku temblaron con fuerza, pero nadie podía comprenderlo.

— Lo siento —dijo simplemente.

— Lo sabía —murmuró Tyn a modo de respuesta.

Krenia se sintió fatal, los lekku seguían temblando. Miró a Buwasy Kue, buscando ayuda. La miraluka se arrodilló para tenerlas a su altura.

— Tyn, no dudo de que prestes atención, pero no la suficiente. Sé que te duermes a menudo en las meditaciones —Tyn-Pehd dejó escapar un «oh»—. Krenia, estás muy equivocada, Tyn sí presta atención.

— Ya pero… —Buwasy Kue le puso una mano en el hombro y la chiquilla se sintió en paz. Relajada, sus lekku se detuvieron—. Perdón, Tyn —le dijo a su amiga al fin—. Te creo, te creo.

La weequay asintió, feliz. Buwasy Kue se levantó, ella también sonreía.

— Krenia, ¿nos puedes dejar solas? —la aludida parpadeó—. Quisiera tener una charla a solas con Tyn. Tú mientras habla con el resto de los Bergruufta, estoy segura de que todos lo entenderán.

Krenia miró a ambas alternativamente, con la boca entreabierta. No quería irse.

— Krenia, no me lo hagas repetir —pidió Buwasy.

— Sí, maestra… —y, sin más, abandonó la estancia.

Al salir se cruzó con Lotu. Ambas niñas giraron la cabeza la una a la otra y, pronto, se perdieron de vista.

* * *

Conforme el año fue avanzando, los progresos de Tyn-Pehd fueron mayores. Obviamente seguía sin ser la mejor (nadie podía con «Xuz»), pero ya no era última con diferencia.

Tozan Tirch aprendió a cogerle un cierto gustillo a la astronomía (o a cualquier otra asignatura que no fuese relacionada con la Fuerza) y Krenia Krynda empezó a soportar, cada vez mejor, las excesivas (según ella) sesiones meditativas.

Para acabar de rematar, el maestro Tera Sinube ya no decía que eran sus peores alumnos, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Una mañana, cuando la piedra solar les despertó, Dagrasi Takta y Gelsala Rey empezaron a armar un escándalo tan grande, que incluso alguien desde fuera les gritó que parasen. Dagrasi y Gelsala eran ambos de raza togruta, aunque él con la piel azul y ella marrón, y en ese momento chillaban mientras saltaban.

Eran gritos de alegría.

— ¡Tengo monthrals, tengo monthrals! —chillaba el niño, sin poder contenerse—. ¡Tengo monthrals!

Los togruta, como los twi'lek, tenían lekku, aunque en su caso eran tres y crecían con el tiempo hasta llegar a la edad adulta, siendo los de las mujeres muy largos (más que un twi'lek) y los de los hombres muchísimo más cortos. Los monthrals eran los cuernos que, al contrario que los twi'lek, los togruta tenían. Las niñas togruta ya nacían con unas diminutas protuberancias, pero los niños no, con el tiempo les empezaban a salir. En ambos casos, crecían hasta llegar a la edad adulta, especialmente durante la adolescencia.

Aquel día, Dagrasi Takta se había despertado con las primeras —y diminutas— protuberancias. Y por eso el niño chillaba.

Él y Gelsala se llevaban muy bien, probablemente al ser ambos togruta (igual que Krenia y Ged'ir Selle), por lo que a Krenia no le extrañó que lo celebrasen así.

Aquel fue el primer día de muchos en el que los chiquillos empezaron a notar ligeros cambios en su físico. Muy pocos, ya que sólo tenían ocho años, pero bastante significativos, por lo menos para ellos.

Unos días después, Groliax Perrivel, que era anx, gritó que tenía más largo el pequeño pico que salía de su barbilla, aunque ninguno se dio cuenta hasta casi un mes después. Liura Karsi y Cara Vorz, ambas mirialanas, aparecieron con sus primeros tatuajes faciales, ambas en la barbilla. Y a Dindo Boml, un niño aqualish de la subespecie ualaq, sus dedos empezaron a separarse.

Pero no todo se centró en su físico. Dos años más tarde, cuando al empezar el nuevo año los niños podían considerar que ya tenían diez, podían recitar de memoria el Código Jedi y explicar qué quería decir cada parte del mismo; sabían explicar qué era el lado oscuro sin trabarse y, sobretodo, sin definir como droides; y podían recitar del tirón todos los planetas que conformaban las cinco principales rutas comerciales de la galaxia.

Todo eso, con tan sólo diez años de edad. Y las cosas no habían hecho otra cosa que mejorar. Cuando llegó aquel nuevo año, el maestro Sinube les comunicó que por fin habían superado el primer pilar de los Jedi, «la Fuerza» y que ya eran aptos para aprender el segundo, «el Conocimiento». A partir de entonces, sin embargo, ya no sería su único instructor y, de hecho, con él pasarían a estudiar muy pocas cosas.

Así, los niños se encontraron con que historia se la repartieron las maestras Khorkin y Monyenwn, ambas de raza cathar (con Khorkin aprendían historia de la República Galáctica, mientras que Monyenwn les enseñaba específicamente historia Jedi); astronomía (que pasó a ser astronomía avanzada) comenzó a impartirla el gotal Tarma Piri; empezaron a aprender zoología y bestiario galáctico junto al maestro Chorin Kros, que era nikto; Gol Sloon, un twi'lek _tukian_ («verde») al que le faltaba medio lek, les enseñaba a calcular (Tozan Tirch volvió al hábito de quejarse cada vez que asistían a sus clases); el ithoriano Foron Mabom (los Bergruufta podían dar gracias de contar con Sleestiu Ondo-ta, sino probablemente les habría costado mucho tiempo entender al profesor) les enseñaba botánica; la nautolana Deissaya Seeyos les enseñaba geografía, centrándose especialmente en climatología general (y sólo especializada en el caso de Coruscant y sus lunas) y en la ubicación de los distritos coruscantis; y, por último, el togruta Dagrasi Ye (Dagrasi Takta se partió de risa el primer día al descubrir que se llamaban igual) les enseñaba lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ninguno de aquellos profesores tenía empuñaduras de sables láser en el cinturón. Tera Sinube, que continuaba adentrándoles en los caminos de la Fuerza y que, además, les había empezado a enseñar el funcionamiento de un sable láser y las formas de combate (aunque de forma teórica, pues sólo empezaron a practicar la Forma Primera, también conocida como Shii-Cho), les explicó que aquellos profesores pertenecían al Cuerpo Educacional Jedi y que ninguno de ellos había superado nunca sus pruebas para convertirse en Padawan.

Una tarde, después de una intensa sesión de Shii-Cho con sables láser de entrenamiento, el Maestro Sinube les dijo:

— Mañana empezaréis a elegir los primeros idiomas que deseáis aprender. Ya va siendo hora de que sepáis algo más que lengua básica.

— O togruti —bromeó Dagrasi Takta.

Krenia, como los demás, rió y apagó el sable azul que tenía en la mano. Estaba sudando: llevaban sólo un mes practicando por vez primera con sables de entrenamiento y era agotador. Podía entender por fin a lo que se referían los maestros cuando decían «lavad vuestros uniformes tras el entrenamiento, y cuando vuestras botas se ensucien, lustradlas». Hasta entonces, ni Krenia ni sus compañeros se habían molestado en limpiar sus pocas posesiones cada día, aunque sí que se bañaban siempre, como les habían enseñado desde el primer día que pusieron un pie en el Templo Jedi.

— O togruti —asintió Tera Sinube, una vez las risas cesaron—. Porque puede que algunos de vosotros escojáis togruti como una nueva lengua.

«Miralukés», pensó Krenia inmediatamente.

— ¡Pues yo quiero aprender twi'leki! —exclamó el kiffar Shofilan Tes —. Me gusta cómo suena —se defendió el niño, al darse cuenta de la mirada inquisitiva de Krenia Krynda. Ged'ir Selle, que también era twi'lek, no hizo ningún gesto porque en realidad no conocía ese idioma, su lengua natal era el huttés.

— Pues yo quiero aprender miralukés —dijo Tyn-Pehd. Desde la charla con Buwasy Kue años atrás era mucho más alegre y menos introvertida.

— Yo también, yo también —saltó inmediatamente Krenia.

— Y yo —dijo el arcona Dolom Iz.

— ¡Y yo! —chillaron algunos más.

No había duda de que, casi todos, lo decían por Buwasy Kue. Un niño llamado Sashoan Haba, cuya venda blanca sobre los ojos confirmaba que era miraluka, resopló y dijo que su idioma no era interesante, aunque nadie le hizo caso.

Minutos después, durante la última meditación del día, Krenia recordó como aquella sería la primera vez en siete años que no estudiaba un idioma y que sería muy interesante volver a aprender. Los niños que llegaban al Templo Jedi olvidaban tan pronto a sus familias como sus idiomas maternos, por lo que un nativo les hacía estudiarlo durante un trimestre para recordarlo una vez ya se hubieran adaptado a su nueva vida (y aprendido la lengua básica). Era por eso por lo que Krenia conocía el twi'leki, o Dagrasi Takta el togruti, o Cara Vorz el mirialano.

* * *

Antes de acostarse, Krenia Krynda se cruzó con Buwasy Kue y, muy contenta, le dijo que ya iban a estudiar otras lenguas. Estaban en mitad de un pasillo, por lo que algunas personas giraron las cabezas hacia ellos; incluso una Padawan arcona comentó «ay, que aprenderá idiomas, ¡qué mona!».

Lotu, la fea rodiana, que venía en dirección contraria, se partió de risa al oírla.

— Pues nosotros llevamos dos semanas aprendiendo.

Krenia entornó los ojos. Antes de decir nada, sin embargo, Buwasy Kue se adelantó. Con un rarísimo y sospechoso tono de voz entrelazó las manos y exclamó:

— ¡Krenia Krynda y Lotu Gung! ¡Qué bien me venís! —las dos niñas cruzaron miradas. No se soportaban, pero podrían aguantarse la una a la otra si ello conllevaba ayudar a la maestra Kue—. El maestro Yoda necesita ayuda, y creo que vosotras sois las más adecuadas.

Al escuchar aquello, a Krenia casi le dio algo. ¡El mismísimo maestro Yoda! ¡Aquello era todo un honor! Miró a Lotu, esperando encontrarla con la misma reacción, pero como siempre, la niña le llevaba la contraria, con mofa incluida.

— Ah, vale —se encogió de hombros—. Oh, vamos, no seas tan infantil, tonta.

— Oye, tú…

Buwasy impuso paz.

— Krenia, Lotu Gung y el resto del clan Squall iniciaron su aprendizaje con el maestro Yoda, aunque ahora tengan, al igual que tú, otros profesores —Krenia sintió envidia: ella había tenido que aprender con Tera Sinube, mientras que esa tonta lo hizo con Yoda. Lotu asintió con autosuficiencia, Krenia apretó los dientes—. Krenia, ¿qué pasa?

— Eh… nada, nada —dijo de inmediato.

— Pues más te vale que sea nada —dijo Buwasy—. Yo ahora tengo que irme, nos veremos en unos días y espero por todas las estrellas que el maestro Yoda no esté enfadado con vuestro comportamiento.

Al final, resultó que la ayuda que necesitaba el maestro Yoda consistía en recoger una serie de antiguos documentos que, por algún extraño motivo, estaban esparcidos por una de las salas de los archivos. El maestro Yoda se dedicó a hacer sermones sobre la Fuerza con su extraña oratoria mientras no movía ni un dedo, aunque felicitó, eso sí, a las niñas cada vez que hacían algo más complicado, especialmente cuando tenían que colaborar la una con la otra.

Para cuando por fin terminaron, era demasiado tarde como para que regresasen a sus cuartos (molestando así a sus compañeros), por lo que él mismo las acompañó hasta otra habitación que compartirían aquella noche.

Antes de dormir, Lotu y Krenia se pelearon nuevamente y se dieron la espalda. Una vez con los ojos cerrados, y mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño en la estera, Krenia se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una encerrona de Buwasy Kue y Yoda (y, seguramente, temió, Tera Sinube) para hacer que las dos chiquillas trabajasen juntas.

De alguna forma, aquella estratagema funcionó en parte, pues a la mañana siguiente se dieron los buenos días sin discutir e incluso Lotu Gung le preguntó si estudiaría rodiano y le dijo que ella estaba aprendiendo twi'leki.

Los niños sólo podían escoger tres lenguas aquel primer año y más adelante, si querían, podrían escoger más. El primer idioma que Krenia eligió fue el miralukés, y lo eligió pese a que Buwasy Kue le dijo que no lo hiciera, que no era un idioma tan importante; el segundo, huttés, lo escogió precisamente porque Buwasy Kue se lo había recomendado; por último y, sin saber muy bien por qué, eligió rodiano. Cuando sus compañeros le preguntaron, mintió y dijo que era para a ver si así se volvía más lista que Leesan Krim.

Si bien a partir de entonces hablaba un poquito más con Lotu Gung, aunque fuera de vez en cuando, las niñas todavía discutían. Todavía faltaban dos importantes eventos para que de verdad se llevasen bien, y el primero lo descubrieron de la peor forma posible, una semana después de haber ayudado al maestro Yoda.

Buwasy Kue regresó cadáver.


	3. Accidente

«No hay emoción, hay paz.  
No hay ignorancia, hay conocimiento.  
No hay pasión, hay serenidad.  
No hay caos, hay armonía.  
No hay muerte, está la Fuerza».  
El Código Jedi

**3\. Accidente**

La pequeña sala ovalada olía a resinas aromáticas de Phatrong. En el centro de la sala había un ataúd cubierto con una sábana blanca. El símbolo dorado de la Orden Jedi estaba grabado en el centro.

Krenia Krynda, junto a los demás, formaba parte del círculo que envolvía el ataúd. La capucha marrón apenas podía ocultar lo mucho que le temblaban los lekku.

— Con la Fuerza, la maestra Buwasy Kue ahora está —pronunció el maestro Yoda, en aquella forma tan extraña que tenía de hablar—. En falta, echada ella será. Mas llorar, no debemos, pues un día llegará, que a su lado nuevamente estaremos. Bello trabajo el suyo era; su dedicación con los más jóvenes, recordar eso debemos.

Krenia clavó la mirada en el suelo. «Ella me trajo aquí. La maestra Buwasy Kue me trajo al Templo Jedi. ¿Y ahora qué?»

— Un momento en silencio, os pido. Como la gran Jedi que fue, honrarla debemos.

En realidad, ni Krenia Krynda ni el resto de los Bergruufta presentes debían haber estado en el funeral. El maestro Tera Sinube se había negado en rotundo, alegando que aún eran demasiado jóvenes. La humana Brial Delpin y la devaroniana Ellus Rago, que eran ambas extremadamente «echadas hacia delante», se presentaron a toda prisa ante los mismísimos maestros (y eso que Brial le tenía miedo a uno de ellos, el kel dor), y les pidieron que sus compañeros pudiesen acudir a decirle un último adiós a la maestra Buwasy Kue, a pesar de que ni Rago ni Delpin habían llegado al Templo Jedi con ella y, por lo tanto, ni la conocían tanto, ni tendrían derecho a estar en el funeral.

Al final, los maestros —Yoda, más bien— aceptaron que aquellos niños estuviesen allí, y era por eso por lo que Dolom, Tyn, Fen, Dindo, Sleestiu, Addath y Krenia pudieron darle un último adiós a la maestra, aunque fuese en silencio.

Además de los siete Bergruufta, también había cinco Squall. El maestro Yoda, que era quien habitualmente se ocupaba del entrenamiento de aquellos niños, les permitió acceder también. De hecho, Krenia estaba entre dos niños del clan Squall, un zabrak y un nikto, a quienes casi no conocía.

En realidad, deberían ser seis los Squall presentes. La rodiana Lotu Gung no apareció. Cuando Krenia la conoció ni lo pensó, pero ahora tres años después quedaba bastante claro que Lotu también había llegado al Templo Jedi gracias a Buwasy Kue. El hecho de que la niña no estuviera desconcertó a Krenia. Cuando le preguntó al zabrak en un susurro, éste se mofó de la rodiana y murmuró «ella sabrá».

Krenia encontró aquel gesto, cuanto menos, inquietante.

— En nuestros corazones, la maestra Buwasy Kue siempre estará —dijo al fin el maestro Yoda—. Una en la Fuerza, ella ahora es.

Con un chasquido, el suelo debajo del ataúd se abrió y empezó a descender, hasta que el lugar en el que se encontraba el féretro fue sellado para su incineración. Una luz brillante se alzó desde el centro, ascendiendo hasta el techo, y Krenia supo entonces con certeza, a sus escasos diez años de vida, que Buwasy Kue no volvería jamás. Sintió como le escocía la garganta, a la par que sus ojos se inundaron, mientras sus lekku temblaban sin cesar.

De repente, sintió una mano en su hombro. Al voltearse, descubrió a una maestra menuda, tholothiana. A su lado estaba el kel dor llamado Plo Koon.

— Recuerda las palabras del maestro Yoda, Iniciada —le susurró la maestra—: «no debemos llorar».

Krenia asintió levemente, aguantándose las lágrimas.

— Sí, Maestra —respondió.

— Seréis buenos Jedi —comentó el kel dor. Su voz, como siempre, sonaba horrible bajo esa máscara. Krenia reprimió un escalofrío—. A vuestra edad habéis demostrado una gran entereza, tanto tú como los demás Iniciados.

— G-Gracias, Maestro Koon —le tembló la voz.

Los maestros se marcharon y Krenia se reunió nuevamente con los Bergruufta para abandonar la sala. Mientras se marchaban se dijo que era imperdonable no saberse los nombres de los maestros del Consejo, pues sólo se sabía los de Yoda y Windu; hubiese querido decirle su nombre —o su apellido— a la maestra tholothiana. En realidad también se sabía el de Plo Koon, aunque éste último gracias a Lotu Gung.

Eso le hizo volver a preguntarse dónde estaba Lotu y por qué no había acudido a decirle adiós a Buwasy Kue.

* * *

Los siete Bergruufta caminaban juntos en dirección a los patios exteriores, donde se reencontrarían con el resto. Tyn-Pehd lloraba débilmente, en silencio; Sleestiu Ondo-ta le golpeó el hombro amistosamente.

— No llores, Tyn —murmuró la ithoriana en su lengua natal.

— No puedo evitarlo —respondió en otro susurro la weequay—. Ella era… la maestra Buwasy me ayudó mucho y...

Krenia sintió que le invadía la rabia. No dudó ni un segundo en interrumpir a Tyn-Pehd.

— A todos nos ayudó —Tyn parpadeó—. No eres la única.

Tyn-Pehd titubeó. Antes de que pudiera —o se atreviera— a decir nada, los demás la defendieron inmediatamente.

— No eres la única —repitió Krenia, cruzándose de brazos—. Además, eso no es excusa para llorar —se acordó de la maestra tholothiana—, porque los Jedi NO lloran.

— «Llorar, no debemos» —Dolom Iz imitó a Yoda, tanto en el tono como en la forma de hablar. Aunque fuese con voz infantil, al arcona se le daba bien imitar a los demás.

Los niños no pudieron evitar sonreír, incluso Tyn. Poco después, Krenia suspiró.

— Sí, eso me dijo la maestra… la maestra… —«vamos, decid el nombre».

Dolom fue nuevamente quien habló, mas no dijo el nombre como Krenia deseaba.

— Sí, ya sé quién dices, la vi hablando contigo.

— Con el kel dor —añadió Fen Comata—. Qué miedo.

Krenia asintió.

— Debo ser tonta —intervino la humana Addath Eldon, que no había abierto la boca en todo el camino, ni siquiera cuando iba al funeral—, pero no me sé los nombres.

— ¿Qué nombres? —le preguntó Dindo Boml— ¿Los del Consejo? Yo me sé uno —sonrió burlón.

— Yoda no vale —replicó Addath—. Y el maestro Windu tampoco.

— El kel dor se llama Plo Koon —dijo Krenia, los demás la miraron—. Eso me dijo…

«Oh, Lotu».

— ¿Quién? —inquirió Sleestiu.

— ¡No te quedes callada! —protestó Fen Comata.

Krenia apartó la mirada.

— Lotu Gung —respondió al fin.

Pudo sentir las reacciones de los demás.

— ¿Lotu Gung? —preguntó Dolom— O sea, ¿tu amiga? —se burló.

Krenia entornó los ojos.

— No es mi amiga. Es tonta.

Lo que Addath respondió la dejó sin palabras.

— Eso dicen. Los Squall, al menos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Addath Eldon se encogió de hombros.

— Pues eso. Bueno, ¿qué importa? —señaló al frente— ¿Y ése cómo se llama? Él me repitió las palabras del maestro Yoda. Está en el Consejo también, ¿no?

Krenia, como los demás, miró al frente. Unos metros más adelante, el Padawan Sanfee, quien también había acudido al funeral de Buwasy Kue, caminaba flanqueado por su maestro y por el maestro del Consejo al cual hacía referencia Addath; ambos, como él, eran iktotchi.

— Ni idea —reconoció Dindo Boml.

— Deberíamos aprendérnoslos—dijo Krenia. Seguía sin perdonarse no saberse el nombre de la tholothiana.

Le alegró ver que los demás estaban de acuerdo.

— Sí, porque no es… —Sleestiu dejó a medias su frase. Señaló hacia la derecha—. ¿Ésa no es Lotu Gung?

Al mirar hacia dónde señalaba la ithoriana, los niños se sorprendieron.

Semioculta para evitar que la vieran, la rodiana estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo y no dejaba de llorar.

* * *

— ¡No me toques! —bramó Lotu Gung cuando Krenia se le acercó—. ¡No me toques!

— Anda, ya —Dindo Boml se cruzó de brazos—. Encima que te vamos a ayudar… que Krenia te iba a ayudar, ¡con lo mal que le caes!

«Mal dicho». Lotu Gung abrió como platos sus enormes y brillantes ojos azules.

— ¡Pues que no me toque! —chilló la niña poco después, fuera de sí. Se puso en pie—. ¡No necesito de vuestra compasión!

Si Lotu Gung quería que nadie la viera, desde luego que ahora ya no lo podría conseguir.

— ¿Qué compasión? —preguntó Sleestiu. Lotu la miró unos segundos y Sleestiu resopló—. Que alguien le traduzca.

Lotu no debía conocer muchos ithorianos. Tyn fue quien le tradujo.

— ¡Pues la vuestra! —gritó Gung, una vez la weequay le tradujo la pregunta de Sleestiu Ondo-ta—. ¡Sí, la vuestra! —prosiguió. Sus ojos se llenaron una vez más de lágrimas—. Siempre ahí, ¡todos! Siempre, ahí, acaparando a la maestra Buwasy Kue —Krenia cruzó la mirada con sus compañeros, no comprendía qué quería decir la rodiana—. Siempre vosotros, nunca dejando a nadie, ¡todos! Y yo no… —hipó— Yo no pude… no pude hablar con ella por última vez…

— Lotu…

— ¡Calla, cabeza-colas! —Krenia se quedó con la boca abierta. Por una vez, no replicó—. Si lo hubiera sabido…

— No te despediste —a Addath Eldon el berrinche de Lotu Gung no le hacía ni frío ni calor—. No te quejes si no has sido capaz ni de aparecer por ahí.

— ¡Calla, calla! —Lotu miró alrededor. Krenia la imitó y vio que se acercaban varios Jedi, entre ellos los tres iktotchi, al grito de «¿qué está pasando ahí?»—. ¡No lo entiendes! ¿De qué sirve ir a ver a una muerta? —Tyn dio un gritito y enterró la cara entre sus manos. Fen Comata se agarró a ella y segundos después, tanto la weequay como la híbrida se pusieron a llorar—. ¡Lloronas! ¡Sois unas lloronas! ¡Por una muerta! ¡Por una estúpida muerta!

Krenia sintió que le invadía la rabia. Sus lekku se movieron alocadamente, como si la pequeña twi'lek no pudiera controlarlos.

— ¡No es estúpida! —gritó, fuera de sí.

Alargó la mano, para tocar a Lotu, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, la otra chilló. Lo siguiente que supo Krenia es que tanto ella como los otros niños estaban volando por los aires, debido a una descontrolada ráfaga provocada por Lotu Gung, usando la Fuerza.

Krenia cayó sobre Dolom Iz y ambos rodaron contra la pared contraria. Addath cayó de boca contra el suelo y se habría partido los dientes de no ser porque en el último momento puso las manos. Cerca, Sleestiu Ondo-ta se frotaba el costado mientras ayudaba a Dindo Boml a incorporarse. Tyn y Fen, como Krenia y Dolom, rodaron hasta la pared. Pero los gestos de la weequay demostraban que algo no iba bien.

— Oh, no —Lotu Gung jadeaba. Estaba muy asustada.

Fen Comata se había golpeado la cabeza y ahora no se movía. Su tocado tholothiano pronto se tiñó de rojo oscuro en el lado izquierdo. Los pantoranos tenían la sangre azul, pero aunque la híbrida Fen Comata tenía físicamente más de pantorana que de tholothiana, su sangre era roja.

— Oh, no —gimió Lotu Gung—. Oh, no.

— ¡Fen! ¡Fen!

Tyn-Pehd, al lado de Comata, estaba pálida y no movía ni un músculo. Los niños pronto les rodearon.

— Yo no… yo no quería…

Nadie hacía caso de Lotu Gung, ni siquiera Krenia. La twi'lek se masajeaba con fuerza un lek sin parar, debido al nerviosismo.

— Fen —gimió Addath, arrodillándose a su lado. Sleestiu y Dindo se arrodillaron también.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho!? ¡Iniciada!

Los niños miraron de donde venía la voz. El Padawan Sanfee y los dos maestros, que ya antes iban preguntando qué pasaba, ahora venían corriendo. El grito procedía del maestro del Consejo, pero quien se acercó a la pequeña rodiana fue el maestro de Sanfee.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —la zarandeó.

— ¡Basta, maestro Dolnass! —el maestro de Sanfee, Dolnass, se detuvo—. Eso no es ahora lo importante.

Lotu Gung cayó de rodillas al suelo.

— Yo no quería… yo no quería…

El maestro del Consejo, que se había arrodillado entre Dindo y Sleestiu, se giró hacia Sanfee después de haber detenido al maestro de éste.

— Padawan Diis, busca inmediatamente a un Jedi Sanador. ¡Deprisa!

— ¡Sí, Maestro Tiin!

Tyn-Pehd parpadeó.

— Yo puedo —susurró.

— Niños, apartaos, fuera, fuera —el maestro del Consejo, Tiin según Sanfee Diis, ignoró por completo a Tyn—. Vamos, fuera, fuera.

Hablaba con calma, como si no pasase nada. Incluso detuvo a Krenia y su constante movimiento involuntario.

— Pero yo…

—Maestro Dolnass, llévate a los niños.

— Sí, Maestro.

Tyn-Pehd hizo fuerza para mantenerse en el suelo cuando el maestro Dolnass intentó levantarla.

— Yo puedo…

— Fue un accidente…

Krenia se dio cuenta de que, aunque decían cosas completamente opuestas, Lotu Gung y Tyn-Pehd Nossee hablaban en el mismo tono. Y si ella, que era tan sólo una cría, se había percatado, evidentemente los maestros Tiin y Dolnass también.

— Maestro, Dolnass, primero llévate a esa niña —señaló con la cabeza a Lotu Gung—. Habla con el maestro Yoda y llévala a un lugar apartado —Dolnass asintió.

Cuando Dolnass sujetó a Lotu, la niña empezó a chillar, histérica.

— ¡No, no! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Yo no quería! —gruesos lagrimones resbalaban por sus mejillas— ¡Fue un accidente! ¡No quería hacerle daño a Fen! ¡Por favor!

Sus gritos, sin embargo, pronto desaparecieron cuando el maestro Dolnass se la llevó. Krenia se sintió mal, muy mal. Pensó en Buwasy Kue y en lo triste que se hubiera sentido si hubiera sabido todo eso. Las últimas palabras de la miraluka resonaron en su mente: «y espero por todas las estrellas que el maestro Yoda no esté enfadado con vuestro comportamiento». Yoda… Tiin… qué más daba uno que otro.

Al mismo tiempo, el maestro Tiin negaba con la cabeza.

— Niños… —murmuró—. Incapaces de controlarse…

Se inclinó nuevamente hacia Fen Comata… y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Tyn-Pehd tenía la mano apoyada sobre el tocado de Fen. La mitad pantorana, mitad tholothiana tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba alrededor, sin comprender.

— No puedo creerlo —fue lo único que salió de la boca del maestro.

Los niños tampoco. Todos, sin excepción, tenían la misma expresión de incredulidad que Saesee Tiin.

* * *

Lotu Gung había sido expulsada. O, por lo menos, eso es lo que se decía. Muy pronto se corrió la voz del accidente acontecido minutos después del funeral por la maestra Buwasy Kue. Desde que el maestro Dolnass se llevó a Lotu Gung, la rodiana había desaparecido completamente. No fue, sin embargo, cuando Fen Comata regresó de las estancias de los sanadores (pese a estar perfectamente el maestro Tiin la obligó a ir igualmente), que los Bergruufta empezaron a sospechar, especialmente Krenia.

— No se lo merecía —murmuró un par de noches después, dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación Bergruufta—. Lo hizo sin querer.

— Vale, sí… —respondió Liura Karsi—. Ouch, pica…

La mirialana acababa de hacerse su segundo tatuaje, un enorme rombo en el entrecejo, y estaba molesta porque, según decía, picaba mucho más que el de la barbilla.

Krenia se dio cuenta de que Liura le daba la razón simplemente para que se callase.

— ¡No! —gritó—. ¡No me des la razón como a los tontos!

— Pues no molestes —masculló la niña, tumbándose en su estera—. Quiero dormir, ¿vale?

Krenia apretó los dientes. Su gesto, sin embargo, pronto cambió a uno de estupefacción cuando empezó a escuchar como los demás se planteaban que era mejor que Gung no estuviera cerca.

— El Maestro Sinube dice que no todos los Iniciados se convierten en Padawan, que algunos la Fuerza les guía por otros caminos —dijo Leesan Krim.

Krenia se mordió el labio. «Xuz» tenía razón, tal vez Lotu Gung era uno de esos Iniciados que no llegarían a convertirse nunca ni en Padawan ni, por supuesto, en Caballeros Jedi. Pensar aquello le provocó nuevamente su involuntario gesto de masajearse con fuerza un lek.

Al día siguiente, Krenia preguntó a cuanto Squall vio, pero todos los compañeros de clan de Lotu Gung le daban la misma respuesta:

— No la he visto desde el accidente. Dicen que la han expulsado.

* * *

El maestro Tera Sinube les había explicado en una ocasión, un año antes, que no todos los Jedi eran iguales, en el sentido de que no todos tenían las mismas habilidades. Del mismo modo, no todos los Jedi tenían los mismos intereses, ya que si no todos serían maestros de Iniciados, todos serían maestros de esgrima y todos serían reclutadores. También añadió una cosa más, algo a lo que en su momento los niños no prestaron mucha atención, pero que ahora, tras el accidente provocado (intencionalmente o no) por Lotu Gung y la resolución sorpresa de Tyn-Pehd Nossee, tenía mucho sentido:

— Y algunos tienen poderes curativos del que los demás carecen.

Los Bergruufta se pasaron varios días haciendo cábalas acerca de eso, recordando aquellas palabras y el accidente. Los niños que no estuvieron presentes no cesaron de preguntar una y otra vez qué sucedió, hasta el punto de que Dindo, Addath, Dolom, Krenia y Sleestiu terminaron por contestar de mala gana.

Al menos, hasta que el maestro Sinube les descubrió y les increpó su comportamiento.

— Un Jedi responde a todas y cada una de las preguntas que le haga un civil con calma, por mucho que la pregunta la hayan hecho cientos de veces.

— Sí, Maestro —contestaron todos los chiquillos al mismo tiempo.

— Lo siento, Maestro —añadieron, después, los presentes en el accidente, exceptuando Tyn y Fen, pues ninguna de ellas explicaba nunca lo que había sucedido, pese a ser las protagonistas.

Krenia continuaba insistiendo sobre que Lotu Gung era inocente y que lo había hecho sin querer, pero nadie le prestaba atención. Nadie, excepto, Tyn-Pehd Nossee y curiosamente, Fen Comata.

— Si lo hubiera hecho queriendo, habría aprovechado cualquier otra oportunidad para hacerme daño —comentó la híbrida—. Y por cómo decís que gritaba y lloraba, no creo que fuese mentira.

Tyn-Pehd no explicó sus motivos para creer que Lotu Gung no lo había hecho a propósito.

* * *

Una mañana, unos días después de que el maestro Sinube les reprendiera, los niños fueron despertados por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, acompañados por una voz grave que les indicaba que se levantasen rápidamente, minutos antes de que se encendiera la piedra solar.

A oscuras, los niños se vistieron como pudieron y, para cuando la piedra solar iluminó la habitación, ya estaban en la puerta. Dagrasi Takta por una vez no trató de comparar sus diminutos monthrals con los de Gelsala Rey (desde que le habían empezado a salir tenía esa mala costumbre) y abrió la puerta.

Un guardia del Templo Jedi, altísimo y con su túnica dorada y marrón les esperaba en la puerta.

— Ya era hora, niños —farfulló. Llevaba máscara, por lo que no podían verle la cara—. Vamos.

— ¿A dónde? —quiso saber Dindo Boml, reprimiendo un enorme bostezo.

El guardia no respondió al aqualish. En vez de eso, guio a los niños hasta una de las muchas salas de entrenamientos.

— Tengo hambre —protestó la sullustana Frumi Kaigguth.

Aquel hombre tampoco contestó. Y no solo eso, sino que además se marchó, dejándoles solos.

— Lo que faltaba —masculló Krenia.

— ¿Alguien sabe qué pasa? —preguntó, casi al mismo tiempo que la twi'lek, el miraluka Sashoan Haba.

Los niños se encogieron de hombros.

— ¿Qué habéis hecho? —preguntó Dagrasi, cruzándose de brazos.

Todo el mundo conocía a Takta lo suficientemente bien como para saber que sólo estaba bromeando. Por ese motivo, la respuesta de Leesan Krim vino acompañada de una sonrisa:

— Qué habrás hecho tú, querrás decir.

Por toda respuesta, Dagrasi se echó a reír.

— Me encanta que pese a ser todo un «Xuz» estés con nosotros.

— Ya —respondió el rodiano—. Lástima que en mi propia especie no todos sean así.

Por algún extraño motivo, Krenia se sintió incómoda con esos comentarios. «Lotu», pensó poco después. Seguían sin tener noticias de la rodiana y Krenia empezaba a admitir que quizá sí que la habían expulsado.

Tras esperar un breve lapso de tiempo (que a los niños se les hizo eterno), finalmente apareció el maestro Sinube.

— ¿Por qué no estáis meditando? —les preguntó. Los niños se miraron unos a otros y empezaron a sentarse—. No, no. Arriba, niños. Ahora no.

Se hizo a un lado y, para sorpresa de los pequeños, entraron los maestros Yoda, Windu y Tiin, además de una twi'lek a la que los niños no conocían. Krenia no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio al ver que no estaba Plo Koon. La humana Brial Delpin hizo exactamente el mismo gesto.

— Menos mal, ¿eh? —susurró Krenia a Brial. La humana le tenía tanto pánico al kel dor como ella misma.

— Justamente estaba pensando eso —confesó la niña.

— Terribles sucesos días atrás acontecieron —el maestro Yoda inclinó la cabeza, apenado—. La pérdida de la maestra Buwasy Kue primero fue —Krenia desvió la mirada—, el desafortunado accidente después llegó.

El maestro Windu tomó la palabra.

— Después de varios días debatiendo, los miembros del Consejo hemos llegado a varias decisiones que, en algunos casos, podrían tener algo que ver con vosotros. Individualmente.

Los niños se quedaron todos con la boca abierta. Hasta ese momento, todo lo hacían en grupo, con la única excepción de los idiomas (aunque siempre entre Bergruufta), pues no todos estaban aprendiendo los mismos.

— En primer lugar, quisiéramos hablar sobre Lotu Gung —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué pensáis de Lotu Gung?

Addath Eldon respondió inmediatamente:

— Que es tonta.

Algunos niños sonrieron.

— Eso no e…

La frase de Krenia Krynda se quedó a medias porque Tyn-Pehd Nossee replicó inmediatamente:

— No, no lo es —Krenia la miró con la boca abierta—. Es…

— Tonta —terminó Addath la frase por ella—. No, Tyn, es tonta.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Mace Windu.

Addath Eldon tragó saliva.

— Bueno… eso es lo que dicen, Maestro… —Mace Windu cruzó la mirada con el maestro Yoda—. Además, dicen que es como «Xuz» —miró a Leesan Krim un segundo—, no sólo en que los dos son rodianos sino en clase, pero… bueno que al contrario que «Xuz» ella no habla mucho y bueno… que siempre está sola.

Krenia se quedó con la boca abierta. Trató de pensarlo, pero por más que se concentró, no era capaz de recordar ni una sola vez a alguna supuesta amiga de Gung.

«Ella sabrá». La burla del zabrak del clan Squall, durante el funeral de Buwasy Kue, acudió a su mente. Aquel niño era de su mismo clan y, sin embargo, se burlaba de ella. Krenia lo había encontrado extraño entonces, pero pensó que sólo estaba bromeando.

— Bueno —suspiró el maestro Windu—, ésa es tu opinión, Iniciada Eldon —para sorpresa de Krenia, Mace Windu se giró hacia ella—. ¿Y tú qué piensas, Iniciada Krynda?

«¿Yo?». Antes de que pudiera responder, Dagrasi Takta de adelantó.

— Pues que es tonta, ¿no? —la miró. Krenia no dijo nada—. Ella piensa igual.

— ¿Tú te llamas Krynda? —le preguntó el maestro Sinube. Dagrasi negó con la cabeza, cabizbajo—. Entonces no hables cuando no te corresponde.

«Tengo que decir algo», pensó Krenia. Los Maestros la miraban. Sus lekku se movieron ligeramente hacia el interior; se estaba poniendo nerviosa, necesitaba sujetarse un lek.

Justo cuando iba a alzar una mano, Tyn-Pehd se la sujetó. Cuando Krenia la miró, desconcertada, la weequay negó con la cabeza. Miró a los maestros, sin soltar la mano de la twi'lek, y con voz temblorosa preguntó:

— ¿Puedo responder yo?

Yoda y Windu cruzaron miradas.

— Habla —dijo al fin el maestro Windu.

— B-bueno —titubeó la chiquilla—, es que… es que me recuerda a mí.

Krenia se miró la mano, que recién Tyn-Pehd le acababa de soltar, y preguntó, confundida:

— ¿Qué?

Con voz temblorosa, Tyn-Pehd Nossee explicó que Lotu Gung siempre le había recordado a ella misma, no en el sentido de ser igual de listas en sus respectivos clanes, sino porque ambas eran, en el fondo, un poco retraídas y porque, sobretodo, ambas estaban demasiado apegadas a Buwasy Kue.

— De hecho yo lloré por la maestra Buwasy, a pesar de que el maestro Yoda dijo que no debíamos hacerlo —confesó al final Tyn. No era capaz de mirar a los maestros a la cara—. Y Lotu Gung también lloraba.

Krenia clavó la mirada al suelo. «Qué tonta he sido», pensó. Estaba tan obcecada en ella misma, como si no existiera nadie más, que no pensó que había otras personas más apegadas a Buwasy. Tyn-Pehd, por supuesto, era una, algo que se dio cuenta en ese preciso momento (cuando debió haberse dado cuenta antes, aquel día en que descubrió a la weequay llorando). «Y Lotu Gung era la otra». Sintió que le escocía la garganta. «_Pool'kan_, _pool'kan_» («Tonta, tonta»; aunque hablase básico, esa palabra siempre le venía en twi'leki).

— Aún no has respondido, Iniciada Krynda —la voz del maestro Windu le devolvió a la realidad.

— Yo no… yo… —miró al techo y tomó aire antes de continuar—. No es tonta. Lotu Gung no es tonta.

Miró a Tyn. La weequay le sonrió y Krenia le correspondió el gesto.

— Bien —dijo el maestro Windu—, bien. Es bueno escuchar eso. A la maestra Kue le habría gustado oírlo —Krenia sonrió débilmente—. Algún día —miró en derredor—, todos vosotros cambiaréis del mismo modo que lo están haciendo estas niñas.

— Yo tampoco creo que sea tonta —dijo entonces Fen Comata. Mace Windu arqueó una ceja—. Perdón, Maestro… es que no me preguntó y no quería parecer que pensaba eso… —se defendió la híbrida.

Mace Windu sonrió.

— No creo que pienses eso —respondió—. Bien, lo que iba a decir. ¿Por qué os he preguntado eso, Iniciados? Pues porque hemos tomado una decisión, y esa decisión es la de sacar a la Iniciada Lotu Gung del clan Squall y trasladarla al clan Bergruufta.

Los niños lanzaron gritos de asombro. Krenia vio a Addath Eldon cruzarse de brazos.

— ¿Y alguien se irá al clan Squall, Maestro? —preguntó con timidez Sleestiu Ondo-ta.

Saesee Tiin fue quien respondió.

— No, Iniciada Ondo-ta. Nadie se irá del clan Bergruufta.

La ithoriana suspiró, aliviada.

— ¿Pero por qué se vendrá con nosotros? —inquirió Ged'ir Selle—. Es decir, Lotu Gung…

— Ged'ir… —la twi'lek _rutian_ («azul») era una de sus mejores amigas, Krenia no había esperado que la pregunta viniese de ella.

— Malas decisiones —respondió Yoda— a veces tomamos. No calcular correctamente, en su día, eso hicimos.

Addath Eldon abrió la boca para decir algo (Krenia entornó los ojos al verla), pero el maestro Windu se le adelantó.

— No, Iniciada Eldon. Debes aceptar. Aceptar y perdonar —Addath farfulló algo—. Aceptar y _perdonar_ —marcó aquella última palabra con fuerza—. Un Jedi no se mueve por el rencor o la venganza, deberías saberlo.

— Lo sabe, Maestro —intervino Tera Sinube.

— Eso espero.

Addath Eldon se irguió.

— Sí, Maestro. Perdón, Maestro.

Krenia nunca llegaría a saber si realmente Addath en ese momento perdonó o no a Lotu, lo cierto es que a partir de entonces jamás volvió a hacer un comentario rencoroso.

— Bien, pues entonces, vayamos al siguiente punto —prosiguió el maestro Windu—. Que consiste en lo que nosotros mismos considerábamos como el momento adecuado para descubrir vuestras habilidades sanadoras.

— ¡Como Tyn! —exclamó Dagrasi Takta. Tera Sinube le hizo un gesto para que callase—. Perdón, Maestro.

El maestro Windu desvió la mirada hacia el maestro Yoda, con expresión molesta. «No es un hombre al que interrumpir», pensó Krenia inmediatamente. Y aquella era ya la segunda vez que Dagrasi Takta hablaba cuando no debía hacerlo.

Tras la breve pausa, el Maestro Windu continuó.

— Hasta ahora, Iniciados, las habilidades de un sanador se descubrían durante las Pruebas del Iniciado. El incidente del otro día nos ha hecho darnos cuenta de que estábamos equivocados. Hemos decidido avanzarlo hasta los diez años, vuestra edad actual.

Hizo una pausa, en la que aprovechó para mirarles a todos. Krenia tragó saliva cuando sintió aquellos ojos marrones encima de ella. La sensación, sin embargo, se desvaneció en cuanto Mace Windu pasó a mirar al arcona Dolom Iz. Finalmente, hizo un ademán a la twi'lek y dijo:

— La Maestra Vokara Che se ocupará de saber si sois o no aptos para el arte de la sanación —la aludida asintió, pero no dijo nada—. Y en caso de que sí lo seáis, como es el caso de la Iniciada Nossee —miró un segundo a la weequay—, empezaréis a aprender las técnicas básicas junto a la maestra Che y su equipo de Jedi sanadores.

«¿Y si yo tengo esos poderes y no lo sé?», se preguntó Krenia. «Podría curar a los demás si volviese a pasar algo así…». Le gustó imaginarse a sí misma con poderes sanadores.

— Lo cual nos conduce al siguiente punto —prosiguió Mace Windu—. Iniciada Nossee, ¿cómo sabías que tenías esa habilidad?

Como si fuese humana, las mejillas de Nossee se tiñeron de un tono rosado. Muchas especies humanoides compartían esos gestos involuntarios con los humanos; en el caso de los weequay, el rubor era igual en ambas especies.

— Yo… —titubeó la niña. Del mismo modo que cuando confesó haber llorado por Buwasy Kue, no se atrevía a mirar a los maestros a la cara—. Yo, bueno, es que pensaba…

— «Pensaba» no responde a mi pregunta, Iniciada Nossee.

Tyn se puso más colorada.

— Yo no sabía que… yo… que eso era… bueno…

— No te pongas nerviosa, Tyn —le dijo el maestro Sinube—. Cierra los ojos, respira hondo, concéntrate y deja que la Fuerza te guie.

La niña asintió levemente y obedeció. Antes de abrir los ojos, sin embargo, el maestro Saesee Tiin intervino.

— Todas esas cosas no son motivo de sentir vergüenza.

— ¿Maestro?

— Eso, Iniciada —respondió Tiin—. Descubrir ese poder por casualidad no es motivo de vergüenza. Creer que era algo que todo el mundo sabía hacer tampoco es motivo de vergüenza.

— ¡Hala! —saltó Dagrasi Takta— ¿De verdad, Tyn?

Antes de que la aludida respondiese, Saesee Tiin increpó al togruta, con los ojos entornados.

— Si sigues interrumpiendo así a tus maestros, Iniciado Takta, _nunca _serás Caballero Jedi.

— Perdón…

Tras la interrupción, el maestro Windu volvió a hablar, explicándoles en qué consistiría la prueba, que no era otra cosa que en concentrarse en sanar, sintiendo la Fuerza en el interior y comprobar si podían curar un pequeño corte.

Antes de marcharse los maestros, después de que Vokara Che diese instrucciones a los niños, y antes de que Tera Sinube les impartiese las clases del día, Yoda se dio la vuelta hacia los pequeños y comentó:

— Si ayuda necesitáis, por vosotros siempre estaremos.

Krenia Krynda tuvo la extraña sensación de que la miraba a ella. Pensó en Lotu Gung y se dio cuenta de que tenía que hablar con alguien y que ése era Yoda.

* * *

La noticia de que el maestro Darrek Brirool, otro Jedi Reclutador, había muerto tratando de cumplir el mismo cometido que Buwasy Kue pronto sacudió a los miembros de la Orden Jedi. Los Bergruufta compartieron nuevamente el dolor entre sus compañeros, pues el maestro Brirool había sido el encargado de traer a Brial Delpin, Leesan Krim, Gelsala Rey, Ged'ir Selle y Dagrasi Takta al Templo Jedi.

El resto de los niños permanecieron en la habitación, tristes, mientras sus compañeros eran admitidos en el funeral. Eso, al menos, hasta que Krenia Krynda se levantó, con la intención de irse.

— ¿Dónde vas? —le preguntó el anx Groliax Perrivel.

— A buscar al maestro Yoda —respondió, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Tenía demasiadas preguntas y sólo Yoda podía responderlas.

* * *

Para ser un hombre muy pequeño, el cuarto del maestro Yoda era enorme, o eso le pareció a Krenia, acostumbrada a compartir una habitación más bien pequeña con otros diecinueve niños. La habitación, situada en la aguja central del Templo, era de forma circular y tenía grandes ventanas. Un pequeño armario, una extraña estera más grande y que no parecía que se tuviera que recoger (con el tiempo Krenia aprendería que aquello no era una estera, sino una cama) y unos sillones redondos, sin respaldo.

Sobre uno de esos sillones se encontraba Krenia Krynda, con las piernas cruzadas. El Maestro Yoda estaba sentado en otro sillón, justo enfrente de ella.

— Sí… dudas tienes, sí.

Krenia, como no sabía cómo empezar, acabó diciendo que tenía una duda, sólo una, y no muchas como el maestro Yoda respondió. Sin saber tampoco qué responder, permaneció callada. «Seguro que lo sabe», pensó.

— Si explicaciones no das, ayudarte no podré, me temo.

Con aquellas palabras, Krenia comprendió que el Maestro Yoda no diría nada (por mucho que supiera lo que quería decir), mientras ella misma no hablase primero. Tratando de dar, pues, con las palabras adecuadas y, sobretodo, pensar en qué preguntar primero, Krenia tomó aire y cerró los ojos, como el Maestro Sinube le había explicado.

— ¿Qué le pasó a la Maestra Buwasy? —preguntó al fin.

El Maestro Yoda ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. Sonrió, pero no respondió.

— ¿Maestro…?

— Pequeña aún eres, para comprenderlo. El día de mañana lo sabrás.

— ¿Cuándo? —la niña entornó los ojos.

— Paciencia —respondió el Maestro—. Relajada no estás. Relajarte ahora, debes.

La chiquilla obedeció.

— Pero, Maestro: ¿cuándo? —insistió. En aquella ocasión, lo preguntó con calma.

— Tu futuro Maestro, las respuestas él o ella te dará.

«Eso si llego a Padawan», pensó. Se estaba dando cuenta de demasiadas cosas, y empezaba a pensar que eran comportamientos poco adecuados para un Jedi los suyos. Jamás sería Padawan.

— Contenta con esa respuesta no estás.

Krenia negó con la cabeza.

— No es eso, Maestro. Es que…

Decidió confesar sus temores. El Maestro Yoda volvió a sonreír y le aseguró que eso no tenía nada que ver, pues no era más que una niña y con el tiempo maduraría. Después le dijo, y eso a Krenia sí que le dolió especialmente, era en que él, como Maestro del Consejo sí había visto es que era una niña demasiado egocéntrica, y en ocasiones orgullosa y prepotente; todos ellos términos poco adecuados dentro de la Orden Jedi.

— Eso no es cierto —se defendió Krenia. Se llevó la mano al lek—. No es cierto.

— ¿No lo es? —Yoda dejó escapar una risita. Desconcertó tanto a Krenia, que la pequeña se olvidó por completo de su tic habitual, quedando su mano simplemente apoyada en el lek izquierdo—. La Maestra Buwasy, eso decía.

Krenia se quedó con la boca abierta, pero no dijo nada. «¿La Maestra Buwasy pensaba eso de mí?». Le entraron ganas de llorar.

— «Demasiado apegada, eres». Esas palabras, la Maestra Buwasy Kue dijo.

Krenia dudaba mucho de que la maestra Buwasy las hubiera pronunciado en aquella forma tan particular que tenía el Maestro Yoda de hablar.

— ¿No lo es?

Krenia se lo pensó unos instantes.

— No, Maestro… ah, no quiero decir… Sí, Maestro —suspiró—. La Maestra Buwasy tenía razón. Pero sólo en lo del apego —agregó inmediatamente.

El Maestro Yoda sonrió.

— Meditar sobre el resto, deberás. Y que el resto cierto también es, verás.

— No es verdad — insistió Krenia—. Yo no soy egocéntrica, ni prepotente. Ni tampoco orgullosa.

— ¿No lo es? —volvió a preguntar Yoda.

La niña le dio por imposible. No era ni orgullosa, ni egocéntrica ni mucho menos prepotente, pero el Maestro Yoda no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Krenia decidió que no diría nada más, si el Maestro Yoda no cambiaba de opinión ella no tenía por qué continuar.

Pero entonces recordó que quizá nunca tendría una oportunidad como aquella, de modo que se tragó su orgullo (Krenia no reconocería ni en sueños que, en efecto, aquello era «orgullo») e hizo la siguiente pregunta, aunque relacionada con la primera:

— ¿De qué murió el maestro Brirool? Dicen que el Maestro Brirool murió igual que la Maestra Buwasy.

— La gente habla, sí.

— Pero… ¿de qué murió?

— Cuando el día llegue, tu futuro Maestro la respuesta te dará.

Krenia Krynda hizo una mueca. Quería una respuesta _ahora_.

— No es normal que dos maestros mueran de la misma forma —comentó—. Y eran sólo dos reclutadores…

— Cierto es —corroboró el maestro Yoda—. ¿Otras dudas tienes?

Krynda suspiró. Definitivamente, si alguien era orgulloso ése tenía que ser Yoda, no ella. Se obligó a centrarse.

— Sí, Maestro —suspiró—. ¿Dónde está Lotu?

— ¡Ah! Lotu Gung, niña lista ella es, sí…

— Maestro Yoda, por favor…

El aludido se puso, entones, a comentar lo inteligente que era la rodiana, lo rápido que se aprendía todo, lo bien que se concentraba para meditar y lo bien que se le daba el Shii-Cho.

— Maestro Yoda… —una idea horrible acudió a su mente—. Maestro Yoda, ¿Lotu ha sido expulsada?

Yoda la examinó de arriba abajo.

— Lotu Gung, miembro ahora del clan Bergruufta es. ¿Por qué expulsada ella iba a ser? ¿Aceptada ella no es? ¿Perdonada ella no es?

Krenia se dio cuenta de quién hablaba.

— Addath ya no dice nada, Maestro.

En realidad, tampoco es que hablase ahora mucho con ella, su orgullo se lo impedía, pero no se lo iba a decir al maestro Yoda.

— Bien.

— Pero no está, Maestro. ¿Por qué?

El Maestro Yoda se demoró unos instantes en responder.

— En los Campos Agrícolas, ella está.

La pequeña Krenia Krynda se quedó con la boca abierta.

— Pero si no ha sido expulsada, ¿por qué? —gritó—. ¿Qué hace allí?

— Comprender el sentido de la Fuerza ella debe. De la vida, aprender debe. Tiempo en los Campos Agrícolas, ella necesita.

— Pero…

El Maestro Yoda alzó una de sus diminutas manos, pidiendo silencio. Le aseguró que no estaría mucho tiempo, y que pronto regresaría.

— ¿Lotu estaba sola? —decidió hacer la siguiente pregunta.

— Incomprendida era —contestó Yoda—. Sola, ella no estaba, pero sola, ella se sentía.

«Y por eso iba siempre hacia la maestra Buwasy…». Decidió no decirlo en voz alta.

— Os necesitáis —continuó el Maestro Yoda. Krenia arqueó una ceja—. Iguales en parte sois, distintas en otro lado. Amigas sois.

— No es cierto —replicó Krenia. Discutía mucho con Lotu, aunque bien cierto era que ya no tanto como al principio. Pero amigas no eran, eso seguro.

— ¿No lo es?

— No.

— La Maestra Buwasy, eso pensaba —Krenia tragó saliva y Yoda dejó escapar la risita de antes—. ¿No lo es?

— No lo sé —accedió al final. Yoda sonrió—. No era mi amiga, pero… no sé.

Yoda sonrió. Sus ojos marrones sólo infligían calma y seguridad.

— ¿Cuándo volverá?

— Paciencia.

Otro punto muerto. La niña, entonces, optó por una nueva pregunta. La última y la que le daba más miedo.

— ¿Llegaré a ser Jedi?

El Maestro Yoda volvió a sonreír. Pero justo cuando iba a responder, la puerta se abrió y apareció el maestro Plo Koon. Krenia dio un respingo.

— Lamento la interrupción, Maestro —empezó—, pero es la hora.

«¿La hora?».

— Hora de reunirse, me temo —de un salto, el maestro Yoda bajó de su sillón—. Iniciada Krynda, otro día hablaremos.

Los dos maestros la dejaron sola allí, para que meditase. Antes de cerrar la puerta, sin embargo, ambos la miraron, como si la analizasen y, por primera vez, pudo Krenia percibir claramente la Fuerza. Sintió en la Fuerza algo que le impulsó a pensar «se están diciendo que tengo miedo».

Después intuyó que pronto, muy pronto, tanto a ella como a Brial Delpin y a Fen Comata, les tocaría tener una larguísima charla con el kel dor. Sintió un escalofrío sólo de pensarlo.

* * *

Las pruebas sanadoras realizadas por la maestra Vokara Che dieron al final como resultado que sólo dos niños Bergruufta, sin contar a Tyn-Pehd Nossee, tenían esas habilidades especiales. Krenia se sintió triste porque resultó no ser sanadora, ¡habría sido tan genial! Podría ayudar a los demás y, de hecho, a la mínima los demás podrían acudir a ella cuando pasase algo.

Pero no era así, la Fuerza no había querido que así fuera. Tozan Tirch, que era nikto, y para sorpresa de los Bergruufta, Fen Comata, eran los dos únicos chiquillos que, junto a Tyn-Pehd Nossee, empezaron sus primeras sesiones de aprendizaje junto a la maestra Vokara Che.

— _Bueeeeeeno_ —dijo Dagrasi Takta, el primer día que Tyn, Fen y Tozan se marcharon—. Parece que no somos los importantes.

Acto y seguido, se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

— ¡Eh! Me han crecido los monthrals.

Usaba un tono tan característico que, acompañado con sus movimientos, hicieron de inmediato reír a los demás.

«Bueno», pensó Krenia. «Tal vez no sea tan malo no ser el centro de atención».

— Bueno, niños —el maestro Sinube dio una palmada—. ¿Listos para otra sesión de entrenamientos en la Forma Primera?

Los niños asintieron con energía. Krenia se tapó el rostro con aquellos cascos blancos usados para impedir la visión (el cómo se lo hacía el miraluka Sashoan Haba, teniendo en cuenta que «veía sin ver», sería un misterio durante años para Krenia Krynda) y encendió el sable de entrenamiento.

Por primera vez en su vida no necesitó verlo para saber con certeza que la hoja brillaba en color verde.


	4. Política

«Sé por experiencia que los  
senadores sólo piensan en  
complacer a aquellos que  
financien sus campañas».  
Obi-Wan Kenobi, El Ataque de los Clones

**4\. Política**

— _Gooddé da lodia!_

— _Gooddé da lodia_, _Lorda _Osso_!_

Casi todos los miembros del clan Bergruufta se encontraban en la sala, sentados en el suelo, rodeando al profesor Cov Osso. Osso, un weequay que al no superar las pruebas para convertirse en Padawan entró en el Cuerpo Educacional Jedi, daba vueltas de un lado para otro, mientras enseñaba a los chiquillos la lengua de los hutt. Las únicas dos personas que no estaban en la clase eran Tyn-Pehd Nossee y Ged'ir Selle, pues su idioma materno era el huttés en vez del habitual en sus especies (la lengua de los weequay y twi'leki, respectivamente). Se notaba, pues, la importancia que la lengua de los hutt tenía en la galaxia, viendo que todos los niños la estaban aprendiendo.

Para un Jedi, el secreto de su versatilidad en los idiomas consistía en aprender a hablarlo incluso antes de comprender su gramática, su ortografía o su pronunciación. Por ese motivo, pocas eran las veces en la que los niños aprendían un idioma con un datapad en la mano y, de hecho, seguía siendo el método que los Jedi adultos empleaban a la hora de incluir una lengua nueva en su haber.

— _Ah'chu apenkee?_

La sullustana Frumi Kaigguth titubeó un segundo antes de contestar.

— _My pee kasa_ Frumi.

— _An hi apenkee?_

Gelsala Rey se echó a reír. Ella siempre decía que el huttés le resultaba gracioso y cuando el maestro Osso se dirigía directamente a ella siempre acababa riendo. Sujetándose sus pequeños lekku delanteros, aún entre risas, respondió:

— _Du_ togruta.

Krenia, a su lado, sonrió. El maestro Osso la vio y le tiró, sin fuerza, de un lek. Con la otra mano señaló un lek de Gelsala, que la niña aún se sujetaba.

— _Da chuda?_

Gelsala se partió de risa y no pudo responder. Krenia, riendo también (más bien porque, al igual que todos los demás, se le pegaban las risotadas de Rey), respondió con total naturalidad:

— _Du lek_.

Al oír aquella respuesta, Gelsala dio un grito y empezó a reírse con más fuerza, si cabe. Sí que existía una palabra para decir «cola», pero en ese momento Krenia no la recordó y soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente, es decir «lek» o lo que es lo mismo, «cola» en twi'leki.

De no ser porque ella misma se rió al decirlo, hubiera pasado por cierto. Incluso el maestro Osso se rió.

Apenas un mes y medio antes, Krenia habría respondido «no lo sé, Maestro» y probablemente ni se le habría ocurrido cómo decirlo en huttés, por lo que habría empleado la lengua básica. Tras el funeral de Buwasy Kue, el accidente y la marcha de Lotu Gung (Krenia ansiaba que la niña volviese de los Campos Agrícolas, ahora convertida en su compañera de clan) Krenia había empezado a cambiar.

Aunque, sin duda, había sido la charla con el maestro Yoda lo que le había ayudado definitivamente. Yoda había puesto de manifiesto buena parte del carácter de la niña, aunque ni ella misma lo entendiese y, directamente, lo negase. El día después de aquella charla, habló con Addath Eldon largo y tendido; antes no hubiera querido, su orgullo se lo habría impedido, pero después de la charla lo dejó a un lado y ahora ella y Addath volvían a hablar como siempre.

En cuanto al egocentrismo, Krenia empezó a comprender que las cosas no siempre tenían que girar a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta cuando hicieron las pruebas sanadoras, pues ella resultó que no tenía esa habilidad, y además se percató que ninguno de los tres niños que sí tenían esos poderes (Tyn-Pehd, Fen y Tozan) presumía de ello, sino más bien lo contrario. A veces contaban lo que era aprender junto a Vokara Che y su equipo de sanadores (para el cual habían tenido que renunciar a un idioma cada uno), pero lo hacían como quien explica el último sueño tonto que ha tenido.

Su «supuesta» prepotencia no fue capaz de encontrarla. Un día consiguió volver a hablar con Yoda y le explicó lo qué había hecho hasta ese momento y le preguntó sobre la prepotencia. El diminuto maestro sólo respondió que lo que hacían con su compañero Krim no estaba bien. Leesan Krim, apodado «Xuz» por los Bergruufta, era el más inteligente del clan y desde siempre se había sabido las respuestas a todo. Conforme crecían, sin embargo, esa diferencia se fue estrechando y por eso todos los niños intentaban adelantarse siempre al rodiano.

Krenia, sin embargo, no veía eso como un acto prepotente, por eso las palabras de Yoda la dejaron más confundida, si cabe. Consultándolo también con el maestro Sinube, éste primero la felicitó por su decisión de hablar con Yoda directamente, y por su forma de comportarse desde entonces, pero no le dio tampoco una respuesta clara acerca de la prepotencia. «Con el tiempo, y un buen maestro, lo entenderás», fueron las únicas palabras que le dijo el cosiano.

A parte de todo aquello, la chiquilla empezó a comprender que no siempre se tenían las respuestas para todo y que no pasaba nada si algo no se lo sabía. Aquello lo aprendió, indirectamente, de Lotu Gung y su pasado entre los Squall. Fue por esto último, sobretodo, por lo que Krenia había respondido bromeando, mezclando las lenguas de los hutt y de los twi'lek, provocando las risas de los demás. Krenia Krynda no se sintió el centro de atención al provocarlas (como sí habría pasado mes y medio antes), sino en una amiga más que les hacía reír, algo parecido a lo que solía hacer habitualmente Dagrasi Takta.

Tras las pequeñas preguntas iniciales, el maestro Osso se pasó la mañana enseñándoles el sistema numérico octal (algo que, según el profesor de cálculo Gol Sloon, era muy interesante que aprendieran). Los hutt, que sólo tenían ocho dedos, contaban usando un sistema distinto al básico, el octal, por lo que el maestro Osso primero les quería enseñar a emplear ese sistema en lengua básica, antes de aprenderse incluso a decir los números en huttés. Después de la clase, el mismo Cov Osso les hizo compañía durante la meditación (pues, aunque no fuese un Jedi propiamente dicho, seguía meditando como el primer día) y después les acompañó hasta los salones para que los chiquillos comieran un poco antes de volver a meditar y a las clases.

* * *

A juzgar por la amplia sonrisa de Tera Sinube, sin duda el maestro del clan Bergruufta estaba muy orgulloso por los progresos de los chicos. Los niños llevaban todos sus respectivos cascos blancos, adaptados según las especies a las que pertenecían, y practicaban la Forma Primera, o Shii-Cho, con dispositivos remotos de entrenamiento. Mientras los niños evitaban los disparos (lo cual, en opinión de Krenia Krynda, era bastante difícil), el maestro Sinube les iba haciendo preguntas, como solía hacer de vez en cuando.

La particularidad de esas preguntas es que ahora muchas veces no tenían nada que ver con lo que aprendían con Sinube, sino con los otros profesores.

— Vamos, Leesan, ésta para ti —dijo. El rodiano se distrajo al escuchar su nombre y recibió un disparo en un brazo—. Céntrate, Leesan —le arengó. Antes de que el niño dijese nada, volvió al tema—. ¿Cómo se le conoce a la Forma Primera?

— Ésa es fácil —protestó Brial Delpin, antes de que Leesan Krim respondiese.

— Es fácil —corroboró Sinube—. Entonces dímelo tú.

— El camino del Sarlacc —respondió de inmediato Delpin, sonriendo.

— No es justo —añadió Krim—. No es justo que para mí vengan siempre las difíciles.

Krenia no escuchó si el maestro Sinube le decía algo o no a «Xuz». Estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo (de lo contrario, enseguida le salía mal), que casi no se daba cuenta de lo que escuchaba. Estaba convencida de que el maestro Sinube había hecho más preguntas y deseó que no le hubiera hecho a ella ninguna.

Por desgracia, las carcajadas que acabó escuchando le confirmaron, sin lugar a dudas, que el maestro Sinube le había preguntado algo y que ella había hecho caso omiso. La niña sintió como sus lekku se movían como locos debido a la vergüenza.

— ¿Perdón, Maestro? —preguntó, ligeramente temerosa. Tuvo que hacer un movimiento muy brusco hacia la derecha para evitar recibir un disparo del dispositivo. «Al menos, no les veo las caras»—. No me enteré…

— Mal movimiento —dijo, sin embargo, el maestro—. ¿Qué quieres, romperte la muñeca?

Krenia se mordió el labio. Al intentar concentrarse en sus lekku para detenerlos (un no-twi'lek _jamás_ podría entender lo complicado que a veces podía resultar detenerlos, similar a cuando por ejemplo un humano trataba de detener su rubor), recibió un disparo en el lado izquierdo. Al girarse bruscamente para ese lado perdió toda la concentración y el disparo lo recibió en el costado derecho.

— Para ya, niña —le regañó Tera Sinube—. Concéntrate, o al final esos disparos sí que te harán daño.

Los dispositivos remotos de entrenamiento eran pequeñas esferas, normalmente blancas, que emitían pequeños rayos desde cualquier parte, dirigidos hacia cualquier punto de la persona para cuyo entrenamiento hubiesen sido programados. Pese a que eran disparos en sí, no eran dañinos, como tampoco lo eran los sables de entrenamiento.

— Perdón…

«Pero si me pregunta no me puedo concentrar…», pensó. Prefirió no decirlo en voz alta.

— Pues atenta. Y los demás dejad de reír. Concéntrate en lo que haces y también escúchame —«es difícil»—. ¿Qué es un Sarlacc?

— Son animales —respondió, a alguien se le escapó una risita tonta. Mordiéndose el labio, rechazó un disparo—. Bestias. Bestias más bien —rechazó otro disparo—. Muy peligrosas de… de…

Se quedó en blanco, no le vino el planeta a la mente.

— De aquí seguro que no son —saltó Dagrasi Takta, que estaba a un lado de Krenia. Los niños se echaron a reír. Mientras, el togruta se puso a su espalda—. Concéntrate —susurró.

Dagrasi Takta se tomaba siempre todo como una broma, pero de vez en cuando tenía esos buenos momentos. Por eso era uno de los niños que mejor le caían de todo el clan y una de las personas en quien Krenia más se estaba fijando para intentar cambiar.

— Tatooine —respondió poco después Krenia—. Son principalmente de Tatooine, aunque existen en otros sistemas.

— Excelente, excelente —aplaudió Sinube—. Y ahora Dagrasi me dices quién es el maestro y me contestas la siguiente.

Dagrasi se partió de risa y después respondió, muy serio, que el planeta al que los Jedi se trasladaron tras el saqueo de Coruscant fue Tython, que se encontraba en el núcleo profundo. Krenia volvió a concentrarse para no recibir ningún otro disparo y ya no oyó más.

* * *

La sesión meditativa, la cuarta del día, se vio interrumpida cuando el maestro Sinube aplaudió con fuerza. Confundidos, los niños miraron en derredor. Sin decir una palabra, tan sólo moviendo las manos, el maestro Sinube les instó a ponerse en pie.

— Se acabó la meditación, Iniciados —les dijo después—. Venid aquí, por favor, os voy a presentar a una persona.

— ¿A quién? —quiso saber Sleestiu Ondo-ta.

— Ahora lo sabréis —respondió—. Antes de nada, quisiera deciros algo. Explicaros, más bien.

Krenia cruzó la mirada con Ged'ir Selle, una de sus mejores amigas: cuando el maestro Tera Sinube decía eso, es que iban a aprender algo nuevo.

— Hasta ahora, habéis aprendido geografía, historia, astronomía, uso de la Fuerza, zoología, estáis aprendiendo idiomas, algunos también a sanar, también sabéis botánica y estáis con los principios básicos de los combates tanto cuerpo a cuerpo como con sable láser.

El nikto Tozan Tirch resopló. Años atrás se quejaba de la astronomía o cualquier cosa que no fuese el uso de la Fuerza. Ahora protestaba por las clases de cálculo y por los entrenamientos con los sables.

— Sólo aprendemos a evitar unos disparos —refunfuñó.

— Algo muy importante —Tozan hizo una mueca—. No te quejes tanto, el día de mañana agradecerás estos entrenamientos. En fin, a lo que iba. Todavía os quedan un par de cosas muy importantes para aprender. Para la primera de ellas, vuelo —algunos niños se irguieron, Krenia incluida: casi todos querían aprender a pilotar—, todavía os quedan un par de años; para la segunda, política, vais a aprenderla ya.

— ¿Política? Oh, no, qué aburrido.

Tozan Tirch se hizo eco de los pensamientos de casi todos.

— Deja de quejarte, Tozan —le riñó Tera Sinube—. Siempre te estás quejando y eso no es bueno… —hizo una pausa, tras la cual, miró a Dindo Boml—. Dime, Dindo, ¿por qué no puede ser bueno que Tozan se queje tanto?

El aqualish dudó un momento.

— Porque los Jedi no se quejan, ¿no?

— ¿Y por qué?

— Eh… porque podría llevar al lado oscuro.

Tera Sinube sonrió.

— Eso es. ¿Y qué es el lado oscuro, Ellus?

Krenia Krynda tuvo una sensación de _déjà vu_. Por un momento, creyó que Ellus no respondería. Pero la devaroniana Ellus Rago ya no era la niña pequeña que no sabía qué decir y agachaba la cabeza. Sin ningún problema, la chiquilla contestó «es usar la Fuerza con las pasiones».

— Dime otro motivo que podría llevar al lado oscuro, Liura.

La mirialana Liura Karsi tampoco tenía duda alguna.

— El amor, maestro —respondió inmediatamente—. Por eso el amor está prohibido entre los Jedi.

— Los lazos afectivos, Liura —le corrigió—. Por lo demás, excelente. Está bien, a lo que íbamos… y no te quejes tanto, Tozan —el niño se cruzó de brazos—, pues aprender política es muy importante también. Hay que comprender cómo funcionan los altos cargos, a veces tan distintos de un planeta a otro, pues con ellos trabajaréis mucho más de lo que os imagináis.

A Krenia Krynda la idea de aprender política no le parecía tan terrible como decía Tozan Tirch. Saber cómo actuaban los altos mandatarios era interesante, y trabajar junto a ellos algo fascinante. Probablemente, Krenia Krynda se parecía a su padre, Dinek Krynda, muchísimo más de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar nunca, salvo por el hecho de que no le conocía.

Pero lo que Tera Sinube añadió después ya no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

— Y estamos de suerte, porque el senador de Dorin, Dah Bar, se ha ofrecido voluntario, de forma excepcional, para ayudaros en vuestro aprendizaje.

Dorin era el planeta de origen de los kel dor.

«Oh, no», pensó Krenia. Cruzó la mirada con Fen Comata, la híbrida tragó saliva. Brial Delpin, la tercera niña Bergruufta a la que le daban pánico los kel dor musitó «tiene que ser una broma». Si Tera Sinube la escuchó, no lo pareció.

Ahí estaba lo que Krenia se imaginaba tras su charla con el maestro Yoda mes y medio atrás.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, los niños escuchaban atentos las palabras de Dah Bar. El senador Bar, como todos los kel dor, se veía obligado a usar unas gafas protectoras y una máscara de helio que evitaba que el oxígeno entrase en su organismo. No era tan alto como el maestro Plo Koon, pero su cabeza tenía la misma extraña forma y su piel era de un tono muy parecido al del miembro del Consejo Jedi. Su voz, debido a la máscara, sonaba distorsionada y metálica.

Uno de sus ayudantes (o eso creía Krenia Krynda que era), Korsan Rung, el único que acompañaba al senador, estaba apoyado en la pared, junto a la puerta. Pese a que no podían verle bien la cara por la máscara que Rung también debía utilizar, Krenia pensó que parecía estar casi más aburrido que Tozan Tirch.

— Los políticos trabajamos por y para nuestro pueblo —explicó el senador. Se acercó tanto al lugar en el que estaba Fen Comata, que la niña se inclinó hacia atrás, haciendo que su amiga Tyn-Pehd parpadease, confundida—. En especial los senadores, pues no sólo representamos un pueblo o una región, sino un planeta entero. Buscamos las mejores soluciones y después las discutimos para llegar a un acuerdo y dar, así, lo mejor para nuestra gente y el resto de los habitantes de nuestra galaxia.

— De la República, será —intervino Leesan Krim. «Él sí que es prepotente, y no yo», pensó Krenia. Al rodiano no le daban ningún miedo los kel dor y, como Tozan, no parecía nada entretenido con la política—. Los planetas del Espacio Hutt, por ejemplo, no creo que se incluyan.

— Sí, bueno, dentro de la República, por supuesto —admitió el senador Bar—. Pero seguramente los planetas del Espacio Hutt, por ejemplo, también tendrán sus políticos que trabajen de igual forma por el pueblo llano.

Tras la interrupción, Dah Bar siguió hablando maravillas acerca de su trabajo. Leesan Krim luego, en la habitación, protestaría acerca de que eran palabras endulzadas, y Krenia se daría cuenta de que el rodiano tenía razón, pero en ese momento sólo podía escuchar embelesada.

Durante las dos horas siguientes, se olvidó de que quien les hablaba era un kel dor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la profesora humana Teria Innis, que enseñaba miralukés a Dindo Boml, Addath Eldon, Dolom Iz, Krenia Krynda y Sleestiu Ondo-ta (básicamente, los niños que habían llegado junto a Buwasy Kue, exceptuando a Fen Comata y Tyn-Pehd Nossee, quienes habían renunciado a ese idioma para poder aprender las artes curativas), les dijo que aquel día no tendrían clase con ella, y que se apresurasen a llegar a tiempo al hangar del Templo, pues tenían que recibir de inmediato al senador Dah Bar.

— _Sanskal_, _sanskal_ —les arengó—. _Sanskal, si'n loak kaa_.

«Rápido, no le hagáis esperar». Los niños le hicieron una reverencia a la maestra, se despidieron en la lengua de los miraluka y salieron pitando.

La idea de volver a ver al senador de Dorin no le entusiasmaba, pero no le daba tanto terror como antes de haber pasado la tarde aprendiendo de él.

Plo Koon les regañó al verles correr por los pasillos, pero se calló cuando Addath Eldon le explicó (a gritos) a quien iban a ver. Para horror de Krenia Krynda, el maestro Koon decidió ir con ellos, no sin antes reñir a Addath por gritar de esa manera.

Cuando llegaron al hangar, el transporte speeder pilotado por Korsan Rung ya estaba aterrizando. Aún no estaban todos los Bergruufta, pero no tardaron mucho en llegar.

— Ah, Maestro Jedi —saludó el senador al ver a Plo Koon, antes de fijarse en los niños o en Tera Sinube.

Después, dijo algo en su lengua natal. Krenia arrugó el entrecejo al no entenderlo. Plo Koon, sin embargo, utilizó la lengua básica.

— Y para nosotros es siempre un honor contar con alguien como usted para ayudar a los más jóvenes.

Dah Bar asintió. Después, todos juntos se dirigieron al interior del Templo Jedi. No habían dado muchos pasos, sin embargo, cuando Koon se despidió amablemente y se marchó, mientras que el senador Dah Bar hizo una propuesta que dejó atónito incluso al maestro Tera Sinube.

— Si no le molesta, Maestro Jedi —empezó—, tengo una agenda muy completa y ya es un gran esfuerzo estar aquí colaborando con ustedes los Jedi. ¿Sería muy grave si estos niños viniesen conmigo unos días?

— No es una buena idea, milord —se apresuró a decir Korsan Rung, adelantándose a Sinube. Era la primera vez que Krenia escuchaba su voz—. Unos niños no pintan nada allí.

— ¡Pero son niños Jedi! _Roshkah_, Korsan, no creo que sea tan grave.

Los Bergruufta, ahora sí todos reunidos, estaban estupefactos y se miraban los unos a los otros. Krenia tenía muchas ganas de salir fuera, pero por otra parte temía lo que se fuese a encontrar, ¡se estaba tan bien en el Templo Jedi! Además, ¿tenía que ser precisamente junto a esos kel dor? ¿No podían ser gente un poco más normal, como twi'leks, por ejemplo?

Bar y su ayudante empezaron a discutir, mitad en básico y mitad en keldorian. Por lo que Krenia captó, Dah Bar ya tenía esa idea desde la noche anterior, pero Korsan Rung estaba completamente en contra desde el mismo momento en que había escuchado la idea del senador.

Tera Sinube interrumpió la discusión entre ambos kel dor.

— No negaré que la idea es buena, Senador —empezó—, pero estos niños son demasiado pequeños, no están todavía preparados para el mundo exterior.

— Oh, vamos, Maestro Jedi, ¿qué mejor forma de aprender algo que viéndolo en vivo?

— Eso es verdad —saltó Leesan Krim. Los lekku de Krenia vibraron y tanto ella como Brial Delpin le lanzaron al rodiano la misma mirada asesina—. ¿Qué?

— Aprender idiomas es una cosa, esto es diferente, Leesan —por su tono de voz, el maestro Sinube estaba muy molesto—. Y vosotras dos, como os vuelva a ver esa mirada salís de aquí derechitas a los Campos Agrícolas.

— Lo siento, Maestro —se apresuraron a decir tanto «Xuz», como Krenia y Brial, visiblemente apenados.

La pena le duró poco a Leesan, sin embargo, porque enseguida el senador Dah Bar se arrodilló delante de él.

— ¿Estáis aprendiendo idiomas? —el niño dudó un segundo. Miró a Tera Sinube y, como éste sólo asintió, «Xuz» dijo que sí con la cabeza—. Excelente. ¿Y cómo? ¿Con nativos? ¿Con droides? ¿Hay alguien que esté aprendiendo mi idioma? —se puso en pie— Yo os enseño, eh. ¡No hay problema!

Aquel hombre hablaba mucho, tal vez demasiado. Krenia tuvo que admitir que, después de todo, no era tan terrible esa especie. O por lo menos no él, porque cuando su ayudante, Korsan Rung, dio un paso adelante, Krenia dio otro hacia atrás.

Korsan Rung dijo algo en keldorian, en un tono muy poco amable y con los brazos cruzados. Antes de que Dah Bar replicase, sin embargo, Tera Sinube se puso en medio.

— No hay necesidad de montar un escándalo ahora mismo, Senador Bar, Representante Rung.

«Oh, así que es un representante y no sólo un ayudante», pensó Krenia. Tampoco sabía muy bien cuál era la diferencia entre una cosa y otra, pero intuyó que debía ser importante.

— Sí, sí, por supuesto Maestro Jedi —asintió Korsan Rung—. ¿No es así, milord?

Dah Bar suspiró.

— Sí, cierto —dijo al fin—. Lo siento, pero es que si no me es muy complicado estar aquí y…

— Ya lo sé, Senador Bar. No solemos hacer estas cosas, normalmente les enseñamos nosotros mismos, pero queríamos hacer algo diferente esta vez y por eso le contactamos.

¿Cómo? ¿El maestro Sinube había contactado personalmente con el senador Bar para que, de forma excepcional, les ayudase a su aprendizaje en política?

No, no era cosa suya. Krenia tuvo la extraña sensación («¿la Fuerza?», se dijo) de que el maestro Yoda estaba detrás de todo.

Y debido a eso, supo que entonces Tera Sinube acabaría aceptando la propuesta de Dah Bar.

* * *

La única meditación que tuvo aquel día fue la primera, la realizada antes de ir a las primeras clases. Del resto no se tuvo que preocupar, porque de hecho el resto del día lo pasó fuera, lejos de la protección que ofrecían los muros del Templo Jedi.

Tal y como había intuido, el maestro Sinube acabó por aceptar (aunque a regañadientes) la propuesta de Dah Bar de permitir a los niños ir con él. Sin embargo, no permitió que todos fuesen al mismo tiempo. Para horror de Brial Delpin, Fen Comata y ella misma, el maestro Sinube hizo un ademán a las tres niñas y, con una voz demasiado sospechosa, exclamó:

— ¿Por qué no empieza por llevarse a estas tres? Son muy buenas estudiantes y estoy convencido de que disfrutarán mucho el trayecto y que aprenderán muchísimo.

De modo que, ahora, viajaba en el asiento trasero del speeder, sentada en un costado y con Fen Comata a su lado (Brial estaba al otro lado), sintiendo el aire de Coruscant (aunque cubierta con una capucha Jedi), y viendo de cerca todo lo que la gran ciudad podía ofrecer a tres pequeñas niñas.

Un par de speeders monoplaza les seguían a corta distancia, pilotados por dos Padawan, uno de los cuales era el iktotchi Sanfee Diis y el otro, un poco más mayor, era el Padawan humano del maestro Qui-Gon Jinn, un muchacho de ojos azules llamado Obi-Wan Kenobi. Aquella fue la única condición impuesta por los Maestros cuando Tera Sinube les comentó, mientras los chiquillos esperaban en el hangar junto a los dos kel dor y los guardias del Templo: que si los pequeños iniciados iban a hacer eso, por lo menos les tenían que acompañar un par de Padawan, así los niños estarían protegidos ante cualquier eventualidad (de hecho, así también estarían protegidos el senador Bar y el representante Rung) y, de paso, ellos dos también aprenderían. Y no sólo eso, sino que además otros clanes también disfrutarían de ese privilegio durante los próximos días.

Sanfee Diis encontró aquello como una gran oportunidad. Muy contento, aseguró que aquella era la primera vez que tenía una misión sin el maestro Dolnass. ¡Y teniendo sólo diecisiete! Kenobi, por su parte, simplemente comentó que esperaba que aquella «tortura» terminase pronto. Por suerte para él, sólo le escucharon las tres niñas y Diis.

— No sé si podré con todo el mundo —se había excusado el senador Bar. A Krenia le dio la sensación de que aquel político, de repente, se daba cuenta del porqué Korsan Rung estaba en contra de aquella idea.

— Mientras yo no sea el Padawan que vaya siempre… — al escuchar la queja de Kenobi, Krenia había pensando inmediatamente en Tozan Tirch, que siempre protestaba por todo, y se lo imaginó como un muchacho veinteañero, justo como era ahora Kenobi, quejándose por cualquier tontería.

De modo que ahora, las tres niñas viajaban en el speeder junto a los kel dor, mientras Kenobi y Diis les seguían a corta distancia. Korsan Rung, que era quien conducía, masculló algo en su lengua natal. No había que ser muy listo para comprender que se estaba quejando.

— _Leh_, Korsan —fue la única respuesta que le dio el Senador, sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Después, se inclinó hacia las niñas. El gesto instintivo de las tres, de inclinarse hacia atrás, le hizo reír—. Creo que empiezo a intuir porqué el maestro Jedi sugirió que vinieseis vosotras tres.

Fen Comata cruzó la mirada con Brial Delpin. Después, ella y Krenia se miraron también. El cambio brusco de un lado a otro hizo que a la híbrida se le cayera la capucha, dejando al descubierto su tocado tholothiano.

En seguida, sin embargo, se volvió a cubrir con la capucha.

— Oh, qué pena —exclamó el senador—. Seguro que tienes un pelo muy bonito, esto… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

A Fen le tembló la voz.

— Eh… Fen, señor —titubeó—. Fen Comata.

— Pues lástima, Fen —volvió a su posición inicial, por lo que ahora hablaba sin mirarlas a ellas—. Y vosotras dos, ¿cómo os llamáis?

Krenia y Brial se miraron. «Responde tú», pensó Krenia. Por la expresión de la humana, intuyó que también había pensado lo mismo.

— Krenia Krynda —respondió finalmente, viendo que Brial no contestaba.

— Y yo soy Brial Delpin.

— Curioso —comentó el senador, sin mirarlas—. La esposa del senador de Toba también se llama Brial, qué cosas, ¿no?

— Casualidad —masculló Korsan Rung—. Ya estamos llegando.

Al alzar la mirada, las chiquillas vieron como ante ellas se levantaba el edificio del Senado, enorme y de forma circular. Krenia se maravilló, jamás había visto cosa igual: el Templo Jedi era majestuoso, pero el gran edificio del Senado era increíble. Tenía algo distinto, algo que no supo explicar muy bien qué era. Simplemente, le gustó.

Le tembló la mano cuando aceptó la ayuda de Dah Bar para descender del speeder, aunque intentó esconderlo lo mejor que pudo. Se dio cuenta de que a sus dos amigas les pasó lo mismo, especialmente a Fen Comata pues a Brial, igual que a ella misma, le podía más su orgullo que cualquier temor y, por lo tanto, lo escondía.

En realidad, si supo que Brial estaba actuando igual que ella segundos antes fue, simplemente, porque se conocían de toda la vida, eran como hermanas. Todos los Bergruufta, de hecho, se consideraban hermanos entre sí.

Al instante se les unieron Obi-Wan Kenobi y Sanfee Diis y, un momento después, los dos Padawan y las tres iniciadas entraron en el gran edificio, un paso por detrás del senador Dah Bar y del representante Korsan Rung.

* * *

Los muchos pasillos del Senado no eran tan voluminosos como los del Templo Jedi, pero carecían completamente de la sobriedad de los otros. Hologramas estáticos y pinturas aquí y allá, de todo tipo, decoraban las paredes; desde paisajes hasta enormes cuadros a escala real de distintos personajes ilustres de la extensa y nutrida historia de la República Galáctica. En una ocasión Krenia se detuvo al contemplar el cuadro de una mujer de su misma especie. Era de mediana edad y tenía un porte elegante. «Parece importante», se dijo. «Me pregunto quién será».

Como si le leyera sus pensamientos (o bien, debido a su especie, probablemente _sí_ se los había leído), Sanfee Diis le dio una palmada en la espalda y la instó a seguir adelante.

— ¿Maravillada ante la imagen de la antigua Canciller Saresh? —Krenia abrió los ojos como platos: había estudiado sobre ella, pero no sabía cómo era—. Normal —rió Sanfee—, yo estaría igual si Saresh hubiese sido iktotchi. Venga, vamos.

No pasó ni medio minuto, sin embargo, cuando Kenobi tuvo que hacer exactamente lo mismo que Diis había hecho con Krenia, aunque en su caso lo tuvo que hacer con una Fen que se había quedado con la boca abierta, literalmente, cuando se cruzaron con dos políticos, un hombre pantorano y una mujer tholothiana quienes caminaban juntos, demasiado acaramelados. Krenia no pudo reprocharle su actitud: Fen Comata era mitad tholothiana y mitad pantorana, y todos los Bergruufta sabían muy bien lo mucho que la niña quería saber por parte de qué progenitor tenía cada una de las dos especies que componían su hibridación.

Brial, por su parte, puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

— No es para tanto —el senador Bar, que no había dicho nada hasta entonces, se detuvo en seco para saludar a otro senador, haciendo que Brial chocara contra él—. Ah… lo siento.

Krenia vio la oportunidad de devolvérselo.

— No es para tanto —se burló. Sanfee se rió abiertamente, mientras que tanto Fen como Obi-Wan sonrieron levemente.

Krenia pensaba que alguno de los dos Padawan actuaría con autoridad, pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo.

— No te burles —se quejó Brial. Por toda respuesta, Krenia le sacó la lengua mientras su lekku se movían en actitud divertida.

— Unas niñas muy divertidas, sí —comentó el segundo senador, aquel por el que Bar se había detenido—. ¿Jedi —miró a los dos Padawan—, cierto?

— ¿Ha visto? Ahora tengo a los mejores escoltas —bromeó Dah Bar.

El bufido de Korsan Rung se escuchó más fuerte de lo normal, probablemente debido a su máscara de helio. Masculló algo en su lengua. Dah Bar se cruzó de brazos.

— Aunque esas tres niñas no lleven un sable, estoy seguro de que son unas expertas —las defendió el segundo senador—. ¿No lo cree así, senador Bar?

El kel dor asintió.

— Sí, claro. Además, Korsan, también tenemos a estos dos jóvenes caballeros para que nos protejan.

— Lo lamento, senadores —se apresuró a decir Sanfee Diis—, pero no somos caballeros, sino Padawan.

El segundo senador parpadeó. Krenia supuso que el senador Bar también, pero no podía saberlo.

— ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? —quiso saber Dah Bar.

Diis procedió a explicarles a los senadores y al representante los rangos de la Orden.

— Pero aunque seamos Padawan somos tan expertos como un caballero —se irguió Kenobi.

— No lo dudo —sonrió el segundo senador—. Y espero algún día poder llamaros Maestro… esto…

— Kenobi.

Su interlocutor sonrió.

— Sí, eso. Un placer Ma… —negó con la cabeza—Quiero decir, un placer Padawan Kenobi —el aludido inclinó la cabeza. Al ver que Sanfee hizo lo mismo, las niñas les imitaron—. Y al resto. Y ahora, si me disculpan…

Se marchó con una sonrisa. Al perderle de vista, Dah Bar soltó una carcajada.

— Un gran hombre ese Palpatine, sí señor.

* * *

El despacho del senador Dah Bar era tan grande que en él hubiesen cabido perfectamente tres grandes aulas del Templo Jedi. Un droide de protocolo bañado en bronce les recibió en la entrada. Una vez el grupo entró, un segundo droide, esta vez un sirviente LEP, se abalanzó sobre ellos lo más rápido que sus patitas mecánicas le permitían, con un datapad en la mano.

— Ah, ¿es el informe que le pedí al senador Deechi? —preguntó. El pequeño droide asintió con energía—. Qué bueno, me pondré ahora mismo a trabajar.

— El senador Deechi vino esta mañana, amo —explicó, como un autómata, el droide de protocolo. Bar sólo respondió «aah»—. Le dije que se había ido temprano y que regresase por la tarde. Dijo que no hacía falta y trajo el datapad.

— Estupendo, gracias U7 —se dirigió a su escritorio, un enorme mueble decorado únicamente con un ordenador, un pequeño panel holográfico y un holograma estático en el que se veía a una mujer kel dor con su hijo en brazos, ambos con las mismas máscaras y gafas protectoras, demostrando que la imagen había sido realizada fuera de su Dorin natal—. Bueno, ahora es cuando viene lo divertido, chicas —«Oh», se dijo Krenia. Se pensaba que el senador se había olvidado de ellas—. Ayudar al pueblo es bueno, pero a veces uno tiene que hacer esta clase de informes que son un poco aburridos, sinceramente…

— ¿De qué se trata? —inquirió Sanfee Diis.

— Oh. Vaya. ¿También quieres aprender?

Sanfee titubeó.

— No —dijo al fin—. Quiero decir, ya sé estas cosas, señor.

Dah Bar dejó escapar un «je» y luego les hizo una seña a las niñas para que se le acercaran, a pesar de que continuó dirigiéndose a Sanfee.

— No pasa nada, Padawan Diis, sólo pensaba… bueno, es igual. Vamos, niñas, que no muerdo… porque no puedo, que sino...

Antes de que las pequeñas pudieran siquiera reaccionar a la broma, el pequeño droide sirviente LEP se les acercó con un enorme plato repleto de pastas. Krenia se sorprendió porque no se había dado cuenta de que el droide hubiese salido.

Dah Bar interpretó su gesto de otro modo.

— Sí, increíbles los LEP, ¿verdad? Para su tamaño este plato debería pesar un montón, pero pueden llevarlo sin problemas. Un gran trabajo esos de Coachelle, sin duda. Deliciosos dulces de Dorin, probadlos.

Tanto Krenia como Fen y Brial abrieron los ojos como platos. Al verlas, Dah Bar se echó a reír.

— Sólo bromeaba, pequeñas. Probablemente vuestros pequeños estómagos no podrían aguantar el gas que acumularían y...

— En realidad, ningún no-kel dor podría, milord —intervino Korsan Rung.

— Cierto —negó con la cabeza—. Son pastas y dulces de la más alta categoría de… —se dirigió a su droide de protocolo—, ¿de dónde eran U7, que no me acuerdo?

— Son de la pastelería de la plaza del Senado, amo —Dah Bar se llevó la mano a la frente— ¿He dicho algo malo, amo?

— No, no… —suspiró—. Puedes retirarte, TD-U7.

— Yo también me voy —saltó de improviso Korsan Rung—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Dah Bar se le quedó mirando unos instantes.

— Creía que te ibas a quedar conmigo.

— Lo siento, milord, pero _esto_ —señaló a las niñas con la mano. Krenia entrecerró los ojos, un ligero temblor en sus lekku confirmaba cómo le había molestado el trato— es cosa suya, no mía.

Y sin dar tiempo a nadie a replicar, abandonó la sala, seguido por TD-U7.

— Lo siento —se disculpó Bar—. Sé que Korsan puede sonar un poco borde a veces, pero es una buena persona.

— Ese carácter no le ayudará en nada —intervino Kenobi.

— Ya lo sé, ya se lo he dicho, pero no me escucha.

— ¿Pero por qué siempre se queja? —preguntó Brial— Hace como Tozan.

— ¿Quién?

— Tozan Tirch —respondió inmediatamente, dando por sentado que Dah Bar sabía perfectamente de quién estaba hablando—. ¿Pero por qué se queja tanto?

Sanfee Diis respondió antes que el senador.

— No se puede esperar que todos los habitantes de la galaxia sean como nosotros, Iniciada. Eso es algo a lo que os tendréis que acostumbrar cuando seáis Padawan.

— Si es que llegan… —murmuró Obi-Wan.

Dah Bar ignoró el comentario de Kenobi.

— Por supuesto, hay muchas más personas que actuamos como vosotros los Jedi, pequeña, especialmente nosotros que vivimos por el pueblo.

La voz de Leesan Krim resonó en la cabeza de Krenia. «Palabras endulzadas». Aquello le hizo pensar en los dulces así que, para evitar mirar a la cara al senador, decidió probar uno, cuya bandeja el droide LEP seguía sujetando.

— Y aunque no lo creáis —continuó Dah Bar—, Korsan Rung es una de esas personas, pondría la mano en el fuego por él.

— Cuidado, no se queme.

Bar volvió a ignorar a Kenobi.

— Las personas que estén a vuestro lado y que tengan ese carácter son las personas más fieles que nunca podáis encontrar —aseguró Bar—. Y ahora, escuchadme bien, pequeñas —añadió, tras una breve pausa—. Debería ser algo que os enseñasen en el Templo, pero a la vista está que no —se señaló a sí mismo—: nunca, _jamás_, os fiéis de las apariencias, por mucho que tengan una cabeza deforme para vuestro gusto y usen una máscara metálica —Krenia se sintió mal, aquel comentario iba por ellas—. Fiarse de las apariencias nunca es bueno, y hace sentir mal a la persona de la que se malpiensa. Y Korsan es un gran hombre que no se merece este trato —suspiró—. Ni yo tampoco.

Krenia se puso triste. Fijó la vista en el suelo mientras se apretó con fuerza sus lekku hacia delante, tratando de evitar que se movieran de forma involuntaria. Le escocía la garganta. Quiso decir «lo siento», pero se sintió incapaz de hablar. Sólo podía repetirse una y otra vez «_pool'kan_, _pool'kan_, _pool'kan_». No necesitó mirar a Fen y Brial para darse cuenta de que ambas estaban igual que ella.

— Insultarse no sirve de nada, chicas —Sanfee Diis, quien sin duda estaba leyendo los pensamientos de las tres, se arrodilló junto a ellas, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Fen Comata, que era la que tenía más cerca. Krenia alzó sus ojos amarillos, vidriosos, hacia el iktotchi. Sanfee se dio cuenta, porque le devolvió la mirada—. Ah, sí, y tú tampoco te insultes, que sé que también te insultabas, aunque no fuese en lengua básica.

Krenia sonrió levemente. La garganta le seguía escociendo.

— ¿Hablas twi'leki? —se sintió tonta porque su voz sonó demasiado aguda.

— Mejor que tú iktotchés, ¿no?

Kenobi ayudó.

— Yo sí hablo iktotchés.

— Tú qué vas a hablar iktotchés, humano —le reprochó, en broma, Sanfee.

Las tres chiquillas sonrieron.

— Pero lo cierto es —prosiguió Diis— que el senador Bar tiene razón, muchísima razón: nunca os fiéis de las apariencias.

«Lo siento». Las palabras, sin embargo, no salieron de su boca.

Dah Bar suspiró.

— Que bueno es ver a un Jedi ayudar a otro, más si son niños. _Peeeero_ yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que venid conmigo y os explicaré cositas mientras le echo un vistazo a ese informe que tan amablemente me ha preparado el senador Mee Deechi.

Krenia hipó levemente antes de unirse a sus dos amigas.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi, con los brazos cruzados, observaba el tráfico aéreo a través de la ventana. Sanfee Diis, por su parte, permanecía sentado casi en el centro del despacho, con los ojos cerrados.

— No es la primera vez que veo eso —murmuró el senador Bar a las tres—, ¿es normal?

— Sí —respondió Krenia.

— Está meditando —añadió Fen.

Dah Bar dijo simplemente «oh» y escribió una nueva frase en el ordenador.

Brial tragó las pastas que tenía en la boca tan sonoramente que hasta Kenobi la miró (Sanfee debía estar tan absorto en su meditación que no debió oír nada. Krenia deseó poder llegar a ese nivel). Ruborizándose ligeramente, murmuró «perdón». Para su sorpresa, Dah Bar le puso la mano sobre la cabeza.

Por primera vez, Brial no se echó para atrás.

— Es un comienzo —musitó Bar.

Krenia tuvo la sensación de que, detrás de la máscara, debía estar sonriendo. «Qué tonta he sido», se dijo. «Es bueno…» Fijó la vista en el holograma estático. «¿Quiénes serán?», se dijo. Ya no tenía miedo, así que no dudó en preguntar.

— Rioba, mi mujer, claro —respondió Bar—. Y ése es Dal, mi hijo. Tiene vuestra edad, creo que os llevaríais bien. Siempre dice que le gustaría conocer a un Jedi.

— No conocemos otros niños a parte de los del Templo —dijo Fen.

— Una pena… pero en fin, supongo que es lo mejor. Dal es un poco revoltoso, probablemente se aburriría pronto con vuestra forma de actuar.

«¿Nuestra forma de actuar?»

— Y la forma de actuar de Dal nos aburriría a nosotros.

Bar soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de Brial Delpin.

— Probablemente… en realidad, tampoco os entenderíais mucho —se encogió de hombros—. Dal no habla, todavía, la lengua básica. Mi mujer se empeña en hablarle en keldorian día sí y día también y… —se quedó pensativo un momento—. ¿Alguna de vosotras está aprendiendo keldorian?

Las niñas se miraron.

— Eh… no —respondió Brial—. Yo estoy estudiando durosiano, huttés y bothanés.

Krenia asintió. Cuando el senador Bar, intrigado, quiso saber qué estudiaban Fen y Krenia, la primera respondió que ella, aparte de huttés, sólo aprendía pantorano, pues en Tholoth no había una segunda lengua y, al parecer, sus parientes en su Alderaan natal hablaban con ella en básico, por lo que desconocía la lengua oficial de Pantora. Al saber después que tanto Krenia como Brial estaban aprendiendo tres lenguas y Fen dos, Bar se extrañó muchísimo. Segundos después, se mostró muy interesado ante la idea de los poderes curativos de Comata.

— ¿Y entonces, si me hiciese daño, tú me podrías curar?

— Supongo…

— Qué bueno... —se quedó pensativo—. Entonces, ninguna de vosotras está aprendiendo mi idioma —no era una pregunta. Aún así, las niñas negaron con la cabeza—. Total, tampoco os estáis perdiendo nada. Mejor que no lo aprendáis. ¿Kenobi? —inquirió después, girándose hacia el Padawan.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Y tú, estás aprendiendo mi lengua?

Kenobi arqueó una ceja.

— No —respondió sin titubear, secamente—. Yo ya no estoy en esa etapa —añadió después. Volvió a mirar por la ventana—. Aprendo otras cosas.

— ¿Oh? Vaya, qué pena… En fin —suspiró. Miró la pantalla del ordenador—. A ver, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí —continuó escribiendo, repitiendo las palabras en voz alta mientras las redactaba—. «…con lo cual, el cambio de tasas es…» —dejó de escribir—. ¿En serio estoy diciendo «con lo cual»? —miró a las niñas— Qué tonto. Espera, a ver… ¿qué puedo poner? ¿Qué tal si pongo «entonces»? No, muy simple. ¿«Para lo cual»?

— Eso es lo mismo que lo primero, milord.

La puerta se había abierto y, bajo el umbral, había aparecido Korsan Rung. Le acompañaban el droide de protocolo del senador Bar, TD-U7, y otros dos políticos, un hombre ithoriano y una diminuta mujer de la especie zilkin.

— Ah, ¡mi querida Kabe Aikel! —el senador Bar se puso en pie. La diminuta mujer, de apenas treinta centímetros de altura, dio un par de largos saltos para llegar hasta donde se encontraban. Con un tercero, se subió al escritorio—. Me alegro de verte.

— Lo mismo digo, Dah —respondió la mujer.

Korsan Rung carraspeó.

— Milord, es la hora del discurso.

Súbitamente, Sanfee Diis abrió los ojos. Como si nada, se colocó junto a Korsan Rung. Saludó al representante, mas éste no le devolvió el saludo por lo que Sanfee se encogió de hombros. Kenobi se le unió.

— Oh, vaya —decía Bar en ese entonces—. Bueno, niñas, creo que vais a aprender un poquito más todavía —Krenia y las otras dos se miraron.

— Estás loco —de un salto, la senadora Aikel se subió a su hombro—. Pero supongo que ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— Sí, claro. Senador Oomon, me alegro también de verle. Gracias por el apoyo.

Por toda respuesta, el senador asintió y después agregó (mientras salían del despacho y recorrían los pasillos), en los sonidos propios de los ithorianos que él también se alegraba, que no podría haber hecho otra cosa y que siempre era un placer trabajar con él sobre el problema con las tasas en la región de expansión.

Krenia se dio cuenta de que quería saber más. Pero cuando preguntó, le dieron una respuesta escueta.

— Pero… —vio que Kenobi le hacía un gesto con la cabeza. Básicamente, le decía «no»—. Pero yo quiero saberlo…

Nadie replicó, sin embargo, porque en ese preciso instante el grupo llegó hasta las cápsulas del senado, también conocidas como «repulsorpods», y el senador Bar, sintiéndolo mucho, hizo al grupo Jedi quedarse allí, mientras tanto él como los senadores Oomon y Aikel se unían a sus respectivos ayudantes, mecánicos o biológicos, para la sesión en la Cámara.

Korsan Rung era el único que les acompañaba.

* * *

— Y por este motivo, sus señorías, consideramos que las nuevas tasas comerciales son abusivas —el senador Bar no gritaba, pero su voz resonaba en la gran Cámara del Senado como si estuviera chillando—. Exijo en nombre de todo el pueblo de Dorin, y de todos los mundos de la región de expansión…

— ¡No hable por todos!

— ¡Protesto! ¡Las tasas son completamente legales y se ajustan a los estándares de…!

— ¡Silencio! No se les ha concedido la palabra, senadores Doz y Dod.

Ante las similitudes de los nombres, Krenia, Fen y Brial rieron, así como Diis y Kenobi. Korsan Rung resopló.

— Ese Doz, Orkalor Doz, el senador de Cona, siempre está en contra nuestra —explicó. En ese momento, Dah Bar continuaba su perorata—. Y ese otro es Lott Dod, que es el senador de la Federación de Comercio además de su propio planeta. Menos mal que Amedda siempre sabe como cerrarles esas enormes bocas que tienen, sobre todo a ese abusivo de Dod. No como el Canciller… No es todo como lo pinta el senador Bar —agregó, tras una breve pausa—, siempre hay discusiones.

— Me lo imaginaba —murmuró el Padawan Kenobi.

Rung iba a decir algo, pero se calló ante el estruendo procedente de la Cámara, al aplaudir cientos y cientos de senadores al mismo tiempo el discurso de Dah Bar.

— Míralos, todos te aplauden —masculló Rung en cuanto el silencio regresó—, pero a la que pueden te la clavan por la espalda —Krenia se quedó con la boca abierta—. Sí, niña… aquí no te puedes fiar de nadie.

El pequeño grupo permanecía de pie junto a un «repulsorpod» que nadie estaba utilizando. Desde allí, veían el desarrollo de la sesión.

— No siempre están todos —comentó Rung—. En realidad, nunca he visto a todos los senadores juntos… Y espero no verlo nunca.

— ¿Por? —quiso saber Krenia.

Rung resopló.

— Porque eso implicaría que ha pasado algo —se inclinó hacia ella tan rápido, que la niña dio un paso hacia atrás— _grave_.

Después de eso, se apartó burlón. En boca de Rung, aquella risa sonó macabra, habida cuenta de que parecía no reír nunca. Probablemente, debía pensar que Krenia se había echado para atrás por miedo al kel dor.

Después del discurso del senador Bar, algunos senadores abandonaron la Cámara, pero el propio Dah Bar no lo hizo, de forma que el grupo permaneció allí esperando más tiempo. A continuación, el senado procedió a seguir discutiendo sobre las tasaciones de las rutas comerciales, pero en aquella ocasión sobre el borde medio.

Brial, que se notaba lo mucho que se aburría, empezó a distraerse nombrando planetas del borde medio, haciendo que Krenia se diese cuenta de lo poco que sabía, pues de memoria no podía decir tantos como Brial Delpin.

— Eso es la región de expansión —acabó interrumpiéndola Kenobi cuando Brial murmuró «Mimban».

El senador Dah Bar no intervino en aquella segunda parte del debate por las tasaciones, pero los que lo hicieron tampoco se quedaban atrás, entre ellos aquel senador que habían conocido por la mañana, Palpatine. Para Krenia Krynda, escuchar a todos aquellos hombres y mujeres, que tan bien hablaban, era magnífico. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero aquello le atraía. Y mucho.

Dah Bar no se unió a ellos hasta casi dos horas y media después de haberles dejado solos. Los senadores Aikel y Oomon se les unieron poco después y, junto a Bar, fueron contando anécdotas varias, al tiempo que aprovechaban para explicar diferentes curiosidades acerca de la política. Al caer la tarde, los senadores les acompañaron hasta el hangar, pero tanto la senadora zilkin Kabe Aikel como el senador Plel Oomon se excusaron y se marcharon enseguida.

Dah Bar insistió en que quería acompañarles de vuelta al Templo Jedi, pero Sanfee Diis insistió en que no era necesario, a la par que Kenobi, muy educadamente (a pesar de las continuas quejas del Padawan cada vez que tenía la oportunidad) les dio las gracias tanto a Bar como a Rung por el buen trato recibido.

— Pero espero que me disculpen si no vengo los próximos días…

— Descuida, no pasa nada —Dah Bar se dirigió hacia el representante Rung—. Ha sido un día divertido, ¿no?

— Divertidísimo —ironizó Korsan Rung—. Sólo espero que la próxima vez el trabajo se lo dé a su droide, milord. O, mejor —añadió, antes de que Bar contestase—: a otro senador.

— Más que divertido, yo diría «instructivo» —comentó Sanfee Diis a las niñas—. O, al menos, eso es lo que diría mi maestro.

A base de insistir, el senador Bar se salió con la suya y logró acompañarles hasta el Templo Jedi. Korsan Rung, sin embargo, masculló que él no iba.

— Ya he tenido bastante por hoy.

— Como quieras —Dah Bar se encogió de hombros—. Nos vemos luego.

— Sí, milord.

Aprovechando que Korsan Rung se iba hacia la salida y que Dah Bar marchaba en dirección contraria, hacia los speeder, Obi-Wan Kenobi y Sanfee Diis se detuvieron para hablar un momento con las niñas.

— ¿Bueno, qué? ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Krenia abrió la boca, pero Brial se adelantó.

— Aburrido.

— Obvio —rió Kenobi—. Esto es muy aburrido.

— Pues diría que no todas piensan igual —comentó, con sorna, Sanfee.

Krenia sonrió nerviosa, sus lekku temblaron ligeramente. Para su sorpresa, Fen Comata también sonrió nerviosa.

— Bueno, ya tendréis otras oportunidades, más adelante, para…

Lo que iba a decir Sanfee Diis nunca llegaron a saberlo, sin embargo, porque en aquel preciso instante el speeder con el que iban a regresar al Templo estalló.

Lo último que Krenia Krynda vio, antes de perder el sentido, fue a los Padawan Kenobi y Diis, muy juntos, en posición defensiva y con sus brillantes sables azules en ristre. Lo último que escuchó, en cambio, fue un grito ensordecedor.

— ¡MILORD!


	5. Secuelas

«Antes de marcharse, el maestro Orgus me  
dijo: "No hay muerte, sólo existe la Fuerza".  
Él cree que nuestra esencia sigue viva cuando  
morimos y se une a la Fuerza. Ojalá sea verdad».  
Ranna Tao'Ven, The Old Republic

**5\. Secuelas**

El ambiente estaba impregnado de un intenso olor a chatarra fundida y carne quemada. La alarma de emergencia había saltado y su sonido repetitivo se mezclaba con el de los droides, tanto bomberos como médicos; también se mezclaba con el característico zumbido de dos sables de luz, los de Obi-Wan Kenobi y Sanfee Diis, ambos con la hoja azul; se escuchaban también a los guardias del Senado, que iban de un lado para otro; y, por último, los gritos, sobre todo los gritos. Muchos gritos.

Todo el mundo estaba gritando. Korsan Rung voceaba a quien fuera para que hicieran algo. Fen Comata pataleaba para que la dejaran actuar. Sanfee Diis gritaba a la pequeña híbrida para que no se moviera del sitio. Obi-Wan Kenobi se desgañitaba para que los curiosos, más de la mitad de los cuales ni trabajaban en el Senado, salieran de allí. Y, por último, el sonido más horrible que jamás podía escuchar una niña de diez años, unos terribles aullidos de dolor.

Krenia Krynda, quien al igual que Fen Comata y Brial Delpin había perdido el sentido con la explosión pero que al poco tiempo se había despertado, nunca había escuchado nada igual. Dah Bar estaba vivo, había sobrevivido, pero estaba malherido. Y a juzgar por sus alaridos, estaba muy grave.

— ¡Déjame ir, déjame ir! —gimió Fen Comata— ¡Puedo curar! ¡Puedo hacerlo!

— ¡No, no puedes! —le gritó Sanfee Diis. Fen dio un respingo. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. El iktotchi suspiró, apagó su sable, se arrodilló al lado de Comata y, con un tono algo más calmado que anteriormente, continuó—. No, no puedes, Fen —volvió a suspirar—. No hay nada que se pueda hacer ya por él.

«Oh no». Krenia no pudo reprimir las ganas de masajearse con fuerza un lek.

* * *

Representantes Jedi, entre los que se encontraban varios miembros del Consejo, como por ejemplo Mace Windu y Plo Koon, así como los maestros de Sanfee Diis y Obi-Wan Kenobi, se personaron tan pronto como les fue posible en el hangar del Senado.

También estaba Tera Sinube. En cuanto le vieron, las tres niñas corrieron hacia él. Fen lloraba.

— Yo podía haberle curado, yo podía haberle curado…

Fen se arropó junto al maestro Sinube. Aunque no llorase, Krenia también estaba muy apenada. Sus lekku se movían en un ligero vaivén. Mirando a Brial, supo que la pequeña humana estaba igual. El gentío poco a poco se fue dispersando, el humo ya se había disipado, pero el olor continuaba impregnado en el aire.

Una fina sábana, con el emblema de la República Galáctica, cubría el cuerpo sin vida de Dah Bar. El senador Bar, si bien había sobrevivido inicialmente a la explosión, no pudo soportarlo y, poco después, falleció a causa de las heridas sufridas.

Los Jedi estaban hablando con el Canciller Valorum y sus escoltas. Poco después, éste intercambió unas breves palabras de ánimo con Korsan Rung y se marchó, seguido tanto por sus escoltas como por los Jedi Koon, Gallia y un Caballero rodiano llamado Bolla Ropal.

En cuanto desaparecieron, Rung, que debería haber ido tras ellos, se sentó en el suelo. Kabe Aikel, la senadora zilkin, saltó a su hombro. El representante de Dorin permaneció así, sentado en el suelo, con las manos en la cabeza. La senadora Aikel le daba pequeños toquecitos amistosos con su minúscula mano anfibia.

— ¿Y qué le digo yo ahora a Rioba? —musitó Rung. Aikel apartó la mirada—. ¿Y Dal? ¿Y qué le digo yo ahora al pequeño Dal?

— Lo siento mucho —fue lo único que pudo decir la diminuta zilkin—. Pobre Dah, era tan buen hombre…

— Sí, él…

Krenia no pudo escuchar el resto de la conversación, sin embargo, porque enseguida la instaron para que se moviera hacia el transporte Jedi. Tera Sinube iba delante, con una mano apoyada en su bastón y la otra sobre el hombro de Fen Comata. Krenia se dio la vuelta para mirar una vez más.

«Jamás os fieis de las apariencias, por mucho que tengan una cabeza deforme para vuestro gusto y usen una máscara metálica». Las palabras de Dah Bar resonaban en su mente. «Fiarse de las apariencias nunca es bueno, y hace sentir mal a la persona de la que se malpiensa». Aquel hombre había sido tan buena persona, y ella se lo había devuelto con un miedo injustificado…

No, no sólo a él. Miedo injustificado a todos los de su especie, a todos los kel dor. Un horrible pensamiento pasó por su mente: «es culpa mía». Si no hubiera tenido ese miedo, los Jedi no habrían acudido a Dah Bar. De no haberlo hecho, ahora el senador estaría vivo. Ahora…

— De eso nada, niña —cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró cara a cara con Dolnass, el maestro iktotchi del también iktotchi Sanfee Diis. Como Sanfee, aquel hombre podía leer la mente.

Krenia apartó la mirada. Lo que ese hombre dijera no importaba.

Finalmente entró en el transporte y, poco después, pusieron rumbo de nuevo hacia el Templo Jedi.

* * *

A pesar de que se encontraba perfectamente, Krenia Krynda no rechistó cuando, una vez en el Templo Jedi, el maestro Sinube la obligó a ir a la enfermería junto a Brial y a Fen. Ésta última ya no lloraba, pero seguía teniendo la cara triste.

— Por cosas como éstas yo no estaba de acuerdo —oyó que le decía Windu a Sinube, cuando las niñas se alejaban, acompañadas por una Padawan humana.

Lo que fuera que respondiera el cosiano, la niña no lo supo, ya que la Padawan que las acompañaba, que debía tener la edad de Sanfee Diis, se las llevó muy rápido.

— Ahora, aquí, pasad —una vez en la enfermería, la muchacha les abrió una de las puertas que daban acceso a las habitaciones y se hizo a un lado para que pudieran pasar—. Esperad aquí, por favor.

— G-gracias, Ilta —susurró Fen. La aludida sonrió a modo de respuesta. En cuanto cerró la puerta, Fen Comata se dirigió a las otras dos—. Ella es Ilta Mers —explicó—, es la Padawan de la maestra B'ink Utrila —Krenia no necesitó que le dijeran quién era B'ink Utrila, ya que lo sabía perfectamente. La maestra Utrila era admirada por Krenia Krynda porque ésta, al verla, podía imaginarse a sí misma de mayor, ya que B'ink Utrila no sólo era twi'lek como Krenia, sino que además también era _tyrian_, con un rosado muy parecido al suyo—. Pero como Ilta tiene el don de curar, a veces está aquí.

Su voz sonaba apagada. «Ya», pensó Krenia, pero no dijo nada. Brial tampoco respondió. Entendía que Ilta Mers y Fen Comata se conocieran, gracias a que Fen también pasaba veces allí para aprender a dominar su don, y agradecía que Fen se molestase en explicarles quién era esa Padawan, de verdad que sí, pero en ese momento Krenia no tenía ganas de hablar. Y a juzgar por el silencio de Brial Delpin, la humana tampoco quería charlar.

Fen Comata debió darse cuenta de lo que pensaban ambas, porque la chiquilla no volvió a abrir la boca.

* * *

Se encontraba de nuevo en el Senado Galáctico. Lo supo, únicamente, por el enorme escritorio que había como único mueble.

«Estoy nerviosa», se oyó decir en la lengua materna de los twi'lek. Pero no había abierto la boca. ¿O en realidad lo había pensado?

«Es normal». Un twi'lek muy gordo, que también estaba utilizando su lengua natal, le hacía compañía. Se dirigía a ella, con lo cual _tenía_ que estar hablando, mas su boca no se había movido. «Ahora eres de los nuestros».

«¿Qué?». El hombre gordo no respondió. «¿Qué?». Miró al droide («¿cuándo había llegado allí ese droide?»). No obtuvo respuesta.

De repente la puerta se abrió («¿había una puerta?») y apareció Korsan Rung. Apretó los puños y se encaró con ella.

«Todo esto es culpa tuya». Le oía en la misma lengua de los twi'lek, a pesar de que Rung probablemente no debía entenderlo. No estaba muy segura de que el kel dor estuviera moviendo los labios.

Sabía de qué hablaba. No, más bien de _quién_ hablaba.

«No… yo no fui».

«Tampoco yo».

El hombre gordo se rió.

«No quieras estropear el momento, Rung». Uno de sus lek se movió con sorna. «No estropees la entrada en escena de mi sustituta en el Senado».

Korsan Rung ignoró al hombre gordo. Se dirigió a ella.

«Recuerda: todos te…»

— ¡Vamos, arriba, niñas! ¡Despertad de una vez!

Krenia Krynda gimió en desesperación. ¿Por qué tenían que haberla despertado en ese momento? ¿No se podían esperar un poco?

En las camas contiguas, Brial Delpin y Fen Comata se acababan de despertar también. La segunda dio un grito porque alguien ajeno a los Bergruufta le vio sus rizos oscuros. Fue tan rápida para recoger su tocado, que casi se caía de la cama.

Apenas unos diez minutos después de que la Padawan de B'ink Utrila, Ilta Mers, las dejase solas en la habitación, la líder del Cuerpo Médico, la twi'lek Vokara Che, había aparecido y, tras comprobar cómo estaban, las obligó a quedarse allí a pasar la noche.

La habitación era pequeña, con tres camas muy juntas y una pequeña ventana con cortina al fondo. Fue allí, en ese cuarto, que Krenia Krynda aprendió lo que era realmente una cama, ya que si bien ya había visto una antes —en el cuarto de Yoda—, hasta entonces pensaba que no era más que una estera, una estera alta y grande. Y entre que era muchísimo más cómoda que la fría estera del cuarto Bergruufta y que en la enfermería no había piedra solar, se habría quedado horas. Aunque estuviera despierta.

Y ahora otro Padawan, un mon calamari completamente adulto (si no hubiera sido por el pequeño colgante de cuentas que le caía por el lado derecho, habría dicho que era un Caballero hecho y derecho), las acababa de despertar gritando a pleno pulmón, corriendo la cortina para dejar entrar la luz, obligándolas a levantarse y haciendo que Krenia olvidase su sueño. El hombre las dejó solas para que se vistieran, pero entró tan pronto como terminaron (Krenia se preguntó cómo supo cuando estaban listas, antes de darse cuenta que era la Fuerza), trayendo consigo un pequeño droide, y las examinó.

— Perfecta, Fen —comentó el hombre tras examinar a la medio tholothiana, medio pantorana.

Fen Comata no respondió, sólo sonrió. Después examinó a Krenia y aunque al terminar dijo lo mismo (aunque sin decir su nombre), la twi'lek tampoco hizo comentario alguno. Brial Delpin, en cambio, nada más verle acercarse a ella, exclamó:

— Estoy bien —el hombre parpadeó un segundo. Después, se acercó a ella—. ¡Que estoy bien!

El mon cala no se dejó avasallar y examinó a la humana de la misma forma que a Fen y Krenia momentos antes. Sin decirles nada, hizo una seña al droide y éste abandonó la sala. Antes de salir él también, se giró hacia las niñas y comentó:

— Deberíais hablar.

«Hablar. Como si fuera fácil». Su mirada se cruzó con la de Brial. Al darse cuenta, la humana le giró la cara. Aquel gesto a Krenia le sentó mal, como demostraron la ligera vibración de sus lekku.

En cambio, cuando se giró hacia a Fen, ésta no sólo le aguantó la mirada, sino que además llegó a abrir la boca. Pero justo cuando parecía que iba a decir algo, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y aparecieron Tozan Tirch y Tyn-Pehd Nossee.

— Tyn —murmuró Fen. En los últimos meses las dos niñas se estaban haciendo muy buenas amigas, y el día del accidente, mes y medio antes, no pudo hacer otra cosa que unirlas más—. Estoy bien…

— Oh, Fen —gimió Tyn-Pehd, abrazándola.

Detrás de las dos chiquillas, el nikto Tozan Tirch hizo una mueca burlona, con la intención de hacer sonreír a las otras dos. Funcionó con Krenia, pero no con Brial.

— _Prisk_ —exclamó Tozan. Por toda respuesta, Brial arrugó el entrecejo—. ¿Cómo estáis? —les preguntó después a Fen y Krenia. A Brial ni la miró.

Krenia se encogió de hombros y Fen, con una timidez inusual en ella, murmuró «bien». Tozan puso los ojos en blanco y, de un salto, se subió a la cama de Krenia, haciendo que ésta se inclinase un momento hacia atrás. Tyn estaba sentada en la cama de Fen, por lo que no era raro que el único niño de la habitación se sentase en una de las otras dos camas. Aún así, le chocó.

Tozan se hizo el ofendido.

— Ya sé que no soy tan guapo como Shofilan, ni tan gracioso como Dagrasi, pero aquí estoy —Krenia trató de no sonreír, pero sus lekku la traicionaron—. Tampoco soy Ged'ir y no entiendo eso, pero diría que no es enfado —por toda respuesta, ahora sí, Krenia sonrió—. ¡Así me gusta! Ahora tú —se inclinó hacia Brial, la humana le dio la espalda—. _Prisk_.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Krenia.

— «¿_Prisk_?» —Krenia asintió— «Amargada».

Fen Comata silbó, sorprendida.

— ¿En qué idioma? —quiso saber.

— Bothanés, claro —respondió Tozan tranquilamente—. Yo solo hago bothanés y huttés…

Brial Delpin también estudiaba bothanés.

— ¿Y qué hacéis aquí? —quiso saber Fen.

— Hemos venido a veros, claro —Krenia y Fen se sorprendieron—. Bueno, es que Tyn y yo lo tenemos fácil, conocemos esto muy bien, ¿verdad Tyn?

La weequay asintió, con una sonrisa.

— La maestra Che no deja pasar nunca a nadie —dijo con su dulce vocecita—. Pero a nosotros sí.

Tozan Tirch asintió con energía. A partir de ese momento, tanto él como Tyn (especialmente Tozan, ya que Tyn-Pehd era un poco reservada), lograron mantener una conversación relativamente normal con Krenia y Fen.

Aunque eso fue hasta que a Tozan se le ocurrió mencionar que el maestro Sinube les había dicho que, en cuanto las cosas se calmasen un poco, ellos también irían al Senado. El ambiente se tornó gris, pero Tozan Tirch no se dio cuenta.

— No me gusta —se quejó, como hacía siempre que algo no le gustaba—, porque la política es aburrida y no sirve, pero si es para perder el tiempo pues vale.

— Mejor —saltó Brial, abriendo la boca por primera vez—, así no te ve... —claramente iba a decir «veo», pero se corrigió— …vemos.

De un salto, Tozan abandonó la cama de Krenia.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa, _Prisk_?

— ¡Deja de llamarme así!

«Lotu». Krenia se acordó inmediatamente de la niña rodiana, su futura compañera de clan, que aún estaba en los Campos Agrícolas. Por ello, intentó detenerles.

— No, Tozan, para —pidió—. Brial, por favor.

Brial Delpin la miró con los ojos entornados. Nadie decía nada. Todos contenían la respiración. El ambiente se podía cortar con un sable láser.

— Vale, vale —murmuró Tozan Tirch al final, suspirando—. Creo que ya llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí —miró a Tyn—. ¿Vamos?

La weequay dudó. Miró a Fen y luego a Tozan. Entonces asintió.

— Sí —dijo simplemente—. Hasta luego.

— Por fin —exclamó Brial Delpin en cuanto cerraron la puerta.

Se tumbó en la cama, dándoles la espalda a Krenia y Fen. Las dos niñas se miraron, pero no supieron ni qué decir ni qué hacer.

El súbito silencio la devolvió a la realidad. Sin pretenderlo, la tristeza volvió a apoderarse de la pequeña Krenia Krynda. Pensó en Dah Bar y en lo bueno que había sido, para acto seguido recordarle tirado en el suelo, gritando de dolor y con medio cuerpo sangrando.

Y entonces pensó en que aquel hombre dejaba atrás esposa e hijo, y recordó que eso mismo había oído decir a Korsan Rung la última vez que le había visto. Y así, sin pretenderlo, el recuerdo del sueño que había tenido regresó a su mente.

Y fue tan vívido, que sus lekku se quedaron completamente tiesos al ponerse ella misma pálida.

Por desgracia, nadie se dio cuenta, pues tanto Brial Delpin como Fen Comata estaban sumidas en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

Nunca llegó a saber durante cuánto tiempo se había quedado en silencio, pensando, tratando de recordar lo máximo posible de su sueño. «El Senado», pensó. «Un hombre y un droide…». Desvió la mirada al techo. «No. Era U7… TD-U7, el droide de protocolo del senador Bar… El hombre no sé quién era».

— Krenia…

Se mordió el labio. Lo siguiente, lo último que recordaba, era lo más inquietante. Korsan Rung, representante de Dorin, había entrado de repente y le estaba echando las culpas. «Normal», se dijo, «porque es culpa mía». La niña seguía convencida de que la muerte de Bar era por el miedo que ellas habían tenido a los kel dor. «Pero en el sueño yo mentía, porque decía que no, y el representante Rung…»

— Oye, Krenia…

Arrugó el entrecejo. «Tampoco yo». No dejó de repetírselas en su mente. «¿Qué quería decir? ¿Y luego…? ¿Qué iba a decir luego?»

— ¡Krenia!

La aludida dio un respingo. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas. Tenía a Fen, enfrente, mirándola.

— ¿Fen? ¿Qué pasa?

La pequeña híbrida se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿En qué pensabas para no darte cuenta de —señaló la cama de Brial Delpin, vacía— que Brial se ha ido?

Krenia ahogó un grito.

— ¿Qué?

Miró la cama. Vacía. Miró a Fen, confundida. Volvió a mirar la cama. Seguía vacía. Se puso nerviosa. Volvió a mirar la cama. Nada.

— ¿Pero dónde…?

Empezó a masajearse con fuerza un lek. Fen desvió la mirada.

— No quiere hablar —musitó—, pero Grax dice que hablemos pero… —hipó— pero…

No pudo continuar.

— ¿Fen, por qué? —murmuró Krenia—. ¿Por qué le hicieron esto al senador Bar? —al oír aquel nombre los ojos de Fen se humedecieron, pero no derramó ninguna lágrima—. ¿Por qué teníamos ese miedo, Fen?

— Oh, Krenia… —se sorbió los mocos— Lo siento, es… es culpa mía —Krenia se quedó con la boca abierta— Yo podía, yo…

— ¡No! —gimió. Empezó a escocerle la garganta—. Es culpa mía, por…

Fen Comata la interrumpió.

— Las tres somos culpables —su voz sonó más aguda de lo habitual.

Aquello era lo último que podía soportar. Sus lekku se sacudieron y la propia niña no pudo reprimir un sollozo. A Fen Comata le pasó lo mismo.

Para cuando Grax, el Padawan mon calamari, entrase en la habitación, encontraría a las dos chiquillas abrazadas, llorando.

* * *

La sala donde se reunía el Alto Consejo Jedi era amplia y muy bien iluminada, con grandes ventanales a través de los cuáles se veía la gran ciudad-planeta. Tenía forma circular, ya que se encontraba en lo alto de la gran aguja central, y doce grandes sillones rojos alrededor, la mayoría de los cuales estaban ocupados.

Los maestros Yoda y Koon brillaban por su ausencia.

Krenia Krynda, en el centro de la sala, tragó saliva. Fen Comata le apretaba el brazo con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño. Faltaba Brial Delpin, pero no hubo manera de encontrarla.

— ¿Podrías por favor repetir lo que has dicho? —pidió Mace Windu.

Krenia, muy tiesa, movió muy lentamente la cabeza.

— S-sí —tartamudeó—, m-ma… ma… estro.

Era difícil, muy difícil. Hablar delante del Consejo Jedi era lo más difícil que podía haber hecho nunca.

Después de haberse pasado varios minutos abrazadas, llorando sin parar, finalmente Grax se hizo notar en la habitación y les dijo que ya podían marcharse, no sin antes comentarles que hablar siempre era bueno, pero que ya no llorasen más, pues no era propio de un Jedi. Poco después, las dos niñas habían buscado a Brial pero no la habían encontrado, de modo que Krenia actuó sin ésta delante.

Y su «actuación» no fue otra que contarle a Fen su sueño. Cuando después quiso contárselo al Maestro Yoda (al maestro Sinube lo encontraron ocupado con unos niños mucho más pequeños que ellas), las niñas se quedaron de una pieza cuando se enteraron —a través de uno de los guardias— de que el diminuto maestro no estaba en el Templo, por lo que tendrían que hablar con cualquier otro.

Lo intentaron con Mace Windu, pero éste sólo aceptó si era en la sala del Consejo. Y allí estaban ahora, con una Krenia a la que le temblaba la voz de tal forma que casi ni se la entendía (aparte de que decía cosas sueltas, sin coherencia), y una Fen asustadísima que apretaba con fuerza el brazo de su amiga.

— Si no te relajas —intervino uno de los Maestros, un cereano entrado en años— no dejarás de balbucear y no podremos entenderte.

Krenia tragó saliva. Cerró los ojos. Tomó aire. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y, obligándose a mirar única y exclusivamente al maestro Windu, musitó:

— He tenido un sueño.

— ¿Perdón? Habla más alto.

— _He_ tenido _un _sueño —repitió, más fuerte. No supo por qué, pero remarcó tanto «he» como «un».

Mace Windu se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante.

— ¿Qué clase de sueño?

— Esto…

Esa vez sí, relató lo poquito que recordaba. Cuando terminó, en vez de preguntar sobre el final de aquel sueño, o dar alguna pista, el maestro Windu se cruzó de brazos e inquirió:

— ¿Crees que es culpa tuya?

Krenia Krynda parpadeó. Miró a Fen. «Nuestra», pensó. Ambas tenían la misma culpa porque ambas habían tenido el mismo miedo.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que respondió.

— Sí.

— Mientes —la voz del maestro Tiin, sentado a la derecha del hombre cereano, sonó atronadora—. Lo peor de todo es que aún no te has dado cuenta.

— Pero…

— Silencio, ahora hablo yo —sentenció el iktotchi—. ¿Vosotras pusisteis una bomba? ¿No, verdad? ¿Vosotras sabíais qué sucedía en el entorno del senador Bar? ¿No, verdad? Entonces dejad de echaros la culpa, porque el hecho de que le asesinasen no tiene nada que ver con vosotras tres —las niñas apartaron la mirada—. ¿Dónde está la otra niña? —prosiguió Saesee Tiin. Ni Fen ni Krenia se atrevieron a hablar—. Ya veo —tomó aire. Se inclinó hacia Windu—. Maestro Windu, la otra niña se ha ido de la habitación que compartían y no han podido encontrarla después.

— Entiendo. Gracias, Maestro Tiin.

De repente, Fen Comata soltó a Krenia Krynda.

— Pero yo podría haber hecho algo.

— No —masculló otro de los maestros, un lannik de rostro malhumorado al que le faltaba un ojo—. No tienes poder suficiente, niña —estaba enfadado. Krenia no supo si es que estaba enfadado con ellas o si ya era así—. _Jamás_ podrías haberle ayudado… a menos que tuvieses ya la suficiente experiencia y, desde luego, no fueses más que una simple niña.

«Una simple niña». Aquel comentario dolió, y mucho. Krenia no se pudo aguantar, sabía que Fen no replicaría, pero ella tenía que decir algo. Nada más abrir la boca, sin embargo, el maestro Tiin la interrumpió.

— Como se te ocurra decir lo que estás pensando te vas directa a los Campos Agrícolas.

La pequeña twi'lek se irguió. Cerró la boca y ya no dijo nada más.

— Por lo visto, aún te falta mucho por aprender, Iniciada Krynda —comentó Mace Windu—. Sí, sé de lo que hablo, Iniciada —añadió, al ver la cara de incredulidad de Krenia—, porque he estado hablando con el maestro Yoda. Sobre todos vosotros.

— ¿Los Bergruufta? —preguntó, temerosa, Fen Comata.

— Sobre todos los iniciados.

— Oh.

Se hizo el silencio. Algunos maestros intercambiaron miradas. Finalmente, el maestro Windu volvió a dirigirse a las dos, indicándoles que podían marcharse. Antes, sin embargo, les dio una importante noticia:

— El representante Korsan Rung ha sido detenido, acusado del asesinato del senador Dah Bar.

* * *

— Acéptalo de una vez: nos engañó.

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí! ¡Es un asesino!

— ¡Que no! ¡Que te digo yo que no!

Por la noche, el cuarto de los Bergruufta era un hervidero. Después de abandonar la sala del Consejo, Krenia y Fen no retomaron las clases, sino que estuvieron solas todo el día, en los patios exteriores. Tampoco se molestaron en buscar a Brial Delpin, estaban convencidas de que la humana aparecería tarde o temprano. Horas después, en efecto, la nativa de Saleucami apareció, como todos los demás, para cenar, bañarse e irse a dormir. Y fue precisamente en esta última etapa que Krenia Krynda y Fen Comata explicaron lo que les contó Mace Windu.

Y cuando Krenia dijo que, por su sueño, estaba convencida de que había algo raro, Brial se puso furiosa y empezaron a discutir.

— Si le han detenido es por algo, ¿no? —masculló Brial— ¡Nos engañó!

Ninguno de los niños decía nada, especialmente desde que Dagrasi Takta hizo una de sus bromas para poner paz y no funcionó. Krenia y Brial se enfadaron con él y éste, algo deprimido, se quedó callado en una esquina.

Tuvo que entrar un guardia del Templo, que había escuchado los gritos, para hacerles callar.

— ¿Queréis callaros de una vez? —vociferó— Si vuestra intención es no ser Jedi me parece perfecto, pero los otros niños sí quieren, así que dejadles dormir.

De mala gana, las dos niñas se callaron, pero no se dirigieron la palabra mientras colocaban sus esteras, ni tampoco a la mañana siguiente cuando las recogieron o cuando se pusieron túnicas limpias.

* * *

Para sorpresa del profesor de cálculo Gol Sloon, los Bergruufta se habían dividido en tres grupos. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas al ver la escena en el aula y sus lekku (pues era twi'lek, como Krenia y Ged'ir) se movieron confundidos, incluso el derecho, al cual le faltaba un buen trozo.

— ¿Pero qué pasa aquí? —inquirió. No obtuvo respuesta—. ¿Os habéis peleado?

Nadie contestó, aunque Brial Delpin resopló con fuerza.

Tan sólo Fen Comata, Tyn-Pehd Nossee, Tozan Tirch, Shofilan Tes y Cara Vorz creían la idea de Krenia y estaban de su parte. El resto, excepto Dagrasi, se guiaron por la detención y se quedaron junto a Brial. Dagrasi Takta estaba solo en el tercer grupo (si es que se le podía llamar así): por la mañana declaró a pleno pulmón que uno de sus monthrals estaba con Brial y el otro con Krenia, y que mientras le creciesen por igual no estaría con nadie.

Krenia tuvo que reconocer que la broma del pequeño togruta le hizo mucha gracia, del mismo modo que le dolió en el alma ver que su hasta entonces mejor amiga, Ged'ir Selle, se creyó a pies juntillas la implicación de Korsan Rung y, por ende, no estaba de su parte.

Al término de la clase de cálculo el profesor Sloon pidió a Fen, Krenia y Brial que se quedasen un momento con él a solas. «Espero que no nos pregunte por qué estamos enfadadas…»

— ¿Cómo estáis? —antes de que ninguna respondiera, el profesor Sloon continuó—. Ha tenido que ser muy duro, pero seguro que lo superaréis.

Brial farfulló.

— No tienes ni idea, Maestro.

Gol Sloon sonrió.

— Cierto, Brial, no tengo ni idea.

Pero su lek sano se había movido demasiado hacia el exterior. No estaba diciendo lo mismo que pensaba. Krenia movió los suyos ligeramente y se alegró cuando vio que el maestro Sloon le respondió amigablemente, en clara señal apática hacia ella, con el mismo lenguaje no verbal.

— He escuchado que el representante Rung ha sido detenido —Brial farfulló algo—. No, Brial, escúchame. Lo que no os han dicho es que ha sido detenido, sí, pero todavía no se ha demostrado su implicación o —miró a Krenia— su inocencia.

— Él no fue.

Gol Sloon fue tan contundente como Saesee Tiin el día anterior.

— Cállate, Krenia.

«¿Por qué todos se empeñan en hacerme callar?», se preguntó. No lo dijo en voz alta, pero sus lekku se movieron de tal forma que Sloon entrecerró los ojos al mirarla. Con cualquier otro quizá, pero con otro twi'lek era imposible esconder lo que realmente sentías, ya que tus «colas» demasiado a menudo te traicionaban.

— Pero él nos dejó solos —insistió Brial— y luego no quería venir de vuelta y…

Fen Comata la interrumpió.

— Pero cuando estuvo con nosotros nos dijo que no nos fiásemos de nadie —replicó la híbrida— y que todos te la clavan por la espalda.

«Recuerda: todos te…»

— Por eso mismo —farfulló Brial Delpin—. Hablaba por él.

«No… yo no fui».

— Pero lo que Krenia soñó a lo mejor tiene algo que ver…

«Tampoco yo».

— Tonterías.

— Korsan Rung no mató a Dah Bar, él lo decía en mi sueño.

Krenia no pudo soportarlo más y tuvo que saltar. De inmediato se arrepintió porque el profesor Sloon le había mandado a callar, y no se podía desobedecer a un superior. Le miró, temerosa, pero enseguida se fijó en Brial, porque ésta resopló:

— Qué pesada eres.

Krenia abrió la boca para protestar, pero Gol Sloon se adelantó.

— Brial, vete de la sala —la niña se quedó perpleja. No se movió—. ¿No me has oído?

Brial Delpin se irguió.

— Sí, Maestro —musitó.

«Qué raro se ve desde el otro lado», pensó Krenia. Habitualmente, había sido a ella a quien habían echado de donde se encontrase. Por fortuna, sin embargo, ya hacía tiempo desde la última vez.

En cuanto Brial se marchó, el profesor Sloon se dirigió a Fen y Krenia.

— Vuestra amiga está muy triste —les dijo. Krenia arqueó una ceja—. La muerte del senador Bar le ha afectado mucho.

— Pues no lo parece —Krenia estaba dolida por la actitud de Brial.

Gol Sloon negó con la cabeza.

— Dale tiempo. ¿Y tú, Fen? —preguntó después a la mitad pantorana, mitad tholothiana—. ¿Qué opinas?

Comata se tomó unos segundos para responder.

— Pienso como Krenia, que no lo parece.

Krenia sonrió, agradecida. Un momento después se inclinó nuevamente hacia el profesor.

— Maestro Sloon, ¿por qué?

Los lekku (incluso el medio lek) de Gol Sloon temblaron: estaba confundido.

— ¿Por qué, qué? —inquirió.

— ¿Por qué soñé eso?

Gol Sloon parpadeó. Antes de responder, sin embargo, Fen Comata intervino.

— Pensaba que ibas a decir: «¿por qué acusan al representante Rung?».

Ahora fue Krenia quien parpadeó. No se esperaba ese comentario.

— Eh… no.

Gol Sloon movió su lek sano.

— No soy quien para darte respuestas, Krenia. Al menos, no las que necesitas ahora.

— Oh…

— Os he hecho quedaros aquí por otro motivo.

Krenia y Fen se miraron.

— Voy a contaros algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo, había un niño tímido que adoraba meditar y… No, no pongáis esas caras: sí, le gustaba meditar._

_Este niño no era un genio en sus estudios, ni tampoco era un zoquete, pero había algo que le podía aún más que el temor a hablar con un desconocido: le daban miedo los wookiees._

_Sí, habéis oído bien, niñas. He dicho «los wookiees». En sus apenas diez años de vida, sólo había visto uno, un wookiee que formaba parte del Alto Consejo Jedi… ¿habéis oído hablar acerca del maestro Tyvokka? Pues él era, el único wookiee que ese niño había visto. Y le tenía un pánico atroz._

_Un día, así de repente, la Fuerza se llevó al maestro Zom Edina. Era un maestro de Iniciados muy mayor, muy pero que muy mayor, que entre otros enseñaba a dar sus primeros pasos en la Fuerza a aquel niño tímido y a sus hermanos de clan. Sucedió al mediodía y… ¿qué pasa? Ah, ya sé. No os preocupéis, niñas, el maestro Sinube aún tiene mucha vida por delante._

_Como iba diciendo… un día, cuando ese niño tenía diez años, el maestro Edina se hizo uno con la Fuerza. Aquella tarde fue la más dura que pudiesen nunca recordar los miembros de aquel clan, pues por supuesto se les obligó a continuar con sus clases. Y fue el maestro Tyvokka quien, de manera excepcional, continuó esa tarde las enseñanzas de la Forma Primera, en el punto en el que el maestro Edina lo había dejado el día anterior._

_¿Os imagináis lo que pasó entonces? Exacto, aquel niño tuvo tanto miedo que aquella fue la peor clase de su vida. No entendía sus palabras, aún era incapaz de comprender el lenguaje de los wookiees; se asustó y se puso muy nervioso, todo cuanto hizo aquella tarde le salió mal. A partir de entonces, si bien su clan pasó a contar con la maestra Ieraz Stako (¿la conocéis? Sigue tutelando iniciados), ese niño se dio cuenta de que veía demasiado a menudo al maestro Tyvokka. Era como si supiera _siempre _donde estaba el pequeño iniciado._

_¿Os suena de algo? Yo creo que sí. ¿Sabéis quien era, por aquél entonces, Padawan del maestro Tyvokka? Oh, no, Krenia, en absoluto. Qué va, la Maestra Buwasy Kue ya era Dama. Me refiero a su último Padawan. ¡Eso es, Fen! Muy bien, lo has acertado: era el maestro Plo Koon. Y me alegra oír que lo pronuncias sin temor. Por fin._

_Sí, sé de lo que hablo. Sé que tenéis, o teníais, mucho miedo a los kel dor. Y como imagino que estaréis deduciendo, os habréis dado cuenta de que no era casualidad de que _siempre_ estuviera donde vosotras. Todos los Caballeros, hayan adquirido o no el rango de Maestro dentro de la Orden, se parecen tanto a sus maestros como un niño a sus padres. Sí, pequeñas: el maestro Plo Koon ha estado haciendo con vosotras exactamente lo mismo que años atrás vio hacer a su maestro._

_¿Pero qué pasó con aquel niño? Como iba diciendo, el maestro Tyvokka empezó a cruzarse por su camino demasiado a menudo y un día, casi un año después de la muerte del maestro Edina, sucedió algo inesperado: el sistema Kashyyyk se unió a la República Galáctica._

_Y digo inesperado porque los wookiees, hasta hacía poco, se negaban a entrar, a pesar de que si lo hacían podrían contar con toda la protección posible contra sus vecinos los trandoshanos, que tantas y tantas veces en la historia les han esclavizado. Los wookiees son muy suyos, y como ya de por sí son muy fuertes, no toleran la ayuda de nadie... pero ésa otra historia._

_Así, de repente, el sistema Kashyyyk se unió a la República y el reciente elegido senador Krulowwa (creo que sigue siendo el senador de Kashyyyk) se ofreció voluntario para colaborar con los Jedi en las enseñanzas de… ah, sí, ya sabéis por dónde voy, ¿verdad?_

_Y cuando ese pequeño mejor estaba, por fin, aceptando al senador, Krulowwa sufrió un atentado. Por fortuna, en aquella ocasión no hubo que lamentar nada, y muy pronto se detuvo a los culpables, un grupo de trandoshanos que estaban completamente en contra de la entrada de Kashyyyk a la República, y eso que Trandosha tampoco formaba parte. Ni siquiera hoy en día…_

_Durante ese día y los siguientes, mientras Krulowwa luchaba por su vida (porque, si bien no falleció, estuvo bastante grave), aquel niño comprendió todo lo que había hecho mal hasta entonces. Buscó al maestro Tyvokka y le pidió perdón, y desde entonces las cosas ya no fueron iguales. Según Tyvokka, podría haber llegado a ser su Padawan si no fuera porque ya tenía uno; aún así, mantuvieron una muy buena relación hasta su muerte._

_Espero que hayáis aprendido algo con esta historia, pequeñas. Ahora salid a meditar, que siempre es bueno: os despejará la mente._

* * *

La historia del profesor Sloon dejó a Krenia Krynda y a Fen Comata con la boca abierta. Gol Sloon, con una sonrisa afable, volvió a repetir que salieran a meditar y que entonces sabrían qué hacer.

— Si queréis, puedo meditar con vosotras —añadió—. No soy Caballero, pero sigo meditando. Siempre me gustó.

«Lo sabía», pensó Krenia.

— Maestro Sloon…

— Dime, Krenia.

— Ese niño… ¿era twi'lek?

Fen miraba expectante, sin duda ella también se lo imaginaba.

Gol Sloon cerró los ojos antes de contestar. Sonrió.

— Y aún conservaba intactos sus lekku.

* * *

No sabía si la historia de la niñez de Gol Sloon había hecho mella en Fen Comata, pero por lo que a ella respectaba, sí. Y mientras meditaba, no pudo parar de pensar en ello.

El profesor de cálculo al final no las acompañó, sino que prefirió mantener una charla tranquila con Brial Delpin. Ahora las dos niñas estaban solas, en la habitación de los Bergruufta, con los ojos cerrados y las piernas cruzadas, cada una meditando lo mejor que podían.

Krenia ni se dio cuenta de que aquella era la primera vez en su vida que meditaba por su cuenta, sin que fuese una de las cinco veces obligatorias del día.

En su mente se agolparon un torbellino de recuerdos y emociones. Lotu Gung chillando, el maestro Plo Koon echándole bronca por correr, el funeral de Buwasy Kue, el «¡fue un accidente!» de Lotu, Dah Bar, la explosión, Fen sangrando en el suelo, Gol Sloon, las enseñanzas de Tera Sinube, Kabe Aikel saltando al escritorio…

«Tampoco yo».

Krenia dio un respingo. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo el corazón latir a mil por hora. Muy lentamente se masajeó un lek, mientras se recuperaba. Miró a Fen, la chiquilla tenía los ojos cerrados, apretándolos con fuerza, sin duda estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para concentrarse.

De repente, la pequeña híbrida palideció. En su caso, su piel habitualmente azul se había vuelto de un azul muchísimo más claro, casi del color del cielo. Abrió los ojos muy lentamente.

— Krenia —musitó, con un hilo de voz.

Estaba temblando.

— ¿Fen? —Krenia parpadeó— ¿Q-Qué ocurre?

— Lo he visto —susurró—. Van a matar a Korsan Rung.


	6. Insensatez

«A veces ser un buen soldado significa hacer  
lo que uno cree que es correcto. Es por  
eso que somos superiores a los droides».  
Faro Argyus, TCW 1x09 — Manto de Oscuridad

**6\. Insensatez**

Las dos niñas se pusieron en pie y echaron a correr. No necesitaron hablarse, ambas sabían qué hacer.

No hicieron caso al maestro Dolnass cuando éste les gritó qué hacían, no escucharon a la bibliotecaria Jocasta Nu cuando ésta les increpó que no corrieran, ni tampoco obedecieron al maestro Krell, un corpulento besalisko, cuando éste bramó «¡quietas!».

El Maestro Yoda les había dicho en una ocasión que él estaría si necesitaban hablar. Pues bien, eso es lo que necesitaban en ese preciso instante, hablar. Krenia no había dudado ni un instante de las palabras de Fen. «Van a matar a Korsan Rung», había dicho. ¿Qué diferencia podía haber entre visionar eso y su sueño? Por ese motivo las niñas corrían, sin hacer caso a nadie, en dirección a la aguja central, donde se encontraba la habitación del maestro Yoda, así como la sala del Consejo.

Pero justo cuando giraron una esquina, chocaron con el maestro Plo Koon, que venía andando en dirección contraria. Krenia no tuvo tiempo de pararse a pensar si encontrarse con él era pura casualidad o si estaba repitiendo lo que el ya fallecido maestro Tyvokka había hecho con el profesor Gol Sloon.

— ¡Eh, cuidado! —exclamó— ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Antaño, las dos niñas habrían pegado un grito y se habrían ido por el otro lado. O eso, o bien se habrían quedado congeladas en el sitio. Mas aquella no era una de esas veces, ya no. Las niñas gritaron, sí, pero no por miedo.

— ¡Maestro Koon, maestro Koon!

— ¡Necesitamos ayuda! —chilló Fen.

Koon no era Yoda, pero era otro miembro del Alto Consejo. Podía ayudar.

— ¡Por favor! —pidió Krenia.

— ¡Maestro!

El maestro keldorian se irguió. Las miró fijamente (o eso creían las niñas, habida cuenta de que no se podía saber con certeza) y, después, simplemente, se marchó.

— ¡No! —gimieron las pequeñas.

A su mente, entonces sí, acudió una cita del profesor Gol Sloon: «Sí, pequeñas: el maestro Plo Koon ha estado haciendo con vosotras exactamente lo mismo que años atrás vio hacer a su maestro». ¿Significaba eso que ahora, una vez superado el miedo, ya no les iba a hacer caso?

— No se vaya, Maestro, por favor —imploró Fen—. Van a matar al representante Korsan Rung.

Krenia vio esperanza: Plo Koon se había detenido.

— Por favor —pidió—. Ya sé que no hemos sido las mejores personas y…

Plo Koon interrumpió a Krenia, ignorándola por completo.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— Van a matar al representante Korsan Rung.

El maestro Plo Koon no dijo nada. Permaneció unos instantes en silencio, hasta que al final miró al frente, más allá de donde se encontraban Fen Comata y Krenia Krynda (haciendo que las chiquillas se volteasen, viendo entonces que se acercaba Saesee Tiin), y comentó:

— Tengo mucho que hacer. El Maestro Tiin os ayudará.

Y, sin más, las dejó.

— Pero…

Los lekku de Krenia temblaron ligeramente, la twi'lek se sentía muy apenada por la negativa de Plo Koon. Saesee Tiin, al mismo tiempo, llegó a su altura.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Fen se puso histérica.

— ¡Maestro, Maestro! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

— Calma, Iniciada Comata, calma.

— Maestro, por favor —pidió Krenia.

— ¡Maestro! —chilló Fen.

Saesee Tiin cerró los ojos un segundo.

— He dicho «calma» —Krenia apartó la mirada. Se llevó una mano al lek—. Calma, niñas —repitió Saesee Tiin. Krenia no cesó en su tic, Fen continuó gritando—. ¡He dicho «calma»!

Fen se calló y miró al maestro iktotchi con los ojos bien abiertos. Krenia se masajeó con más fuerza el lek izquierdo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Iniciada Comata? —antes de que la niña respondiera, el maestro Tiin miró a Krenia—. Quieta, Iniciada Krynda —Krenia obedeció, pero su mano siguió en el mismo sitio—. ¿No te haces daño cuando haces eso? —la respuesta era afirmativa, pero no respondió. Era un tic que la pequeña twi'lek no podía evitar—. Lo sabía.

Krenia parpadeó. «Oh, no, lo había olvidado». Los iktotchi podían leer la mente.

— Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos tranquilos… ¿me puedes explicar de una vez qué sucede, Iniciada Comata? ¿Por qué estáis tan histéricas?

— Van a matar a Korsan Rung —repitió, por enésima vez, la mitad pantorana, mitad tholothiana.

— ¿Cómo?

Fen titubeó.

— Eh… no sé… sólo sé que le van a matar y…

Saesee Tiin la interrumpió.

— No te estaba preguntado cómo le van a matar, sino _cómo _lo sabes.

— Ah —las mejillas de Fen se tiñeron de un ligero tono granate, el color que adquirían los rostros de los tholothianos cuando enrojecían—. Yo, bueno, es que…

Se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Fen Comata no era una niña tímida como Tyn-Pehd Nossee, pero desde luego sí era más introvertida que Krenia, y se ponía nerviosa con más facilidad, bloqueándose por completo. Krenia tenía su tic y Fen (y también Tyn) tenía esa característica. Por ello decidió ayudarla.

— Maestro Tiin, léale la mente —pidió—. Ella lo vio todo.

El maestro iktotchi volvió a cerrar los ojos.

— Ya lo sé, Iniciada Krynda —respondió secamente. Krenia se quedó cabizbaja. Tiin se volvió hacia Fen Comata—. Sé que has visto algo, pequeña, pero tienes que ser tú quien me lo diga, no tienes que esperar a que alguien lo averigüe por ti.

— Ya, es que…

— ¿Habrías esperado entonces a que tu amiga lo dijera por ti? —hizo un ademán a Krenia, la aludida hizo una mueca (en realidad ella también pensaba que al final quizá tendría que haberlo dicho ella). Tiin la ignoró—. Eso no puede ser, Iniciada Comata. A ver, otra vez: ¿qué sucede?

— Que van a…

Saesee Tiin negó con la cabeza.

— Eso ya lo has dicho.

— Pero si le ha preguntado lo mismo —Krenia se cruzó de brazos.

— Silencio.

— Sí, Maestro…

Fen Comata respiró hondo.

— Lo he visto, Maestro. No sé cómo, pero lo he visto. Era como si estuviera aquí —hizo un gesto con la mano—, el representante Rung y entonces le disparaban y yo, bueno… no sé más… —se mordió el labio—. ¡Maestro…!

Saesee Tiin se arrodilló delante de Fen Comata.

— Lo has hecho muy bien, Iniciada Comata —la niña sonrió—. Eso es una visión de lo que podría suceder —Krenia y Fen se irguieron. Cruzaron miradas y después miraron al maestro Tiin, con el miedo perceptible en sus rostros—. He dicho «podría», no «va». No he dicho que vaya a pasar, sino que podría ser.

— No entiendo —confesó Krenia. Al ver la mirada del maestro Tiin, la niña se echó hacia atrás—. Perdón.

— No pasa nada, Iniciada Krynda —la pequeña le miró sin comprender—. Es completamente normal que no entiendas algo y lo preguntes, para eso estamos los Maestros —Krenia sonrió, pero la sonrisa se esfumó de su cara cuando el maestro Tiin continuó—. Lo único es que me sorprende bastante lo mucho que te gusta interrumpir a los demás y...

— Pero si yo no…

— Como ahora.

Krenia abrió la boca para protestar, pero no dijo nada. Suspiró y murmuró: «Sí, Maestro. Perdón, Maestro».

— Iniciada Comata —dijo después Saesee Tiin—, Iniciada Krynda, venid conmigo: es mejor que hablemos en otro lugar, más cómodos.

Las niñas se miraron confundidas. Minutos después lo comprendieron.

El Maestro Tiin las había llevado, otra vez, a la sala del Consejo.

* * *

Al contrario que el día anterior, en aquella ocasión la sala del Consejo estaba prácticamente vacía: tan sólo el maestro Windu, el maestro cereano (Krenia aún no sabía cómo se llamaba), un zabrak que tampoco sabía quién era y la maestra Gallia, a quien Krenia no conocía cuando le habló en el funeral, pero ahora sí.

Saesee Tiin las instó a caminar hasta el centro de la sala, de cara hacia Mace Windu, mientras él ocupaba su sillón habitual.

— El otro día un sueño, ahora una visión —dijo el maestro iktotchi, nada más sentarse—. El maestro Yoda tenía razón.

Mace Windu asintió.

— Sí, así es.

Y así, sin más, los cinco maestros presentes se pusieron a hablar. «¿Qué hago aquí?», pensó Krenia. Miró a Fen, a ver si la mitad tholothiana, mitad pantorana sabía algo. Obviamente, no lo sabía tampoco, y por eso se encogió de hombros. Justo cuando Krenia empezaba a pensar que si abandonaban la sala probablemente los maestros ni se darían cuenta, Mace Windu se dirigió a ellas:

— Sin duda, algo extraño hay alrededor de todo esto —Krenia murmuró «mmm…» sin saber qué decir—. Primero el asesinato del senador Bar, después la acusación al representante Rung y, ahora… —las chiquillas le miraron expectantes. «¿Y ahora?», pensó Krenia—. Decídmelo vosotras, iniciadas: ¿ahora qué?

Krenia y Fen intercambiaron miradas.

— No sé, Maestro —confesó Krenia—. Lo siento.

Le sorprendió ver que el maestro Windu sonreía.

— No te disculpes —Krenia negó con la cabeza. Windu se dirigió a Fen—. ¿Iniciada Comata?

Fen se encogió.

— No lo sé… —Windu arqueó una ceja—. Eh… van a matar al representante Rung —añadió después, dudosa—. Y, bueno…

Mace Windu la interrumpió.

— Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír.

— Oh… bueno…

Krenia recordó algo.

— ¿Y mi sueño? ¿Qué pasa con mi sueño?

— Creo recordar que _ya_ nos explicaste tu sueño, Iniciada Krynda —intervino el maestro cereano. Krenia bajó la mirada—. ¿O es que recuerdas algo más?

— No, Maestro… —iba a decir su nombre, pero como no lo sabía, se calló y su frase quedó a medias.

El maestro cereano se dio cuenta porque nada más oír el tono de la niña, comentó:

— Mundi. Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Los lekku de Krenia vibraron levemente.

— Perdón, Maestro Mundi.

— En el futuro deberíais, las dos, conocernos. Toda la Orden conoce a su Consejo. Recordadlo.

— Sí, Maestro Mundi —susurraron las dos niñas al unísono.

Mace Windu retomó la palabra. Las niñas se irguieron sólo con escuchar su voz.

— Pero no estábamos hablando sobre eso. Iniciada Comata, ¿nos puedes explicar exactamente cuál fue tu visión?

Fen Comata vaciló un instante antes de hablar. Cuando terminó de contar lo que sabía, su respiración se aceleró.

— ¡Maestro! —gritó, sin poderlo evitar—. ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Ellos van…! ¡Ellos van a…!

— Cálmate, Iniciada Comata.

— ¡Pero, Maestro!

Krenia vio como el maestro Windu le hacía un gesto con la cabeza. La twi'lek captó al instante lo que el maestro Mace Windu le ordenaba: pasó un brazo por detrás de Fen y murmuró «tranquila, Fen».

— Habéis hecho bien en venir a nosotros —continuó Mace Windu—. Ambas: tanto Comata hoy, como Krynda ayer —Krenia sonrió—. Ahora nos ocuparemos nosotros, reuniremos al Consejo al completo y…

Por una vez, no fue Krenia quien interrumpió a Windu, sino Fen Comata.

— Pero, Maestro, ¿qué pasará?

Mace Windu cruzó una significativa mirada con el maestro Mundi.

— Nosotros nos ocuparemos —respondió.

— No le pasará nada al representante Rung —añadió Ki-Adi-Mundi.

— Pero…

— No le pasará nada —insistió Mundi—. Ya podéis marcharos.

Sin rechistar, las niñas respondieron «sí, Maestro», hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la sala.

Al girar la esquina vieron venir, en dirección contraria, al maestro Plo Koon. Krenia creyó que el kel dor haría como si no estuvieran, pero al pasar por su lado preguntó:

— ¿Todo bien?

— Sí, Maestro.

Una vez desapareció de su vista, sin embargo, Krenia escuchó a Fen murmurar:

— No.

* * *

Por fin, tras entrevistarse con el Consejo, Fen Comata y Krenia Krynda regresaron a sus clases. Fen se marchó con los sanadores, mientras Krenia se encontró con una clase de rodiano ya empezada.

El profesor Cevva Prevaro, un rodiano cuya piel era de una tonalidad amarillo verdoso, se cruzó de brazos al verla entrar.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —estaba tan enfadado que olvidó completamente utilizar la lengua de los rodianos, la suya propia—. Te he hecho una pregunta, Krenia: ¿dónde estabas?

— Hablando con el Consejo Jedi.

Cevva Prevaro parpadeó y descruzó los brazos. Su rostro era el vivo retrato del desconcierto.

— ¿Perdón?

— _Eskenka_… _eskenka_ _ka _Jedi _Konsil_.

El profesor Prevaro volvió a parpadear. Después susurró «oh» seguido de un «vaya» y no dijo nada más. Al menos, no de eso, porque se volvió hacia Krenia nuevamente y exclamó.

— _Fna ho_ _eske_ «_eskenka_»: «_eskenka_» _koru_ _n_c_htnka_.

Krenia sonrió nerviosa y se disculpó. «Eskenka», tal y como el profesor Prevaro apuntó, significaba «hablar» (y también «decir»), con lo cual era un «nchtnka», es decir, un verbo. Para convertir un verbo en gerundio había un prefijo específico, pero Krenia no se acordaba. Y tampoco tenía muchos ánimos para recordarlo: sólo podía pensar en Fen Comata, su visión y sus nervios. Tanto, que casi ni recordaba su sueño.

El profesor especificó cómo se decía, pero Krenia ni le escuchó. Después, el maestro Prevaro continuó explicando cómo los civiles rodianos se expresaban a la hora de ir a comprar, según cada tipo de establecimiento. Krenia hizo un gran esfuerzo por prestar atención.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —alguien susurró a su izquierda.

Krenia se quedó unos segundos confundida, preguntándose si realmente había oído algo, cuando volvió a escuchar la voz y, entonces sí, se dio cuenta de que se trataba del kiffar Shofilan Tes, que también estudiaba rodiano.

Shofilan Tes era una de las poquísimas personas que la creyeron cuando defendió la inocencia de Korsan Rung.

— Después —pidió Krenia.

Cuando se acabó la clase, sin embargo, no se lo contó. Primero, porque era la hora de la segunda meditación, que realizaron solos junto a Cevva Prevaro; segundo, porque una vez se acabó la meditación, en vez de explicarle, le pidió que la acompañase.

Juntos fueron a buscar a Cara Vorz, quien aún meditaba al finalizar sus clases de durosiano. Cara, al igual que Shofilan, había estado de parte de Krenia.

Mientras esperaban a la mirialana, Krenia se dio cuenta de que Brial Delpin, que también estudiaba durosiano, la miraba con los ojos entornados. Simuló no darse cuenta.

Una vez juntos, los tres —Cara y Shofilan siguiendo a Krenia— salieron hacia los patios exteriores. Una vez allí, no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, ya que muy pronto aparecieron Fen Comata, Tyn-Pehd Nossee y Tozan Tirch, los últimos tres que faltaban para completar el reducido grupo de personas que se unieron al bando de apoyo a Korsan Rung.

Al verles, Fen Comata no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente.

— Bien —suspiró la joven híbrida poco después—. Gracias por apoyarme a mí también.

Cuando el kiffar Shofilan Tes quiso saber qué ocurría, alegando que Krenia le tenía demasiado tiempo en ascuas, la aludida cruzó la mirada con Fen y ésta última, simplemente, dijo:

— Tenemos que hacer algo.

* * *

Apenas un par de minutos les habían bastado a Fen Comata y Krenia Krynda para explicar la situación a Cara Vorz, Shofilan Tes, Tyn-Pehd Nossee y Tozan Tirch. Éste último ahora iba de un lado para otro, murmurando por lo bajo cosas como «qué locura» o «estáis locas».

— No estamos locas —dijo al fin Krenia, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Quieres parar ya, Tozan? Eres sospechoso.

El nikto resopló.

— Más sospechoso es que otros vean una parte de un clan sin el resto —Krenia puso los ojos en blanco: cuando Tozan se ponía en modo «queja» se ponía insoportable—. ¿Y cuál es el plan, Fen?

La aludida se escandalizó.

— Aquí no, Tozan, que nos oirán.

Tozan volvió a resoplar, pero en aquella ocasión no dijo nada. Quien sí lo hizo fue el otro chico del grupo, el kiffar Shofilan Tes, alegando que si no habían tenido reparos en hablar de lo que estaba pasando, tampoco deberían tenerlo para explicar su plan.

— Y, además —añadió—, yo quisiera saber algo: ¿por qué sólo nos lo habéis dicho a nosotros y no a nadie más?

Krenia volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Es que no era obvio? Movió sus lekku de tal forma que el lek derecho llegó a apoyarse en el hombro. Casi nunca los movía de aquella forma, para expresar sentimientos y/o emociones bastaba con los habituales vaivenes de las colas a la espalda; sabía, sin embargo, que así llamaría la atención de sus hermanos de clan, y por ello exageró el movimiento.

Funcionó perfectamente, porque inmediatamente Shofilan Tes inquirió:

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo raro?

Krenia no vaciló.

— Sí.

La pequeña twi'lek explicó que contar la situación no era algo extraño (incluso comentar que tenían que hacer algo para remediar lo inevitable), habida cuenta de que seguramente más personas estarían hablando de ello. Lo raro sería ponerse a hablar de la idea que Fen Comata tenía en mente para solucionarlo, pues aquél no era ni el momento ni el lugar: seguían en los patios exteriores, sentados en unas escalinatas, y si bien no tenían compañía cerca, exceptuando por unos Padawan a lo lejos, era muy fácil que apareciera alguien pronto.

A continuación, procedió a contar qué era lo que Shofilan había dicho que provocó su exagerado movimiento.

— Vosotros sois los únicos que creísteis en mí.

Shofilan Tes se quedó con la boca abierta. Ninguno de los niños supo qué decir, incluso Tozan Tirch se quedó completamente quieto en el sitio.

Verlos a todos tan quietos era el momento idóneo. Se dirigió a Fen.

— Oye Fen, ¿y dónde crees que podríamos ir para hablar?

La híbrida se lo pensó unos segundos.

— No hay tiempo para buscar un lugar para explicar —Tozan ya estaba haciendo una mueca, como si estuviera pensando «¿y ahora sí lo dirás?», cuando Fen prosiguió—. Esta noche. Saldremos esta noche, cuando los demás se duerman. El Con…

Tyn se mostró horrorizada.

— ¿Esta noche? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, interrumpiendo la frase de su amiga.

— Sí, esta noche. El Consejo no va a hacer nada. Tendremos que hacerlo nosotros.

Krenia asintió, no podía estar más de acuerdo. Los diminutos cuernecitos de la cara de Tyn-Pehd, por el contrario, se tornaron blancos; los weequay palidecían de aquella manera.

— P-p-p-ero —tartamudeó— n-n-no p-podemos.

Fen Comata se cruzó de brazos.

— Sí, podemos.

— Y lo haremos —añadió Krenia—. Yo estoy con Fen, ¿y vosotros? —los niños cruzaron miradas— ¿Apoyáis a Fen?

— P-pero…

Al mismo tiempo que Tyn susurraba, el nikto Tozan Tirch se irguió y exclamó sin dudar:

— ¡Sí! ¡Yo sí!

La sonrisa de Fen Comata fue tan amplia que hasta se le vio el agujero donde hasta hacía pocos días había un diente de leche. Tozan también sonrió.

Cara Vorz se pasó una mano por su cabello oscuro, con nerviosismo. A pesar de ser mirialana, no seguía las tradiciones de su pueblo (como sí hacía Liura Karsi, la otra mirialana del clan Bergruufta) y no se cubría la cabeza.

— No sé, es que… —bajó la mano hasta la nuca—. Es que no se puede…

— Sí que se puede —insistió Fen—. Escucha Cara, si no lo hacemos… ¡le matarán!

La mirialana apartó la mirada.

— Visto así… —Krenia arqueó una ceja. ¿Eso era un sí o era un no?— Sí, vale.

Los lekku de Krenia oscilaron; el lek derecho, que aún seguía en su hombro, se levantó ligeramente. La niña lo colocó a su espalda con la mano y miró a Fen, la chiquilla se mostraba cada vez más contenta.

Sólo quedaban Tyn-Pehd Nossee y Shofilan Tes. La weequay apartó la vista cuando se dirigieron a ella, pero el pequeño kiffar les miró muy serio y, cruzándose de brazos, exclamó:

— Os vais a meter en un buen lío.

— ¿Os? —preguntó Fen—. ¿No me apoyas?

— Os enviarán a los Campos Agrícolas… Mira tú por dónde —miró a Krenia—, te podrías encontrar con Lotu Gung.

Krenia abrió la boca para protestar. Iba a decir «¡no nos llevarán a los Campos Agrícolas!», mas no emitió sonido alguno, pues Shofilan Tes prosiguió:

— Estoy dentro.

Tozan soltó una carcajada y le pasó la mano por el hombro.

— ¡Así se habla!

— Yo no…

La euforia de los dos niños —y de las chicas que les acompañaban— duró poco. Todos miraron a Tyn-Pehd Nossee.

— ¿Tyn? —inquirió Fen.

«No, por favor», imploró Krenia, para sí.

— No puedo —su voz era un susurro. Miró a Fen directamente a los ojos—. Lo siento Fen, no puedo.

La weequay no miró a nadie a la cara después de aquello. Poco después musitó «lo siento» y se marchó.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes. Por la tarde todos estuvieron muy atentos al profesor Osso durante las clases de huttés, se concentraron como nunca durante todas las sesiones meditativas que quedaban y no dijeron ni una palabra ni durante la cena ni a la hora del baño.

Krenia vio a Tyn-Pehd, que no les había dirigido la palabra (ni siquiera a su mejor amiga Fen Comata), hablando con Dagrasi Takta durante la cena, y más tarde les volvió a ver cuando se estaban bañando. A la twi'lek le entró un pánico atroz: ¿y si Tyn le había contado a Dagrasi todo?

Puestos a elegir, prefería que se enterase Dagrasi antes que cualquier otra persona (como por ejemplo, Addath), a fin de cuentas el togruta era el único que no se había posicionado ante nadie… aún así, esperaba que no le hubiera dicho nada.

Estirada en la estera, no pudo dejar de darle vueltas. «¿Y si se lo ha dicho? No, Tyn no nos delataría… pero, ¿y si lo ha hecho?». Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió un instante para fijarse en el aqualish Dindo Boml, que esa noche dormía a su derecha: Dindo había empezado a roncar sonoramente. «No sabía que Dindo roncaba…». Cerró los ojos nuevamente.

Más allá de Dindo escuchó un gemido y el sonido de una estera cuando alguien, en sueños, se movía sobre ella. «Ged'ir», pensó, sintiendo una punzada de dolor. Todavía le dolía que la twi'lek _rutian_ no le hubiera apoyado.

El arcona Dolom Iz empezó a murmurar palabras sin sentido en su lengua natal y Sleestiu Ondo-ta se dio la vuelta en la estera. Las respiraciones se escuchaban cada vez más acompasadas y Krenia empezaba a sentir que se estaba muy bien allí. Le entró sueño. Reprimió las ganas de bostezar. Los párpados se le hacían cada vez más pesados sobre los ojos cerrados. Ya no oía nada, ¡qué bien se estaba!

Y, de pronto, sintió a alguien encima suyo, tapándole la boca con la mano. Abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo los lekku golpear la estera al moverse como locos por el susto. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de tan rápido que le latía. Enfrente suyo, la mirialana Cara Vorz se llevó un dedo a los labios.

Se incorporó, sujetándose un lek. En vez de masajeárselo nerviosa, como siempre hacía, simplemente lo agarró. No se cambió la túnica (en realidad, nadie lo hizo) y salió de la habitación, con mucho cuidado de no pisar a nadie, con la mano libre en el pecho. Hasta que no estuvieron en el pasillo no se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado las protecciones de la cabeza. No fue la única: Fen Comata olvidó completamente recoger su tocado tholothiano, y cuando la niña hizo amago de volver a la habitación a buscarlo, el kiffar Shofilan Tes y el nikto Tozan Tirch la sujetaron cada uno de un brazo.

* * *

Al contrario de lo que Krenia se temía, el camino hasta el hangar fue sencillísimo, ya que no encontraron absolutamente a nadie por el camino. Tozan protestó porque ni Fen ni Krenia explicaron nada, pero las niñas no le prestaron la más mínima atención.

Una vez en el hangar, sin embargo, Fen se volvió hacia los demás y, tras suspirar profundamente, murmuró en voz baja:

— Escuchadme bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

Krenia se apartó del grupo para vigilar que no viniera nadie. No importaba no escuchar a Fen, pues ya sabía qué tenía en mente la mitad pantorana, mitad tholothiana. Además de ver como alguien disparaba al representante Korsan Rung, Comata fue capaz de dilucidar algo más en su visión: reconoció el Senado. No era capaz de asegurar que se tratase del despacho de Dah Bar, pero estaba segura de que era el Senado.

Y era allí a dónde irían, ya que nadie les había hecho caso y no podían permitir que Korsan Rung fuese asesinado.

Los lekku de Krenia se tensaron y la niña palideció: vio una sombra en la esquina. «Es mi imaginación, es mi imaginación», se dijo. Pero sabía que no lo era. Ahogó un grito y se metió dentro a toda prisa, cerrando la puerta todo lo silenciosa que pudo, sin dejar de ir rápido. Los demás se dieron cuenta de inmediato, porque se callaron al instante.

Krenia empezó a masajearse un lek. Nadie dijo nada. Los segundos fueron pasando. Los niños empezaron a cruzar miradas. «Tal vez sí que era mi imaginación», caviló. Pensó en susurrarlo a los otros, cuando una voz al otro lado de la puerta le hizo dar un respingo.

— No ha sido tu imaginación —Krenia abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer la voz de Sanfee Diis—. Abre la puerta.

Fen negó con la cabeza.

— Abre la puerta —insistió. Hablaba con voz pausada, como si no estuvieran haciendo nada malo—. Sé que estás ahí. Tú y otros cuatro niños. Abre.

Cara Vorz cerró los ojos, asustada. Shofilan Tes se mordió el labio. Tozan Tirch empezó a comerse la uñas. Fen Comata trató de permanecer lo más casual posible, haciendo tirabuzones en su cabello. Nadie la miraba a ella. «Vete, Sanfee», se dijo. Sabía que el iktotchi le podía leer la mente. «Vete, por favor…».

— Si no abres la puerta, iré a despertar a mi maestro —Krenia parpadeó. «¿No viene de parte del maestro Dolnass?»—. Abre.

En silencio, Fen le imploró que no abriera, pero Krenia no pudo aguantar más. Tenía miedo de lo que pasaría si abría, pero más miedo tenía si no lo hacía, de modo que finalmente accedió.

Al otro lado de la puerta, el iktotchi Sanfee Diis la miró con los ojos entornados. Tenía los brazos cruzados y detrás de él había otras dos personas, dos adolescentes como él, ambos de ojos verdes: un cereano con una fina pelusilla marrón en el mentón y un humano con una coleta rubia. Sanfee hizo un rápido ademán hacia los dos.

— Padawans Ko-Aj y Madoc, amigos míos. Déjanos pasar, Krenia.

La twi'lek se hizo a un lado, apenada. Ko-Aj, el Padawan cereano, cerró la puerta tras él.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó. Su voz era sorprendentemente grave.

— Os vimos en los patios exteriores —añadió Sanfee Diis—. Resultabais sospechosos.

— ¿Y nos habéis estado vigilando? —Tozan se cruzó de brazos.

El humano Madoc puso los ojos en blanco.

— Y encima se le suben los humos al enano —masculló, por su parte, Ko-Aj.

— ¡No soy un enano! —protestó Tozan Tirch— Ni se me suben los humos…

— Pues a mí sí que se me subían, y mucho, cuando tenía tu edad —comentó el Padawan Madoc—. Especialmente cuando quería ocultar algo.

No le dio tiempo a Tozan Tirch para replicar ya que el Padawan cereano, Ko-Aj, volvió a preguntar que qué estaban haciendo. Al no obtener respuesta, hizo una mueca burlona. Miró a Sanfee Diis. «Oh, no», pensó Krenia.

En menos tiempo de lo que tardaba en encenderse una piedra solar los tres Padawan ya sabían lo que los chiquillos tenían en mente.

— Estáis locos —Sanfee Diis negó con la cabeza—. Si a mí se me ocurriera eso, incluso ahora, mi maestro me mataría —al ver las caras de los niños se apresuró a matizar—. No me mataría, claro, me refiero a que mi castigo sería considerable.

Los otros dos Padawan estuvieron de acuerdo.

— Mi maestra no dudaría en enviarme a los Campos Agrícolas —dijo Ko-Aj—. La maestra Namlakk siempre dice que a la próxima me enviará a los Campos Agrícolas.

— La mía en cambio dice: «haz lo que consideres correcto, no lo que te digan que es correcto».

Ko-Aj y Sanfee pusieron la misma expresión irónica al mirar a Madoc.

— La maestra Oldessi tiene esa fama.

— El maestro Dolnass me dijo que tu maestra se acerca a lo que llaman «Jedi Gris» —añadió el iktotchi Sanfee Diis—. ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso, Madoc?

El muchacho rubio se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Tú qué crees, Sanfee?

Krenia, en silencio como el resto de los niños, miró a sus hermanos de clan. «¿Madoc nos va a ayudar?».

— Nadie os va a ayudar, Krenia —saltó Sanfee—. ¿Verdad, Madoc? ¿_Verdad_?

— Verdad —respondió Ko-Aj por él con aquella voz tan grave y potente que tenía—. Madoc, no seas como tu maestra.

El humano se encogió de hombros.

— Los Caballeros Jedi se parecen mucho a sus antiguos maestros.

«Todos los Caballeros, hayan adquirido o no el rango de Maestro dentro de la Orden, se parecen tanto a sus maestros como un niño a sus padres». Las palabras de Gol Sloon resonaron en su mente. Supo entonces que sí, que Madoc les iba a ayudar.

* * *

El bullicio de la gran ciudad-planeta no se detenía ni siquiera durante la noche, tal y como pudieron comprobar Krenia y Fen, que ya habían salido al exterior anteriormente. Los niños se dirigían al Senado, en secreto, en el interior de una lanzadera Jedi T-6, con el Padawan humano Madoc como única compañía.

Ni Ko-Aj ni Sanfee estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea y rehusaron ir con ellos.

— Esos dos —dijo, refiriéndose a Sanfee y Ko-Aj— tienen muchas ganas de ayudar en todo y salirse de lo… «normal» para un Jedi, pero son demasiado cobardes como para hacerlo. No dirán nada por eso.

— ¿Eres un «Jedi Gris»? —le preguntó Shofilan Tes, emocionado. El kiffar estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto—. ¿Igual que la maestra Myna Oldessi?

Madoc soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Conoces a mi maestra? —Shofilan abrió la boca para responder, pero Madoc no se lo permitió—. No, no soy un «Jedi Gris», pero mi maestra sí que lo es… o eso dicen. Yo sólo soy un Padawan.

— Un «Padawan Gris» —saltó Tozan Tirch.

Madoc volvió a reírse.

— Más o menos, sí. En mi clan había un nikto —añadió después—, pero era muy aburrido. He crecido con la idea equivocada…

— Pues menos mal que no conoce a Dagrasi —murmuró Krenia—. Si no pensaría diferente…

Madoc Glaw, pues así aseguró el humano que se llamaba, no estaba de acuerdo con que los niños actuasen de aquel modo porque estaba más que convencido que el Consejo Jedi habría tomado las medidas adecuadas, pero al mismo tiempo tenía una ligera duda. ¿Y sí, según él, sí que toman las medidas adecuadas, pero no tienen en cuenta la visión de Fen Comata en el Senado? Korsan Rung continuaba detenido por lo que, en teoría, no tendría que pasarle nada. Pero en la visión de Fen Comata se veía otra cosa y el muchacho dudaba.

A Krenia le gustó mucho que ese chico les hiciera caso e, incluso, llegó a pensar que no le desagradaría que fuese su maestro en el futuro.

— Probablemente será que sólo soy un Padawan —comentó Madoc en aquel instante—, pero no puedo evitar dudar… Además, aunque os dijera que no vendríais igual, y no pienso dejaros solos.

Fen, tímidamente, le dio las gracias. Madoc Glaw le restó importancia.

— De todas formas —agregó después—, tened en cuenta que a partir de ahora se hará lo que yo diga y —suspiró profundamente— cargaré con todas las culpas.

— ¡No…! —gimió Cara Vorz.

Madoc Glaw ignoró a la mirialana.

— El Consejo me echará una bronca descomunal, y seguramente la maestra Oldessi también… pero después me dirá que hice bien en seguir mis instintos, cosa que el Consejo no haría jamás.

— La idea del «Jedi Gris».

— Exacto, Shofilan —Madoc se había aprendido rápidamente los nombres de los cinco niños durante el trayecto—. Eso sí, sólo os aconsejo que sigáis esa idea si vuestro maestro ya es considerado un «Jedi Gris». Y, desde luego, no lo intentéis _jamás_ si vuestro maestro está en el Consejo. Mawa pagó muy caro el atreverse a desafiar al maestro Mundi…

No explicó ni a qué se refería Madoc ni quién era Mawa. Krenia se imaginó al lado de Mace Windu. «No, mejor no», se dijo. Reprimió un escalofrío: era mucho mejor imaginarse junto a un Madoc Glaw ya caballero.

En la lanzadera, a parte de ellos, había un astromecánico con programación femenina, verde y blanco. Por motivos que Krenia desconocía, Madoc Glaw decidió mantenerla en la lanzadera. En ese preciso instante, la droide silbó con fuerza, con nerviosismo. Cuando Madoc Glaw le preguntó que qué pasaba, llamándola M4, la astromecánica dio pequeños botecitos de un lado para otro, similar a lo que hacían las famosas unidades R2.

— Está bien, pásalo. Espero que no sea la maestra Oldessi…

M4 emitió, al contrario, un mensaje que, según ella, se estaba reproduciendo en esos momentos en la red holográfica, en la que un presentador de noticias no paraba de repetir una frase que hizo palidecer tanto a Krenia Krynda como al resto de los presentes en la lanzadera:

— El representante Korsan Rung ha escapado de prisión.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la lanzadera, en el hangar del senado, las miradas de Krenia Krynda y Fen Comata se desviaron inmediatamente al lugar dónde se había producido la explosión días atrás. Los lekku de la pequeña twi'lek oscilaron ligeramente al recordar al senador Bar aullando de dolor.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento —murmuró Madoc Glaw—. ¿Y los guardias?

Los niños miraron en derredor: ciertamente, no había ningún guardia. Aunque fuese de noche y, por lo tanto, no hubiese nadie trabajando (años después Krenia comprendería que aquella frase no era del todo cierta), _tenía_ que haber guardias. Y, sin embargo, no había nadie.

— Así que esto es lo que me espera cuando me toque acompañar iniciados al Senado…

Hizo una seña a los niños y la astromecánica, para que se quedasen en la lanzadera. Mas Fen Comata no hizo caso y se alejó antes que nadie; el resto de niños la siguieron.

— ¡Eh, no! —oyeron gritar a Madoc— ¡Esperad!

Cuando el muchacho les alcanzó les sermoneó.

— ¿Qué os he dicho acerca de que se haría lo que yo dijera?

— A mí me gusta más eso de hacer lo que creas correcto, no lo que te digan que es correcto.

Krenia sonrió ante las efectivas palabras del kiffar Shofilan Tes. Madoc Glaw parpadeó.

— ¿Y seguro que sólo tienes diez años?

— Sí, ¿por? —preguntó confundido el niño kiffar.

— Eh… por nada.

El instinto de Krenia (y, obviamente, también el de Fen) les instó a correr hacia el despacho del senador Bar.

— Oh sí —masculló Madoc Glaw—: tengo un mal presentimiento. ¡No corráis tanto!

* * *

Cuando vieron un cuerpo tirado en mitad del despacho, las dos niñas pegaron un grito. Madoc Glaw llegó corriendo justo después y encendió las luces.

Krenia detuvo de inmediato su involuntario gesto de masajearse con fuerza un lek al reconocer el cuerpo en color bronce: no era ningún ser vivo, sino TD-U7, el droide de protocolo del senador Bar. Sus ojos ambarinos ahora estaban completamente apagados y su cabeza ligeramente separada del resto del cuerpo. Le sobresalían unos cables y uno de ellos de vez en cuando chispeaba ligeramente.

Madoc Glaw se inclinó junto al droide, murmurando «mmm».

— Esto no me gusta —miró a los niños—. Creo que va siendo hora de que volváis y…

— ¡Allí hay algo! —exclamó Cara Vorz, interrumpiendo al Padawan y señalando al escritorio.

Instintivamente, Madoc Glaw encendió su sable, tan verde como sus ojos.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó— ¡Responde!

Lo único que se oyó fue un murmullo atemorizado. Krenia agudizó el oído: ya había oído esa voz antes. Miró a Fen, la híbrida tenía una expresión de desconcierto.

Madoc Glaw se fue acercando lentamente.

— Mejor será que salgas ahora o sino…

— ¡No, no! ¡No por favor!

Una persona diminuta surgió de detrás del ordenador del senador Bar, en el mismo escritorio. Una mujer anfibia, una zilkin, cuyos ojos naranjas sólo mostraban terror y que temblaba de pánico mientras, con las manos en alto, pedía clemencia.

Madoc Glaw parpadeó. Para cuando volvió a guardar su sable verde en el cinturón, Krenia y Fen ya estaban sobre ella.

— ¡Senadora Aikel! —gritaron a coro— ¡Senadora Aikel!

La mujer miró a las dos niñas, confundida.

— Pero si vosotras… —Krenia sonrió. Cruzó la mirada con Fen Comata, quien también sonreía, y después volvió a mirar a la senadora—. ¡Las niñas! ¡_Groa lea_, las niñas Jedi!

Madoc Glaw dio un paso al frente.

— Senadora, discúlpeme —pidió—. No sabía…

La senadora negó con la cabeza.

— No, es culpa mía, por venir así.

— Senadora, ¿qué ha pasado? —quiso saber Krenia.

— Eso me gustaría a mí saber —suspiró— Mira lo que le han hecho a U7, Dah no estaría nada contento...

Saltó del escritorio y anduvo hasta ponerse junto al droide. A Krenia no se le pasó por alto el cómo Madoc se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con los ojos entornados. «¿Fue ella?», pensó. Si Madoc la miraba así, sólo podía ser eso, ¿no? Tendrían que estar alerta.

— Sea quien haya sido, no podría obtener nunca lo que buscaba —examinó al droide—. Vaya un destrozo, con lo caros que son estos droides, casi más que uno lujoso…

— Senadora Aikel —intervino Madoc Glaw—, ¿nos podría explicar qué está haciendo aquí, de noche, a oscuras, en un despacho que no es el suyo, con un droide destrozado y cuando no hay guardias?

Kabe Aikel le miró con la boca abierta. «Si yo dijera eso me mandarían a callar», pensó Krenia.

— Le he hecho una pregunta, Senadora —la aludida apartó la mirada. Madoc insistió—. ¿Una niñas chillan y usted se esconde? ¿Tanto miedo le tiene a unas niñas?—A Krenia le pareció que la zilkin murmuraba «no», pero no estaba segura—. ¿Por qué se escondía a oscuras, qué ocultaba? —hizo un ademán a los niños— ¿Ha visto a estos niños? ¿Sabe lo que están haciendo aquí? Están investigando, ¿sabe el qué?

Kabe Aikel respondió en un murmullo, sin mirar al Padawan a la cara.

— Investigan la muerte de Dah.

Madoc Glaw se cruzó de brazos.

— Muy lista. ¿Por qué no hay guardias?

— No lo sé…

— ¿Qué le pasó al droide? ¿Quién le hizo esto?

— No lo sé…

Madoc suspiró profundamente.

— ¿Mató a Dah Bar?

De nuevo, Kabe Aikel apartó la vista. Sin ningún tipo de consideración, Madoc Glaw se agachó y se inclinó hacia la senadora. Ésta abrió los ojos como platos y dio un paso atrás.

— Se-na-do-ra A-i-kel.

— No…

— ¿Perdón?

Kabe Aikel suspiró.

— Yo no fui —Madoc Glaw enarcó una ceja—. Yo no maté a Dah, lo juro, muchacho.

Fen Comata dio un paso al frente.

— Senadora, ¿sabe que van a…? —Madoc le puso una mano delante—. Pero…

El humano ignoró la súplica de Fen, quien Krenia sabía que iba a decir «¿sabe que van a matar a Korsan Rung?». Tras interrumpir a la híbrida, se inclinó nuevamente a la senadora.

— Si usted no ha sido, ¿entonces quién? —la senadora volvió a apartar la mirada— Porque lo sabe. Usted lo sabe. Sabe quién ha sido.

Krenia miraba alternativamente a ambos, no sabía qué pensar. De pronto, un pensamiento cruzó su mente. «¿No habrá sido Korsan Rung, verdad?». Sólo faltaría que después de todo, él sí fuera el culpable.

Segundos después, Krenia descubrió que Madoc Glaw pensaba lo mismo.

— ¿Fue Korsan Rung?

* * *

La diminuta zilkin daba vueltas en círculos. Murmuraba cosas en lengua básica, pero había palabras concretas que las susurraba en una lengua completamente desconocida para Krenia y los demás presentes: la suya propia.

Madoc Glaw no tuvo ningún reparo en reconocer que aún así no se fiaba del todo de las palabras de la senadora. Cuando volvió a preguntar por la falta de guardias o por el destrozo del droide, la senadora hizo ver que no le escuchaba; cuando cuestionó acerca de su aparición nocturna, la mujer le espetó que ellos también estaban de noche, y no cambió un ápice su expresión cuando Fen, esa vez sí, relató a trompicones su visión; y cuando el Padawan humano inquirió acerca de quién era el culpable, Aikel se detuvo un momento y exclamó:

— Dah estaba equivocado.

No dijo nada más. Glaw hizo amago de recogerla del suelo, por lo que la pequeña zilkin se echó para atrás. Segundos después, se inclinó hacia Fen Comata al escuchar a ésta hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Dónde está el otro droide?

Kabe Aikel entornó los ojos.

— Lo tengo yo. Ahora es mío.

— ¿Dónde está ese droide ahora?

— En mi casa.

Nada más contestar, apartó la mirada. Incluso una niña de diez años como Krenia Krynda se dio cuenta de que mentía. Y no fue la única, ya que escuchó como Tozan Tirch llegaba a murmurar «mentirosa».

— Senadora, es hora de volver.

— ¡No! —no pudo evitar gritar Fen Comata— ¡Le matarán!

Krenia, Cara, Shofilan y Tozan asintieron: todos estaban completamente de acuerdo.

— No —musitó Kabe Aikel—. Eso no pasará porque Korsan…

Madoc Glaw la interrumpió.

— Korsan Rung ha escapado de prisión.

La senadora se quedó estupefacta. Su piel al completo se aclaró momentáneamente. Según parecía, los diminutos anfibios zilkin palidecían así… o quizá así era como sus cuerpos mostraban el desconcierto, o algo parecido.

— ¿C-cómo? —Madoc Glaw repitió su frase—. Chico tonto…

Antes de que nadie replicase, Kabe Aikel miró a Fen Comata.

— Niña, si no hacemos algo, tu visión se va a cumplir.

Fen parpadeó. Miró a los demás y después a la senadora, que se había cruzado de brazos esperando una respuesta de la híbrida.

— S-sí —tartamudeó al fin—. Sí. Se cumplirá si no hacemos algo.

Krenia no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Madoc Glaw asentir. Kabe Aikel, por el contrario, no compartía la expresión de la pequeña twi'lek.

— Ese chico tonto —volvió a repetir—. En prisión ahora mismo estaba bien… seguro que ha venido a lo mismo que yo.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de decir algo, porque un estruendo repentino les hizo a todos dar un brinco: el sonido del disparo de un bláster.

En algún otro punto del edificio del Senado Galáctico, alguien acababa de pegarle un tiro al representante Korsan Rung.


	7. Conclusión

«Me tendieron una trampa porque  
sé la verdad. La verdad sobre un  
complot, un engaño a gran escala».  
Fives, TCW 6x04 — Órdenes

**7\. Conclusión**

Nada más escuchar el disparo, el Padawan de la maestra Myna Oldessi, Madoc Glaw, un humano que seguía muy de cerca el modo de comportarse de los llamados «Jedi grises» y que era amigo del Padawan iktotchi Sanfee Diis, salió del despacho del fallecido kel dor Dah Bar, con su sable verde en alto.

Salió tan disparado, que no dijo nada ni a los cinco niños que dejó atrás ni a la senadora Kabe Aikel. Y los niños, como era de esperar para su edad, no iban a quedarse quietos.

— ¡Le han matado! ¡Le han matado! —clamó Fen Comata, histérica— ¡Le han matado!

— ¡Vamos a verlo! —saltó Shofilan Tes. Al ver las caras de los demás rectificó—. O sea… vamos a ver que esté vivo…

El resto estuvo de acuerdo, con la única excepción de Kabe Aikel.

— No —murmuró ella—. Yo no puedo… pobre Korsan, pero no puedo…

— Pero Senadora…

La zilkin interrumpió a Tozan Tirch.

— No puedo ir… —dio un grito cuando vio salir a Fen Comata y a Shofilan Tes— ¡No! ¡Vosotros tampoco! ¡Volved aquí!

Ni la híbrida ni el kiffar hicieron caso a la diminuta mujer y pronto desaparecieron.

— No… —gimió— No…

Tozan, Krenia y Cara cruzaron miradas. La senadora Aikel se sentó en el suelo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Los niños no sabían qué hacer.

El nikto Tozan Tirch fue quien se atrevió.

— Senadora, ¿está bien?

La zilkin le fulminó con la mirada. El niño dio un paso hacia atrás, tragando saliva. A pesar de ser tan pequeña, la senadora daba el mismo miedo que cualquier otra persona, de cualquier otra especie mucho más alta.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —preguntó, enfadada. Se puso en pie—. ¿¡Cómo se os ocurre venir aquí!?

Los niños se miraron una vez más.

— Es que…

— ¡Me da igual, niños! ¡No deberíais estar aquí! —farfulló algo en su lengua natal. Después, miró en dirección al droide destrozado—. Tengo que sacaros de aquí, pero tampoco puedo.

— ¿No? —Krenia arqueó una ceja.

— No —respondió escuetamente la senadora. Volvió a mirar al droide—. Tengo algo mucho más importante que hacer.

— ¿Qué cosa? —inquirió Tozan Tirch. Kabe Aikel negó con la cabeza—. ¡Venga ya! Yo quiero saber qué es.

Cara y Krenia asintieron. Segundos después, la mirialana sugirió que, después de todo, podían ayudar. La senadora se la quedó mirando como si la acabase de ver por primera vez.

— ¿Ayudar?

— Eh… sí. ¿No? —les preguntó a sus dos amigos.

— Pues claro —respondió de inmediato Tozan Tirch.

— Sí —agregó Krenia Krynda.

Kabe Aikel se llevó las manos a la cintura y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

— Ojalá que los Jedi adultos no estén tan locos como vosotros tres —se oyeron unos disparos—. _Groa lea_, ese pobre muchacho… ese Padawan… creo que eso son droides asesinos.

— ¿Qué? —saltaron a coro Krenia, Tozan y Cara. «¿Los droides también son asesinos?», se preguntó Krenia.

Kabe Aikel negó con la cabeza.

— Sólo espero que esos otros dos niños no estén allí…

* * *

La senadora zilkin Kabe Aikel se encontraba nuevamente sobre el antiguo escritorio del senador Dah Bar. Tozan Tirch, Cara Vorz y Krenia Krynda estaban junto a ella, agazapados por si alguien aparecía. Aikel encendió el ordenador y su luz azulada les iluminó los rostros.

— Dah me dijo que tenía que ser otra cuenta que… —Krenia arqueó una ceja, confundida, sin dejar de mirar. Kabe Aikel no les había explicado nada, sólo que se pusieran junto a ella. A los pocos segundos, apareció una pantalla de inicio en la que se podía leer «Bienvenido, Dah Bar». Adjunto al texto, se veía la fotografía de un gato tooka y, justo después, un campo en blanco para introducir una contraseña—. No, ésta no es.

Kabe Aikel miró en derredor antes de dar algún otro botón. Inmediatamente, la imagen del gato desapareció y, en su lugar, apareció la de un paisaje rocoso con cielo púrpura. También ésta pedía una contraseña, salvo que en su lugar ya no decía «Bienvenido, Dah Bar», sino una palabra muy rara que Krenia sólo pudo ser capaz de leer porque estaba escrita con los mismos caracteres de la lengua básica, el Aurebesh.

El texto decía «Koh-toh-yah».

— Dorin, creo —comentó Kabe Aikel, refiriéndose a la fotografía—. Y eso es un saludo, o algo así. Ay, verás —musitó—, verás que pasa lo que me estoy temiendo…

— ¿El qué? ¿No se sabe la contraseña?

Kabe Aikel miró a Tozan Tirch con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Por supuesto que la sé, Dah me la confió. No miréis.

Se inclinó a escribir. La curiosidad, sin embargo, pudo más con los tres niños y se estiraron para mirar. Krenia nunca supo si Tozan o Cara pudieron leer algo, pero ella sí pudo. Kabe Aikel escribió, sin espacios, la frase con menos sentido que la pequeña Twi'lek pudo nunca imaginar (y eso que había oído hablar al Maestro Yoda): «están fuertes huyendo los».

— Os he dicho que no miraseis —protestó Kabe Aikel, inclinándose hacia ellos—. Decidme que no habéis visto nada.

Krenia negó con la cabeza inmediatamente, dando gracias mentalmente (no tuvo muy claro si era a la Fuerza o qué) porque Kabe Aikel no era iktotchi. Cara y Tozan hicieron el mismo gesto.

— Eso espero porque… oh, no. Lo que me imaginaba —se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. Niños… decidme por favor que alguno de vosotros está estudiando keldorian.

Los pequeños dijeron que no, para pasar a preguntar que qué pasaba. Kabe Aikel les hizo un ademán a la pantalla, que ahora sólo mostraba una serie de gráficos y tablas, y varias letras del alfabeto Aurebesh.

— Mirad más cerca —les pidió—. ¿Sabéis lo que pone?

«No». Y no, no podía saberlo. Ni ella, ni los otros dos niños. Era Aurebesh, sí, pero no era lengua básica. Era lengua keldorian.

Kabe Aikel echó una mirada al lugar donde yacía el destrozado TD-U7.

— Necesitamos ese droide.

* * *

Unos minutos después, la senadora Kabe Aikel permanecía apoyada en la cabeza del droide de protocolo TD-U7, sólo la cabeza ya era casi más grande que todo su cuerpecito junto. Los tres niños estaban alrededor.

— Pero Senadora, nosotros no podemos repararlo —musitó la mirialana Cara Vorz.

— No sabemos, cierto —agregó Tozan Tirch—. Yo sólo sé curar —murmuró después.

Kabe Aikel no les respondió. Tenía la mirada fija en los apagados ojos del droide.

— ¿Senadora? —preguntó Cara.

— Yo sí sé quién puede —comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, la senadora saltó al escritorio y encendió el holoproyector. En un instante, la imagen azulada de un droide de servicio LEP apareció.

— Dos, te necesito —le dijo al droide—. A ti y a los otros. Despacho del senador Dah Bar. ¡Deprisa!

— Sí, ama —fue la única respuesta del droide, antes de desaparecer.

Por un momento, Krenia pensó que aquel LEP era el del senador Bar. La propia Kabe Aikel disipó sus dudas, al explicar ella misma, sin que nadie se lo preguntase, que LEP-482, a quien ella llamaba «Dos», era uno de sus droides personales.

— Además —agregó—, Dos es quien estaba aguardando en el speeder, por eso contacté con él.

— ¿Es que hay más? —preguntó Cara Vorz.

Kabe Aikel asintió.

— Les necesito a todos aquí y ahora —respondió la zilkin. Los niños cruzaron miradas—. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar, y cada uno está en una zona…

— ¿Y el del senador Bar? —inquirió Krenia, interrumpiendo a la senadora. Por toda respuesta, la senadora Aikel volvió a asentir—. Entonces está aquí.

Aquello último no era una pregunta, pero aún así la zilkin respondió:

— Tengo tres droides LEP… bueno, ahora cuatro, y todos ellos, como dije antes, están aquí ahora mismo —tomó aire—. Ellos podrían reparar a U7.

* * *

Un rato después, dos droides LEP les acompañaban en el despacho. Uno de ellos era Dos, el droide con el que Kabe Aikel había contactado; el otro, Krenia lo reconoció como el antiguo droide del senador Bar. Éste último no hizo ningún comentario acerca de TD-U7, y eso que había trabajado con él antes. Cuando Krenia quiso saber por qué no decía nada, el droide contestó extrañado con otra pregunta («¿perdón?») y Kabe Aikel se apresuró a decir que le había borrado la memoria después de hacerse con él.

Los dos droides, por su parte, empezaron a observar al droide de protocolo. Uno de ellos sujetaba ahora la cabeza.

— No será difícil —aseguró.

En ese preciso instante apareció otro LEP en el despacho. Tenía marcas verdes, parecidas al color de la piel de la senadora, en los brazos y las orejas, por lo que Krenia intuyó que era el principal. O quizá se debería decir «la», ya que había sido programado de forma femenina, de la misma forma que la astromecánica de Madoc Glaw.

— Ama, los guardias están…

Kabe Aikel la interrumpió.

— Ya lo sé, K3.

La droide no replicó. En seguida, sin que nadie le diese la orden, se puso a reparar a TD-U7 junto a los otros dos LEP.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con los guardias? —preguntó Tozan Tirch.

Krenia se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta. Cuando K3 iba a responder, Kabe Aikel le dijo que callase y continuase con su trabajo. Tozan Tirch arrugó el entrecejo, pero la senadora le ignoró completamente.

— ¿Dónde está T3? —nada más formular aquella pregunta, la propia senadora negó con la cabeza—. Ya vendrá… ahora, a ocuparse de TD-U7.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con los guardias? —insistió Tozan Tirch. El nikto, al igual que Krenia Krynda, no soportaba que le ignorasen.

Kabe Aikel dio un gran suspiro.

— Están muertos, niños —Tozan abrió los ojos como platos, mientras que Krenia Krynda y Cara Vorz cruzaron miradas—. Todos están muertos… él sabe muy bien lo que hace.

— ¿Quién?

Kabe Aikel se llevó una mano a la boca.

— No he dicho nada. No deberías saberlo, ¡no deberíais saberlo! De hecho: ¡ni siquiera tendríais que estar aquí! —hizo una pausa, entonces cambió de tema—. Pensándolo mejor: no es un «ya vendrá», le quiero _ahora_. ¿Dónde está T3?

Uno de los droides se detuvo para mirar a su dueña y responder «no lo sé, ama».

— Esto no me gusta —murmuró la zilkin—. Daos prisa.

— Sí, ama —contestó la droide, K3.

Y así, unos minutos después, TD-U7, el droide de protocolo, se reactivó. Seguía teniendo partes destrozadas, pero funcionaba.

— Uh, oh… —se incorporó con dificultad—. TD-U7, a su servicio, yo… Ah, hola, D64 —le dijo al droide LEP que había pertenecido a Dah Bar.

— ¿Te conozco?

— ¿Qué? ¡Pues claro! Si tú y yo…

— U7, no tenemos tiempo —le interrumpió Kabe Aikel.

— ¡Ah! ¡Senadora Aikel!

La aludida suspiró profundamente.

— U7, no tenemos tiempo —repitió—. Necesito que me traduzcas una cosa…

El droide de protocolo avanzó hasta el escritorio. Mientras lo hacía no dejaba de parlotear.

— Ese hombre se enfadó porque no tenía la respuesta que él necesitaba… ¡por mi creador! —se puso a leer la pantalla del ordenador, pero siguió hablando de otras cosas sin problema, estaba muy bien programado—. El amo Dah me dio órdenes de estar aquí mucho antes de su muerte, ¡qué desgracia más grande! ¿Yo qué haré sin mi amo? Y me dijo que usted vendría aquí, senadora, y que me ordenó que sólo le ayudase a usted. Pero quien vino fue ese hombre y quería información que yo no dispongo… ¡Ah, qué mal droide soy! Y después…

Krenia Krynda empezó a encontrar un cierto parecido entre TD-U7 y su fallecido dueño.

— Suficiente, U7. No tenías la información porque Dah no te la dio. Ahora copia todo, pero traducido, y entonces… ¡AH!

De improviso, un hombre había entrado en la sala sin que nadie se diera cuenta, aprovechando que todos estaban pendientes del droide de protocolo. Agarró con una mano, con fuerza, a la senadora, y por eso ésta chilló.

— ¡Ah, el atacante! —gritó TD-U7— ¡Por mi creador! ¡No de nuevo, señor!

— No, no de nuevo —se burló el hombre, un arcona—. Así me gusta —le dijo a Kabe Aikel, que hacía un gran esfuerzo por liberarse de su mano. En la que tenía libre, el arcona llevaba un pequeño bláster, con el que estaba apuntando a los demás—. Ahora, si sois tan amables de darme esa información…

Krenia Krynda se quedó de piedra. Conocía a aquel arcona. Le había visto días antes, cuando visitó el senado junto a Fen Comata y Brial Delpin.

Era Orkalor Doz, el senador del planeta Cona.

Pero aquello no era lo peor. Lo peor era lo que Orkalor Doz llevaba en el cinturón: el sable láser de Madoc Glaw.

* * *

Apuntándoles con su bláster, sin soltar tampoco a la senadora Kabe Aikel, el también senador Orkalor Doz les condujo hasta otra habitación. El droide de protocolo, TD-U7, avanzaba exagerando los movimientos con los brazos, pidiendo que esa vez no le hiciera nada. Durante el trayecto, el grupo pasó por delante de una sala que apestaba a humo y otro hedor muy particular, uno que Krenia Krynda no podría olvidar jamás.

Krenia notó como sus lekku vibraban exagerados. Aquel segundo olor no era otro que el de la carne quemada, el mismo que había desprendido el cuerpo del senador Dah Bar después de la explosión que acabó con su vida. Orkalor Doz se las había ingeniado para atacar a los guardias durante el cambio de turno. Unas pequeñas bombas (sin duda, su seña de identidad), hicieron todo el trabajo que el arcona necesitaba.

La niña caminó a partir de ese momento con la cabeza gacha, mordiéndose el labio mientras intentaba que las lágrimas no resbalasen por sus mejillas, hasta que llegaron a la habitación a la que Doz les conducía, custodiada por unos droides que Krenia no había visto en su vida, unos droides que portaban armas. Sólo podían ser los droides asesinos a los que la senadora Kabe Aikel había hecho referencia minutos atrás.

En aquella habitación estaban ya Shofilan Tes y Fen Comata, así como Madoc Glaw, un droide sirviente LEP (probablemente, aquél al que Aikel hacía referencia, T3) y un inconsciente Korsan Rung. De todas formas, Krenia no se percató de ninguno de ellos, ya que nada más ver a Fen Comata la niña corrió a abrazarla. Cara Vorz se les unió poco después. Las tres pequeñas se echaron a llorar.

— Inútiles —masculló Orkalor Doz. Se dirigió a Kabe Aikel—. Mira, ni sé porque te has traído a esos críos, ni me importa, pero lo que sí sé es que no vivirán mucho para contarlo —Aikel murmuró algo—. ¿Perdona? No te oigo —soltó una risita burlona—. Bah, da igual.

Como si no fuera más que una pelota, Orkalor Doz lanzó a la diminuta senadora contra las tres niñas, que dejaron de llorar instantáneamente. La zilkin impactó sobre el pecho de Krenia Krynda e, inmediatamente, se subió al hombro de la chiquilla, agarrándose a un lek. Tosía y parecía que le costaba respirar.

— A-Asesino —murmuró—. Asesino…

Orkalor Doz se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno, vosotros os metisteis en mis asuntos, así que os tenía que quitar de en medio, ¿no te parece?

Presa de la rabia, Kabe Aikel hincó los dedos en el lek que sujetaba, haciendo a Krenia apretar los dientes. Los zilkin, por suerte para la twi'lek, no tenían uñas, pero aún así dolía. Los lekku de los twi'leks eran extremadamente sensibles.

— Has ido demasiado lejos, Doz —masculló Kabe Aikel—. Tú y tu grupo de corruptos, no llegaréis nunca demasiado le…

Ella misma se interrumpió. Orkalor Doz soltó una risotada.

— Veo que ya te vas dando cuenta: _nadie _se enterará nunca de lo que hacíais. Nadie.

Krenia oyó a la izquierda un resoplido. Al girarse, al igual que los demás, se dio cuenta por primera vez de la presencia de Madoc Glaw. Estaba sentado en el suelo, llevándose una mano al costado, se le habían soltado unos cuantos pelos de la coleta y sudaba mucho. Al fondo, distinguió, por fin, a Korsan Rung. No supo decir si el kel dor estaba vivo o muerto.

— Nunca —jadeó— podrás liberarte. Atacar a un Jedi es…

Dejó su frase a medias porque Orkalor Doz, sin más, le pegó un tiro. Si no hubiera sido por los conocimientos en la Fuerza del joven Padawan, el arcona habría acertado de lleno. Glaw esquivó el disparo rápidamente, poniéndose en pie en una milésima de segundo, pero se acabó arrodillando, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Fue entonces que Krenia Krynda se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando por el costado.

— Droides inútiles —masculló Orkalor Doz, señalando a los droides asesinos de la entrada—. Se suponía que tenían que mataros rápidamente, pero ya veo que no —apoyó el bláster en la frente de Madoc Glaw, quien se quedó viendo el arma con los ojos abiertos como platos—. No importa, ya acabaré yo el trabajo.

Kabe Aikel le apretó el lek con más fuerza. A Krenia no le importó esa vez, es más, ella misma se empezó a masajear el otro. Fen gimió y pudo percibir la ansiedad en Cara, Tozan y Shofilan. Orkalor Doz esbozó una sonrisa torcida y Madoc Glaw cerró los ojos, aceptando su destino.

Y justo cuando el arcona iba a apretar el gatillo, algo pitó sonoramente dentro de los pliegues de la túnica de Madoc Glaw. Doz se distrajo una milésima de segundo, lo suficiente para que Madoc Glaw empujase al senador contra la pared, utilizando la Fuerza.

Orkalor Doz, en la pared contraria, se incorporó algo aturdido. Pese a todo, pudo hacerle una seña a los droides, pero no pudo evitar que Madoc aprovechase la situación para recuperar, nuevamente usando la Fuerza, su sable. Krenia era demasiado pequeña para saber exactamente qué forma empleaba el humano, pero sí supo que se quedó muy impresionada viéndole esquivar y devolver disparos con la hoja verde, aún cuando se notaba de lejos que le dolía mucho el costado.

Kabe Aikel le dio un tirón al lek. La niña la miró, lo justo para ver cómo la senadora saltaba de su hombro y corría hacia el fondo de la habitación. Krenia miró a los otros, Shofilan Tes asintió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y entonces siguieron a la senadora.

— Korsan, ¡oh, Korsan! —Kabe Aikel le zarandeó— ¡Ah! ¡Está vivo! ¡Está vivo!

Y lo estaba, pues su pecho subía y bajaba. Pero del mismo pecho salía a borbotones un líquido marrón: sangre keldorian, mucha sangre keldorian.

La imagen de Sanfee Diis gritándole a Fen Comata que no podía hacer nada acudió a su mente. Miró a su amiga y supo que la chiquilla también se estaba acordando, porque estaba helada en el sitio, con la cara del color del cielo.

El nikto Tozan Tirch, por el contrario, no pensaba así.

— Vamos, Fen —la arengó, sin mirarla—, vamos a curarle —apoyó las manos sobre el pecho del representante, manchándoselas de sangre y se concentró, pero no salió nada—. Oh, no —murmuró. En ese momento, uno de los droides asesinos era alcanzado por sus propios disparos y caía al suelo, destrozado—. Oh, no, no ahora, ahora no…

«No va a sobrevivir», pensó Krenia. A su mente vinieron los maestros, una de las veces que estuvo delante del Consejo. En concreto, el maestro malhumorado de raza lannik, diciéndole a Fen que no tenía poder suficiente.

— ¿Fen? —preguntó Cara entonces— ¿Por qué no haces nada?

Antes de que la niña pudiera siquiera dirigirse a la mirialana para responder, el kiffar Shofilan Tes la agarró de un brazo.

— ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas para ayudar a Tozan?

— Es que… es que…

«No va a vivir, no va a vivir…», se dijo Krenia para sí. Y menos cuando aquellos dos no tenían poder suficiente. Cerró los ojos.

El droide que quedaba fue alcanzado por los disparos evitados por Madoc Glaw. El Padawan, entonces, acorraló a Orkalor Doz, quien no había podido escapar de la escena porque los propios droides asesinos le bloqueaban el paso.

Jadeante, Madoc Glaw se llevó la mano libre a los pliegues de la túnica y sacó un comunicador.

— Siempre a tiempo, M4 —comentó. Al otro lado del aparato se oyó nuevamente un pitido—. Ésa es mi chica —tomó aire—. M4, contacta con la maestra Myna Oldessi, por favor, tiene que venir...

El comunicador se le resbaló de las manos y las piernas le flaquearon. La mano con la que sujetaba el sable le tembló. Orkalor Doz parpadeó y empezó a rebuscar su bláster, sin dejar de mirar al Padawan.

Krenia nunca supo ni por qué lo hizo, ni por qué Shofilan Tes la imitó, sólo supo que ambos niños se lanzaron sin pensar contra el senador arcona, justo cuando éste disparaba, justo cuando Madoc Glaw perdía el conocimiento, y que todo se volvía negro.

* * *

Krenia Krynda se despertó con un intenso dolor en el hombro derecho. Sin abrir los ojos, ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, gimiendo por el daño que le hacía.

Alguien, que estaba sujetándola por detrás, chistó.

— No te muevas, Iniciada.

Lentamente, la niña abrió los ojos, los cuales se le empañaron al instante. Apretó los dientes y no pasó mucho hasta que la primera lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Seguía siendo de noche y estaba en la misma habitación, pero ahora había muchas más personas en ella. La pequeña sonrió un poco al ver caras conocidas: Jedi. Había Jedi, muchos Jedi.

En una esquina reconoció los cuerpecitos de Cara Vorz y Fen Comata, intentando ambas ocultarse bajo los pliegues de la túnica del maestro Pong Krell. El enorme besalisko tenía una mano encima de la cabeza de cada una y en la palma de la tercera estaba sentada la senadora Kabe Aikel. La cuarta y última mano la tenía a la espalda. Sonreía a las pequeñas mientras les decía «ya pasó todo».

Vokara Che, la líder twi'lek del Cuerpo Médico, estaba estirada junto al representante Rung, y a su lado distinguió a Grax, el hombre mon calamari que aún era Padawan. Por los gestos que ambos estaban haciendo, el kel dor estaba vivo. Krenia sintió una inmensa alegría, pero no fue capaz de demostrarla, tal era el tormento de su hombro herido.

Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, haciendo una mueca de dolor, y vio a Shofilan Tes; el kiffar tenía los ojos entrecerrados y jadeaba. Con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, intentaba llevarse las manos al hombro, pero el maestro Mundi no le dejaba.

Más allá, Madoc Glaw, sentado en el suelo y sudoroso, le dedicaba una sonrisa a su droide, la heroína del día según la mujer que estaba a su lado. Su piel verde y su rostro tatuado demostraban que era mirialana. Aquella mujer, sin nada que ocultase su cabellera castaña, por fuerza debía ser Myna Oldessi, la maestra de Madoc.

Tozan Tirch, no muy lejos, se miraba las manos aún empapadas en sangre kel dor, sin apenas escuchar cómo unas gemelas Jedi le felicitaban por lo que había logrado. Una de ellas, de piel roja, le dijo que era un héroe, mientras su hermana, de piel verde, aseguró que sería un grandísimo Jedi.

Los droides LEP iban de un lado para otro, mientras TD-U7 comentaba que estaba muy feliz por seguir vivo. El maestro Jinn le dijo que eso era imposible porque los droides no eran seres vivos, pero el droide no le escuchaba. Y, junto a él, la maestra Gallia le comentaba a Orkalor Doz, escoltado por los Padawan Ko-Aj Tarun y Sanfee Diis, que no saldría de prisión en una larguísima temporada.

Justo cuando se preguntó dónde estarían, en toda la habitación, los maestros de aquellos dos Padawan, su cabeza le dio vueltas y derramó nuevas lágrimas.

— Te he dicho que no te muevas, Iniciada Krynda —repitió la voz. Era una voz autoritaria, pero hablaba en un tono muy tranquilo.

La twi'lek no obedeció y volvió a moverse. El hombre, entonces, la forzó a recostarse contra el suelo, con mucho cuidado. Krenia gimió de dolor. Y entonces se dio cuenta de quién estaba a su lado lo justo para verle mover una mano delante de sus ojos.

— Hora de dormir, Iniciada Krynda.

Apenas un segundo después, Krenia Krynda caía rendida ante la Fuerza empleada por el maestro Mace Windu.

* * *

Absolutamente nadie se libró del rapapolvo. Avanzado el día siguiente, el Alto Consejo Jedi se reunió al completo y llamó a todos los que, de una forma u otra, estuvieron implicados en los hechos acontecidos la noche anterior.

A Krenia le seguía doliendo tanto el hombro derecho, fuertemente vendado por los sanadores del Templo, que no podía parar de llevarse la mano contraria allí. Y no era la única, pues Shofilan Tes hacía exactamente los mismos gestos. Ninguno de los dos (en realidad tres, contando a Madoc Glaw) tenía que estar ahí en esos momentos, pero el Consejo insistió, a pesar de las muchas pegas que puso Vokara Che.

— Jamás había visto algo parecido —dijo Mace Windu—. ¿Dónde se ha visto que unos niños se escapen por la noche de esta manera? ¿Es que no habéis aprendido nada en el tiempo que lleváis aquí? ¿Es que acaso no os importa nada el enorme esfuerzo que los demás hacen por vosotros?

Krenia escuchó un gemido a la derecha. Ni tan siquiera Tyn-Pehd Nossee, que no había ido al Senado la noche anterior, se salvó de la reprimenda. El Consejo alegó que su comportamiento, al dejar a los otros simplemente hacer, era tan poco adecuado como si hubiese ido con ellos y que, en cierta forma, era tan culpable como el resto. El cómo se enteraron, Krenia nunca lo supo.

Ese mismo reproche les cayó a Sanfee Diis y Ko-Aj Tarun.

— Menos me podía esperar esto de dos Padawan como vosotros —prosiguió Mace Windu—, incapaces de demostrar la entereza que se espera por vuestra parte. Y lo que se esperaba por vuestra parte era detener todo esto, antes de que empezase. Y no lo hicisteis.

Krenia les miró de reojo. Los dos Padawan asintieron en completo silencio, admitiendo con discreción su error. También vio a Tyn, junto a ellos, con los ojos empañados. Al verla, Krenia se sintió fatal, Tyn no se merecía aquello. Cierto era que no había dicho nada, pero conociéndola no era muy difícil saber el por qué. Aquel sermón, sabía Krenia, le iba a afectar mucho a la pequeña weequay.

— Por no hablar de ti —continuó Mace Windu, clavando la mirada sobre Madoc Glaw. No hablaba nadie más que él—, ¿cómo se te ocurrió?

Madoc Glaw tuvo la osadía de abrir la boca.

— Si no lo hubiera hecho, ellos se habrían ido solos.

— Y les habrían matado —intervino el maestro Mundi. Krenia se mordió el labio. «Casi me muero igual», se dijo—. Parece que ya te has olvidado de Mawa, Padawan Glaw.

— No me he olvidado, Maestro Mundi —replicó Madoc—. Y, con el debido respeto —Mace Windu entornó los ojos—, si me preguntan, bien tendré que responder.

El Maestro Windu abrió la boca, pero un carraspeo le hizo detenerse. Junto a la puerta, la maestra de Madoc Glaw, Myna Oldessi, se hizo notar. Con ella estaban los maestros Tera Sinube, Dolnass y una mujer mon calamari, que no era otra que Ania Namlakk, la maestra del cereano Ko-Aj Tarun. También estaba Vokara Che, quien tras pelearse por la mañana alegando que no quería soltar a sus tres pacientes, discutió hasta conseguir estar allí también presente. El lek derecho colgaba sobre su hombro, el izquierdo oscilaba lentamente a su espalda: se mostraba serena, pero estaba muy indignada.

— Antes de que le repliquen, maestros Mundi y Windu —dijo bien alto. Dolnass se cruzó de brazos—. Recuerden que no son más que unos Padawan y unos iniciados.

— Lo sabemos bien, maestra Oldessi —respondió Windu—, gracias —el tono amable desapareció de su cara al mirar nuevamente al Padawan de Myna—. Aún así, Padawan Glaw, espero que tú también sepas bien cuál es tu lugar.

Madoc Glaw abrió la boca, pero se lo pensó mejor y al final no dijo nada.

— En cuanto a vosotros —continuó Windu, dirigiéndose a los niños—, tal vez es que no estáis lo suficiente preparados —Krenia abrió los ojos como platos—, o tal vez éste no es vuestro lugar… ¡si es que aún no puedo entenderlo!

— Perdón, Maestro…

— Las disculpas no son suficientes, Iniciado Tirch.

— Es que Maestro…

— No necesito ningún tipo de explicación, Iniciada Comata —Fen apartó la mirada—. No hay nada que justifique lo que habéis hecho. ¿En serio pensabas que no íbamos a hacer nada al respecto, después de escuchar el relato de lo que viste? Mírame cuando te hablo.

— Perdón…

— Fuiste una completa ilusa al pensar que no íbamos a actuar, teníamos gente vigilando la prisión, nos enteramos de cuando Korsan Rung escapó.

Krenia se sujetó el hombro. Empezaba a dolerle estar de pie. Miró a Yoda, el diminuto maestro no decía absolutamente nada y Krenia deseaba que lo hiciera, pues estaba convencida de que diría que debía, tanto ella como Shofilan y Madoc, volver a la cama. El Maestro, sin embargo, tenía el rostro tan serio como los demás. Después miró al maestro Saesee Tiin, deseando que éste le leyera la mente, pero tampoco hubo suerte.

Volvió en sí cuando escuchó su nombre.

— ¿Me estás oyendo, Iniciada Krynda? —la aludida se obligó a mirar a los ojos a Mace Windu. Asintió varias veces, con energía. El hacerlo le produjo un fuerte pinchazo en el hombro—. ¿Crees acaso que ese sueño no lo tuvimos en cuenta tampoco?

— No es eso, es que…

No siguió. No porque alguien la interrumpiera, sino porque realmente no sabía qué decir. No se le daba bien mentir.

— ¿Y vosotros? —ahora les tocaba el turno a Shofilan Tes, Tozan Tirch y Cara Vorz— ¿De dónde sacasteis la idea de que teníais que ir también? —Tozan abrió la boca— No lo digas, Iniciado Tirch. Lo que deberíais haber hecho es actuar correctamente y hablar directamente con vuestro maestro —señaló con la cabeza a Tera Sinube, al fondo. Krenia no se dio la vuelta para mirarle—. Pero no. En lugar de eso, decidisteis que tenían ellas razón —Krenia apartó la mirada— y las seguisteis.

Hizo una pausa cuando Vokara Che intervino para decir (o, más bien, exigir) que ya era demasiado y que sus pacientes debían regresar a la cama. Amablemente, Mace Windu le pidió que esperase un momento, mas no fue él quien continuó, sino el maestro Yoda.

«Por fin», pensó Krenia. Aún tenía esperanzas de que dijese algo a favor de Vokara Che, pero sus ilusiones desaparecieron pronto, cuando se dirigió a Tyn-Pehd Nossee.

— ¿Por qué dijiste nada tú, _hmm_?

Tyn-Pehd se mordió el labio.

— Es que yo… —gimió.

— Llorar, no debes. Un motivo, existir debe.

La pequeña weequay miró al suelo. En un cuchicheo apenas audible, musitó «no podía delatarles».

— Habla más alto —exigió Mace Windu.

— Habla, Tyn —oyeron la voz de Tera Sinube, al fondo de la sala—. No va a pasar nada. Habla sin miedo.

Temerosa, la pequeña repitió sus palabras, tartamudeando, mirando alternativamente al maestro Yoda y al maestro Windu.

— Bella, la amistad es.

— Aún así, debiste haberlo dicho.

— Lo siento…

Por primera vez en lo que llevaban en la sala, el maestro Plo Koon, sentado al otro lado del maestro Windu, habló.

— No te disculpes, Iniciada Nossee —Tyn musitó algo tan flojito que Krenia no pudo oírla—. Tenlo en cuenta para la próxima vez.

— Los Padawan, marcharse pueden —el maestro Yoda hizo un gesto con la mano, apenas Plo Koon finalizó su frase—. Los iniciados, quedarse aún deben.

Vokara Che protestó.

— Se me agota la paciencia, Maestra Che —replicó al fin el maestro Windu—. Por favor, espera fuera junto al Padawan Glaw.

Los lekku de la maestra líder del Cuerpo Médico se sacudieron. Aún así, la twi'lek asintió y, sin rechistar, abandonó la sala, no sin antes echar una última mirada a Krenia Krynda y Shofilan Tes.

En cuanto todo el mundo se marchó, el maestro Windu se dirigió a los niños.

— ¿Sabéis por qué os explicamos que Korsan Rung había sido detenido?

Fen Comata fue quien respondió.

— No.

Mace Windu cerró los ojos y emitió un profundo suspiro antes de volver a abrirlos.

— Queríamos ver cómo ibais a actuar —Fen y Krenia cruzaron miradas—. Lo que ocurrió en el Senado fue algo completamente inesperado, y vuestras tempranas incursiones en el futuro a través de la Fuerza nos inquietaron sobremanera. Queríamos saber hasta dónde ibais a llegar.

— Por supuesto —prosiguió Ki-Adi-Mundi—, no esperábamos que os escaparais del Templo.

— Lo siento —musitó Krenia.

Mace Windu negó con la cabeza.

— Lo pasado, pasado está —los niños se quedaron con la boca abierta—. Nuestras mentes deben estar en el ahora, no en el ayer.

Los cinco niños asintieron, repitiendo todos al unísono «sí, Maestro» tal y como les habían enseñado. Krenia volvió a sentir un pinchazo en el hombro. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Shofilan la miraba, Krenia sólo le asintió ligeramente. «Sí, a mí también me duele, Shofilan», pensó.

— ¿Cómo está la situación entre los Bergruufta?

Por lo que Fen, Cara y Tozan explicaron, las cosas se habían suavizado un poco entre los Bergruufta. Aún así, dijo Fen Comata, no estaba contenta.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Yoda.

— Bueno… porque cuando Krenia —la señaló— explicó aquél sueño nadie le hizo caso y…

— Eso fue porque ya os habíamos dicho que Korsan Rung había sido detenido —replicó el maestro Plo Koon.

Fen titubeó.

— Eh… sí, Maestro —el aludido cruzó la mirada con el maestro Windu—. Pero aún así nosotros la apoyamos —suspiró—. Por eso no le conté a nadie más…

— ¿No le quisiste explicar a nadie más tu plan? —Fen negó con la cabeza a la pregunta del maestro Windu—. Eso es ser egoísta, ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— Sí… Lo siento mucho, Maestro.

— Sois un clan, todos deberíais estar unidos.

«Si eres Bergruufta, eres leal», recitó Krenia mentalmente. «Tu corazón te mostrará el camino cuando no puedas ver más que sombras».

Para su sorpresa, Tozan Tirch repitió aquellas mismas palabras.

— Pero nadie lo ha seguido, porque…

— Seguir el ideal de tu clan _no _implica escaparse de noche, Iniciado Tirch —replicó Saesee Tiin. Tozan agachó la cabeza. El maestro iktotchi se dirigió a Tyn-Pehd Nossee—. Tampoco implica callar aunque no se participe. Espero que lo tengas en cuenta, Iniciada Nossee.

— Sí, Maestro…

— Aunque bien es cierto —continuó. Miraba más a sus compañeros en el Consejo que a los propios niños—, que el resto de iniciados del clan Bergruufta deberían recordar también esas palabras. Su comportamiento tampoco ha sido el adecuado, al dar la espalda a los suyos.

Los Maestros asintieron. Tozan Tirch, en cambio, se cruzó de brazos, especialmente cuando el maestro Mundi comentó «el Maestro Sinube debería darles una buena charla».

— Pero si Dagrasi no estaba con ellos, no se merece una regañina.

«Oh, es verdad». Krenia había olvidado por completo que Dagrasi no se puso de parte de nadie.

El Maestro Saesee Tiin encontró aquello muy interesante.

— ¿No?

Tozan Tirch dudó, pero al fin repitió la broma que había hecho Dagrasi Takta para no posicionarse de ningún bando. «Uno de mis monthrals está con Krenia y el otro con Brial, y mientras me crezcan por igual no iré con nadie… si es que me crecen, claro». Al escuchar la frase, el maestro Tiin se llevó la mano al mentón.

— Interesante —musitó.

El Maestro Windu sonrió.

— Ya imagino lo que estás pensando, Maestro Tiin.

Los niños no llegaron a saber qué pensaba, ya que el maestro Yoda carraspeó antes de que el iktotchi respondiera. Con su curiosa oratoria, instó a los niños a regresar a sus estudios, mientras que a Krenia y Shofilan les pidió que regresasen a la cama y descansasen.

Unos minutos después, mientras seguía a Vokara Che, Krenia se dio cuenta de dos detalles: uno, que ningún Maestro les había reñido, ni a ella ni a Shofilan, por lanzarse a lo loco contra Orkalor Doz; y dos, comprendió qué era lo que el maestro Tiin encontraba tan interesante: el propio Dagrasi Takta.

* * *

Un par de días después, dos miembros del Cuerpo Médico, que no llevaban sables en el cinturón, les estaban cambiando los vendajes a Shofilan Tes y Krenia Krynda. Uno de ellos, el que estaba con Shofilan, les preguntó cuántos años tenían; al conocer la respuesta, arguyó que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que dejasen de verse el torso desnudo mutuamente.

Krenia no entendió a qué se refería aquel sanador. Y por la cara de incredulidad de Shofilan, el kiffar tampoco lo comprendía. Madoc Glaw, en una esquina, simplemente se rió.

— Ya lo entenderéis, en un par de años más o menos.

Pasados unos minutos, la puerta se abrió y aparecieron Myna Oldessi y Tera Sinube.

— Ah, hola, Maestra —saludó Madoc Glaw como si nada—. Hola, Maestro Sinube.

Shofilan Tes y Krenia Krynda inclinaron las cabezas a modo de saludo. Myna Oldessi se rió.

— ¿Todo listo, Madoc? —le preguntó a su Padawan, éste asintió. Los sanadores del Templo decían que ya podían salir, aunque aún tendrían que ir con cuidado—. Perfecto, entonces vámonos.

— ¡Estupendo! —exclamó el Padawan— ¡Ya era hora!

De un salto, se levantó. Si le hizo daño lo que quedaba de la herida del costado, no lo demostró.

— Hasta la vista, niños —les dijo—. Y no la liéis mucho, eh —les guiñó un ojo.

La Maestra Oldessi sonrió ante aquella reacción. Se despidió ella también y entonces tanto ella como su aprendiz abandonaron la estancia. Poco después, lo hicieron también los dos sanadores.

— ¿Qué, cómo estáis? —les preguntó Tera Sinube.

— ¡Estupendo! —respondió Shofilan Tes.

Krenia le hizo una mueca burlona a Shofilan. Tera Sinube también sonrió.

— No eres Madoc Glaw, Shofilan. Venga, va, venid conmigo niños.

— ¿A dónde? —quiso saber Krenia.

— Con vuestros compañeros, ¿a dónde sino?

Krenia y Shofilan se miraron, muy contentos. ¡Por fin!

Cuando llegaron a la sala donde el resto de niños Bergruufta les esperaban, Krenia mentiría si dijera que no esperaba alegría por parte de ellos; lo que sí que le descolocó completamente fue la reacción de una de ellas, quien menos se esperaba.

Nada más aparecer por la puerta, Brial Delpin le abrazó con tanta fuerza, que por un instante sintió un pequeñísimo pinchazo en el hombro. Optó por no decir nada, no fuese el caso que la llevasen otra vez a la cama, ya estaba harta de estar allí sola, con la única compañía de Glaw y Tes (ni tan siquiera a los Bergruufta que aprendían a sanar les habían permitido pasar).

— ¡Oh, Krenia! —murmuró Brial. ¿Estaba llorando?— Estaba tan equivocada… yo…

Krenia sonrió.

— Está bien, Brial —sonrió—. Ya pasó.

— Sí, eso —saltó Shofilan—. El maestro Windu dice que el pasado, pasado está. Y yo quiero entrar y no me dejais.

Brial rió. Se frotó los ojos.

— Sí, vamos —cogió a Krenia de la mano y la llevó dentro. La twi'lek simplemente se dejó llevar, ¡estaba tan contenta!—. Hablé con el profesor Sloon, me contó cosas, ¿sabes? Y luego cuando pasó todo, y cuando supe lo que te había pasado, yo…

— Está bien, Brial, de verdad…

— Eh… ¡hola! Yo también existo, eh.

Brial Delpin se encogió de hombros y, por toda respuesta, abrazó a Shofilan, para demostrarle que, aunque en ese momento no lo parecía, también se alegraba mucho por él.

— Genial —saltó éste, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Ahora tengo novia.

Aunque a Krenia le resultó muy, pero que muy extraño ese comentario («¿de dónde lo ha sacado?»), no pudo evitar partirse de risa exactamente igual que los demás.

— Jo, y eso que el bromista soy yo.

Los niños se volvieron a reír ante el comentario de Dagrasi Takta. Krenia se preguntó si el maestro Tiin habría hablado con él, tan interesado que estaba.

El Maestro Tera Sinube dio una fuerte palmada para hacerse notar. Krenia se irguió. Estaba deseando volver a estudiar, aunque fuese algo que no le gustase.

Pero en vez de explicarles cosas sobre la Fuerza, el Maestro Sinube sacó un holoproyector del bolsillo.

— Vamos a hacer las cosas como es debido —dijo—. Vais a saber exactamente por qué sucedió todo, y lo vais a saber cómo debe ser, unidos como el clan que sois.

En el comunicador holo del Maestro Sinube se proyectó la imagen azulada de la senadora Kabe Aikel.

* * *

_Ah, mis pequeños héroes, qué alegría me da veros a todos. Igual vosotros dos, ¡cuánto me alegro de que estéis bien! Vaya, Maestro Jedi, sí que es cierto que son muchos más niños… ¡encantada! Mi nombre es Kabe Aikel y soy la senadora del planeta Zilk. Es una lástima que a la mayoría os tenga que conocer de esta forma, pero no me queda otra…_

_Muchas cosas están cambiando estos dos últimos días, es por eso por lo que no he podido acudir. Me habría encantado estar allí y hablaros en persona. Por favor, disculpad a Korsan Rung, regresó a su mundo de origen, Dorin, para recuperarse, le entró mucho oxígeno en el organismo a través de la herida abierta. Estoy segura de que le habría encantado estar ahora mismo ahí, aunque no se pueda decir lo mismo del Senado…_

_Dah Bar era un hombre justo, una muy buena persona, un buen compañero, un valioso aliado y, sobre todo, un gran amigo. Estoy segura de que las que tuvisteis la suerte de conocerle ya lo notaríais. Le echaremos mucho de menos todos. Pero en fin, seguro que me diría que me calle, que no es plan de estar repitiendo el discurso que di en su funeral._

_Desde un tiempo a atrás, muchas cosas en el Senado no funcionan como deben, hay cada vez más corrupción. ¿Que qué es «corrupción»? Básicamente, es cuando alguien se excede de sus funciones y acepta cualquier tipo de soborno, todo con la intención de permanecer en su puesto y de ganar una considerable cantidad de créditos. Conociendo a Dah, el día que visitó el Templo Jedi os debió hablar maravillas de nuestro trabajo, pero seguramente omitió la parte oscura._

_Desde hacía unos meses, Dah y yo llevábamos adelante un proyecto secreto para desenmascarar una parte de esos hombres (y mujeres) corruptos dentro del mismísimo Senado. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Korsan Rung, mano derecha de Dah, y a quien consideraba su mentor. Un par de días antes de que Dah visitase el Templo Jedi, descubrimos al fin el primer nombre fuerte: el senador Orkalor Doz. Y, desde ese momento, Dah estaba convencido de que algo iba a pasar, de manera que decidió confiarle a Korsan Rung el secreto._

_Da la terrible casualidad, sin embargo, y de esto me enteré desgraciadamente después, de que Korsan y la mujer de Dah, Rioba, habían tenido una relación. No sé hasta qué punto, ni si aún estaban juntos… no, no se lo he preguntado, ni pienso hacerlo. El caso es que, de alguna forma, Doz se enteró, y encontró así la oportunidad perfecta para quitarse a los dos de en medio. Cuando pienso en lo que debió planear para mí me dan escalofríos. Orkalor Doz está loco, completamente loco._

_Desde la muerte de Dah, intenté a todas horas recuperar los archivos (una parte los tenía Dah, otra yo y, desde que Korsan lo sabía, la tercera parte él) sin que nadie me descubriera, hasta que ese día se presentó la oportunidad. Y no por casualidad, claro: Doz también esperaba el momento, pues él también necesitaba esos archivos. Ayudó a Korsan a escapar de prisión y después… bueno, ya sabéis qué pasó. Aún me pregunto cómo debió conseguir esos droides asesinos, sé que se llevaba bastante bien con la Federación de Comercio y que estos tienen droides en vez de personas como guardias personales, pero desde luego no son droides asesinos (y lo sé bien, los he visto, no son más que simples guardias)._

_Las casualidades quisieron… bueno, no. Los Jedi que vinieron la otra noche al Senado me dijeron que no existen las casualidades, sino que sólo existe la Fuerza. En fin, coincidió que habíais aparecido. Casi me muero del susto cuando os escuché entrar al despacho de Dah, ¡suficiente asustada estaba ya desde que vi a U7 tirado en el suelo!_

_¿Sobre TD-U7? Bueno, el senador de Naboo, otro gran hombre, se lo ha quedado. Dice que le ha borrado la memoria, y ha prometido colaborar en todo lo que pueda, aunque lamenta no haber sabido esto antes; ahora que se ha destapado la corrupción, esperamos que salgan más nombres. Al final he decidido deshacerme de LEP-64D3, no me trae buenos recuerdos tener cerca al otro droide de Dah, éste se lo ha quedado el nuevo senador de Cona, un hombre mucho más justo que su predecesor. O eso espero…_

_En cuanto a mí, voy a seguir luchando por lo correcto en el Senado, pero he decidido tomarme unos días de descanso en mi Zilk natal. Necesito volver a ver a los míos, aunque sea por una breve temporada. Pronto regresaré a mis quehaceres._

_Y en cuanto a Korsan… el Canciller Valorum le ha pedido disculpas en nombre de toda la República, y le ha pedido que acepte ser el nuevo senador de Dorin. Ahora Korsan Rung es el nuevo senador, sí, pero mucho me temo que no le volveremos a ver: ha decidido (y, al parecer, su planeta al completo está de acuerdo) que Dorin no va a formar parte de la República, sino que será un mundo independiente. Una verdadera lástima, aunque comprensible… de todas formas, ojalá cambie pronto de opinión._

* * *

De esa forma, la senadora Kabe Aikel concluyó su resumen acerca de todo lo que había sucedido antes y después del atentado que le costó la vida a Dah Bar. Iba a añadir algo más, cuando miró a su izquierda, tras haber oído algo, y en la imagen azulada apareció otro zilkin, un hombre un poco más alto que ella y que vestía uniforme.

— _Milady_ —dijo el hombre, después añadió algo en su lengua natal.

Kabe Aikel asintió y respondió en el mismo idioma. Después se dirigió nuevamente a ellos.

— Ha sido todo un placer. Espero que podamos volver a vernos algún día.

Y, sin más, la imagen holográfica desapareció. Los niños estaban con la boca abierta.

— No me lo puedo creer —exclamó Brial Delpin—. Yo… qué tonta fui.

El maestro Sinube negó con la cabeza. A continuación, y tras un profundo suspiro, les explicó a los niños que, debido a las circunstancias, nadie iría hasta el Senado, al menos no de momento, y que mientras tanto el senador de Naboo vendría para explicar sus experiencias, tanto a ellos como a los otros clanes.

Justo cuando iba a iniciar la clase práctica del día («no, vosotros dos os sentaréis a mirar, que aún os estáis recuperando»), el mismísimo maestro Saesee Tiin apareció en la sala.

«Dagrasi», pensó Krenia. Se inclinó a Brial y le susurró al oído: «atenta a Dagrasi».

— Lamento interrumpir, Maestro Sinube.

— Oh, no, no me interrumpes, Maestro Tiin.

El iktotchi sonrió.

— En realidad, sólo vine porque tengo una duda desde hace un par de días.

— ¿Una duda? —inquirió Sinube— ¿Y de qué se trata? Si un gran Maestro del Consejo tiene una duda, no sé muy bien en qué podemos nosotros ayudar a resolverla…

— Oh, muy bien, de verdad —avanzó un poco, hasta situarse en el centro—. Es una duda que tengo, y es acerca del día en que los Bergruufta se dividieron en dos bandos.

— Ah, bien, yo no existo —replicó Dagrasi Takta, haciéndose el ofendido. Saesee Tiin se le quedó mirando fijamente, hasta el punto en que el togruta agachó la cabeza—. Perdón, Maestro.

— ¿Siempre tienes que interrumpir a tus maestros, Iniciado Takta? —Krenia apartó la mirada: eso mismo le había dicho a ella el propio Tiin. Dagrasi susurró algo—. Eso espero, Iniciado Takta.

Tal vez para suavizar un poco el ambiente, o quizá por verdadera preocupación, se interesó por Shofilan y Krenia. Pero tan pronto como los niños respondieron, Saesee Tiin se dirigió nuevamente a Dagrasi Takta.

— Dime una cosa, Iniciado Takta —el niño parpadeó—, ¿por qué no apoyaste a ninguna?

— Oh. Vaya. Eso… —dudó— ¿Cómo lo sabe, Maestro?

Saesee Tiin suspiró.

— Formo parte del Consejo. Nos enteramos de todo.

— Tozan se lo dijo —le susurró Krenia a Brial. La humana se rió por lo bajo.

— Y dime, Iniciado Takta —continuó—, ¿por qué no apoyaste a ninguna?

Dagrasi miró a las dos niñas, muy juntas desde que la twi'lek había entrado en la sala.

— Eh…

— Eso no es una respuesta, Iniciado Takta.

— Dagrasi, díselo, no te preocupes —le dijo el Maestro Sinube. Alguien dijo «que el maestro Tiin le lea la mente»—. No, tiene que decirlo él.

Dagrasi Takta tomó aire. Luego se encogió de hombros y, con toda la naturalidad de la que fue capaz, comentó:

— Bueno, es que era una tontería.

Krenia parpadeó. Miró a Brial, la chiquilla tenía una cara de desconcierto total.

— Muy interesante —agregó entonces Saesee Tiin—. Muy, pero que muy interesante…

— Disculpe, Maestro, ¿qué es tan interesante?

«Tú», pensó Krenia. El maestro Tiin la miró de soslayo. Krenia apartó la vista: siempre olvidaba el don innato de los iktotchi.

— Nada, realmente, Iniciado Takta… pero espero ver cuánto progresas en los próximos tres años. Entonces _serás_ realmente interesante.

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia el maestro Sinube, Saesee Tiin les dejó solos. Dagrasi Takta parecía una estatua, de tan rígido como estaba.

— Bien hecho, Dagrasi —le felicitó Tera Sinube.

Pero lo que hizo al pequeño togruta volver a la realidad no fue eso, sino el gesto de Krenia Krynda y Brial Delpin. Las dos niñas se pusieron cada una a su lado, y cada una sujetó uno de sus aún diminutos monthrals. Con una amplia sonrisa, ambas niñas exclamaron:

— ¡Eh! ¡Te han crecido los monthrals!

Dagrasi se partió de risa. Durante el resto del día, una enorme sonrisa permaneció dibujada en su cara.

Sólo por ver su expresión merecía la pena estar sentada sin hacer nada.


	8. Emociones

«Las emociones pasionales pueden destruir  
a una persona… y un Jedi destruido por la  
pasión se convierte en algo terrible».  
Orgus Din, The Old Republic

**8\. Emociones**

_Un paisaje verde. Atardecer. Dos personas de espaldas, a lo lejos. Poco a poco, sin embargo, se fue acercando. Sin correr, sin caminar. Flotando._

_Más cerca, cada vez más cerca._

_Finalmente, les tenía a un palmo. Una mujer, no demasiado alta, verde y guapa; un hombre muy alto, completamente de blanco, no podía saber su especie._

_La mujer señaló algo. Movió los labios, pero no escuchó lo que dijo. El hombre asintió. Ella echó a andar con decisión, pero el hombre no se movió._

_Oscureció demasiado deprisa. La mujer cada vez estaba más lejos. Un arma se materializó en la mano del hombre. Apuntó._

Krenia Krynda se despertó de golpe cuando el hombre abatió a la mujer. Se llevó la mano al pecho, el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Lentamente fue recuperando el aliento, pero la niña no se sintió tranquila hasta que sus lekku dejaron de moverse.

Pronto olvidó qué había soñado, pero sí supo con quién.

«Lotu».

* * *

Habían pasado casi seis meses desde que el ex senador de Cona, Orkalor Doz, había sido detenido por el asesinato del senador Dah Bar y el intento de asesinato de su sucesor, el representante Korsan Rung. Durante ese medio año no pasó nada interesante, excepto quizá el hecho de que los niños del clan Bergruufta aprendían cada vez más y más. Lo mejor de todo, sin embargo, era que ahora estaban más unidos que nunca.

Pocos días después de los hechos acontecidos en el Senado Galáctico, la mirialana Cara Vorz se tatuó la frente y la nariz. Ahora, seis meses después, también tenía tatuajes en las mejillas, los cuales acompañaban al que ya tenía en la barbilla. Le había crecido el pelo y, puesto que no utilizaba ningún tipo de capucha tradicional, y para evitar que le obligasen a cortárselo, empezó a recogérselo.

La otra mirialana del clan Bergruufta, Liura Karsi, también tenía ahora más tatuajes en la cara, pero no descartaba hacerse más en adelante, dependiendo de cómo le fuesen las cosas. Liura sí se cubría la cabeza, pero tanto Krenia como los otros niños del clan sabían que tenía el pelo muy largo. Probablemente, si los maestros lo supieran, le harían cortárselo.

A Groliax Perrivel, el altísimo anx del clan, le había crecido aún más el pico de la barbilla y la cara de la ithoriana Sleestiu Ondo-ta se iba ensanchando cada vez más. Los monthrals del togruta Dagrasi Takta tenían ya casi el mismo tamaño que los de su paisana y mejor amiga Gelsala Rey, y en el rostro del nikto Tozan Tirch habían empezado a salir pequeñas protuberancias propias de su especie.

Tyn-Pehd Nossee, una niña muy tímida, empezó a trenzarse el poco pelo que tenía de una forma muy parecida a como hacían los miembros de su especie, los weequay; su mejor amiga, la híbrida Fen Comata, se cortó sus bonitos rizos, a pesar de llevar día sí y día también un tocado tholothiano. Según ella, el cabello muy largo le picaba debajo del tocado.

La devaroniana Ellus Rago se peleó con el maestro Sinube cuando éste le dijo que se tenía que cortar la larga cabellera si no pensaba recogérsela, y la niña permaneció durante varios días respondiendo de muy malas formas. «¿Por qué no puedo llevar el pelo como YO quiero?», gritaba enfurecida. Al final, la paciencia de Tera Sinube se agotó y llevó a la niña delante del Consejo. Al día siguiente, la devaroniana había pasado de tener una larga cabellera a tener el pelo tan cortito que ni rozaba sus hombros.

A los niños, al igual que las niñas, también se les aplicaron las mismas normativas, y el miraluka Sashoan Haba, cuyo pelo le llegaba sobre los hombros, tuvo que cortárselo. Shofilan Tes, en cambio, optó por recogérselo, a la par que comentó que esas obligaciones no eran justas y que, al existir, deberían haberles dicho siempre lo que tenían que hacer.

Básicamente, los niños estaban creciendo a pasos agigantados.

— ¡Buenos días! —gritó Dagrasi Takta a pleno pulmón en cuanto la piedra solar iluminó la habitación—. ¡Arriba, arriba! ¡Cuánto antes nos levantemos, antes empezará el día!

Tozan Tirch protestó, pero Dagrasi Takta le ignoró. El togruta decía que, según el maestro Saesee Tiin, lo mejor era levantarse temprano, y el niño seguía el ideal al pie de la letra. «Al menos ya no compara sus monthrals con lo de Gelsala», pensó Krenia. Ya se había recuperado del susto de su sueño. Intentó recordarlo, pero no fue capaz. Sólo se acordaba que había tenido una especie de pesadilla, y que Lotu Gung aparecía en ella.

Aquél era el primer día del nuevo año y, por lo tanto, los niños decían que ya tenían once. Se felicitaron contentos los unos a los otros, pero durante el desayuno miraron por encima del hombro a unos críos a los que oyeron decir que ahora tenían diez. El arcona Dolom Iz se mofó de otro arcona de ese clan, pero entonces apareció un tercer arcona que se burló de él, alegando que él ya cumplía doce.

Cuando se dirigían a meditar vieron a muchos niños correr emocionados. Al seguirles hasta los patios exteriores descubrieron la cosa más bonita que Krenia (y cualquier otro niño) había visto en su vida: nieve. En Coruscant nunca nevaba, por lo que aquel hecho era, cuanto menos, un milagro («un milagro de la Fuerza», dirían los maestros) y es por eso que a los niños les gustó tanto. Así fue como los Bergruufta olvidaron sus obligaciones como Iniciados y se lanzaron a lo loco a jugar.

La nieve había cuajado muy poco y amenazaba con deshacerse antes del mediodía, por lo que los niños aprovecharon la mañana tanto como pudieron. El suelo resbaladizo les jugó malas pasadas y más de uno se cayó, pero no por ello dejaron de jugar junto a otros muchos niños. Un niño twi'lek de otro clan, por ejemplo, encontró como pasatiempo lanzar bolas de nieve a Krenia y a Ged'ir Selle. Las dos niñas se unieron para devolvérsela, algo bueno para ambas, ya que pese a que seguían siendo muy buenas amigas, ya no estaban juntas tantas veces como antes. Ged'ir pasaba ahora más tiempo con Addath Eldon, mientras que Krenia se unía bastante a menudo a Fen Comata y Tyn-Pehd Nossee.

No muy lejos del trío twi'lek, la sullustana Frumi Kaigguth estaba enzarzada en una especie de batalla campal con un zabrak, un nautolano, una humana y un weequay a los que Krenia no había visto antes. Y un poco más allá, Dagrasi Takta y Gelsala Rey se partían de risa cuando veían como un quarren, al intentar ponerse en pie, trastabillaba y se volvía a caer.

Fue bonito sentirse, por una vez, como una niña normal y corriente.

A media mañana, el maestro Sinube les llamó la atención.

— ¡Vamos, niños! Ya habéis jugado bastante, es hora de estudiar.

Krenia Krynda hizo un mohín e intentó jugar un poquito más. El maestro Sinube no le hizo caso, ni a ella ni a los otros niños que querían quedarse.

— Venga, va, Bergruuftas, que no tenemos todo el día. El profesor Piri os está esperando, así que ya va siendo hora de que vayáis —los niños protestaron—. Y dar gracias a que no os estoy diciendo nada por el hecho de que no habéis meditado todavía. Sí, Tozan, sé que no habéis meditado, así que no me pongas esa cara.

De mala gana, todos y cada uno de los niños regresaron al interior del Templo. El maestro Sinube, por el contrario, permaneció fuera, arengando a otros muchos niños a entrar.

Cuando Cara Vorz pasó por su lado, sin embargo, el maestro Sinube la detuvo.

— No, Cara, espera. Tengo que hablar contigo.

* * *

Mientras observaba el puntito que representaba el planeta Rodia durante las clases de astronomía con el gotal Tarma Piri, Krenia se acordó nuevamente de Lotu Gung. No es que se hubiese olvidado de la chiquilla, más bien se acordaba de ella constantemente, sólo que aquél día pensaba en ella más que de costumbre. Se preguntaba qué había soñado exactamente, y se decía que si aquella mujer era realmente ella, cuando fuese adulta sería preciosa. «Qué ganas tengo de verla».

— No, parece que no me oye…

El clan al completo estalló en carcajadas. Krenia, dándose cuenta de que iba por ella, se encogió en su asiento.

— Perdón —musitó. Más risas—. ¿Qué pasa, maestro Piri?

El profesor Piri suspiró profundamente.

— Te estaba preguntando cuál es la capital de Rodia.

La niña parpadeó. Tragó saliva, no se sabía la respuesta. Leesan Krim, cuyo planeta de origen era Rodia, puso los ojos en blanco.

— Iskaayuma, Krenia. Es Iskaayuma.

— Cállate, «Xuz» —no dudó Krenia en replicarle. El profesor Piri le llamó la atención—. Perdón…

A Leesan Krim, «Xuz» como era apodado por los demás, le dio igual el tono de la twi'lek.

— Seguro que si fuera Ryloth te lo sabrías.

— Pues no, porque no me la sé tampoco —replicó Krenia con toda la naturalidad del mundo. La sala entera estalló en carcajadas—. ¿Qué?

Lo que pasaba, en realidad, es que astronomía no acababa de hacerle. Se sabía lo justo, pero poco más. A ella le gustaba más historia, más en concreto Historia de la República (en vez de Historia Jedi).

Tarma Piri le llamó la atención por segunda vez. Poco después, a quien tuvo que sermonear fue a Tyn-Pehd Nossee, pues tampoco se le daba muy bien y no supo decir el nombre ni de una sola luna de Rodia, algo que al menos Krenia sí sabía, aunque más que nada era porque el profesor de rodiano, Cevva Prevaro, le había hecho aprendérselas hacía relativamente poco.

— Ahora eres más divertida —le susurró al oído Addath Eldon. Krenia sonrió: la humana y la twi'lek nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien. No mal, pero tampoco estupendamente—. Sigue así.

— Tal vez eres tú la simpática ahora —bromeó la chiquilla. Addath Eldon se rió por lo bajo.

Justo cuando veían cómo el profesor Piri felicitaba a Dolom Iz por decir bien tres lunas rodianas (arengándole, de paso, a que se supiera la cuarta), Cara Vorz apareció en la habitación. Estaba seria, pero al mismo tiempo parecía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para evitar sonreír.

— ¿Todo bien? —le preguntó el profesor. La niña asintió—. Bien, me alegro. Ya sabes lo que hay.

Krenia se preguntó «¿el qué?». Por las caras de los demás, todos estaban pensando lo mismo. La mirialana, por su parte, volvió a asentir y se sentó entre Frumi Kaigguth y Liura Karsi. No dijo ni una palabra durante toda la clase, excepto cuando unos diez minutos después de entrar el profesor Piri le pidió que dijese los nombres de dos mundos del Espacio Hutt («Nal Hutta y su luna, Nar Shaddaa»).

Cuando terminó la clase, los niños le preguntaron qué pasaba, pero la niña sólo sonrió y se excusó antes de desaparecer corriendo.

A ningún niño le hizo gracia que no se quedase a meditar. Menos aún que el maestro Piri no se lo reprochase.

* * *

Dagrasi Takta fue quien le dio la noticia.

— ¡Hoy vuelve Lotu Gung!

Krenia Krynda dio un grito de emoción. Su amiga (o algo parecido, habida cuenta de que ya no se juntaban tanto como antes) Ged'ir Selle, algo más escéptica, preguntó:

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Me lo ha dicho el maestro Tiin —aseguró el togruta—. Id a verle sino me creéis.

— No hace falta —murmuró la twi'lek. Se giró hacia Krenia—. ¿Por eso soñaste con ella?

Dagrasi Takta se mostró muy interesado, pero Krenia quitó hierro al asunto.

— Sólo fue una pesadilla, y además ni me acuerdo.

— Pero salía ella —insistió Ged'ir.

— Sí.

Ged'ir bufó y se marchó a sus clases de twi'leki. Era curioso, pero a pesar de que era twi'lek, no conocía ese idioma (el suyo era el huttés) y ahora lo estaba estudiando.

Mientras la veían alejarse, Krenia (a quien le dio la extraña sensación de que los lekku de Ged'ir se habían movido en una señal de molestia) murmuró:

— ¿Aún está enfadada por todo lo que pasó? ¡Ni siquiera Addath está enfadada!

— No es eso, Krenia.

La aludida arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Nada, olvídalo, no soy quien para hablar —Krenia se cruzó de brazos—. Bueno, es que si no hubiese sido porque el maestro Tiin me lo ha dicho, yo tampoco me habría dado cuenta…

— ¿Pero de qué hablas?

Pero Dagrasi Takta se negó a decir nada más y la dejó sola.

«Dagrasi ha cambiado mucho desde que va con el maestro Tiin», pensó. «Sigue haciendo muchas bromas, pero cada vez está más serio».

— No más serio, Krenia —la niña pegó un brinco. Al ver su reacción, Sanfee Diis se partió de risa. Sus amigos Madoc Glaw y Ko-Aj Tarun estaban a su lado. El primero no hacía nada para ocultar, al igual que Diis, su ataque de risa, mientras que el segundo sólo sonreía. La fina pelusilla que había tenido en el mentón era ahora una perilla—. Perdona, no quería asustarte.

— No me he asustado —mintió la niña. Madoc Glaw soltó una risotada—. En serio.

— Ya, ya.

— No es que esté más serio, Krenia —agregó Sanfee—, lo que pasa es que está más centrado. Vaya una suerte tiene ese togruta —añadió segundos después—. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que deseé ser el Padawan del maestro Tiin cuando tenía vuestra edad.

— ¡Ya lo puedes decir!

— Cállate, Madoc. Ah, ya Krenia, ya lo sé: ese niño no es su Padawan, pero lo será.

— Ya lo sé —«no soy tan tonta»—. ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

El adolescente se encogió de hombros.

— Nada, que deberías hacer lo mismo.

Krenia hizo una mueca. «Ya estoy centrada», pensó, mirando a Sanfee Diis descaradamente, sabiendo que le iba a leer la mente. El iktotchi sonrió.

— Seguro… —musitó—. En fin, Krenia, que nosotros estábamos por aquí y os hemos visto.

— Nos detuvimos al oírte chillar.

— Que te calles, Madoc. En fin, a lo que iba, que simplemente era decirte una cosa: que no dejes de lado a una amiga por otra, ¿sí?

Antes de que Krenia preguntase, confundida, de qué hablaba, el cereano Ko-Aj Tarun intervino. Su potente voz grave siempre dejaba muy sorprendida a Krenia.

— Básicamente, que tu amiga azul tiene unos celos que se muere.

* * *

Presa de la emoción, a Krenia le faltaba muy poco para saltar. Poco después de enterarse, por boca de Dagrasi Takta, de que Lotu Gung iba a volver de los Campos Agrícolas, el maestro Sinube pasó clase por clase a anunciar la noticia a los Bergruufta. Y Krenia, que en ese momento estaba estudiando miralukés, gritó «¡sí!» sin poder contenerse.

Addath Eldon se partió de risa con su reacción, mientras que tanto el maestro Sinube como la profesora Innis le pidieron que se centrase.

— Después de la meditación, os quiero a todos en el hangar.

— Sí, sí, sí.

Dolom Iz la imitó. Al arcona se le daba bien imitar a los demás, pero en aquella ocasión más bien parecía una burla.

Krenia hizo ver que no le oía. «Por fin», pensó.

Casi dos horas después, los Bergruufta al completo se reunieron en el hangar. Krenia tuvo una sensación extraña: desde la noche que se había fugado hacia el Senado con Fen Comata, Shofilan Tes, Cara Vorz, Tozan Tirch y Madoc Glaw que no ponía un pie allí. Era extraño.

Pero más extraño fue lo que pasó mientras iba hacía allí. Se cruzó con un niño zabrak del clan Squall (al que Krenia reconoció como tal porque había sido el niño que, durante el funeral de Buwasy Kue, se había mofado de Lotu Gung) que venía en dirección contraria con otros dos niños, un ithoriano y un arcona («Squall», se dijo Krenia para sí al verles). Del ithoriano se acordaba más que del zabrak porque por la mañana había jugado con él en la nieve. A pesar de que el clan Squall tenía su cuarto al lado del de los Bergruufta, Krenia nunca les había prestado atención.

— Oye…

Pero cuando Krenia se detuvo para preguntar «¿sí?», el zabrak se lo pensó mejor y se marchó con sus amigos de clan.

Pero ahora estaba en el hangar, no era el momento de pensar en eso. Por el rabillo del ojo se fijó en Ged'ir Selle. La chiquilla permanecía tranquila, hasta sus lekku estaban quietos, por lo que Krenia no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. «No me creo que esté celosa», se dijo. «Es imposible».

En algún punto de su interior algo le dijo «pero no te apoyó en su momento». Krenia se negó a creer que aquello fuese la Fuerza, hablándole.

La nieve de la mañana se había deshecho completamente, algo que a Krenia le dio mucha pena. No tanto por no poder volver a jugar, sino porque Lotu Gung no tendría la oportunidad de verla. Seguro que en Taanab no nevaba tampoco.

Mientras cavilaba, las puertas que daban acceso al hangar se abrieron y apareció Cara Vorz, la única del clan que faltaba por llegar.

— Perdón, perdón —se excusó.

El maestro Sinube no le dijo nada. Krenia hizo una mueca, molesta por la reacción de Tera Sinube. «A mí me habría caído una buena».

En una ocasión aterrizó una nave, haciendo a Krenia emocionarse, pero resultó ser una falsa alarma. De la nave tan sólo descendieron unas gemelas Jedi, las mismas que estuvieron junto a Tozan Tirch tras los hechos del Senado seis meses atrás. La gemela de piel verde saludó con la cabeza al maestro Sinube, la gemela roja golpeó amistosamente el hombro de Tozan al pasar por su lado.

Tras aquello, las dos únicas naves que vieron fueron cuando dos Jedi abandonaron el Templo: el primero, el maestro Saesee Tiin, quien se marchó raudo y veloz en un caza estelar («es el mejor piloto de la Orden», explicó Dagrasi Takta orgulloso); el segundo no era más que un Caballero Jedi de raza pantorana, seguramente partía en misión de paz.

— ¿Seguro que viene hoy? —preguntó Ged'ir Selle.

Krenia arrugó el entrecejo.

— Vendrá —aseguró el maestro Sinube.

Ged'ir hizo una mueca y su amiga le miró con ojos entornados. Al cruzarse sus miradas, Ged'ir zarandeó los lekku hacia la izquierda. Krenia, indignada, volvió a fijar la vista en el cielo coruscanti. «No me lo puedo creer», se dijo. «Es verdad que Ged'ir está celosa».

Si Ged'ir Selle hubiese zarandeado sus lekku hacia la derecha en lugar de la izquierda, podría haber sido un tipo de emoción contenida. Pero los había movido a la izquierda, y de eso no cabía duda de que eran celos. «No dejes de lado a una amiga por otra, ¿sí?».

Y, de repente, una nave apareció en el firmamento. Krenia empezó a masajearse un lek.

Cuando las compuertas se abrieron, primero apareció un nautolano. Saludó con la cabeza al maestro Sinube y después miró a los niños allí congregados. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se hizo a un lado, sin descender por la rampa de acceso.

Krenia detuvo su tic.

Allí estaba, nerviosa, dudando si bajar o no la pasarela. Se veía más guapa, y también un poco más alta, pero no demasiado. Sus ojos azules brillaban de una forma muy particular.

Dio un paso atrás cuando vio a Krenia moverse. El Jedi que venía con ella le dio un toquecito en el hombro.

— Adelante —le dijo—, ve.

Para cuando empezó a dar sus primeros pasos, Krenia Krynda ya estaba a medio camino. Al final, en mitad de la rampa, las dos chiquillas se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

* * *

El maestro Sinube no les concedió demasiado tiempo para hablar. De una forma muy formal, presentó a Lotu como «vuestra nueva compañera, Lotu Gung, y viene desde Taanab». Después, instó a todos los niños a ponerse a estudiar nuevamente.

— Venga, va, que tenéis botánica, y estoy seguro que será una magnífica oportunidad de que vuestra nueva compañera os explique cómo se cultiva en los Campos Agrícolas.

Lotu, con una sonrisa, asintió al maestro Sinube.

— Sí, Maestro —respondió muy correcta. Tera Sinube sonrió con orgullo.

— _Guau_. Pareces otra.

La rodiana sonrió nuevamente. Abrió la boca para responder a Krenia, pero se quedó helada en el sitio al escuchar a Ged'ir Selle.

— Pues yo te veo igual.

Krenia se encaró con ella.

— Oye, Ged'ir, ya vale.

La niña se mofó.

— Ni he empezado. Porque como empiece…

Krenia apretó los dientes. Se irguió, sus lekku tensos. Señaló a Ged'ir, enfadada, ésta entornó los ojos. Abrió la boca, dispuesta a replicar.

Lotu se interpuso antes de que dijera una sola palabra.

— Siento mucho el desastre que causé hace más de seis meses —Ged'ir se cruzó de brazos. Los lekku le vibraron: estaba _muy_ enfadada. Krenia quiso advertir a Lotu, pero la rodiana siguió hablando—. No quisiera ser una molestia, esto… ¿cuál es tu nombre? —sin respuesta. Tensión en los lekku—. Está bien… pero espero que sepas perdonarme.

«Oh, oh», pensó Krenia. Se podía liar una buena. Lotu ahora parecía muy tranquila y, seguramente, no haría nada; mas Ged'ir, celosa como estaba, a saber cómo actuaría.

— Eh, bueno, ya está, ¿sí?

— Cállate, Krenia —replicó Ged'ir de muy malas formas.

Lotu Gung suspiró.

— Sí, Krenia, cállate —su tono de voz no tenía nada que ver con el de Ged'ir Selle. Sólo por eso Krenia se hizo a un lado—. Una de mis nuevas amigas…

— No soy tu amiga.

— …necesita hablar algunas cosas conmigo y será mejor que…

No terminó su frase, no porque nuevamente fuese interrumpida por la propia Ged'ir Selle, sino porque Dagrasi Takta se abalanzó sobre ella.

— ¡Eh, hola! ¡Creo que no nos han presentado! —le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Yo soy Dagrasi, esta cabeza-colas con cara de mala leche es Ged'ir y la rosita que tienes al lado es Krenia. Tú Lotu, ¿verdad? ¡Pues ven conmigo! ¡Quiero saber todas esas cosas de los Campos Agrícolas!

Sin dejar a Lotu articular una palabra, se la llevó de allí.

— Os esperaremos antes de entrar a la clase —comentó Dagrasi, alzando al aire la mano libre—. Y si el profesor Mabom se enfada, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

«Gracias», pensó Krenia. Dagrasi Takta siempre había tenido esas buenas cosas, a pesar de toda la fachada bromista. Probablemente aquél era uno de los motivos por los cuales el maestro Tiin se había interesado en él.

Cuando miró a Ged'ir, la sonrisa se esfumó de su cara.

— Bueno, ¿qué? ¿No piensas hablar?

Krenia se mordió la lengua. Iba a decir una estupidez. Se lo pensó mejor y finalmente respondió:

— Supongo que ya sabes por qué se tuvieron que llevar a Lotu Gung a los Campos Agrícolas.

Ged'ir resopló.

— Obvio. Algo que parece que _tú_ no recuerdes.

— Ya, cierto… algo que parece que sólo tú recuerdes, ¿no? —Ged'ir abrió la boca para protestar, pero Krenia continuó hablando—. Vamos, Ged'ir. Ambas sabemos lo que te pasa.

— ¿Oh? No me digas…

Krenia no se iba a ir por las ramas, por lo que fue directa al grano.

— Tú eres mi amiga, pero Lotu también lo es. Acéptalo —Ged'ir abrió la boca—. No: acéptalo. No quisiera perder ahora de nuevo a una amiga. Y menos cuando a ésta amiga no se le da bien la botánica…

La broma no funcionó.

— Todo se aprende.

Los lekku de Krenia se sacudieron. «Curiosamente», los de Ged'ir también.

Krenia estaba muy molesta, de modo que para evitar cualquier problema, decidió dejar a Ged'ir sola.

No pudo, sin embargo, reprimirse las ganas de soltarle una buena antes de marcharse a las clases de botánica, algo que la dejase muda. Algo por lo que Ged'ir dejase de protestar.

En realidad, algo que llevaba ya seis meses guardándose muy dentro.

— Debiste haberme apoyado.

* * *

Por primera vez, botánica fue interesante. ¡Y eso que aquél día no hicieron prácticas! El profesor Mabom, un ithoriano de mediana edad, arguyó que debido al frío (y más con la nieve de la mañana), no sería buena idea plantar y trasplantar.

De modo que, en lugar de eso, los niños pasaron largo rato aprendiendo acerca de la flora autóctona de varios planetas. Y, curiosamente, con el que empezó fue Taanab.

Así fue como Lotu Gung acabaría perdiendo todo el posible temor que tuviera y habló largo y tendido acerca de las plantas de allí. Krenia estaba segura de que más de la mitad no eran plantas propias de Taanab, pero no le importó. Sólo por ver a Lotu contenta ya estaba bien, no se había podido olvidar de su rostro bañado en lágrimas, gritando sin parar «¡fue un accidente!».

Cuando terminó la clase, y la posterior sesión meditativa, Lotu Gung se levantó antes que nadie y carraspeó para hacerse notar. Krenia miró de reojo a Ged'ir, estaba demasiado seria.

— Bueno, como sabéis —empezó— yo, bueno…

— No necesitas disculparte —saltó Fen Comata. Lotu la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Krenia sonrió—. Si realmente hubieras querido hacerme daño lo habrías hecho antes.

— Pero…

— Fue un accidente.

Lotu bajó la mirada. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de verde oscuro.

— Pero no debió pasar —susurró. Alzó la cabeza—. Fue un accidente, sí —añadió, más decidida—, pero no debería haber pasado. Por eso quisiera disculparme y…

— Oh, venga —comentó Dagrasi Takta—: no somos los maestros, no nos hables así.

— Pero tengo que hacerlo —suspiró—. Nunca quise que esto pasara —se llevó las manos al pecho—, os lo digo de corazón. Si por mí fuera seguiría donde estaba y…

— Pues vuelve —saltó Ged'ir.

Y, sin más, Ged'ir Selle abandonó la habitación. Krenia sintió una mezcla de rabia y lástima, pero no podía hacer nada. Aún Lotu Gung estaba hablando.

— Yo no… yo nunca estuve bien —le tembló la voz—. Nunca en mi clan. Entre los Squall. Yo no era feliz.

— Ya —dijo Addath Eldon—, eso decían.

«¿Decían? ¿Ya no?»

— No era buena hablando… y no lo soy tampoco, y no tenía amigos así que yo estudiaba más y…

— La Maestra Buwasy me dijo que debía hacer un esfuerzo —dijo Tyn con un hilo de voz—. Y yo ahora…

Lotu Gung desvió la mirada. Krenia se agarró de los lekku. Cuánto de menos echaba a Buwasy Kue.

— Ella era buena, muy buena —murmuró Lotu—. También me dijo eso. Pero yo no…

— Tú tampoco sabías relacionarte —dijo Leesan Krim. Lotu asintió ligeramente a su paisano—. Igual que Tyn. Igual que yo —Krenia arqueó una ceja—. Lo entiendo.

— ¿Sí?

El rodiano se encogió de hombros.

— No es fácil. Llegas y no sabes relacionarte, así que estudias más de la cuenta, hasta que llega un momento que sabes más que nadie y…

— Ah, «Xuz», cállate —replicó Addath Eldon.

Leesan ignoró a la humana.

— Y pasa eso, que los demás se quedan con la idea de que eres un listillo («Xuz», gritó Dagrasi) y no les sacas de ahí.

— ¿Y entonces? —inquirió Lotu.

«Xuz» dio un profundo suspiro antes de responder.

— Se acaba aprendiendo. Y te aguantas, no hay otra…

— Oh. Pero aún así…

Los niños no permitieron que Lotu Gung abriera más la boca.

— Mira, Lotu —comentó Addath—. Krenia y yo nos peleamos mucho, ¿sabes? —la rodiana miró sorprendida a Krenia—. O antes, no sé. Ella decía que te apoyaba y yo no, y mira tú por dónde, ahora nos llevamos bien… O eso creo.

— «Eso creo», dice —Krenia se hizo la ofendida—. Pues no sé yo eh…

— Por no hablar de lo que pasó con el Senado, eh.

Krenia rió. Lotu Gung les miró confundida.

— ¿Qué pasó en el Senado?

— Oh, nada interesante —Fen Comata le restó importancia—, pero te lo contaremos igual…

La rodiana no dijo ni una palabra mientras escuchó el relato. A veces abría la boca sorprendida, pero nada más. Pero cuando Fen dijo «pero entonces Krenia y Shofilan se tiraron encima de Doz y él les pegó un tiro a cada uno» Lotu chilló.

— Bah, no es nada —Shofilan Tes movió una mano en el aire—. Ya estamos como nuevos, ¿no? —Krenia asintió—. Pues eso.

Se hizo el silencio. Poco después, sin embargo, Lotu lo rompía comentando:

— Creo que voy a ser muy feliz aquí.

* * *

Krenia Krynda y Lotu Gung estaban solas en los patios exteriores, observando el cielo del atardecer, sin decirse ni una palabra. Durante aquella época del año, más fría, los días eran muchísimo más cortos y hasta más aburridos. Pero a ellas no les importó.

Unas nubes venían por el oeste, amenazando con cubrir el cielo, pero a ellas no les importó mientras aún pudieran ver los bellos colores naranjas, rojos y amarillos.

De sus bocas salía vaho debido al frío. Krenia expulsó aire con más fuerza.

— Mírame: soy un dragón —bromeó.

Lotu se rió.

— Yo también —dijo la niña, imitándola.

Aquello fue lo único que las dos niñas se dijeron.

El cielo anaranjado fue tornándose poco a poco morado a medida que el astro rey, Coruscant Prime, se perdía en el horizonte, dando paso a las lunas de la gran ciudad-planeta. Era un maravilloso espectáculo digno de admiración. Ni siquiera los nubarrones cada vez más próximos les hacían pensar en dejar de observar el cielo y volver dentro, al calor del Templo. Ningún Maestro apareció para hacerles regresar.

Krenia tenía tantas y tantas cosas de que hablar, que no sabía por dónde empezar. Quiso hablar de la pena que sintió cuando Lotu se marchó, quiso relatarle lo que habló con el Maestro Yoda, quiso explicar cómo se sintió cuando Ged'ir Selle le dio la espalda. Contar de cómo Yoda le abrió los ojos, de cómo se dio cuenta de que Lotu era amiga suya. Declarar cómo continuó su miedo hacia los kel dor y el cómo Dah Bar le hizo cambiar. Del dolor que sintió cuando éste se murió. Rememorar el sueño sobre Korsan Rung que a día de hoy no había olvidado, o la visión de Fen Comata. Hablar de Kabe Aikel, y también de Madoc Glaw. Las horas en el Senado y la locura de Orkalor Doz. De las clases. De los niños que ahora aprendían a sanar. También de la pesadilla, la cual no recordaba exactamente pero sabía que ella salía. Y de los juegos matutinos en la nieve.

Pero en vez de todo eso permaneció callada. Igual que Lotu Gung, quien seguro tenía mucho que explicar también. El cómo se volvió más tranquila y relajada. El cómo vivió en Taanab, más allá de cultivar los Campos Agrícolas. El cómo debió darse cuenta de que entre los Bergruufta estaría mejor. El cómo Krenia era su amiga aunque no se percatase antes. Cómo debió pasar sola la pena por Buwasy Kue y las personas que debió conocer allí. La larga espera antes de volver.

La larga espera, sí. Y ahora que ya por fin estaba de vuelta, la twi'lek y la rodiana preferían observar la luz del atardecer. O lo que quedaba de ella, pues las nubes ya estaban encima.

El cielo negro se mezcló con el gris de las nubes. Krenia tenía la nariz helada. Ocultos bajo el abrigo, sus lekku temblaban. Y no precisamente de frío.

Y, de pronto, el cielo al fin descargó. Lotu Gung dejó escapar un gritito de admiración al ver caer los primeros copos de nieve, antes de que se deshicieran al tocar el suelo. Dos nevadas en un mismo día, aquello sí que era un milagro.

Un milagro de la Fuerza.

* * *

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Krenia tuvo una rara sensación, como si algo hubiera sucedido. Le costó varios minutos darse cuenta de por qué era, mientras los niños se vestían para empezar el día. Pero entonces se acordó y su mirada se cruzó con la de Lotu Gung.

Ged'ir Selle estropeó el momento, poniéndose en medio. Krenia apartó la mirada, ya le había dicho suficiente el día anterior. Tenía que ser ella quien diera el paso ahora. Krenia estaba convencida de que Ged'ir tenía mucho que decir ahora, pero que no sabía cómo.

El tercer día de la semana, como aquél, era el día que, tras meditar, practicaban lucha cuerpo a cuerpo junto a un profesor togruta llamado, curiosamente, Dagrasi. El profesor Dagrasi Ye saludó a la recién llegada Lotu Gung, pero enseguida, como siempre hacía, les puso por parejas para practicar las técnicas de lucha que les había enseñado la semana anterior. Lo malo era que ya no eran números pares, por lo que alguien quedaría solo y tendría que practicar con el mismo profesor. Aquella primera vez, el elegido fue Dindo Boml, un aqualish de la subespecie ualaq.

Casualidad o no, a Krenia Krynda le tocó practicar con Ged'ir Selle.

Más adelante, el profesor Ye les enseñó una nueva técnica de ataque y defensa, muy útil, procedente de un distante mundo llamado Krav Magá.

— Recordad —les dijo—: para esta técnica debéis tener en cuenta que tanto el ataque como la defensa debe ser lo más rápido, lo más fuerte, lo más corto, lo más natural y lo más directo posible.

— Como si fuera fácil —masculló Krenia. Sólo le oyó Ged'ir, así como Shofilan Tes y Frumi Kaigguth, que estaban practicando muy cerca.

— Todo es practicar.

Krenia alzó las cejas.

— Como no dejes de hacer de Tozan te tiro al suelo sin miramientos.

— Eso haré yo —gruñó Ged'ir. Y lo cumplió: forcejeó con Krenia y, finalmente, la tiró al suelo.

El profesor Ye, que no se percató de la verdadera naturaleza del ataque, felicitó a Ged'ir Selle.

— ¡Muy buena llave, Ged'ir! Y tú, Krenia, a ver si mejoramos esa defensa, ¡que no puede ser que te tiren al suelo tan fácilmente!

— Sí, Maestro —se obligó Krenia a decir, poniéndose en pie, clavando sus ojos amarillos en los violetas de Selle—. Ahora mismo.

Las dos twi'leks forcejearon nuevamente. Ged'ir consiguió tirarla al suelo una vez más, pero a la tercera fue Krenia quien la derribó. No pasó mucho, sin embargo, cuando las dos niñas empezaron a pasar a las manos. Pero de verdad.

— ¡Profesor Ye! —le llamó la atención Dindo Boml, mientras el maestro le hacía mejorar la postura de los brazos— ¡Se están peleando!

Ninguna de las dos niñas podía escuchar nada más que sus propios jadeos y los golpes. Tiradas en el suelo, no dejaban de pegarse y de tirarse de los lekku la una a la otra, hasta que el profesor Dagrasi Ye las separó, no sin dificultad.

— Basta, ¡BASTA! Niños, venid aquí, ¡ayudadme!

Krenia, aún apretando los dientes, vio como Groliax Perrivel sujetaba a Ged'ir Selle, mientras ella misma no pudo zafarse de los brazos de Sashoan Haba. Ged'ir tenía un arañazo en la cara, probablemente Krenia también tendría alguno.

— No puedo creerlo —exclamó el maestro Ye—. ¿En qué estáis pensando? ¿Por qué os peleabais, eh? —ninguna de las niñas respondió—. Ya veo. A mí quizá no me queráis responder, pero veamos qué opina el Consejo de todo esto.

Con tal de hacer que se movieran, una vez Sashoan y Groliax las soltaron (y, sobretodo, que no volvieran a pelearse), el profesor Dagrasi Ye las tiró a cada una de un lek. Un modo efectivo, similar a que si hubiera tirado de las orejas a dos niños humanos.

Las dos niñas protestaron, chillaron y patalearon, pero el profesor las sacó de la sala. Lotu Gung se echó a llorar y les siguió por el pasillo.

— No por favor, profesor Ye, no se las lleve, por favor…

El profesor Ye se detuvo. Con cada mano sujetaba un lek. Krenia vio como, detrás de Gung, venía el resto de la clase. Su mirada se clavó nuevamente en la rodiana, sin embargo, cuando ésta volvió a intervenir:

— Es a mí a quien debería llevarse, porque soy yo la entrometida, porque soy yo la que…

Hipó. Lo que Lotu murmuró después no llegó a escucharlo porque Fen Comata y Tyn-Pehd Nossee la abrazaron. Unos niños salieron de otra clase, confundidos. Al ver al maestro Yoda con ellos, viendo la escena con expresión apenada, Krenia comprendió que los niños eran los miembros del clan Squall. Lotu Gung no se dio cuenta.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Iniciada Gung? Son estas niñas —tiró el lek que sujetaba de cada una— las que peleaban, no tú.

— No, pero yo soy el problema —insistió Lotu Gung, zafándose de la híbrida y la weequay—. Yo soy el problema porque no debería estar aquí, porque debí quedarme para siempre en los Campos Agrícolas, porque sólo soy una tonta y una molestia y por eso Ged'ir me odia, igual que todos y por eso…

— Nadie te odia —al oír aquella voz infantil, Lotu Gung dio un respingo. Liderando el grupo de los niños Squall, se encontraba aquel niño zabrak que se había burlado de ella. El mismo niño que el día anterior estuvo a punto de decir algo a Krenia—. Nosotros no te odiamos.

Lotu Gung lloriqueó.

— Al Consejo, Maestro Ye, no las lleve. Suficiente, las niñas visto han.

El profesor Dagrasi Ye soltó inmediatamente a Ged'ir Selle y Krenia Krynda al escuchar la voz serena del maestro Yoda. Su mirada, sin embargo, era muy triste.

— Sí, Maestro.

Addath Eldon se acercó a las dos niñas en cuanto el maestro Ye las soltó. Krenia miró de reojo a Ged'ir, y siendo sincera, no le sorprendió lo más mínimo el rostro esperanzado de la _rutian_ en cuanto vio a la rubia acercarse.

Ged'ir ya hacía tiempo que tenía su amiga, sólo que no se había dado cuenta aún.

— Maestro Yoda —gimoteaba Lotu Gung en esos instantes—. Yo… lo siento mucho, Maestro…

— Pedir perdón a mí no debes, joven Iniciada. Ni debes.

— Perd…

El niño zabrak le interrumpió.

— Somos nosotros —balbuceó, desviando la mirada—. Somos nosotros los que fuimos malos contigo, somos nosotros los que…

Una niña quermiana, la cual se hacía notar muy fácilmente debido a su larguísimo cuello, interrumpió al zabrak.

— Los que debemos pedir perdón… ¿Verdad, Maestro Yoda? —le preguntó, buscando su aprobación. El diminuto maestro asintió—. Lotu, lo siento, yo fui la peor y… —Lotu Gung se llevó una mano a la boca. Se había puesto a temblar—. Fui muy mala y desde que te fuiste yo te… yo te…

No pudo continuar. Otra niña, una mirialana que llevaba un tocado muy parecido al que Krenia había visto a una maestra llamada Luminara Unduli, ayudó.

— Te echamos de menos.

Lotu dio un grito y se tiró al suelo, sollozando. Krenia hizo amago de ir hasta ella, pero el profesor Dagrasi Ye le sujetó del hombro. Al mirarle, éste negó con la cabeza. Krenia apartó la mirada y, al hacerlo, se fijó en Addath Eldon. La niña humana le hizo un gesto con la cabeza: señalaba a Ged'ir Selle.

Ged'ir Selle estaba llorando. Débilmente y en silencio, las lágrimas afloraban en sus ojos, sin que la niña hiciera nada por detenerlas. Krenia no necesitó fijarse en las sacudidas de los lekku de Ged'ir para darse cuenta de que el llanto era real. Volvió a mirar a Addath, la humana sólo asintió y tomó de la mano a Ged'ir. La pequeña twi'lek sonrió con el contacto, pero cuando Krenia decidió sujetarle la otra, Ged'ir chilló y lloró con más fuerza, haciendo que, por un instante, todos la mirasen a ella.

— Fui una tonta al no creerte —balbuceó. Krenia parpadeó, no se esperaba esa salida—. Fui una tonta al no estar de tu parte…

Krenia le apretó la mano y la miró fijamente.

— No pasa nada —y lo decía en serio. En aquel instante, todo el rencor acumulado durante aquellos seis meses se desvaneció como si nada—. Ya está olvidado.

Ged'ir sollozó. Pero sonreía. Krenia también.

En ese instante, Lotu Gung se levantó. No miró a nadie más que a Ged'ir Selle. Caminó lenta, pero decidida, hasta donde ella se encontraba. Ged'ir tragó saliva cuando la tuvo enfrente.

— Ged'ir —musitó Krenia—. Seguimos siendo amigas, ¿sí?

No esperó respuesta, Addath tampoco. Las dos niñas se apartaron de Ged'ir, dejaron que fuese Lotu quien estuviese allí con ella. El profesor Dagrasi Ye se alejó también.

— Lotu…

— ¿Me perdonas, Ged'ir?

Al oírla, Ged'ir Selle gimió.

— Soy yo la que debería pedir perdón…

Lotu Gung negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Me perdonas?

Ged'ir titubeó. Sollozando, finalmente asintió varias veces.

— ¡Lo siento! —exclamó la pequeña twi'lek, abalanzándose sobre la rodiana.

A Krenia se le escaparon las lágrimas. Desde que recibió el disparo en el hombro que no lloraba. Unos golpecitos secos en el suelo le hicieron darse cuenta de que el maestro Yoda se había puesto a su lado.

— Maestro Yoda…

— ¿No lo es?

A Krenia le vino a la mente inmediatamente la charla que tuvo con el Maestro poco después de que Lotu se marchase a los Campos Agrícolas. Conforme ella decía cosas, Yoda respondía «¿no lo es?» con una risita, haciendo a Krenia sentirse algo molesta. Ahora lo comprendía.

— No, Maestro Yoda: no lo es.

* * *

Por la tarde, Cara Vorz saltaba de emoción.

— Vamos, vamos, vamos.

— ¿A dónde? —inquirió Frumi Kaigguth. Antes de que Cara contestase, Frumi bufó—. Ah, así que ya te has decidido a explicarnos qué te pasa.

La mirialana Cara Vorz ignoró el tono de Frumi.

— Sí, ahora.

Se alejó dando saltitos. Los niños Bergruufta se miraron extrañados, incluso Tozan Tirch alzó los brazos, como si preguntase «¿qué le pasa ahora?». Aún así, todos la siguieron.

La única persona que no estaba presente era Lotu Gung. La niña rodiana estaba meditando, a petición de los maestros: tenía una importante decisión que tomar y sólo meditando podía encontrar la respuesta.

Cara Vorz les llevó por varios pasillos del Templo Jedi, hasta que por fin entró sin vacilar en un aula repleta de niños muy pequeños, de apenas tres o cuatro años. Una mujer weequay, que se encontraba también en la sala, se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Ya estás aquí otra vez, Iniciada Vorz?

Cara asintió emocionada.

— Sí, maestra Stako —la aludida abrió la boca para decir algo, seguramente echarla de la sala, pero Cara se dirigió a los pequeños—. ¡Hola, niños Oso!

«Si perteneces al clan Oso, eres valiente. Puedes enfrentarte a cualquier enemigo por terrorífico que sea».

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo con el clan Oso? —preguntó, confundido, Sashoan Haba.

La maestra Ieraz Stako, la encargada de tutelar aquellos pequeños, fue quien respondió a Sashoan Haba.

— Nada —se dirigió a Cara—. Iniciada Vorz, te dije que no hicieras esto.

— Ya —Cara se encogió de hombros—, pero yo quería. Y él también, ¿verdad?

Krenia arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Con quién hablas?

— _Zis tuenmaa, nia karras ulduni_ —Krenia hizo una mueca al sentirse ignorada, más aún por no entender mirialano—. _Zis tuenmaa_, Lerras.

«¿Lerras?». Krenia tuvo la sensación de que la última palabra era un nombre.

Algunos niños se miraron asustados. Krenia pensó que ella no debía ser tan enana cuando Buwasy Kue la llevó al Templo.

Finalmente, un niño muy pequeño, con el pelo oscuro y revuelto, dio unos pasitos hacia delante, con timidez.

Cuando pudieron verle la cara, se encontraron con los mismos ojos ambarinos de Cara Vorz. Y entonces lo entendieron.

— Fuera, ¡fuera!

Dando los mismos saltitos que al entrar, Cara Vorz se marchó toda contenta ante los gritos de la maestra weequay Ieraz Stako. El pequeño Lerras la despidió en lengua mirialana, haciendo a Cara emocionarse y responder en el mismo idioma.

Era algo realmente increíble. Por fin los Bergruufta comprendían por qué el maestro Sinube apartó a Cara Vorz el día anterior, entendieron por qué ningún profesor había sermoneado a la mirialana y se percataron de por qué la chiquilla había estado tan contenta las últimas horas.

Y todo por Lerras. Y es que, en realidad, aquel pequeño de piel amarillenta no era simplemente «Lerras». Su nombre completo era Lerras Vorz y era el hermanito pequeño de Cara.

* * *

Después de conocer a Lerras Vorz, y tras todos los sucesos relacionados con Lotu Gung, la pequeña rodiana se encontró ante la difícil situación de elegir qué camino debería tomar. Tanto el maestro Yoda como el maestro Sinube le pidieron que se relajase y que decidiera con tranquilidad, sin que nadie le dijese qué tenía que escoger.

La difícil elección estaba en si permanecer dentro de su clan de acogida o de si regresar al clan Squall.

— «Si eres del clan Squall eres ágil» —recitó Lotu Gung, mirando a la derecha. En la enorme habitación, los niños Squall estaban a su derecha y los Bergruufta a su izquierda. El pequeño Lerras Vorz se agarraba a una pierna de su hermana. No tenía que estar allí, pero los maestros no dijeron nada (Krenia estaba convencida de que la maestra Stako, en cambio, debía estar muy enfadada) y permitieron a los Vorz estar juntos—. «Tu paso te mantiene siempre por delante de tus enemigos».

Nadie dijo nada. Krenia se fijó en la niña quermiana, tragando saliva. Ella también estaba nerviosa, mucho. ¿Qué haría Lotu? ¿A dónde se iría? Si volvía con los Squall estaba bien, las habitaciones estaban al lado y podrían verse mucho. Pero sería mejor si fuese una Bergruufta.

— «Y si eres Bergruufta, eres leal» —prosiguió Lotu Gung, girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Krenia no aguantó más y se llevó una mano al lek—. «Tu corazón te mostrará el camino cuando no puedas ver más que sombras».

Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

— No hay sombras que ver —no abrió los ojos—, pero tampoco enemigos a los que superar.

Se masajeó más fuerte.

— Ser ágil equivale a tener una inteligencia rápida y aguda —al fin abrió sus ojos azules—, pero también se refiere a alguien capaz de moverse con ligereza y facilidad.

— Lotu… —susurró una niña Squall. Krenia no supo cuál.

— Ser leal equivale a actuar con fidelidad y sinceridad.

— Lotu… —Krenia reconoció la voz de Fen Comata.

Lotu Gung volvió a suspirar.

— Yo creo que soy leal, pero también algo ágil… o eso creo…

Miró al suelo. Tomó aire. Armándose de valor, se quedó mirando fijamente a Krenia Krynda.

La twi'lek lo comprendió sin palabras.

— Cada vez que te vea hacer eso te tiraré del otro lek sin miramientos, cabeza-colas.

Krenia dio un gritito de emoción. Los niños corrieron a felicitarla. Nadie dejó de lado a la rodiana Lotu Gung, ni un solo Bergruufta, ni tan siquiera un solo Squall. Ni siquiera Lerras Vorz, que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba (tal vez, ni siquiera sabía hablar básico), él simplemente gritó emocionado al ver a su hermana tan alegre.

Cuando Krenia y Lotu se abrazaron, el maestro Sinube se les acercó.

— Bienvenida al clan Bergruufta, Iniciada Gung.


	9. Cambios

«Ciertamente, un Jedi debería conocer el Código, en palabra y corazón.  
Pero todos los Jedi tienen tendencia a la negligencia, desde el Padawan  
de menor rango hasta el Maestro más importante. En consecuencia,  
algunos preguntan: "¿cuál es el verdadero significado del Código Jedi?"».  
Odan-Urr, The Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook

**9\. Cambios**

El día que Krenia Krynda descubrió una mancha parduzca en su ropa interior fue el día en que realmente comprendió qué la diferenciaba, tanto a ella como al resto de chicas, de los chicos.

Era una calurosa tarde primaveral y la muchacha había ido al baño después de una clase sobre variantes a los sables láser y materiales resistentes a los mismos. Cuando vio la mancha se sorprendió muchísimo, pero tampoco tanto como cabría esperar, pues a fin de cuentas ya había oído comentarios de algunas otras chicas Bergruufta.

De aquello hacía ya varios días y, desde entonces, Krenia había dejado de sentirse una niña.

Aquel año, en el que cumplió trece, fue muy movido, casi más que todo el resto de su vida junta, repleto de aprendizaje cada vez más y más intenso, más centrado en la meditación y el autocontrol.

Unos meses atrás, los maestros dividieron el clan en dos, chicos y chicas, aunque esta división era única y exclusivamente para la habitación y el baño.

— Ya no sois niños —les había dicho Tera Sinube—. A partir de ahora será mejor que durmáis (y que os bañéis) separados.

Al principio las muchachas no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que les estaban empezando a crecer los pechos (y vello corporal en el caso de las especies con pelo) lo comprendieron. De alguna forma, se sentían más cómodas ante esa situación estando solo entre chicas. Más aún cuando, poco a poco, las jóvenes comenzaron a menstruar.

Llegar a la adolescencia también implicaba otra cosa: ropa nueva. Tanto los Bergruufta como los miembros de cualquier otro clan estaban obligados a vestir día sí y día también las mismas túnicas en color marrón y crema, el traje oficial de un Jedi. Conforme crecían pudieron comprobar, sin embargo, que si bien había Caballeros y/o Maestros que seguían vistiendo así (como por ejemplo la maestra Gallia o el maestro Jinn), había otros que utilizaban el mismo patrón, pero en otro color (como había pasado, por ejemplo, con Buwasy Kue, quien Krenia siempre la recordaría, entre otras muchas cosas, por su ropa negra; o como era el caso también del Padawan Madoc Glaw, ya que cambiaba el marrón por el verde oscuro y el crema por el gris); también había otros que, directamente, llevaban otra ropa completamente diferente. Y ahora ellos también tendrían esa oportunidad, aunque con restricciones.

— Siempre y cuando la ropa que elijáis _sea _Jedi, podréis utilizarla —explicó en su día Tera Sinube. Con lo de «sea» se refería, básicamente, a que fuese la misma de siempre, permitiendo sólo el cambio de color—. Tened en cuenta que es más que probable que esta ropa la llevéis a partir de ahora _siempre_. Si más adelante os la cambiáis por una completamente ajena, eso ya será si lo acepta vuestro futuro maestro.

Algunos de los Bergruufta, como Lotu Gung, no cambiaron su vestuario, pero otros, como Krenia Krynda, optaron por un nuevo color. A la twi'lek, en concreto, le llamó la atención unas túnicas azul marino, exactamente iguales que las que vestía hasta ahora. No es que el color azul fuese su preferido, pero desde que descubrió, aprendiendo miralukés, que «Krenia» significaba «océano» que le llamaba la atención.

Y no fue la única. El miraluka Sashoan Haba, cuyo nombre quería decir «blanco», pasó a vestir ese color, así como Brial Delpin, que ahora vestía de morado. Otros casos, el del kiffar Shofilan Tes, reconocible ahora por el negro y gris de su ropa; o Gelsala Rey, que aunque seguía vistiendo marrón era ahora una tonalidad mucho más clara; o Ellus Rago, que hizo del rojo oscuro su nuevo color.

La única excepción fue Liura Karsi. A la joven mirialana se le permitió cambiar completamente el tipo de ropa y ahora llevaba un traje tradicional del pueblo de Mirial (a pesar de que ella era originaria de Ord Mantell) en un azul tan oscuro que parecía negro. Cara Vorz se rió el primer día y aseguró que por muy mirialana que ella fuera, su tradición estaba con los Jedi y nadie más, y siguió vistiendo marrón, luciendo su coleta oscura con orgullo. Su hermanito pequeño, Lerras, que ya tenía unos seis años más o menos, decía que cuando él llegase a su edad haría lo mismo.

Omitiendo el vestuario, lo más importante seguía siendo el aprendizaje. Así, tal y como los maestros les dijeron, el resto de cosas que las chicas hicieran, principalmente estudiar, seguirían siendo junto a los chicos del clan, a pesar de la nueva división. El clan Bergruufta abandonó definitivamente el segundo pilar Jedi, «el conocimiento», y entró de lleno en el tercero, «la autodisciplina», el más corto de los tres. De ahí que cada vez estuviesen más centrados en la meditación y el autocontrol. Así pues, volvieron a pasar casi todo el tiempo aprendiendo sobre la Fuerza pero, al igual que durante el segundo pilar, el maestro Sinube les enseñaba poco. En realidad, de hecho, el maestro cosiano pasaba cada vez menos tiempo con quienes habían sido sus pupilos durante tantos años. Aún así, seguía siendo él quien les daba las noticias importantes.

Exceptuando historia de la República, astronomía, idiomas y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, se terminó el aprendizaje ajeno a la Fuerza para los Bergruufta; de ese modo, dejaron de aprender historia Jedi, así como botánica, geografía, zoología y cálculo. Ahora algunos, como Krenia, también aprendían a pilotar naves espaciales. En cambio otros, como Frumi Kaigguth, aprendían cosas tan extrañas y dispares como programación de droides.

Historia de la República pasó a llamarse Historia Moderna, y en lugar de impartirla la profesora cathar Khorkin, que formaba parte del Cuerpo Educacional, ahora aprendían lo más reciente con un aqualish llamado Nahovo Hagga. El maestro Hagga, al contrario que los maestros anteriores, sí llevaba un sable láser en el cinturón, pues él sí era un Caballero Jedi, y en más de una ocasión había dejado caer que tal vez muy pronto solicitaría un Padawan.

— Quién sabe, podría ser uno de vosotros.

Una vez al mes, el maestro Hagga se llevaba a los muchachos al Senado Galáctico y los adolescentes aprendían alguna cosa nueva relacionada con la política, algo más elaborado que lo que habían aprendido tiempo atrás, cuando el senador Dah Bar fue asesinado y su planeta, Dorin, pertenecía a la República (pues durante unos pocos días, el senador del planeta Naboo, Palpatine, les estuvo explicando cosas varias). La última vez les acompañó el mismísimo Vice Canciller, un chagrian que parecía casi más autoritario que el propio Canciller, y los chicos se preguntaban si, a la próxima, les tocaría su excelencia Finis Valorum.

Para Krenia Krynda, en realidad, lo mejor era reencontrarse, aunque no siempre era posible, con la senadora Kabe Aikel. La zilkin era ahora una mujer casada y, la última vez que la vieron, descubrieron con gran alegría que estaba embarazada. Oficialmente, siempre según la senadora, ahora se apellidaba Gascon, pero en la vida pública seguía siendo conocida como Aikel.

Lo doloroso de esos días era descubrir que Dorin seguía sin regresar a la República. Por lo que la senadora Aikel contaba, sin embargo, a Korsan Rung le iban muy bien las cosas y la zilkin estaba más que convencida de que, si su planeta volvía, él sería su senador.

El maestro Nahovo Hagga no era, sin embargo, el único maestro que les sacaba del Templo Jedi una vez al mes. El nuevo profesor de astronomía, el maestro selkath Kawata, otro Caballero Jedi, les llevaba al Observatorio Astronómico Centax, situado en Centax-3, una de las cuatro lunas de Coruscant, y durante toda la noche se dedicaban a contemplar las órbitas planetarias y el movimiento de las estrellas. Esos días viajaban junto a otro clan y su respectivo tercer y último maestro de astronomía; debido a la cercanía, normalmente ese clan era el Squall.

— Yo creo que vamos mucho con los Squall porque la maestra Zerne fue la Padawan del maestro Kawata —le comentó una vez su mejor amiga, Lotu Gung. Los maestros de astronomía tampoco eran miembros del Cuerpo Educacional—. Dice Vildee que la maestra Zerne lo dejó caer en una de sus clases.

La maestra Adraiyel Zerne, una miraluka pelirroja, era ciertamente muy joven, como si hiciera muy poco tiempo que había ascendido a Dama Jedi, y trataba al maestro Kawata casi con más respeto que a los miembros del Alto Consejo; por ese motivo, los comentarios de Vildee Bauuf, la quermiana del clan Squall, no le resultaron tan descabellados a Krenia Krynda.

Krenia se alegraba de que Lotu ahora hablase con los Squall sin problema, tanto como con el resto de los Bergruufta. A menudo la veía charlar con Vildee Bauuf, la chica que más de una vez se había metido con ella en el pasado; ver aquello era algo que llenaba de orgullo a la twi'lek. También la había visto hablar con un ithoriano Squall, ¡y aquello sí que era magnífico! Krenia sabía que había un ithoriano en el clan Squall, aunque darse cuenta le sorprendió muchísimo, ya que el día del accidente de Fen Comata, cuando Sleestiu Ondo-ta preguntó «¿qué compasión?» Lotu no lo comprendió; ese hecho no hacía sino demostrar que Lotu no había hablado mucho con sus primeros compañeros de clan, hasta el punto de que ni siquiera aprendió a entender a la especie conocida con el sobrenombre de «cabeza martillo». Pero ahora sí lo entendía, y hablaba igual de bien tanto con Sleestiu Ondo-ta como con aquel chico, llamado Oto Dobba.

En realidad, sin embargo, no era ni con Vildee Bauuf, ni con Oto Dobba, ni siquiera con Sleestiu Ondo-ta con quien más tiempo pasaba Lotu Gung, pues la rodiana se pasaba todo el día junto a Krenia Krynda. Las dos chicas, así pues, estaban todo el día juntas, hablando de todo, y también meditando y practicando lo aprendido. Krenia descubrió que, en efecto, Lotu Gung era una chica muy inteligente, tal y como dejó caer el maestro Yoda aquel día que habló con él a solas, años atrás, y su ayuda fue vital para que la twi'lek mejorase en sus asignaturas, especialmente en astronomía, pues se le daba cada vez peor. Para la rodiana Lotu Gung, la ayuda de Krenia Krynda también fue muy importante. Fue gracias a su apoyo incondicional que la rodiana ahora era tan abierta.

Aunque seguían aprendiendo idiomas, ni Krenia Krynda ni ningún otro muchacho del clan Bergruufta continuaba cursando los mismos con los que empezó. Sus respectivos profesores, tras hacerles una serie de pruebas finales, que incluían largas charlas con personas (a menudo, ajenas a la Orden) que sólo les respondían en sus lenguas maternas, consideraron que ya hablaban de forma fluida aquellos idiomas. Muy pocas veces, como le pasó a Tyn-Pehd Nossee, tuvieron que repetir aquellas pruebas lingüísticas.

Krenia Krynda, por lo tanto, ya no estudiaba ni rodiano, ni huttés, ni miralukés, y en su lugar ahora sólo aprendía keldorian (por Dah Bar) y durosiano (porque había oído decir que era un idioma muy importante, casi tanto como huttés). Ella ahora sólo estudiaba dos, pero había personas, como Dindo Boml, que llegaban a la friolera de cinco lenguas nuevas, twi'leki entre ellas. Como había pasado con los idiomas anteriores, no necesariamente se aprendían con un maestro nativo. De hecho, ninguno de sus dos nuevos profesores (dos miembros del Cuerpo Educacional y, por tanto, sin sables láser), pertenecía a la especie cuyo idioma enseñaban. Ellos eran la profesora twi'lek Lyn Rhu y el maestro híbrido (mitad humano, mitad mirialano) Thulani Enti, respectivamente.

— El profesor Enti me enseñó a mí durosiano —le contó en su momento Brial Delpin—. Es un buen profesor, ya lo verás.

La otra particularidad de los idiomas era que ya no se aprendían por clanes, sino por personas individuales. Así, Krenia se encontró con que más de la mitad de sus compañeros estudiantes (tanto en durosiano como en keldorian, aunque más en el primero) no eran Bergruuftas. Según Tera Sinube, tanto eso como lo de astronomía eran dos maneras de hacer que los adolescentes empezasen a relacionarse un poquito más con otros clanes.

— Algo que a algunos les hace mucha falta —el día que dijo aquello no especificó nombres, pero su mirada se había desviado, sin lugar a dudas, hacia la weequay Tyn-Pehd Nossee.

El programa de clases que tenían era tan variado unos con otros, que por primera vez llegaban a tener horas libres. Años atrás habría sido una alegría para Krenia, que lo habría aprovechado para hacer cualquier cosa, pero ahora ya no lo veía de ese modo, pues cada minuto libre que tenía era la oportunidad perfecta para meditar un poco más. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que Krenia, Lotu y compañía habían olvidado que lo obligatorio era meditar cinco veces.

* * *

Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo era la única asignatura en la que mantenían el profesor, el togruta Dagrasi Ye. Éste era cada vez más estricto y no tenía ningún miramiento con el desdichado adolescente al que le hubiera tocado practicar con él, tanto si era un chico como si era una chica.

— Para las pruebas de Iniciado quiero que todos y cada uno de vosotros demuestre que es capaz de hacer algo con esos cuerpos tan poco sincronizados que tenéis.

A continuación, sin avisar, realizó una llave rápida y efectiva contra Shofilan Tes, el chico que ese día practicaba con el profesor.

— Lo dicho, ¡es que no hay manera!

Pese a todo, ayudó al joven kiffar a ponerse en pie.

«Pobre Shofilan», pensó Krenia, suspirando. A la twi'lek le dolía el culo cuando se acordaba de los golpes que se dio contra el suelo la última vez que le tocó a ella, dos clases atrás.

Pero no había suspirado por eso. Shofilan Tes se ajustó la coleta y se apartó el flequillo de la cara. Krenia volvió a suspirar al fijarse en su cara tatuada. «Qué guapo es», pensó.

Guapo. Krenia nunca se había parado a pensar esas cosas. De hecho, el término «guapo» lo conocía a través de Padawans a los que había oído hablar antes. Ahora que ya tenían trece, poco a poco hablaban más con los Padawan (los más jóvenes, eso sí) que con los Iniciados.

A su lado, la humana Brial Delpin también suspiró. Ese día era su compañera de entrenamiento.

— Mírale, pobre —susurró, con voz melosa—. Es guapo, ¿a qué sí?

Krenia asintió con energía, sin dejar de sonreír. Shofilan Tes se estaba volviendo un adolescente muy atractivo y casi todas las muchachas suspiraban por él. De hecho, Krenia sólo conocía dos chicas a las cuales el kiffar no les interesaba: la ithoriana Sleestiu Ondo-ta y la quermiana del clan Squall, Vildee Bauuf.

Probablemente, si los maestros supiesen lo que decían, les caería una buena reprimenda, pero las chicas no podían evitarlo. «Además, ellos también dicen estas cosas», les había dicho en una ocasión Gelsala Rey, que seguía siendo tan amiga de Dagrasi Takta como siempre. «A menos que fuese una broma…»

Desde ese día Krenia se preguntaba si los chicos también suspiraban por ellas y si ella, en concreto, era la chica de quién más hablaban, a pesar de que sólo le interesaba, en ese sentido, la opinión de Shofilan Tes.

Por ese motivo, no había dudado en responder afirmativamente a la humana Brial Delpin. La nativa de Saleucami, por su parte, abrió la boca nuevamente, como si fuera a decir algo, pero Krenia nunca lo supo porque el profesor Dagrasi Ye la interrumpió.

— ¡No se habla durante la clase, Iniciadas Delpin y Krynda!

— ¡Perdón!

Dagrasi Ye se cruzó de brazos y, acto y seguido, decidió cambiar las parejas. A Brial Delpin la puso con Dagrasi Takta, mientras que a Krenia le tocó practicar con Tyn-Pehd Nossee. El profesor demostró que, en efecto, no tenía tampoco miramientos si se ponía con una chica, ya que se comportó exactamente igual con Sleestiu Ondo-ta.

A Krenia no se le pasó por alto cómo se le iluminó la cara a su amiga Lotu Gung cuando el profesor Dagrasi Ye la puso con Shofilan Tes.

* * *

Aquella noche, cuando se dirigían hacia su habitación tras el baño, las chicas se cruzaron con los chicos. Ambos grupos se desearon buenas noches y las adolescentes se sintieron desfallecer cuando Shofilan Tes les dedicó su mejor sonrisa. De no haber sido por Sleestiu Ondo-ta, las chicas se habrían quedado media hora en el pasillo, atontadas.

— Sois tontas —les espetó la ithoriana, como siempre hablando en su lengua natal, una vez todas entraron en la habitación.

— No somos tontas —replicó la sullustana Frumi Kaigguth—. No es culpa nuestra si Shofilan se ha vuelto tan guapo.

Sleestiu suspiró. Por su expresión, parecía que era por el kiffar… pero no por el mismo motivo que las demás.

— Sois muy tontas y punto. ¿Ya os habéis olvidado de todo lo que el maestro Sinube nos explicó tantos y tantos años? —Krenia abrió la boca. Sleestiu se dirigió a ella, alzando una mano—. Ah, ah, ah. No. No digas nada, Krenia —Gelsala hizo intención de decir algo—. No, Gelsala —pasó a mirar a Ged'ir Selle, que acababa de abrir la boca—. ¡Que no! ¿Qué pasa, que son sólo las de las colas las que dicen algo?

— Bah —saltó Addath Eldon, impidiendo a su amiga Ged'ir replicar, algo que también Krenia estaba dispuesta a hacer, si no fuera porque Lotu no le dejó—. Lo que pasa es que a ti sólo te interesan los ithorianos.

Sleestiu puso los ojos en blanco.

— Tonterías. Además, olvidando por un momento que eso no es lo que deberíamos mirar —Krenia alzó una ceja—, yo de vosotras miraría otro —Krenia y Lotu Gung cruzaron miradas. Los lekku de la primera vibraron ligeramente—. Shofilan no es tonto, ¿lo sabíais? Se ha dado cuenta y lo peor de todo es que se lo cree. ¿O es que no habéis visto cómo se burlaba de vosotras antes?

— No se burlaba —replicó Fen, mientras se quitaba su tocado para dormir—. Él sólo estaba siendo amable. Amable y guapo…

— ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo?

— Yo no, me oyen las demás.

Las chicas estallaron en carcajadas, especialmente la togruta Gelsala Rey, que era de risa fácil y, además, muy pegadiza. Sleestiu las dio por imposibles y se tumbó en su estera para dormir de una vez.

Mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, Krenia tuvo que reconocer, para sí, que Sleestiu tenía razón, a pesar de todo, pero sólo en lo de que se lo creía. A Shofilan Tes se le estaban subiendo los humos e, incluso, alguna vez había tenido la osadía de desafiar a algún profesor, al más puro estilo Tozan Tirch. Lo curioso del caso, sin embargo, era que el nikto hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de protestar.

Aún así, el kiffar ahora le parecía guapísimo y ninguna ithoriana le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Las clases de vuelo se desarrollaban completamente fuera del Templo Jedi, en una academia llamada Carrick. Su instructor, Noi Che, un pantorano cuyo cabello violeta estaba cada vez más blanquecino debido a las canas, jamás había puesto un pie en el Templo Jedi y, aseguraba, lo más cerca que había tenido nunca a un Jedi era el hecho de que un amigo del hijo de su sobrino había sido llevado al Templo recientemente.

En opinión de Krenia, era una explicación un tanto rebuscada, pero tenía toda su lógica.

En un modo de vida tan basado en los viajes hiperespaciales, saber pilotar era una de las cosas más importantes que cualquier especie inteligente _tenía_ que saber. El número de academias de vuelo, sólo en el distrito donde se hallaba el Templo Jedi, ya era cercano al centenar, y los Jedi cada año llevaban a sus clanes adolescentes a alguna de éstas a aprender.

Al clan Bergruufta (o, por lo menos, los muchachos que hacían vuelo) le tocó esa academia, desde la que, a pesar de la cercanía, no se veía el Templo. Lotu Gung le comentó que se alegraba de ser al final una Bergruufta, ya que los Squall iban a otra academia, la Endar Spire, que se encontraba en la otra punta del distrito.

Siempre que asistían al «curso» (como lo llamaba el instructor Noi Che), dos veces al mes, durante sólo medio año, un Caballero Jedi y su Padawan les acompañaba. Aquella mañana quienes estuvieron con ellos fueron la maestra mon calamari Ania Namlakk y su joven Padawan, el cereano Ko-Aj Tarun. Los dos eran exigentes y autoritarios, y en más de una ocasión durante ese día Krenia se preguntó si eran ellos los instructores o si lo era Noi Che, un hombre más bien tranquilo y con la voz muy pausada.

Aquél día de curso resultó, para Krenia, el más importante de todos hasta el momento: ¡por fin pilotarían de verdad! Anteriormente ya habían tomado los mandos de algún speeder, pero no habían manejado aún una auténtica nave espacial. Divididos en tres equipos, los chicos llevarían los mandos de tres corbetas ligeras, con las que tendrían que realizar una serie de recorridos, bajo las órdenes del «tutor» que tuviesen en la corbeta; a saber, Noi Che, Ania Namlakk o Ko-Aj Tarun.

Shofilan Tes protestó porque no se les iba a permitir ni realizar el despegue ni el aterrizaje (Ko-Aj Tarun le espetó «cállate, niño»). Sólo al oír al kiffar, Krenia suspiró (y se molestó con el cereano por el tono que empleó). Sólo podía pensar «que me toque con él».

— Seguro que tú lo harás muy bien —le piropeó Addath Eldon.

El kiffar Shofilan Tes parpadeó un instante. Luego, dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas a la nativa humana de Christophsis.

— Gracias, Addath —se dio la vuelta de inmediato, mientras Addath suspiraba. El anx Groliax Perrivel, con quien pasaba cada vez más tiempo, le dio un codazo y le señaló a la chica con la cabeza. Los dos rieron.

Krenia zarandeó los lekku hacia la izquierda: estaba celosa.

— Krenia —le susurró al oído Lotu Gung.

— ¿Qué?

— Creo que Sleestiu tie…

El instructor Noi Che interrumpió cualquier charla a partir de ese momento y Krenia Krynda se quedó sin saber qué quería decirle Lotu.

— Vamos, muchachos, ¿quién quiere probar una de estas corbetas? —los adolescentes gritaron todos entusiasmados—. Justo lo que me imaginaba. Entonces no os voy a hacer esperar mucho más —Ania Namlakk carraspeó—. ¿Sí, Maestra Jedi?

La maestra Ania Namlakk dio un paso al frente. Se aclaró la garganta y después se dirigió al grupo.

— Yo me llevaré a ese chico —señaló a Shofilan Tes. El muchacho sonrió orgulloso—. No te las des tanto, Iniciado. Quiero que esa chica también venga —señaló a Addath Eldon— y…

— ¿Y por qué ella? —protestó Brial Delpin.

Ania Namlakk se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Te atreves a cuestionarme, Iniciada Delpin? —Brial bajó la cabeza—. Más te vale… visto lo visto, será mejor que tú también vengas conmigo.

Krenia se quedó con la boca abierta. «Venga ya», se dijo. «Si el truco está en protestar, entonces yo también».

— ¿Pero por qué? —inquirió. La mirada severa que le dirigió Ania Namlakk le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás.

Estaba a punto de decir «perdón…», pues lo suyo no era protestar de ese modo, cuando la maestra Namlakk intervino.

— La próxima niña que proteste porque no va con el kiffar se vuelve al Templo.

Krenia se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo podía saber la maestra Namlakk que era por Shofilan?

— Pero…

— ¿No oíste a la maestra, niña? —Krenia apartó la mirada ante el vozarrón de Ko-Aj Tarun. Se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que realmente podía pasar si volvía a abrir la boca, de modo que decidió callar.

Amistosamente, Lotu Gung le dio una palmada en el hombro. «Lo siento, Krenia», le susurró al oído. Aquel comentario no era necesario, pero la twi'lek lo agradeció de todas formas.

— No pasa nada —musitó. En respuesta, Lotu sonrió. Krenia se dirigió nuevamente a la maestra Namlakk—. Perdón, Maestra.

La maestra mon calamari asintió.

— Así está mejor. Lo siento, señor Che —se dirigió al instructor. Su tono de voz había cambiado completamente—. ¿Puede continuar, por favor?

— Será un placer. Venid aquí, os explicaré…

Puesto que los Bergruufta presentes eran quince, en cada corbeta viajarían cinco muchachos, acompañados o bien por el instructor o bien por uno de los dos Jedi, y tendrían que realizar un pequeño recorrido en la órbita.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Shofilan Tes. Al decirlo le salió un gallo en la voz y el adolescente no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza. El resto de chicos se partió de risa, pero las chicas no, demasiado atontadas pensando «oh, pobre»—. Es decir… ¿No saltaremos al hiperespacio?

— ¡Ni de broma, chico!

Shofilan abrió la boca para protestar de nuevo, pero la maestra Namlakk se adelantó.

— Una sola palabra más, Iniciado Tes, y tú también regresas al Templo.

Shofilan hizo una mueca. Aún así, se disculpó.

— Lo siento.

Dando por zanjada la situación, el instructor pantorano Noi Che dispuso al fin los tres grupos y cada uno de éstos entró en cada una de las corbetas ligeras. A los pocos segundos, las tres despegaron, cada una con un recorrido diferente.

* * *

El equipo de Krenia estaba compuesto, aparte de por ella misma, por el miraluka Sashoan Haba, el cada vez más alto anx Groliax Perrivel, el aqualish ualaq Dindo Boml y el rodiano Leesan Krim, alias «Xuz», y estaba siendo dirigido por Noi Che. Ahora los cinco juntos observaban cómo el instructor recién posicionaba la corbeta, tras abandonar la atmósfera, en la órbita.

Al mirar por los grandes ventanales del puente Krenia no pudo evitar sentirse maravillada al observar Coruscant desde el espacio. A pesar de que lo veía una vez al mes, cuando el maestro Kawata llevaba a los Bergruufta a Centax-3, siempre tenía esa misma sensación.

El instructor Noi Che la sacó de sus pensamientos, al hacerle sentarse donde hasta hacía pocos segundos había estado él.

— Las damas primero —dijo, haciendo un ademán hacia la adolescente. Algo nerviosa, Krenia tomó su lugar—. Pon las manos aquí, en la palanca de control. Así, muy bien. Eso que ves ahí es la aceleración —Krenia asintió—. Bien.

Tras darle unas pequeñas indicaciones, especialmente sobre la palanca que activaba la hipervelocidad (algo que señaló, como muy importante, también a los cuatro chicos), le dio instrucciones de dirigir la corbeta hacia Centax-2, otra de las lunas de Coruscant.

— Recuerda: sólo hasta la órbita.

Krenia asintió. Si bien era cierto que, al ocupar el asiento, estaba muy nerviosa, conforme fue avanzando (quizá de una forma más lenta de lo esperada) la twi'lek se fue relajando. A fin de cuentas, era lo mismo que pilotar un speeder. La única diferencia era que las naves espaciales se encontraban en el vacío.

El único problema podía ser dar con Centax-2 sin equivocarse. Y ni siquiera eso, ya que el instructor Noi Che, que ahora se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, la iba dirigiendo, exactamente de la misma forma que cuando condujo un speeder por primera vez.

Y así, casi sin darse cuenta, la corbeta llegó a su destino. Krenia inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, lanzando un suspiro de alivio.

— No ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad? —Krenia sonrió—. Venga, va, ¿quién quiere ser el siguiente?

Krenia observó a los cuatro chicos, sin levantarse.

— Venga, va, yo mismo —saltó Groliax Perrivel. Krenia se levantó, ahora sí, y cedió su asiento al joven anx—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

— Haremos el camino de vuelta.

Por toda respuesta, Groliax asintió. Antes de moverse, sin embargo, Noi Che le dio las mismas indicaciones que a Krenia minutos atrás.

Algo más decidido que la anterior piloto, Perrivel puso en marcha la corbeta, siempre bajo las indicaciones de Noi Che, y se dirigió hacia la órbita de la capital.

«No es justo», pensó Krenia. El camino de vuelta era muchísimo más fácil, ya que el planeta se veía por todas partes. La chica protestó, pero el instructor le restó importancia.

Una vez se encontraban nuevamente en el punto de partida, los controles de la corbeta pasó a tomarlos el miraluka Sashoan Haba. Noi Che no hizo ningún comentario, pero tanto Krenia como los otros muchachos sabían que, clases atrás, el pantorano le había preguntado, al conducir un speeder, que cómo se lo hacía si no tenía ojos. Krenia pensó que el hecho de que esa vez no lo preguntase le hacía un gran bien a Sashoan, suficientemente nervioso estaba ya, hasta el punto de temblarle las manos.

— Esta vez nos dirigiremos hacia Hesperidium —indicó Noi Che—. Ya puedes empezar.

Hesperidium era la cuarta y última luna de Coruscant y la única que no empezaba con el nombre de «Centax». Por lo que el maestro Kawata les había explicado, tenía un nombre distinto porque allí había un complejo turístico muy importante, y llamaba más la atención si su nombre era diferente.

Justo cuando Haba detuvo la corbeta en la órbita de Hesperidium sucedió algo completamente inesperado: la nave se sacudió como si algo hubiese chocado contra ella.

— ¡Yo no he sido! —exclamó, fuera de sí, Sashoan Haba.

— No, no has sido tú —le aseguró el instructor. Sin decir nada más, apretó el botón que abría las comunicaciones con las otras dos corbetas. Dos imágenes holográficas aparecieron sobre el puente. Eran menudas y parpadeaban de forma diferente la una de la otra, pues se trataba de Ania Namlakk y Ko-Aj Tarun, y ambos se encontraban en corbetas distintas—. ¿Maestra Jedi?

Al hacer la pregunta, la corbeta sufrió otra sacudida. Krenia tuvo la impresión de haber escuchado un golpe justo antes del temblor.

— ¿Señor Che? ¿Qué sucede?

Al tercer meneo Krenia no tuvo ninguna duda: algo les estaba golpeando.

— Maestra Jedi, creo que nos están…

Se produjo un chasquido y la frase de Noi Che quedó a medias. El cuerpo sin vida del instructor pantorano cayó inerte sobre el puente, golpeando el proyector con la cabeza. Los hologramas desaparecieron ipso facto y Krenia dio un grito, llevándose las manos a un lek.

Bajo el umbral había ahora un trandoshano, el rifle bláster con el que les apuntaba aún humeaba, debido al disparo con el que ejecutó al instructor Noi Che. El trandoshano siseó y sacó la lengua un momento, antes de hablar.

— Que nadie se mueva.

El asesino de Noi Che siseó nuevamente. Segundos después, pasaron por su lado dos hombres más, un weequay y un segundo trandoshano, y ambos obligaron a los cinco chicos a hacerse a un lado.

Con tal de hacer que detuviera su tic nervioso, Leesan Krim tomó a Krenia de la mano. Al verle, Groliax Perrivel le sujetó la otra, mientras que con la que tenía libre agarró a Sashoan Haba, que no paraba de temblar. Dindo Boml, el aqualish del quinteto, cogió la mano que le quedaba libre a «Xuz».

Los cinco juntos permanecieron en silencio, demasiado asustados para hacer o decir nada, mientras veían cómo el weequay se hacía con el control de la corbeta.

Instantes después, la nave saltó al hiperespacio.

* * *

Unos piratas, o algo parecido, habían tomado el control de la corbeta ligera, asesinado al instructor Noi Che y tomando como rehenes a los cinco adolescentes Jedi. Ahora la nave viajaba a toda velocidad y lo único que los jóvenes podían ver a través de los ventanales del puente era la intensa luz azul del túnel interestelar.

Uno de los dos trandoshanos, el que no había apretado el gatillo, les amenazó con su rifle si decían o hacían algo y les instó a abandonar el puente. En la sala principal, Krenia y los otros descubrieron, con estupefacción, que no eran sólo tres los hombres que habían asaltado la corbeta. Además de los dos trandoshanos y el weequay había también un rodiano, un balnab, un zygerriano, un kiffar y otros dos weequay más.

— ¿Y esto? —inquirió el zygerriano, al verles. Parecía el líder—. Matadles.

Muerta de miedo, Krenia se agarró al brazo de Groliax, a su derecha. Le habían enseñado a mantener la calma, pero aún nadie le había enseñado a controlarla cuando te van a matar. Ni siquiera cuando ella fue una de las personas que pudieron haber muerto a manos de Orkalor Doz (¡y con más motivo, teniendo en cuenta que el ex senador de Cona le había disparado!).

Antes de que aquellos hombres abrieran fuego contra ellos, sin embargo, el trandoshano que había matado a Noi Che siseó en desaprobación.

— Creo que son Jedi, jefe —dijo.

El zygerriano alzó una mano, impidiendo a sus hombres disparar.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes, Krassk? No llevan sables láser.

— Vienen de la Academia Carrick —respondió el trandoshano—. Y esa Academia tiene tratos con los Jedi para enseñar a pilotar.

El líder zygerriano soltó una risotada.

— ¿Y desde cuándo eres tan inteligente, lagarto?

Krassk el trandoshano gruñó, enseñando los dientes, pero no dijo nada.

— Mi hermano y yo aprendimos a pilotar allí —repuso el segundo trandoshano (Krenia se sintió fatal: ¡habían ejecutado sin miramientos a un hombre que ya conocían!). Como su hermano, él también siseaba y, bastante a menudo, sacaba la lengua, como las serpientes—. Esas academias reciben una mayor subvención por parte de la República y… ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

El zygerriano se había, en efecto, echado a reír.

— No me lo puedo creer, así que los hermanos Hak son de Coruscant? Nunca lo habría dicho…

Krassk volvió a gruñir. Su hermano sólo se cruzó de brazos. Su jefe no se amilanó ante los dos reptiles verdes.

— Entonces demostrad si esa academia lo hizo bien con vosotros dos. ¡Va, venga! ¿A qué estáis esperando?

Krassk siseó. Aún así, volvió al puente. Su hermano le siguió. Una vez se marcharon, el zygerriano puso los ojos en blanco.

— No hay criatura más estúpida que un trandoshano… bueno, quizá les superan los gamorreanos —se burló—. Pero al menos _saben_ cazar.

— Si lo dices por lo que pasó en Klatooine…

El líder interrumpió al rodiano.

— Cállate, idiota, nadie te ha pedido tu opinión. ¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah, ya.

Nuevamente, los chicos fueron el centro de atención.

— ¿Sois Jedi, en serio? ¿Qué pasó con vuestros sables, eh? —se mofó—. ¿Y qué pasó con vuestros Maestros?

A Krenia le vino a la mente la imagen de la maestra Ania Namlakk en el holograma, justo antes de que la cabeza inerte de Noi Che destruyera el dispositivo.

— Os he hecho una pregunta, niños —entornó los ojos—. Y no tolero que me ignoren.

Leesan Krim respondió sin un ápice de temor en el tono o en la expresión. Incluso su voz sonó, por primera vez, completamente adulta, sin un vestigio de su antigua voz infantil.

— Sí.

El zygerriano se rió. Miró al rodiano que le acompañaba.

— Parece que no todos los rodianos son tan cobardes como tú —el aludido abrió la boca para protestar, pero su jefe no se lo permitió—. Sólo me has respondido a una cosa, niño.

«Xuz» no se amilanó.

— Somos Iniciados Jedi que estaban realizando su primera clase práctica de vuelo espacial. No tenemos sables todavía, al igual que la mayoría de nuestros profesores. Tampoco tenemos Maestros. Aún.

Ante aquella respuesta, el zygerriano se partió de risa.

— Los tienes bien puestos, niño. Encerrad a los enanos donde encontréis en esta nave de mierda—añadió poco después—. ¡Estos críos nos harán de oro! ¡Más ricos que las piezas de la nave!

Groliax forcejeó cuando uno de los weequay le puso unas esposas. Fue el único que lo hizo. Krenia, por su parte, hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando el kiffar, que le recordaba demasiado a Shofilan Tes (quizá por el hecho de que tenían ambos un tatuaje facial muy parecido), recorrió con la yema de los dedos un lek después de esposarla. De alguna forma, se sintió muy incómoda y agradeció a la Fuerza por que la encerraron junto a los otros cuatro Bergruuftas.

* * *

Krenia Krynda observó en silencio a sus compañeros de clan. Dindo Boml estaba sentado junto a ella y tenía la misma expresión apenada. Groliax Perrivel daba vueltas sin parar, mascullando que había que hacer algo para salir de ese embrollo, mientras Sashoan Haba no dejaba de repetir que les iban a matar. «Xuz», por su parte, se puso a meditar, con los ojos cerrados.

— No puedo entender cómo te puedes poner a meditar ahora —murmuró Dindo. No hubo respuesta—. ¿Cómo se lo hace? —le preguntó a Krenia. La chica se encogió de hombros—. Oye Sashoan, tranquilo, eh.

Groliax Perrivel se detuvo. Al igual que Dindo y Krenia, pasó a mirar a Sashoan Haba.

— ¡No puedo estar tranquilo! —gritó, fuera de sí, el miraluka. Al hacerlo, le salió un gallo. Carraspeó—. ¡No os riáis!

Groliax Perrivel resopló.

— Nadie se ha reído, Sashoan —no le había salido ningún gallo, de hecho su voz había sonado igual de infantil que siempre, pero aún así carraspeó—. El Maestro Sinube dice que es lo normal, que nos tiene que cambiar la voz.

— Pero no me gusta que sea así.

Groliax Perrivel abrió la boca para replicar, cuando «Xuz», en la esquina contraria, se adelantó.

— ¿Podéis callaros de una vez? No puedo concentrarme.

«_Guau_. Qué voz», pensó Krenia. Leesan Krim había hablado con una voz completamente adulta, una voz potente e impresionante. En realidad se trataba de la misma voz con la que había hablado con el líder pirata, pero había estado tan asustada que ni le había prestado la atención que requería. Sashoan Haba también lo notó.

— Claro, a ti te da igual porque ya te ha cambiado la —carraspeó— voz. ¡Ah! ¡Que me cambie la voz YA!

Leesan Krim abrió los ojos. «No meditas, no», pensó Krenia.

— Es algo que irá poco a poco. Cálmate ya, Sashoan —añadió después—. No nos van a matar.

— ¿No? —inquirió el chico—. ¿No? —repitió, inclinando la cabeza hacia Krenia y Dindo—. ¿No? —agregó nuevamente, «mirando» a Groliax Perrivel.

— No sé… —murmuró Krenia al mismo tiempo que Leesan Krim decía «no».

Dindo Boml le zarandeó de un hombro amistosamente. La twi'lek sólo pudo sonreír.

— No nos van a matar —aseguró Leesan Krim— porque somos demasiado valiosos para ellos.

— Hasta que dejemos de serlo.

— Haz el favor de dejar de ser tan negativo.

— ¡No soy negativo! ¡Soy realista!

Leesan Krim cerró los ojos un segundo, expulsando el aire muy lentamente.

— Perdona, Sashoan. Entonces… deja de quejarte tanto. Ya pareces Shofilan.

Krenia Krynda se irguió al escuchar ese nombre. Dindo Boml, a su lado, soltó una risita.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, nada…

Dindo Boml no quería decir lo que pasaba, pero en cambio «Xuz» sí.

— Oye Krenia, no te enfades, eh —empezó. La aludida arqueó una ceja—. ¿No crees que os estáis comportando de una forma un tanto… esto… algo infantil?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó la muchacha a la defensiva. Había entendido perfectamente a qué se refería Leesan, pero se hizo la tonta—. No entiendo.

— No te hagas la tonta conmigo —pidió Leesan Krim—. Te conozco… —negó con la cabeza—. No, te conocemos demasiado bien.

Krenia suspiró.

— Vale, está bien. Estás hablando de Shofilan Tes.

— Hasta que salió el nombre de su boca —murmuró Groliax Perrivel. Krenia se cruzó de brazos—. Captado. _Perdooooona_.

Krenia abrió la boca para decir «¿y qué pasa con Shofilan?» pero «Xuz», como si le leyera la mente, se le adelantó:

— ¿Ya te has olvidado de lo que el maestro Sinube nos explicó tantos años?

A Krenia le vino a la mente la ithoriana Sleestiu Ondo-ta. Aún así, negó con la cabeza.

— Pues, sinceramente, lo parece porque…

— No le hagas caso —saltó Sashoan Haba—. A él no le interesan estas cosas, por eso habla así.

— Tonterías.

Krenia quiso cambiar de tema, aprovechando que se lo habían puesto tan fácil.

— Estás hablando igual que Sleestiu, «Xuz».

— ¿Cómo?

— Sí —la chica rió—. Ella también dice eso de que somos tontas y…

«Oh, no», pensó inmediatamente. «Krenia, acabas de meter el lek. _Pool'kan_, _pool'kan_».

— Es bueno saber que hay más gente que piensa igual —murmuró Leesan Krim—. ¿Pero sólo Sleestiu? Qué decepcionante… yo pensaba que al menos Lotu sería un poco más lista.

Aquello sí que le molestó.

— Lotu es muy lista, «Xuz».

Por toda respuesta, el rodiano rió.

— Oh, vamos, entonces llámala a ella también «Xuz» —los lekku de Krenia se movieron en actitud molesta. No hizo falta que los demás se preguntasen qué pasaba, pues también entornó los ojos—. Sí, ya sé que ahora entiendes rodiano. No te enfades, va.

«Xuz» era una palabra, en lengua rodiana, que significaba «intelectual» o también «inteligente», con lo cual también quedaría perfecta como un sobrenombre para Lotu Gung. El problema estaba en que, en primer lugar, ese sobrenombre también significaba «listillo» y, en segundo lugar, porque era un nombre de pila única y exclusivamente masculino.

Krenia nunca entendería esa cualidad rodiana de poner por nombres a sus descendientes cosas tan poco adecuadas como eso, pero nunca dijo nada. Más bien porque, una vez, se lo comentó a Lotu y a la chica, cuyo nombre significaba «charlatana», se molestó. «Para mi pueblo es todo un honor», había dicho.

— Es igual, no le hagas caso —insistió Sashoan Haba. Al parecer, hablar de este tema le hacía olvidarse de la situación en la que se encontraban—. A él no le gusta nadie y por eso no lo entiende.

— Cállate, bobo —repuso Groliax—. A ti tampoco te gusta ninguna así que no sé de qué hablas…

Sashoan Haba rió. A Krenia le dio la sensación de que la risa le sonó demasiado grave para su voz habitual. Cruzó una mirada con Dindo Boml y el aqualish, al verla, se encogió de hombros. «No he sido la única entonces», pensó.

Pero Sashoan no se dio cuenta y siguió hablando, ya con su tono frecuente.

— Pero es que es gracioso, nada más…

El alto anx resopló.

— Quien te entienda…

«Xuz» retomó la conversación inicial.

— El problema, Krenia, es que os comportáis de forma poco adecuada, ¿sabes?

La twi'lek se puso, nuevamente, a la defensiva.

— A vosotros parece que también os gustamos nosotras.

— Pero no hacemos el tonto —Krenia volvió a mover los lekku, enfadada, pero en aquella ocasión no hizo ningún otro gesto, por lo que nadie lo entendió—. Oh, por favor, dime que eso no ha sido enfado.

— No lo es —mintió Krenia—. No estoy enfadada.

— Si tú lo dices… En fin —añadió inmediatamente después—, que el maestro Sinube asegura que es una fase, que aunque no es lo correcto se supone que es normal que alguien nos guste… un poquito.

— A ti nada, «Xuz».

— Cállate, Groliax. A lo que iba, que el maestro Sinube, cuando hablé con él…

— ¿Qué?

Krenia se quedó de piedra. ¿Desde cuándo eso era un tema para hablar con el maestro Tera Sinube?

— Cuando _hablé_ con él —siguió «Xuz», ligeramente molesto por las interrupciones— me dijo que es algo normal, mientras no pase de ahí, y que poco a poco nos olvidamos, nada más. Es porque no somos droides, somos personas y es lo normal.

— Tonterías —repuso Krenia. Aún así, dudó—. ¿Y qué más te dijo?

— Nada, simplemente le pregunté por vosotras y me dijo que lo vuestro empieza a ser… ¿cómo definirlo? Esto… ¿preocupante? ¿No te parece que os estáis pasando?

Krenia se negó a responder a Leesan. En vez de eso, hizo otra pregunta.

— ¿Y de verdad no te gusta nadie? —se dirigió a Sashoan—. ¿Ni a ti?

— Para mí todos sois energía, no veo que alguien pueda ser más guapo o guapa que otro…

— Y en cuanto a mí —agregó Leesan—, no me parece que eso sea lo más adecuado para un Jedi. No, Krenia, no me interesa nadie.

— ¿Y a Shofilan? —saltó de improviso—. ¿Le gusta alguien?

Leesan se llevó una mano a la frente. En su lugar, fue Groliax Perrivel quien respondió.

— Tanto como gustar, pues no. Es como los demás: hablamos de vosotras y decimos que sois guapas… bueno, unas más que otras, claro… eh, tú eres guapa —añadió al instante, al ver la mirada que le echó—, pero no más que las demás. No como para ponernos así de tontos como vosotras.

Krenia desvió la mirada. No veía por dónde podía quejarse. Al hacerlo, sus ojos se clavaron en los cuatro del aqualish Dindo Boml. Y no le gustó ver en ellos diversión.

— Algo que Shofilan ya notó. ¿Verdad, Groliax?

El anx asintió.

— Verdad. Mira que se lo tengo dicho —se mofó—, pero no me hace caso. Es que le resulta muy gracioso, ¿sabes? Eso de ver vuestras reacciones a la que él simplemente os dice «hola» y os sonríe.

Krenia se mordió el labio. De modo que Sleestiu tenía razón: Shofilan se burlaba de ellas. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que Lotu Gung quería decirle. La siempre lista rodiana ya se había dado cuenta también.

— Pero es guapo —murmuró, como si aquello pudiera dar por zanjada la cuestión.

— Y las twi'leks sois guapas y no nos vamos a arrodillar como tontos delante de ti —comentó Groliax como quien no quiere la cosa—. Ni delante de Ged'ir.

— No es necesario…

— Vale, entonces usemos otro sistema para quitarte las tonterías de la cabeza —repuso «Xuz»—. Y esta situación me viene perfecta.

La tristeza se apoderó nuevamente de Sashoan Haba.

— Lo olvidé —confesó—. Vamos a morir…

— Que no vamos a morir, pesado —Leesan se dirigió entonces a Krenia Krynda—. Mira Krenia, no me gusta decir esto, pero cada vez que veas a Shofilan acuérdate de ese pirata kiffar, ¿vale?

Krenia reprimió un escalofrío. Sus lekku, en cambio, sí que temblaron.

— Me pone nerviosa.

— Ya.

Leesan Krim fue a decir algo más, pero se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió y apareció el hermano de Krassk para sacarles de la habitación.

— Ya hemos llegado —siseó, rifle en mano—. Moveos, moveos.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó Groliax Perrivel.

El trandoshano se burló.

— Thalassia.

Los chicos cruzaron miradas. En boca del trandoshano el nombre sonó a «Zalasssssia», pero aún así lo comprendieron. Y no les gustó nada.

Thalassia era un mundo esclavista.


	10. Desafío

«¿Qué hace a este esclavo tan valiente como  
para entrar en mis aposentos? Dime, Esclavo,  
¿estás loco o es que tienes deseos de morir?».  
Darth Skotia, The Old Republic

**10\. Desafío**

Nada más salir del cuarto en el que estaban encerrados, el hermano de Krassk el trandoshano volvió a ponerles unas esposas, uno a uno, conforme salían. Krenia dio un grito cuando, al ver como Groliax hacía un amago de escaparse del reptil, éste le golpeaba con la culata del rifle sin ningún miramiento.

— Quieto, escoria Jedi —siseó—. Vuelve a hacer eso otra vez y te golpearé con el otro lado del rifle.

Por toda respuesta, Groliax gimió.

— Y tú como vuelvas a gritar —Krenia dio un respingo al ver que se dirigía a ella— te vuelo la cabeza.

Krenia Krynda palideció, sus lekku se tensaron y se quedó helada en el sitio.

— ¡Muévete! —le espetó el trandoshano. Al obedecer poco después, cuando volvió en sí, el trandoshano resopló—. Cabeza-colas tenías que ser…

Por un momento, Krenia olvidó el miedo. Miró al trandoshano muy enfadada, con los ojos entornados, pero éste no se dio cuenta porque en ese momento le estaba gruñendo a Sashoan Haba, por el simple hecho de estar temblando.

— No hagas nada —le susurró Leesan Krim—. Tú tampoco, Groliax.

Krenia apartó la mirada, pues «Xuz» tenía razón. Tanto ella como Groliax eran capaces de saltar a la mínima, al contrario que los otros tres; el problema estaba en que, si lo hacían, se podía liar una buena y ella misma (o Groliax) acabar muerta. Al menos, se conformó con que nadie podía comprender el movimiento de sus lekku.

Bajo la atenta mirada del resto de los piratas (Krenia giró la cara al ver al kiffar), el hermano de Krassk les obligó a abandonar la corbeta.

Se encontraban en algún tipo de base, pero gracias a que el hangar era abierto (es decir, al aire libre, al contrario que el del Templo Jedi) Krenia pudo vislumbrar el mundo de Thalassia. Thalassia era un planeta subacuático, lo que significaba que las tres cuartas partes del mismo estaban cubiertas de agua. Aún así, existían zonas terrenales, muy boscosas, como aquella en la que se encontraban.

Más allá de los muros de la base, en efecto, se veía un bosque muy espeso, que les bordeaba. Si Krenia sabía que, en realidad, la mayor parte de la superficie del planeta era agua se debía a los estudios. Y más en concreto, a los estudios relacionados sobre la esclavitud. Thalassia era un mundo esclavista y que el pequeño grupo de adolescentes estuviera allí ahora mismo no podía augurar nada bueno.

Aún así, había una pequeña posibilidad: en el hangar había varias naves diminutas, parecidas en forma y tamaño a una cápsula de escape, iguales a las que solía haber en las naves espaciales para salvar la tripulación en caso de accidente. Probablemente, los piratas usaban naves como ésas para sus asaltos.

Krenia pensó que, si conseguían escapar, podrían utilizar una de aquellas diminutas naves.

* * *

Cuando entraron en la base dos mujeres —una twi'lek y una zeltron— salieron a recibirles, con gran alegría. Se reían tontamente, vestían con tan poca ropa que prácticamente estaban desnudas y llevaban ambas un rarísimo collar, muy grueso y metálico.

— Bienvenido, Amo —saludó la zeltron. A su lado, la twi'lek dejaba que el pirata kiffar le masajease un lek—. ¿Quiénes son ellos?

— Nadie —le espetó el jefe pirata. La chica se encogió—. Largo de aquí, vamos, ¡fuera!

La joven zeltron hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y, segundos después, se perdió de vista en el interior de la base.

— ¿No me has oído? —bramó a la twi'lek. La muchacha dio un grito y salió corriendo a toda prisa, detrás de su compañera.

Nada más desaparecer también esa otra mujer, el líder se encaró con el kiffar, quien había hecho una mueca.

— Esas dos idiotas no tienen por qué enterarse —masculló después—. Así que olvídate de verla por ahora.

El kiffar no replicó, sólo entornó los ojos. Al momento, sin embargo, miró a Krenia. La muchacha se estremeció.

— Bueno, siempre hay sustitutas…

— Silencio —ordenó su jefe—. Vamos, pasad, que no tenemos todo el día. Espero que esas dos inútiles se hayan metido en el cuarto…

Los piratas, a base de amenazas con sus armas, instaron al reducido grupo a entrar finalmente en la base. La misma era de forma rectangular y, por su aspecto, repleto de cajas y trastos abandonados por todas partes, parecía más bien un almacén antiguo.

— Gaddo, Geequik, empezad a sacar lo que haya de valor en esa corbeta antes de que la desguacemos —el rodiano y uno de los tres weequay obedecieron al instante—. Un Hak, el que sea —los hermanos trandoshanos cruzaron miradas—. Estoy aquí, idiotas —Krassk gruñó. Su hermano se adelantó—. Bien, tú eres más listo que tu hermano —Krassk volvió a gruñir—. Contigo no va la cosa así que cállate. Bork —añadió instantáneamente después, dirigiéndose al hermano de Krassk—, ¿verdad que teníamos campos de contención?

— Por ahí, sí —siseó Bork Hak.

— Pues tráelos.

Bork se marchó sin responder, no sin antes mirar a su hermano.

— A ver, los demás —les llamó la atención el jefe en cuanto Bork Hak desapareció—. Quiero que os llevéis a cada uno de los críos a un sitio diferente, para que no se hablen entre ellos, y los encerréis en los campos de contención.

— ¿La cabeza-colas también? —inquirió el kiffar. Krenia parpadeó.

— Ni se te ocurra, idiota —le espetó por respuesta su jefe—. Y sí, la cabeza-colas también.

Krenia no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada. Su expresión, sin embargo, cambió pronto a la estupefacción cuando el líder zygerriano le espetó:

— Ni se te ocurra darme las gracias, niña.

Krenia se quedó tan sorprendida que no se dio cuenta de que el kiffar se había puesto a su lado.

— Oh, vamos, jefe —la muchacha dio un respingo al percatarse entonces—, sólo un poquito…

El corazón de Krenia se aceleró. Sus lekku temblaban. «No», pensó.

A decir verdad, Krenia no tenía muy claro lo que podía pasar si el jefe de los piratas aceptaba. Los Jedi no enseñaban esas cosas, por lo que Krenia no comprendía qué significaba, menos aún cuando sólo tenía trece años; pero sí sabía algo: el kiffar, con aquel tatuaje facial tan similar a su adorado Shofilan Tes, le ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

Y no quería tenerlo cerca.

— He dicho que no, Mulin —a su lado, Krenia oyó al kiffar resoplar—. ¿Tan necesitado estás? ¡Sólo es una niña!

Normalmente, Krenia gritaría «¡no soy una niña!», pero en aquella ocasión permaneció callada…

…hasta que gritó cuando el pirata kiffar, Mulin, le sobó los pechos.

Toda una sucesión de golpes, ruidos y gritos sucedieron inmediatamente después. Krenia no vio nada porque, al no poder llevarse las manos al pecho por culpa de las esposas, se arrodilló. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante, para protegerse. Se sintió indefensa y humillada. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Era incapaz de pensar.

No había pasado ni un minuto (aunque para Krenia fueron horas, así encogida y asustada) cuando oyó un par de tiros y al jefe zygerriano gritar.

— ¡BASTA! —disparó una tercera vez, contra el techo. Luego, se inclinó a Krenia y le obligó a ponerse en pie, tirándole de un lek con toda la fuerza que fue capaz. La adolescente twi'lek gimió—. ¿Qué parte de «sólo es una niña» no entendiste, Mulin?

Cuando vio como el kiffar simplemente se encogía de hombros y respondía «tiene tetas, no es una niña», Krenia sintió una rabia como nunca había sentido antes.

Nunca antes en su vida tuvo tantas ganas de matar a alguien.

* * *

La mejor forma de tener a alguien prisionero sin que éste pudiera moverse era introducir a dicho prisionero en un campo de contención. Los campos de contención eran dispositivos altos, con una conexión en la parte superior y otra en la inferior, por entre la cual pasaba la energía «contenedora» (de ahí su nombre), que provocaba que cualquier cosa permaneciese inmóvil en su interior.

Krenia Krynda se encontraba dentro de uno de esos campos y, desgraciadamente para ella, lo que había escuchado sobre los mismos era verdad: no podía moverse, por más que lo intentase o por mucho esfuerzo que pusiera. Ni siquiera algo tan natural como mover los lekku era ahora posible. Sólo podía mover la boca y parpadear. «Algo es algo».

Cuando Mulin Koltaese, el pirata kiffar, le había manoseado, sus hermanos de clan habían saltado todos a una contra él y, de paso, contra el resto de sus captores, liándose una buena. Aunque fue todo un fracaso —como era de esperar—, lo habían intentado y eso a Krenia le llegó al alma.

«Tiene tetas, no es una niña». Krenia intentó apretar los dientes, mas no pudo. Aquel hombre le había ultrajado y no iba a quedar impune. No sabía cómo, pero acabaría con él. De una forma u otra.

No se le pasó por la cabeza ni siquiera un segundo que ése no era el camino Jedi.

Tras detener la pequeña revuelta, el líder zygerriano cumplió con lo dicho y ordenó a sus hombres encerrar a cada adolescente en un campo de contención, en salas distintas. Y así es como Krenia estaba sola, cavilando sobre lo mucho que odiaba ahora al pirata kiffar y lo mucho que deseaba poseer un sable láser para partirlo en dos y, así, borrar de su cara aquella sonrisa estúpida.

La puerta se abrió de repente y apareció el líder de los piratas. Se quedó mirando a la muchacha con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona (por fortuna, no tenía nada que ver con la de Mulin).

— ¿Qué? —saltó al final Krenia, sin poder contenerse— ¿Qué quieres?

El pirata soltó una carcajada por respuesta. Entró en la sala, seguido por Krassk el trandoshano (quien cerró la puerta) y respondió:

— Sólo ver a nuestra señorita favorita —de haber podido moverse, Krenia habría entornado los ojos—. No me río de eso —agregó—, me río porque estaba convencido de que ibas a ser dura —«¿dura?», pensó Krenia—, como Jedi que eres, ¿no?

— Cuando los Jedi vengan no dejarán ninguno con vida —aseguró Krenia.

— Después de todo, a los Jedi os importa poco lo que pase a vuestro alrededor —prosiguió, ignorándola por completo—, ¿no es así? Aunque confieso que me sorprendieron vuestras actitudes; tú, por ejemplo, al tirarte al suelo, ni que fueras una chica normal.

— Soy una chica normal.

El pirata volvió a ignorarla.

— O el anx ése, que la lió tanto después que este idiota de aquí —señaló a Krassk Hak, el aludido gruñó— le golpeó con la culata de su rifle y le hizo perder el sentido.

Krenia abrió los ojos como platos. «¡Groliax!».

— ¿Cómo está? —inquirió sin pensar.

El líder pirata chasqueó los dientes.

— Jedi y twi'lek, mala combinación: los Jedi son idiotas y los twi'leks… aunque más bien _las_ twi'leks tienen tan poco cerebro como… —miró a Krassk—. No… como un gamorreano. Vaya pregunta más estúpida, ¿no te parece?

— Los Jedi os matarán —masculló Krenia—. Cuando os localicen os matarán por lo que habéis hecho.

— Y su alteza real es una liberadora de esclavos —replicó el pirata con sarcasmo, haciendo referencia a la reina de su Zygerria natal, esclavista como la que más—. Los Jedi no harían eso nunca, ni aunque apareciesen todos aquí de repente. Lo que me recuerda…

El líder zygerriano sacó un pequeño holoproyector de su bolsillo y lo tendió a Krenia.

— Ahora, nuestra señorita favorita va a concedernos el honor de dedicarnos unas palabras…

* * *

El Maestro Windu se mostraba tranquilo y sereno en el holoproyector mientras escuchaba hablar a la joven Krenia Krynda, a pesar de estar viéndola en aquella postura inmóvil, en el campo de contención. Krenia, obligada por el líder pirata, pedía que el Templo pagase un rescate y que les sacasen de allí.

Como era de esperar, el Gran Maestro no cedió.

— La Orden Jedi no va a pagar ningún rescate. ¿Quiénes son, Iniciada Krynda? ¿Quién os retiene?

Krenia abrió la boca para responder, pero el líder pirata se adelantó.

— Págame, Windu —el holograma del aludido se movió hacia la derecha, para poder ver al zygerriano—. Págame y te doy a los niños.

Mace Windu se cruzó de brazos.

— Naaks T'Ind.

— El mismo.

— Esta vez has sido demasiado lejos.

El líder pirata le ignoró.

— Págame, Windu, y te doy a los niños.

— ¿Así de fácil?

Naaks T'Ind, el líder pirata (Krenia se preguntó de qué se conocían él y el maestro Windu), esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

— Así de fácil —le aseguró—. Tú me pagas —Krassk gruñó—. Sí, idiota, ya te daré una pequeña parte… me pagas y los suelto. Si no, les mato.

Las palabras del pirata, horas antes, en la corbeta, resonaron en la mente de Krenia. «¡Estos críos nos harán de oro! ¡Más ricos que las piezas de la nave!».

Y entonces lo comprendió.

— ¡Es una trampa! —gritó, sin poder contenerse— ¡Es una trampa, Maestro Windu! ¡Sólo quieren los créditos, pero nos matarán igualmente!

T'Ind cortó la comunicación antes de que el maestro Mace Windu pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

— ¡Cállate, cabeza-colas! ¡Cierra la estúpida boca!

Krenia desobedeció.

— ¡Los Jedi vendrán y os matarán a todos!

— ¡Que te calles!

— Y sobre todo a vosotros dos, uno por liderar, y al otro por matar a Noi Che —Krassk el trandoshano entornó los ojos.

— Te lo advierto, niña, cierra la boca o…

— Y también el kiffar, sobretodo el kiffar.

— ¡He dicho que te calles! —bramó.

Naaks T'Ind sacó algo más de su bolsillo. Antes de que pudiera percatarse de lo que era, Krenia Krynda recibió una descarga que le hizo aullar de dolor.

— He dicho que te calles —repitió el líder pirata, esa vez con un tono más pausado—. Cállate y no tendré que usar más esto.

— L-los… Jedi —insistió Krenia, con voz entrecortada. Diminutos rayos se movían aún a su alrededor—. Ellos…

T'Ind activó nuevamente las descargas. Entre sus propios alaridos, Krenia logró escuchar a Krassk el trandoshano:

— ¿Para una cosa es una niña y para lo otro no?

Nunca llegó a oír la respuesta.

* * *

Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que tenía la nariz tapada, más o menos como cuando se tiene un catarro, y que no podía respirar. Sería por eso que había dormido con la boca abierta y, por ello, tenía la garganta completamente seca.

El problema estaba en que no estaba resfriada.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó, abriendo los ojos. Había percibido una presencia a su lado. Cuando reconoció a la mujer zeltron, recordó de repente su situación—. Ah. Ya.

La mujer no dijo nada. Krenia la examinó de arriba abajo, la vestimenta de la mujer era tan mísera que apenas le cubría el pecho y sus partes íntimas, dejando completamente al descubierto su piel rosada.

Aquello no era normal. Y menos con aquel kiffar, Mulin Koltaese, cerca.

— ¿Por qué vistes así? —la mujer se quedó con la boca abierta, pero no respondió—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

La mujer hizo un amago de decir algo, pero volvió a contenerse. Krenia volvió a examinar a la mujer zeltron y, entonces, prestó atención al extraño collar que tenía en el cuello, grueso y metálico. La otra mujer en la «base», quien era una twi'lek al igual que Krenia, también llevaba uno de esos collares. «Thalassia», pensó la adolescente.

— ¿Eres una esclava?

Por fin, la mujer habló.

— No tenías que desafiar al Amo —murmuró—. El Amo es bueno pero si se enfada nos tiene que castigar…

Krenia se incorporó.

— ¡Castigar! ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Eso no…!

Sus gritos quedaron a medias cuando la mujer le cubrió la boca con una mano. Chistó, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

— Por favor, no digas nada —pidió—. Si te oyen, te llevarán de nuevo al campo de contención.

Krenia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por asentir y, cuando la mujer zeltron apartó la mano, callar. ¡Pero era muy difícil! ¿Cómo callar ante la situación injusta de esa mujer?

—Me llamo Tiarri —susurró la mujer segundos después—, Tiarri Bagren. El Amo Naaks me ordenó que cuidase de ti, porque empezó a sangrarte la nariz —instintivamente, Krenia se llevó la mano ahí. De modo que era por eso por lo que notaba su nariz bloqueada, como cuando se tiene un resfriado—. Nada grave, fue por las descargas, pero nosotras sabemos lo que es y… bueno, ¿ves? El Amo Naaks no es malo, sino te habría dejado ahí y… ¿qué pasa? —preguntó. Krenia se había cruzado de brazos—. No, en serio, no es lo que crees, no soy esclava y…

Krenia no pudo aguantarse más.

— Si no fueras una esclava no le llamarías «Amo» y no tendrías ese collar —Tiarri se llevó la mano al cuello—. Y la ropa… Tiarri, dime que la llevas porque te gusta.

La zeltron titubeó unos segundos antes de asentir y asegurar que, por supuesto, vestía así porque le gustaba. Krenia no la creyó.

— Sin el collar, sin el «amo» y sin el _miedo_ me lo creería.

Miedo. Sí. Sin duda, la zeltron Tiarri Bagren tenía miedo, podía sentirlo. No era para menos.

Sintió un escalofrío sólo de pensar en lo que debía pasarle sólo por tener al kiffar Koltaese cerca. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Dónde está la —dudó— otra esclava?

Tiarri no respondió. Aún así, Krenia lo comprendió.

— Entiendo.

Después de aquello, Tiarri no volvió a abrir la boca, a pesar de que Krenia trató en más de una ocasión entablar conversación. Finalmente, pidió agua, pues tenía la boca seca, y Tiarri sólo le cedió un bote. Beber alivió su sed, pero le dejó un extraño sabor asqueroso, cuando se suponía que el agua era insípida. Haciendo una mueca, miró el interior y descubrió que tenía bordes verdosos. «Moho, qué asco».

— Vaya, hace falta un bote nuevo —se obligó a sonreír—, ¿no te parece?

Silencio.

— En Coruscant hay agua… bueno, la tienen que importar porque en realidad no hay en el planeta, pero hay —Tiarri continuó callada—. O en Zeltros.

Zeltros, por lo que Krenia había estudiado, era el rosado planeta de la también rosada especie humanoide zeltron, la raza de Tiarri. Durante una fracción de segundo, Krenia creyó que Tiarri por fin hablaría, porque se la quedó mirando muy fijamente al escuchar el nombre de su mundo de origen.

Que Tiarri Bagren siguiera sin decir nada empezó a molestar a Krenia.

— ¿No tienes familia? —inquirió. Tiarri desvió la mirada por lo que la twi'lek dedujo que iba por buen camino—. ¿No hay nadie en Zeltros que espere por ti? Seguro que sí, no siempre has sido una esclava, ¿verdad?

Por fin, Tiarri Bagren volvió a hablar. Pero lo que dijo no fue lo que Krenia esperaba.

— No soy una esclava.

Krenia entornó los ojos. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero Tiarri se le adelantó, gritando hacia la puerta.

— ¡Amo Hak! ¡La twi'lek despertó!

Krenia Krynda se quedó con la boca abierta mientras veía como la puerta se abría y aparecía Krassk Hak, uno de los dos trandoshanos, para llevársela nuevamente al campo de contención.

Antes de salir, tuvo tiempo de gritarle a Tiarri:

— ¡Tienes que liberarte!

* * *

Si Tiarri no reaccionaba, tal vez Krassk Hak el trandoshano lo hacía. Krenia permaneció callada mientras era conducida nuevamente hacia la sala donde se encontraba «su» campo de contención. Incluso se mantuvo en silencio cuando sintió la presencia de Sashoan Haba detrás de una puerta.

Una vez llegaron a la sala, sin embargo, Krenia por fin habló. Había pensado mucho qué decir.

— ¿Por qué obedeces a Naaks T'Ind?

— No te importa —masculló el trandoshano. Le instó a moverse con el rifle bláster—. Vamos, muévete.

Krenia no obedeció.

— ¿Pero por qué? —insistió la joven—. Él te insulta y te humilla —Krassk gruñó, pero Krenia le ignoró—. No sé, yo no estaría trabajando con él.

Se hizo el silencio. Krenia tragó saliva. Krassk no le hacía moverse y Krenia supuso que estaba sopesando lo que le había dicho. Finalmente, el trandoshano respondió:

— Paga bien.

Krenia parpadeó.

— ¿A costa de que te insulte? —no podía creer que, por un puñado de créditos, alguien se dejase humillar así. La twi'lek dudó si darse o no la vuelta, para mirar a Krassk a los ojos. Pensó que no era una buena idea y se quedó ahí, dándole la espalda. Pero siguió hablando—. Eres de Coruscant, ¿verdad? —aún recordaba lo que había dicho su hermano en la corbeta—. Entonces, ¿por qué no…?

Krassk la volteó apretándole un hombro, haciéndole daño. Krenia se encontró cara a cara con unos ojos amarillos, iguales que los suyos, pero mucho más oscuros.

Y más llenos de odio.

— No sabes nada, cabeza-colas —apretó los puños—. Y si no te callas de una vez te mataré.

— Pero mis maestros dicen…

— ¡Calla!

Krenia no se amilanó. Se obligó a mirar fijamente los ojos del lagarto.

— Los maestros dicen que cualquier persona puede redimirse —pensó en Noi Che y sintió remordimientos por lo que estaba haciendo—. Incluso un asesino.

Krassk Hak se cruzó de brazos. Su mirada, al menos, se había relajado un poco.

— ¿También Mulin Koltaese puede redimirse?

Krenia abrió los ojos como platos. Un segundo después, sin embargo, los entornó. Sus lekku vibraron. De haber estado allí el maestro Sinube (o cualquier otro) le habría dicho «controla tus emociones». Casi podía escucharle.

Pero no podía, simplemente no podía.

Krassk Hak esbozó una sonrisa torcida, probablemente intuyendo lo que pensaba la muchacha.

— Lo imaginaba.

Forzó a Krenia a darle la espalda de nuevo y, apuntándola con el bláster, le hizo entrar nuevamente en el campo de contención.

— Cabeza-colas —le llamó la atención Krassk antes de abandonar la sala. Krenia, incapaz de hacer una solo movimiento, se vio obligada a mirarle fijamente—. Si no vivieras en tu querido templo sabrías bien que no importa que seas de Coruscant si eres —resopló— un lagarto.

Krenia quiso decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió. Krassk volvió a cruzarse de brazos, quizá esperando alguna respuesta por parte de la joven, pero como no recibió ninguna, finalmente abandonó la estancia.

Antes de salir, sin embargo, volvió a dirigirse a Krenia.

— Está bien.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó la twi'lek, confundida—. ¿Quién?

— Tu amigo. El anx. Que está bien.

Aquello era un alivio, sí, pero no tanto como si hubiera conseguido ser liberada.

Pero de alguna forma, Krenia Krynda sintió que había dado un paso de gigante con Krassk Hak.

* * *

_— Maestro Sinube, ¿qué podemos hacer si un día nos encontramos en una situación de peligro?_

_— Eso, Iniciada Gung, lo sabrás si te encuentras en esa situación._

_— Pero, Maestro —insistió Lotu—, ¿qué podemos hacer?_

_El Maestro suspiró. Repitió la misma respuesta, pero como la pequeña rodiana no estaba convencida, añadió:_

_— Lo que debes hacer, tanto tú como el resto de vosotros, es guiarse por el instinto._

Krenia Krynda sonrió al recordar aquello. Había sido unos pocos días después de que Lotu Gung, su mejor amiga, se uniera al clan Bergruufta. Krenia le había contado lo que había pasado en el Senado Galáctico unos meses antes y Lotu, entre sorprendida y horrorizada, le preguntó cómo supo qué hacer.

Lo cierto es que Krenia, aún hoy en día, no sabía por qué exactamente se lanzó contra el entonces senador de Cona, Orkalor Doz, aún a sabiendas de que podía morir. Simplemente lo hizo. ¿Instinto? Quizá. A Lotu Gung no le habían convencido las contestaciones vagas de su amiga («no sé, me tiré y ya») y aquella se acabó convirtiendo en su primera pregunta.

«¿Y ahora qué?», se preguntó la joven. «Esta es otra situación de peligro, pero no sé qué hacer». Su instinto la llevó a intentar convencer a la esclava zeltron, Tiarri Bagren, y luego incluso a uno de sus captores, Krassk Hak, pero no lo había conseguido. Y ahora, nuevamente en un campo de contención, ¿qué podía hacer?

Era muy poco probable que el líder pirata regresase obligándola a enviar otro mensaje al Templo Jedi. Aquel pensamiento la llevó a otro. «¿Qué estará haciendo el Maestro Windu?» La joven tenía la esperanza de que ya les hubieran localizado en Thalassia. Pero ni siquiera él podría haberla detectado tan rápido. Ni siquiera él…

«Debería haber gritado donde estamos. _Pool'kan_».

Krenia empezó a imaginarse mil y una formas de actuar si se abría la puerta y aparecía T'Ind, en algunas ocasiones viéndole con el holoproyector. Se imaginó también que el campo de contención estaba roto y salía, o que tenía el poder suficiente para romperlo y escapar. Se vio a sí misma enfrentándose cara a cara con el kiffar Mulin Koltaese, y la joven le lanzaba al suelo usando la Fuerza con tanto control como si ya fuese una mujer adulta. Luego se imaginó que escuchaba motores de una nave y que, entonces, el Consejo Jedi al completo aparecía en escena y la protegían.

«No, eso no», pensó. El Consejo Jedi no podía aparecer porque no sabían dónde estaban. De modo que cambió sus pensamientos, aunque seguían siendo fantasiosos. Justo cuando se imaginaba que rescataba a sus amigos (en una de las ocasiones, golpeando nuevamente a Mulin Koltaese), la puerta se abrió y Krenia Krynda se quedó en blanco.

Era Tiarri Bagren.

* * *

Con las manos temblorosas, la zeltron Tiarri Bagren desconectó el campo de contención y Krenia Krynda cayó al suelo. Su primer pensamiento fue el de correr, pero en lugar de eso murmuró «cierra la puerta». Tiarri parpadeó un segundo antes de reaccionar.

Al ver la puerta cerrarse, Krenia suspiró aliviada.

— Gracias —musitó—. Sabía que vendrías.

En realidad no, sino más bien todo lo contrario, pero tampoco podía decirle «pensaba que no vendrías». O tal vez sí, a modo de broma, pero no la conocía lo suficiente como para saber si aquella broma le gustaría, como a Dagrasi Takta, o si se molestaría, como Ellus Rago. Tiarri esbozó una débil sonrisa.

— Lo siento…

— No tienes por qué disculparte. Estás aquí y es lo que importa.

Tiarri Bagren desvió la mirada.

— Es que… estuve pensando y, bueno —suspiró—, me has recordado mucho a ella, y…

— ¿A quién? —inquirió Krenia. Miró a la puerta un instante al invadirle el temor a que apareciese alguien.

Tiarri miró a la puerta también, confundida.

— No vendrá nadie —aseguró—. O eso creo...

— Eso espero —murmuró Krenia—. Tiarri, ¿a quién te recuerdo?

— Oh. Ya, sí —por un momento, Krenia pensó que Tiarri no iba a responder porque se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Finalmente, sin embargo, continuó—. Me has recordado mucho a una chica que estuvo aquí antes, hace tiempo.

En ese momento fue Krenia quien exclamó «¡oh!». Tiarri Bagren prosiguió.

— Su nombre era Cara —al acordarse de Cara Vorz, Krenia se imaginó inmediatamente una mirialana, aunque no tenía por qué serlo— y era una chica muy decidida.

— ¿Era?

Tiarri suspiró.

— Un día intentó escaparse. No lo logró y… bueno, no sé qué le pasó.

«Probablemente esté muerta». No se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. En vez de eso, le puso una mano en el hombro.

— Lo siento.

— Gracias. Cara siempre decía que teníamos que desafiar a los amos. Sí tengo gente esperándome —añadió después—. Aunque no en Zeltros… o quizá sí, no sé.

Krenia, apartándose un poco de Tiarri, se acomodó un lek en el hombro. También arqueó una ceja, por lo que la esclava sí supo ver su reacción.

— Bueno, es que… —suspiró profundamente.

— ¿Estás bien?

Tiarri se mordió el labio.

— Sí —dijo al fin. Volvió a suspirar—. Está bien, eres una Jedi, aunque un poco pequeña, así que supongo que no pasará nada, que lo entenderás —«¿entender qué?», pensó—. Mi novia me espera en Coruscant… o eso quiero creer.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

Krenia notó como Tiarri se relajaba al escuchar su tono de voz. A decir verdad, Krenia no sabía que podían existir ese tipo de relaciones, todo cuanto había estudiado se limitaba a los animales y su reproducción. Pero que no lo supiera no quería decir que no existieran. Y, ¿por qué no? No vio ningún problema. Quizá Tiarri había esperado algún tipo de reproche y por eso, a partir de ese momento, la mujer habló de forma más directa, decidida y confiada.

— Estábamos viajando de mi planeta de origen al suyo después de que ella conociera a mi familia. No fue un encuentro agradable —ahí estaban las sospechas de Krenia— y tenía miedo que pasase lo mismo. Fue entonces cuando nos asaltaron.

— ¿Y qué pasó? —volvió a preguntar Krenia.

— Era o se nos llevaban a ambas o una escapaba. Me interpuse para que se fuese en la cápsula. Escapó antes de que nadie la tocase. Desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver…

Los ojos de Tiarri se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Seguro que estará bien. Seguro que está buscándote.

— Ojalá… —hipó—. Total, ahora tampoco me reconocería porque yo antes estaba más rellenita y no me gustaba vestir así —se miró la «ropa»—. No, tampoco me gusta hoy en día. Tienes razón, pequeña Jedi, visto esto porque me obligan, porque me han hecho su… su…

No pudo continuar.

— Lo siento, Tiarri —hizo una pausa, únicamente interrumpida por los llantos de la zeltron—. Ahora es el momento de escapar.

No era lo que había imaginado, pero algo podrían hacer igual.

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin la esclava zeltron Tiarri Bagren dejó de llorar. Krenia esperó pacientemente hasta que se tranquilizó mientras, al mismo tiempo, se mantenía alerta ante la posibilidad de que alguien apareciera por la puerta.

Tiarri había dicho que no vendría nadie, pero Krenia no estaba tan convencida.

Finalmente, Krenia avanzó hasta la puerta, quedándose allí parada. En el fondo estaba bastante nerviosa, pero se obligó a ocultarlo: Tiarri la necesitaba. Sólo cuando la notó justo detrás suyo abrió la puerta. Al hacerlo la oyó suspirar. Krenia chistó.

— Vale —murmuró Tiarri en un tono apenas audible—. Perdón…

Tras asegurarse que no había nadie, la adolescente le hizo una seña a la esclava y echó a andar. ¿A dónde podía ir? No lo sabía exactamente, lo mejor sería llegar hasta el hangar y escapar en una de las diminutas naves de los piratas, pero no era sencillo: primero, porque no pasarían desapercibidas y, segundo, porque ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la salida.

«Debo concentrarme», pensó, deteniéndose. Inmediatamente, percibió la ansiedad de Tiarri Bagren. Al menos, como le había pedido, permanecía callada. «Que la Fuerza me guie».

Y entonces lo vio. No la salida, ni una forma de escapar.

«Sashoan».

* * *

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? ¿Cómo podía no haber pensado en sus compañeros de clan? ¿Para una fantasía sí pensaba pero a la hora de la verdad no? ¡Era algo imperdonable!

Cuando Krassk Hak la llevaba hacia la sala donde se encontraba el campo de contención había percibido la presencia del miraluka Sashoan Haba detrás de una puerta. Seguro que él también la había notado al pasar… ¡y dos veces!

«O tres, contando la vez que estaba desmayada». Tiarri Bagren le sacó de sus pensamientos, al preguntar que qué hacía.

— Salvar a mis amigos —respondió Krenia sin titubear.

Fácilmente supo cómo llegar, sintiendo a la zeltron cada vez más nerviosa a su espalda. En un momento llegó hasta la sala.

— Aquí hay uno de ellos —susurró en un tono tan flojito que apenas ella misma se escuchó.

Tiarri asintió, en silencio y Krenia se alegró de que la hubiera oído, pues no estaba segura.

Antes de abrir cerró los ojos un segundo, concentrándose para percibir si había alguien más junto a Sashoan (no fuese el caso que, por ejemplo, estuviera Naaks T'Ind o, peor, Mulin Koltaese) y lo que notó la dejó completamente descolocada.

«Imposible».

Cuando abrió se encontró cara a cara con Sashoan Haba, libre de contenedores y con una amplia sonrisa. Y no estaba solo.

Todos los demás Bergruufta estaban junto a él.

Krenia volvió a la realidad cuando Tiarri Bagren, detrás suyo, ahogó un grito.

— P-pero —tartamudeó—, ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¿Cómo…?

Ella misma se interrumpió al darse cuenta de quiénes acompañaban a los chicos: los hermanos Hak. La joven twi'lek palideció y sus lekku, como siempre pasaba cuando perdía el color de la cara, se tensaron.

— ¿Algún problema, niña? —siseó Krassk, cruzándose de brazos.

Su hermano Bork, algo más comedido, se acercó a ella.

— Bueno, cabeza-colas, el rodiano me dijo cosas muy interesantes y, bueno —siseó fuertemente—. Aquí estamos.

Krenia parpadeó. No era para nada lo que había imaginado.

— No es tan complicado —dijo entonces Leesan Krim—. Sólo hay que hablar las cosas para que los demás se den cuenta. Hay que encontrar el modo de escapar —añadió «Xuz» segundos después.

— Creía que te había pasado algo —agregó Sashoan, ignorando al rodiano—. Cuando te noté hace horas y eso…

— ¿La esclava también? —inquirió, a la vez que el miraluka, Krassk Hak.

Tiarri se encogió detrás de Krenia, quien acababa de asentir a Sashoan, como si intentase que la adolescente la protegiera. Al fin y al cabo, aquellos dos hombres seguían siendo sus amos.

— Bah, da igual —prosiguió Krassk—. En realidad, todos me dais igual —se irguió. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y sus ojos chispearon con furia—. En realidad, quien me interesa es T'Ind.

Krenia no lo dijo, pero ella a quien quería localizar era a Mulin Koltaese.

* * *

Tras unos minutos preparando un plan de escape (todo siendo idea, por supuesto, de «Xuz»), el grupo abandonó la sala y recorrió la base.

Tiarri se dirigió en busca de la otra esclava, mientras los hermanos Hak la seguían, «escoltándola». Una tarea por la que Krassk Hak protestó, alegando que era una tarea inútil («¡sólo es una esclava!»), y que así no conseguiría dar con T'Ind, ahora que por fin se habían decidido a ir en su contra.

Otro de los Bergruufta secuestrados por los piratas, el aqualish Dindo Boml, se ofreció voluntario para abrir la puerta. Según él, con la «inestimable ayuda» de otro pirata. Era evidente que lo que iba a hacer era usar la Fuerza para turbar su mente.

— Será mejor que vaya con él —murmuró «Xuz»—. Groliax, Krenia, Sashoan, vosotros tenéis que… no, mejor no —negó con la cabeza—. Sashoan, ve tú con Dindo.

— ¿Y por qué yo? —preguntó— ¿Y si no funciona?

— Funcionará —le aseguró Leesan Krim—. Eres bueno en la Fuerza, muy bueno, los maestros siempre lo dicen.

— Eso es porque soy miraluka…

— Da lo mismo —y sin darle tiempo a replicar, le hizo una seña—. Vamos, corre, ¡corre!

No les dio tiempo de ver a Sashoan Haba desaparecer por la misma esquina que Dindo Boml segundos antes, cuando «Xuz» les arengó.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que encontrar algún holoproyector!

Y echó a correr. Tanto Krenia como Groliax sólo pudieron seguirle.

* * *

Al doblar una esquina se dieron de bruces contra uno de los piratas, el rodiano. Antes de que Groliax Perrivel, Krenia Krynda y el propio pirata reaccionasen, Leesan le empujó con la Fuerza.

— No podría haberlo hecho mejor —exclamó Groliax—. No está muerto, ¿verdad? —preguntó después, al ver como el pirata chocaba contra una pared.

— No, los rodianos somos duros.

— Yo me imaginé haciendo eso —confesó Krenia.

Groliax rió.

— Yo también —reconoció—, pero sé que no me saldría.

— Ya…

Dolía reconocerlo, pero era verdad: «Xuz» era demasiado bueno. Una cosa era fantasear y otra la realidad.

— Y luego dices de Sashoan, eh…

«Xuz» ignoró a Groliax Perrivel y, en su lugar, sin dejar de avanzar, se dirigió a Krenia.

— ¿Qué le dijiste a Krassk Hak? —Krenia le explicó su breve charla con el trandoshano—. Ah, ya veo. Yo tuve una conversación muy parecida con su hermano.

— Y así nos fuimos liberando —comentó Groliax.

«Xuz» volvió a ignorarle.

— ¿Estás bien, Krenia?

— Claro.

Pero no lo estaba.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron al percibir a alguien venir.

— En estos momentos desearía tener un sable láser —murmuró Groliax. Krenia asintió—. Así podría…

— No sabes usarlo —le increpó «Xuz»—. Sólo sabes usar un sable de entrenamiento y ni eso.

— ¡Oye!

Krenia chistó para hacer a los dos chicos callar.

— Por aquí —murmuró, entrando en una habitación. No encendió las luces por si acaso les veían.

Los tres chicos permanecieron en silencio. Sólo cuando notaron a dos piratas pasar de largo se tranquilizaron.

— Menos mal —susurró Groliax—. Bien pensado, Krenia.

— Gracias… pero los piratas van a descubrir al rodiano.

— Mejor ellos que nosotros. Oye, «Xuz», ¿por qué no dices nada?

Leesan Krim no respondió. Pronto descubrieron el por qué.

Las luces se encendieron de golpe, encontrándose cara a cara con el líder pirata zygerriano, Naaks T'Ind y uno de sus hombres, un weequay.

— Bueno, bueno, bueno —les apuntaba con un arma—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

* * *

Krenia tuvo una sensación de déjà vu que la situó en el Senado Galáctico. Vio a Orkalor Doz, apuntando con su pistola a Madoc Glaw, vio al Padawan a punto de perder el sentido debido a la pérdida de sangre, se vio a sí misma saltando hacia el Senador…

…y lo volvió a hacer, sólo que en esa ocasión fue diferente. Leesan Krim y Groliax Perrivel también corrieron hacia el zygerriano y el weequay. Los tres, sin pensar, esquivaron los disparos y saltaron contra sus captores. Krenia y Groliax, sin pensar en que no les salía bien, usaron la Fuerza contra el weequay, «Xuz» hizo lo mismo contra T'Ind.

— ¡Bien! —chilló el anx— ¡No puedo creerlo!

— Guau —exclamó Krenia—. Groliax, ¿has visto? ¿Has visto lo que he hecho?

— Eh, perdona, pero has visto lo que he hecho _yo_?

— He sido yo, Groliax.

— De eso nada, twi'lek. He sido yo, yo y mis manitas —las alzó un momento—. Tú sólo acompañaste.

Antes de que Krenia protestase «Xuz» intervino. Estaba atando a los dos hombres con su propio cinturón.

— Habéis sido los dos.

Krenia miró al rodiano con los ojos entornados. Iba a decir algo, pero Leesan prosiguió.

— Espero que no se enfade el trandoshano…

— Aquí hay un holoproyector —comentó Groliax.

Leesan Krim se olvidó de los dos hombres. Se acercó a donde apuntaba Groliax Perrivel y empezó a toquetear.

Súbitamente, Krenia se percató de un detalle: sus dos amigos estaban pendientes del holoproyector, tratando de introducir las coordenadas para contactar con el Templo Jedi, demasiado centrados como para percibir nada más. Miró a los dos hombres, seguían inconscientes. Dudó. Dio un paso atrás, muy lentamente. «Ahora o nunca».

— ¿Krenia…?

Demasiado tarde. Para cuando Leesan Krim se daba cuenta, Krenia ya se escabullía por la puerta.

* * *

Guiándose con la Fuerza, localizó a Tiarri y los dos trandoshanos. Y no sólo a ellos, sino también a la otra esclava y a Koltaese. «Ahora o nunca», se dijo.

Durante una breve fracción de segundo, la imagen de Tera Sinube acudió a su mente. «Krenia, dime: ¿qué es el lado oscuro?».

— El uso de las pasiones —murmuró, para sí, la twi'lek.

Pero aquello no era una pasión. No, no lo era.

Al llegar hacia donde la Fuerza le indicaba, se encontró con Tiarri y los hermanos Hak delante de una puerta cerrada. Krassk golpeó con el puño.

— ¡Abre, Koltaese! —gruñó— ¡Sólo queremos la esclava!

Tiarri vio venir a Krenia.

— ¡Oh!

Bork Hak también se percató.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Krenia no respondió mientras se acercaba. Krassk volvió a golpear la puerta.

— ¡Abre o la tiro abajo!

Y como no hubo respuesta, finalmente el trandoshano cumplió con su palabra.

— ¿Pero qué haces aquí? —insistió su hermano— ¿No tenías que estar con los otros, Jedi?

— ¿Cómo…? —Krassk se dio cuenta de repente de la presencia de Krenia Krynda.

Pero la twi'lek no le dejó decir nada más. Sin pensárselo dos veces, le arrancó el rifle bláster de la mano y entró en la habitación.

La esclava twi'lek chilló y se cubrió con las sábanas. Mulin Koltaese también gritó, alzando las manos.

— Y ahora, Mulin Koltaese —masculló Krenia—, vas a pagar por lo que me has hecho.


	11. Palabras

_Antes de empezar con el capítulo, me gustaría preguntar algo a las pocas personas que lo comentan (o a cualquier otra persona que desee dejar su opinión, claro): ¿creéis que sería buena idea mover la historia de la categoría The Clone Wars a, directamente, Star Wars? Es algo que llevo tiempo pensando, a pesar de que la historia tiene su origen en Clone Wars Adventures y, por extensión, The Clone Wars, aún queda bastante para que lleguemos a la guerra en sí y, además, aquí no hay prácticamente actividad. No sé qué hacer, por eso pregunto, je._

_Ahora sí, dejo de marear la perdiz. Disfrutad del capítulo._

* * *

«Los Jedi no creen en matar a sus  
prisioneros. Nadie merece la ejecución,  
no importan sus crímenes».  
Bastila Shan, Knights of the Old Republic

**11\. Palabras**

Tenía los dientes apretados y los ojos entornados. El rifle trandoshano pesaba, sujeto con sus pequeñas manos sudorosas. Sus lekku no se movían. No podía pensar.

— No, no, no, espera, espera, espera, no, espera —el rostro de Mulin Koltaese era la viva imagen del terror—. Por favor.

«Tiene tetas, no es una niña». Krenia alzó un poco más el rifle, furiosa. Koltaese gimió.

— E-es p-por lo d-de antes, ¿verdad? S-solo fue u-una broma —Krenia abrió los ojos como platos—. U-una broma.

Volvió a entornar los ojos.

— ¿Una broma? —masculló. Koltaese asintió varias veces. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Krenia no le dejó—. ¡Calla!

La voz de la esclava twi'lek, detrás de Koltaese, hizo a Krenia volver a la realidad, darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¡Dispara!

La adolescente abrió ligeramente la boca. Parpadeó.

— Vamos, ¡dispara! ¿¡A qué esperas!?

Pero no podía, simplemente no podía. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Aquello no era correcto!

La esclava masculló algo en su lengua. Una palabra que solo Krenia, como twi'lek que era también, pudo comprender. «Idiota». La mujer estiró las sábanas al mismo tiempo que salía de la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo. Mulin Koltaese intentó cubrir sus partes con sus manos.

— No. Te. Muevas —la rabia le invadía de nuevo—. Arriba. Las. Manos. ¡Venga!

—S-sí.

Aún así, no era capaz de disparar.

Krassk Hak, detrás de Krenia, se burló de la desdicha de Koltaese.

— Pues no es para tanto —siseó, observándole. A continuación, se dirigió a Krenia Krynda—. Jedi, dispara de una vez y dame el rifle.

Krenia hizo otro amago de disparar (Koltaese gritó), pero nuevamente no pudo. De nuevo, era incapaz de disparar.

— ¡Dispara de una vez! —bramó la esclava twi'lek. Tiarri Bagren se sumó a sus gritos, aunque los suyos eran más bien de terror—. ¡Un hombre así no merece vivir!

«Tiene tetas, no es una niña». La furia volvió a invadirle.

«Es cierto», se dijo. «Esto no es lo correcto, pero él se lo merece».

No había marcha atrás. Fue a apretar el gatillo, pero alguien la detuvo justo a tiempo.

— Krenia, no lo hagas —era Leesan Krim—. No lo hagas —repitió, una ligera nota de desesperación en su voz—. Si lo haces, ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

— ¡Calla! —gritó Krenia. No se paró a pensar en qué hacía ahí «Xuz».

— ¡Dispara! —bramó, a su vez, la esclava twi'lek.

«Xuz» no se dejó avasallar.

— Todo lo que has aprendido no servirá de nada, ¡nunca serás Jedi!

Krenia se mordió el labio.

— No me importa —mintió—. ¡No te muevas!

Mulin Koltaese había hecho un amago de moverse. Krenia apretó otra vez los dientes. No se le iba a escapar, ¡se lo merecía! Aún así… ¿por qué no disparaba? Se odió a sí misma tanto por ser incapaz de apretar el gatillo, como por el hecho de encontrarse, de provocar más bien, esa situación, cuando un Jedi se mantiene sereno. «Si no disparo, él será libre; si disparo, _yo_ no seré libre».

Krenia Krynda estaba confundida. Algo que Leesan Krim percibió perfectamente, puesto que finalmente añadió:

— Por eso no disparas. Porque sabes lo que conlleva —Krenia no le miró—. Krenia, por favor —rogó entonces Leesan—. Para cuando abandoné la sala, Groliax ya hablaba con el Templo —hizo una pausa—. Los Maestros estarán aquí en menos de lo que se tarda en encender una piedra solar y…

La esclava twi'lek le interrumpió.

— No sabes nada, niño.

— Sé lo suficiente —volvió a mirar a Krenia—. No lo hagas, por favor. Me caes bien, aunque a veces eres demasiado… eh… impulsiva, por no decir otra cosa —Krenia le dirigió, momentáneamente, una mirada inquisitiva. En seguida, sin embargo, volvió a clavar sus ojos amarillos en el hombre desnudo que tenía enfrente—. Pero… me caes bien y me gustaría verte convertida en Dama Jedi.

Krenia se mordió el labio. Al fin, un lek se movió.

— Baja el arma, Krenia, los Maestros vendrán en cualquier momento.

Krenia caviló sobre lo que su amigo le había dicho, ignorando las súplicas de Mulin Koltaese, así como los gritos de la esclava («¡mátalo, mátalo!»). Cierto era que quería ver muerto a Koltaese, cierto era que la había humillado pero, ¿a qué precio?

Krenia tenía cada vez más dudas. Y Leesan Krim, no por nada apodado «Xuz» por los Bergruufta, volvió a ayudar.

— Krenia, ¿qué es el lado oscuro?

Inmediatamente, Krenia pensó en el maestro Tera Sinube. Sintió remordimientos.

— Es el uso de las pasiones —respondió la joven twi'lek, como si de un droide se tratase.

— A través de la Fuerza, sí —corroboró «Xuz».

A continuación, el rodiano le hizo una pregunta que hizo a Krenia sentirse peor, si cabe.

— ¿Y qué son las pasiones?

El rostro apenado del maestro Sinube ocupaba ahora toda la mente de Krenia, más incluso que la humillante «tiene tetas, no es una niña».

— Las emociones —murmuró.

«_Pool'kan_», se dijo. Las emociones, por supuesto. Una pasión, sin duda. La furia, la rabia.

Iba a ser una Jedi. No tenía emociones, no. No le afectaban. Leesan Krim tenía razón.

Al fin, bajó el arma. Mulin Koltaese empezó a recitar un sinfín de gracias a Leesan Krim. Krenia no le dijo nada, simplemente se hizo a un lado. La sonrisa del kiffar se borró de su cara, sin embargo, en cuanto oyó a «Xuz» pedir a Bork Hak que le retuviera, hasta que llegasen los maestros.

Krenia, sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de devolverle el rifle bláster a Krassk Hak, aunque tampoco éste lo pidió. Por desgracia, tampoco se percató de que la esclava twi'lek, sujetando las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo con una mano, se había puesto a su lado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo!

Y antes de que nadie pudiera siquiera gritar «¡no!», aquella esclava descargó. Disparó en varias ocasiones a Mulin Koltaese, sin inmutarse por el hecho de que las sábanas se habían deslizado y ahora la mostraban tal y como vino al mundo, hasta que el kiffar cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, agonizante.

— Ya vale —siseó Krassk Hak—. Mi rifle. Ahora.

Justo cuando el trandoshano recuperaba su arma de las manos de la esclava, ésta se llevó las manos al cuello, gritando de dolor. Rayos se movían a su alrededor conforme recibía la descarga desde su collar. Krassk Hak parpadeó. Tiarri Bagren, que había presenciado toda la escena en una esquina, ahogó un grito, llevándose las manos a la boca.

— ¿Pero quién…?

Bork Hak, con la boca abierta, ladeó la cabeza hacia la puerta, para ver quién había activado la descarga en la esclava. Pero él, sin embargo, nunca llegó a verle.

El primer disparo acertó de pleno en el entrecejo del trandoshano, matándole en el acto. El segundo, atravesó el pecho desnudo de la esclava twi'lek. El tercer disparo, que seguramente iba derecho a Krassk Hak, no dio a nadie, sino al techo, porque Leesan Krim reaccionó a tiempo y desvió el arma.

En la puerta se encontraba ahora uno de los piratas de Naaks T'Ind, un hombre de raza balnab, que sujetaba un dispositivo para electrificar («castigar», como dirían ellos) a sus esclavas en una mano y un bláster en la otra.

A cámara lenta, Krenia vio caer tanto a la esclava twi'lek, herida de muerte, como al ya fallecido Bork, hermano de Krassk. También a cámara lenta vio a Tiarri Bagren abalanzarse sobre su compañera, gimiendo «no, por favor». Krenia se quedó en blanco.

Y, de pronto, se escuchó un desgarrador aullido en la habitación. Krassk Hak chilló en una mezcla de rabia e impotencia junto a las esclavas y saltó contra el balnab antes de que éste volviera a disparar. Pronto, los dos hombres salieron de la habitación, a puñetazo limpio. Krenia y Leesan se miraron para, seguidamente, cada uno dirigirse hacia un lado.

«Xuz» se arrodilló junto a Bork Hak, con la esperanza de notar algo. Pero era inútil: Bork Hak había muerto en el acto.

Krenia, por su parte, se acercó a las esclavas. La twi'lek estaba cubierta nuevamente con las sábanas (Tiarri, entre sollozos, se la había puesto) y jadeaba. La zeltron sujetaba una mano de su compañera y susurraba:

— Vamos, Zela, aguanta… tienes que ser fuerte…

Krenia se entristeció. Aquella no era la mejor forma de saber el nombre de otra persona… Miró a «Xuz» y éste, simplemente, negó con la cabeza. Desvió la mirada hacia la cama. Krenia le imitó.

Acribillado a disparos de rifle bláster, Mulin Koltaese yacía completamente desnudo y con los ojos bien abiertos. Nadie se había percatado de cuándo había fallecido. Krenia sintió un gran alivio. «Se lo merecía», pensó. No obstante, al mismo tiempo, sintió remordimientos. ¿Qué pensarían de ella los maestros si supieran lo que había estado a punto de hacer? ¿Y qué debía pensar de ella ahora Leesan Krim?

Precisamente fue Leesan Krim quien la sacó de sus pensamientos, al gritar. Leesan había abandonado la estancia y trataba de detener a Krassk Hak, quien —como Krenia pudo comprobar al seguir a «Xuz»— había ido demasiado lejos.

— ¡No, basta! ¡No!

En mitad del pasillo, en el suelo, Krassk estaba encima del balnab. Le agarraba del cuello y, al mismo tiempo, hacía que éste se fuese golpeando una vez tras otra contra el suelo. Para horror de Krenia, no sólo el balnab no hacía nada para defenderse, sino que además en el suelo había aparecido una enorme mancha plateada, la cual crecía y crecía conforme Krassk golpeaba. No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que la gran mancha del color de la plata era la sangre del balnab.

Los ojos amarillos de Krassk Hak relampagueaban. No parecía darse cuenta de que ya hacía rato que su «contrincante» no se movía.

— Ya está, Krassk —Krenia estaba helada en el sitio, pero Leesan Krim sí que se movió. Al mismo tiempo que hablaba con el trandoshano le ponía una mano en el hombro—. Ya está, ya se fue. Se acabó, Krassk.

«Se acabó». Los lekku de Krenia oscilaron en un ligero vaivén al ver a Krassk Hak por fin reaccionar. El trandoshano se hizo a un lado. Se irguió y, con furia, golpeó la pared con el puño. Lentamente, sin embargo, se deslizó nuevamente hasta el suelo. Su cuerpo se estremecía y siseaba palabras ininteligibles para Krenia. Estaba llorando. Krenia no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él, a pesar de que era tan culpable como el resto, a pesar de que acababa de asesinar a otro hombre de una forma muy cruel. A pesar de que horas antes había ejecutado al instructor pantorano Noi Che…

* * *

Aproximadamente cuarenta minutos después, varios miembros de la Orden Jedi aterrizaron en Thalassia. Los piratas supervivientes, incluyendo Krassk Hak, fueron detenidos (el trandoshano fue el único que no opuso resistencia). Los cadáveres poco a poco fueron recuperados para sus familiares. Los iniciados regresaron por fin junto a los maestros en el hangar.

Krenia quiso decir algo, pero no supo el qué. Casi sin saber lo que hacía, respondió afirmativamente a la maestra Ania Namlakk cuando ésta le preguntó si estaba bien, mientras su Padawan Ko-Aj Tarun hacía lo propio con Leesan Krim.

— Puedes detenerme, Windu —masculló en ese momento Naaks T'Ind, mientras el Gran Maestro se lo llevaba con cara de pocos amigos—, pero volveré, ¡lo juro! ¡Juro que volveré!

— Y yo te juro que no saldrás esta vez, T'Ind —respondió secamente Mace Windu.

El zygerriano siguió gritando hasta que desapareció de la vista del grupo, al entrar en la nave que el maestro Tiin pilotaba.

Krenia entonces se fijó en sus compañeros. Dindo Boml tenía un pequeño corte azulado justo encima de uno de sus cuatro ojos. La joven maestra Zerne, una miraluka a quienes los Bergruufta conocían muy bien porque daba astronomía avanzada —sin formar parte del Cuerpo Educacional— a los miembros del clan Squall (y, por tanto, a menudo viajaba también a ver las estrellas con los Bergruufta), se lo examinaba.

— No tengo poderes curativos, pero diría que no parece profundo. No te quedará cicatriz.

El anx Groliax Perrivel, que estaba cerca, bromeó sobre la capacidad «visual» de Adraiyel Zerne. Dindo se rió, al igual que la misma Zerne. Krenia vio a Leesan sonreír, pero ella no lo hizo. Sashoan Haba, miraluka como Zerne, tampoco.

— Me han dicho eso tantas veces que ya pierde su gracia…

Algo en el tono de su voz sugería que iba más allá de un simple «no me gusta esa broma».

En ese momento, salieron de la base tres personas procedentes del interior. Delante, la maestra Depa Billaba, una chalactana que formaba parte del Consejo Jedi, guiaba a Tiarri Bagren, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros. La esclava zeltron (o, más bien, ex esclava, habida cuenta de que ya no llevaba collar) caminaba con la cabeza gacha. Tenía el rostro apenado y se aferraba con fuerza a la ropa que ahora cubría su cuerpo semidesnudo: la túnica de viaje de Billaba.

Tras ellas salió el maestro Plo Koon, cargando un bulto envuelto entre sábanas manchadas de sangre. Krenia apartó la vista: a pesar de que el maestro kel dor había hecho lo imposible por ocultar por completo el cuerpo de Zela, sobresalía un lek blanco. «Tal vez… si hubiera disparado…». La joven twi'lek no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por la muerte de su paisana. Cuando el grupo pasó por su lado Krenia tuvo la extraña sensación de que el maestro Koon la miraba, a pesar de que no estaba moviendo la cabeza y, por ende, Krenia no podía saberlo con certeza. Aún así sintió que la miraba y tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que, de alguna forma, él _sabía_ lo que había pasado poco más de media hora atrás.

La maestra Billaba interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Padawan Tarun —se dirigió hacia Ko-Aj—, dentro todavía queda un cuerpo —Tiarri Bagren, junto a Billaba, palideció—. Tráelo.

El Padawan cereano obedeció la orden sin rechistar. «Koltaese», pensó Krenia a su vez. Los otros cadáveres los habían traído antes.

— Todo irá bien —susurró Depa Billaba a Tiarri—. Ya pasó todo, ahora estás a salvo.

* * *

El viaje de regreso no fue ni rápido ni sencillo. Los thalassianos, dedicados principalmente a la esclavitud, no toleraban a la República, mucho menos a sus guardianes Jedi. La nave tuvo que permanecer más tiempo del previsto en la órbita del planeta, mientras el maestro Saesee Tiin se inventaba toda una historia acerca de que eran esclavistas y que por eso estaban allí.

Antes, sin embargo, mucho antes incluso de despegar, los maestros quisieron saber, de boca de los cinco adolescentes, qué había pasado exactamente, mientras el Padawan Ko-Aj Tarun recibía órdenes de vigilar desde el puente y su maestra, Ania Namlakk (junto a Adraiyel Zerne), de controlar a los detenidos.

Leesan Krim explicó sin balbucear todo lo que había sucedido, desde que habían sido secuestrados hasta que Krassk Hak, en su ataque de furia, había matado a su compañero. Sólo dudó cuando llegó el momento de relatar lo que Mulin Koltaese había hecho a Krenia. La chica se cruzó de brazos y apartó la vista, no quería recordar al kiffar y su humillante «tiene tetas, no es una niña».

Para sorpresa de la joven twi'lek, sin embargo, Leesan Krim omitió la parte en la que Krenia estuvo a punto de matar al kiffar. Simplemente dijo que ambos —él y la propia Krenia—, se habían separado de los demás porque querían ayudar a llevarse a las esclavas.

— Pero…

Leesan Krim pellizcó a Groliax Perrivel para que callase. Groliax, al igual que los otros dos, no sabía lo que había pasado, pero sí sabía que Krenia se había escapado y que Leesan había salido detrás de ella.

— ¿Pero? —inquirió Mace Windu.

— Eh… nada, nada.

«Xuz» terminó de contar lo que había pasado rápidamente, antes de que el maestro Windu insistiera a Perrivel. Después, Leesan miró a Krenia (ésta tardó un poco en darse cuenta que el rodiano la observaba) y asintió.

— _Wknuto_ —murmuró Krenia, «gracias» en rodiano.

Leesan volvió a asentir, esta vez sonriendo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia su derecha, haciéndole un gesto a Krenia para que mirase hacia donde señalaba. Tiarri Bagren, sin dejar de mirar el suelo, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la maestra Billaba, sin que ésta hiciese o dijese nada, simplemente dejó así a la zeltron. Una especie de figura maternal para una joven que había pasado por tanto sufrimiento.

Por primera vez Krenia se dio cuenta de lo jovencísima que parecía Tiarri Bagren. «No debe tener más de veinte», se dijo. Se sintió muy triste al percatarse de ello. De repente, notó una presencia a su espalda. Sabiendo que era un hombre, creció en ella la ansiedad. «Tiene tetas, no es una niña». Cuando quienquiera que fuese le puso una mano en el hombro, Krenia se apartó bruscamente, llevándose las manos al pecho, respirando agitada. Parpadeando, se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo la miraba y empezó a notar cómo sus lekku vibraban por la vergüenza.

Saesee Tiin se inclinó hacia Mace Windu y le susurró algo en el oído. El maestro asintió y murmuró una respuesta. Krenia le leyó los labios: «lo sé». Acongojada, miró hacia atrás, todo para encontrarse cara a cara con el maestro Plo Koon.

— ¿Todo bien? —el maestro kel dor actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Krenia se sintió peor—. ¿Algo más que debamos saber, Iniciada Krynda?

— No…

Se inclinó hacia delante. «No…».

En realidad sí. «Tiene tetas, no es una niña». Pero no, era mejor no decir nada.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando los maestros pidieron a Groliax Perrivel, Sashoan Haba y Dindo Boml que contasen qué les había pasado mientras Krenia y Leesan permanecían en aquella habitación.

Ninguno de ellos lo había tenido fácil, el primero porque el rodiano noqueado minutos antes por el también rodiano Leesan Krim había vuelto en sí y le estaba causando problemas; los dos últimos porque encontraron mucha resistencia en el exterior de la base pirata, hasta el punto de que uno de ellos le provocó a Dindo Boml el corte que tenía sobre uno de los cuatro ojos.

Al escuchar esto último, el maestro Tiin le miró el corte. Al momento, al igual que Adraiyel Zerne, comentó:

— No parece profundo, no te quedará cicatriz.

Acto y seguido, se puso en pie y, sin mirar a nadie en concreto, comentó que era hora de regresar al puente, que ya iba siendo hora de volver a casa.

—Tan pronto como los thalassianos crean que somos esclavistas regresaremos —explicó. Nadie respondió.

Sin decir nada más regresó al puente. Un par de minutos después todos notaron cómo los motores se encendían y despegaban.

La puerta de acceso al puente se abrió entonces y en el umbral apareció Ko-Aj Tarun.

— Krenia, el maestro Tiin quiere hablar contigo.

* * *

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, pero Krenia Krynda no movió ni un músculo. En el asiento del piloto se encontraba el maestro Tiin. Krenia sólo le veía la nuca y parte de los cuernos. No se atrevió a moverse, menos a decir nada. Sin prestarle atención, Saesee Tiin toqueteaba algunos botones de la nave mientras permanecían en la órbita del planeta. Krenia se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, mas no dijo nada.

— No te quedes ahí —Krenia dio un respingo—. Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Krenia no se movió.

— Vamos, Iniciada Krynda. Hoy vas a ser mi copiloto, pero allí atrás poco me vas a ayudar.

Dudó, pero al final se movió. Lentamente se sentó al lado del maestro iktotchi, sin mirarle. Tampoco dijo nada.

— Ya has cogido alguna nave, ¿no es así?

Antes de responder, Krenia tuvo que carraspear. Tenía la boca seca.

— Sí, pero…

Su única experiencia pilotando era el breve trayecto que había realizado con Noi Che, su primer y único viaje.

— Perfecto. Ahora a ver si responden… A propósito, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

— Eh… sí.

— No creo que se fijen en ti, pero por si acaso, ¿podrías simular ser mi esclava? —Krenia, con la vista fija en el espacio ante ella, abrió los ojos como platos—. Sí, ya lo sé. Ten en cuenta, Iniciada Krynda, que la República no es bienvenida en Thalassia, mucho menos los Jedi. ¿Ves esas naves de ahí? —señaló un grupo de naves que, como ellos, se encontraban en la órbita.

— Sí…

— Son naves thalassianas, están ahí controlando la entrada y salida, siempre vigilantes por quien pueda venir. Tardamos en venir por eso —añadió—. Sólo espero que no tengamos problemas para salir.

— Pero al menos estamos en la órbita…

— Ese algo hemos conseguido, sí.

«Pues escapemos», pensó Krenia.

— No. Imposible, Iniciada Krynda —indignada porque le hubiesen leído la mente, miró por primera vez al maestro Tiin. Éste no se dio cuenta (o simuló no darse cuenta), con la vista fija todavía en las naves—. Si hacemos eso será peor, así que hay que esperar. Y por eso te pido que si te preguntan simules ser mi esclava.

Krenia hizo una mueca.

— Sí, claro. ¿Maestro Tiin?

Por toda respuesta, el maestro murmuró algo que sonó como «¿mmm?».

— Maestro Tiin, no me leas la mente —hizo una pausa—. No me gusta.

Durante unos segundos Krenia creyó que el maestro Tiin no contestaría. Finalmente, sin embargo, comentó:

— Eres igual que Dagrasi Takta —Krenia abrió la boca por la sorpresa—. Tú también necesitas aprender.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba al maestro Tiin hablar de Dagrasi. Tampoco es que hablase mucho con el maestro iktotchi, pero teniendo en cuenta la obsesión que el joven togruta tenía por quien sin duda iba a ser su maestro, aquello llamó la atención a Krenia.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Saesee Tiin.

Krenia titubeó.

— Nada… es sólo que… es raro, Maestro Tiin.

— ¿El qué?

— Oírte hablar de Dagrasi.

— ¿Por?

— Bueno, porque…

Saesee Tiin alzó una mano y Krenia calló al instante. Se acababa de encender una luz naranja en el puente, justo en medio de los dos asientos. Krenia miró al maestro Tiin. Éste le devolvió la mirada y asintió. Krenia apretó el botón y, de inmediato, apareció una imagen holográfica. De aspecto acuático, como los mon calamari o los nautolanos, un hombre thalassiano miraba fijamente al maestro Tiin.

— ¿Eres…?

— No son necesarios los nombres —respondió secamente Saesee Tiin, en un tono muy rudo que sorprendió mucho a Krenia—. Sólo soy un simple vendedor de mercancía esclava, ¿algún problema?

— Te vas muy rápido.

Saesee Tiin se cruzó de brazos.

— Tengo una clientela fiel que ya estaba esperando. ¿Algún problema? —volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Quién eres?

Saesee Tiin apretó los dientes.

— Y a ti qué te importa —masculló—. Ya te lo he dicho: un simple vendedor. Si no te gusta… entonces me buscaré nuevos clientes. Los Hutt por ejemplo…

El thalassiano moderó el tono.

— Oh, no, no. Claro que no, no quería decir eso… es sólo que, como comprenderás, necesito saber quién eres.

— Bien que me habéis dejado pasar antes.

El otro dudó.

— Eh… sí, bueno, es que mi compañero, no sé qué le pasa hoy, está como ausente…

Krenia pensó de inmediato en que el maestro Tiin había usado algún truco mental Jedi. Supo entonces que si la cosa se alargaba demasiado haría lo mismo.

— No me importa tu compañero, yo sólo quiero volver a Iktotch.

— Pero sí no me dices quién eres…

— Soy un simple vendedor —respondió Tiin, mucho más tranquilo que antes—. Traje unas esclavas de mi mundo, ya sabes —gesticuló—, altas y guapas, con unos cuernecitos que ya querrían las togruta —volvió a gesticular, pero de una forma bastante exagerada, al mismo tiempo que señalaba sus propios cuernos—. ¿No crees que es hora de que nos vayamos?

Krenia sonrió, era el momento.

— Es hora de que os vayáis —musitó el thalassiano.

— Un honor hacer negocios con vosotros.

El thalassiano asintió, con la mirada perdida. Saesee Tiin le hizo un gesto a Krenia y ésta cerró toda comunicación.

— Supongo que debí pensar un nombre —murmuró el maestro Tiin, dejando atrás el falso tono de esclavista—. En fin, lo pasado, pasado está.

Accionó una palanca y la nave saltó al hiperespacio.

— ¿Ves qué fácil? —su cara brillaba en azul debido al túnel interestelar.

— Sí —Krenia rió. Los ojos de la twi'lek parecían en ese momento verdes en vez de amarillos.

Su sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro ante la siguiente pregunta del maestro Saesee Tiin.

— ¿Qué ha pasado antes? ¿Por qué fuiste tan brusca con el maestro Plo?

Krenia no respondió.

— El maestro Plo no es… esto, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí. Koltaese —Krenia se mordió el labio—. El maestro Plo no es Mulin Koltaese, Iniciada Krynda.

Krenia tragó saliva. Al tragar sintió un característico escozor en la garganta.

— Ya, pero…

— Lo que ese hombre ha hecho, lo que te ha hecho y lo que le hizo a esas dos mujeres es algo horrible, y realmente deseo en la Fuerza que haya sido el único de entre todos los piratas que lo haya hecho, pero no lo pagues con los demás.

— Sí, Maestro…

Saesee Tiin suspiró.

— ¿Hay algo más que deberíamos saber? Mírame —Krenia obedeció—. Cuando un maestro te hace una pregunta, debes mirarle a la cara. Otra vez: ¿hay algo más que deberíamos saber?

Krenia se obligó a no pensar.

— No.

— Mientes.

— Maestro…

Saesee Tiin pidió silencio.

— El día de mañana tu maestro tendrá mucho trabajo. Mucho, pero que mucho trabajo.

Krenia abrió la boca para protestar. «No tengo maestro», iba a decir, pero nuevamente el maestro Tiin le hizo callar.

— Tus actos prueban lo mucho que el lado oscuro puede tentar. No, calla, no lo digas. Simplemente lo sé. Lo sabemos —se corrigió—. El Iniciado Krim ha sido muy prudente al no decir nada sobre ti, pero es incapaz de mentir. Ni a mí, ni a ningún otro miembro del Consejo.

— Maestro…

— Silencio. No digas nada, Iniciada Krynda. No me corresponde a mí llevarte por el buen camino, ya tengo alguien de quien encargarme. Tu maestro se ocupará de ti.

— Pero…

— He dicho «silencio». Una vez en el Templo quiero que vengas a la sala del Consejo y nos expliques realmente qué hiciste.

Krenia abrió los ojos como platos. La sola idea de explicarlo… Se imaginó al maestro Yoda al enterarse. No, imposible.

— Pero primero, el maestro Plo merece una disculpa.

* * *

A su llegada a la capital les esperaba la policía de Coruscant, en su mayoría droides, dispuestos a llevarse a prisión a los piratas supervivientes.

Con ellos también estaban el Canciller Valorum y el maestro Yoda. El primero, ansioso por saber qué había sucedido; el segundo, tranquilo y sereno, como siempre.

Pero no eran los únicos que esperaban. Krenia vio, nada más bajar por la pasarela, a tres grupos de personas fácilmente identificables por sus características únicas: pantoranos, twi'leks y zeltrons. Sintió un nudo en la garganta: eran sin duda los familiares de Noi Che, Zela y Tiarri Bagren.

El dolor y el llanto de las familias del instructor y la esclava al conocer el destino de sus seres queridos contrarrestaban con el júbilo de la familia Bagren.

— ¡Mi niña! —una señora muy menuda con hoyuelos en las mejillas, sin duda la madre de Tiarri, se abalanzó sobre ésta y la colmó de besos y abrazos. En lo único en lo que su hija se le parecía era en la forma de la barbilla—. ¡Estás viva! ¡Ay, qué alegría!

Mas Tiarri no compartía esa felicidad. Cuando su madre le preguntó, confundida, qué le pasaba, la maestra Billaba se adelantó.

— Su hija necesita tiempo, ha pasado por una terrible experiencia.

— S-sí, claro, ya… por supuesto… Vamos, Ti, tesoro —le pasó un brazo por los hombros, a la par que Depa Billaba se apartaba, y la instó a caminar—. Vamos.

— Ti.

La voz de otra mujer hizo a Tiarri Bagren alzar la cabeza. Momentáneamente se le iluminó la cara, pero enseguida volvió a entristecerse.

Quien había hablado era una mujer togruta cuyas marcas faciales se parecían mucho a las de una maestra Jedi llamada Shaak Ti. La única diferencia era que esta mujer tenía la piel amarilla. Krenia supo de inmediato de quién se trataba. La maestra Ania Namlakk le estiró de un brazo para irse, pero Krenia se negó.

— Vamos —insistió la maestra mon calamari.

— Déjala, maestra Namlakk.

Krenia se masajeó un lek con nerviosismo. Era el maestro Plo Koon, ayudándola, y Krenia se sintió mal al recordar lo que había pasado en la nave. Recordando las palabras de Saesee Tiin, tenía que pedirle perdón, pero ése no era el momento.

Krenia necesitaba saber si Tiarri Bagren iba a estar bien. Necesitaba saber si la relación entre sus padres y su novia iba a ir bien. Por eso quiso escuchar.

Tras unos minutos de larga espera, finalmente Tiarri Bagren murmuró.

— Nola… no pensé que…

— ¿Pensabas que no iba a venir?

— Es que…

Tiarri miró a su madre y de ésta a Nola la togruta. La señora Bagren también la miró fijamente, pero no dijo nada.

— Cada día —empezó Nola—, cada día vine a buscar respuestas, cada día vine en busca de un indicio de que te habían encontrado y nada… y, bueno —suspiró—, ahí estás. Más flaca, pero igual de guapa.

Tiarri Bagren no respondió, aunque sonrió levemente. Volvió a mirar a su madre. Ésta cerró los ojos y, suspirando profundamente, murmuró:

— Es cierto, porque yo hice cada día lo mismo y siempre te vi allí —volvió a suspirar—. Jamás pensé que otra mujer se preocuparía tanto… Ti, volvamos a casa —el rostro de la joven se ensombreció ante la aparente indiferencia de su madre. De pronto, sin embargo, se dirigió hacia la togruta—. Nola, ¿vendrás con nosotras?

Fue tanta la emoción que sintió Krenia al ver aquello que, sin poderlo remediar se apretó con fuerza el lek que se había estado masajeando.

— ¿Ahora sí? —oyó que le susurraba el maestro Plo Koon a su lado.

Por toda respuesta, Krenia Krynda asintió. Sin mirar atrás siguió al maestro kel dor.

— ¿Maestro…? —el aludido no respondió—. ¿Maestro Koon?

— ¿Sí, Iniciada Krynda?

Krenia tomó aire. Era el momento.

— Esto… yo…

Un gruñido, acompañado por un siseo, la hizo detenerse. Krassk Hak, fuertemente sujeto por un droide, se dirigía a ella. Krenia miró un segundo a la familia Che y se preguntó si sabían que Krassk era el asesino del instructor Noi Che.

Krassk Hak volvió a sisear para llamar su atención.

— _Ghrakhowsk_ —dijo. Krenia arrugó el entrecejo—. _Ghrakhowsk_ —repitió—. Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y entonces te lo devolveré.

No estaba enfadado. Krenia comprendió entonces el significado de «ghrakhowsk ».

— No me debes nada. Hice lo que debía.

Krassk Hak negó con la cabeza.

— _Ghrakhowsk_ —repitió. Miró a «Xuz»—. Y él también.

El droide se lo llevó. Krenia permaneció quieta en el sitio, pensando, hasta que oyó a Groliax Perrivel exclamar «¿qué ha dicho?». Con una sonrisa, se acercó al anx en el preciso instante en el que Leesan Krim, el siempre listo Leesan Krim, negaba con la cabeza, bastante confundido porque el trandoshano se había referido a él también.

— No tengo ni idea…

— Deuda de vida —respondió Krenia—, o algo así.

A pesar de todo, Krenia Krynda sintió que había hecho lo correcto con Krassk Hak.

* * *

El cuarto del maestro Plo Koon era tan amplio e iluminado como el del maestro Yoda. Aunque la poca decoración que tenía era ligeramente diferente, la forma era idéntica y tenía los mismos sillones redondos sin respaldo. Krenia Krynda, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, se obligó a mirar el rostro del maestro Plo Koon. Años atrás el simple hecho de estar junto a él le habría hecho temblar de los lekku a los pies, pero ahora era diferente.

— Lo siento mucho, maestro Koon, no debí actuar así —no hubo respuesta—. ¿Maestro…?

Tal vez no le había escuchado. Una tontería, pero quizá…

— Ya es la segunda vez que me pides perdón. Y sólo tienes catorce años.

Sus lekku vibraron por la vergüenza.

— Trece, Maestro. En realidad tengo trece…

— Cuando se trata de sentir la Fuerza, no importa la edad que tengas.

Krenia arrugó el entrecejo. No había entendido nada.

— No necesitas pedir perdón por eso, Iniciada Krynda —prosiguió el maestro Plo Koon—. Entiendo que lo que pasó fue algo terrible, aunque me apena, sin embargo, que te dejases llevar por las emociones al creer por un momento que yo era ese hombre. ¿Por qué te has cambiado la ropa? —añadió después— ¿Qué pasó con el azul oscuro?

Krenia se miró la ropa. Hasta ahora, y desde que el maestro Tera Sinube les hubiera permitido vestir con otro color, la joven twi'lek había utilizado un uniforme azul marino porque le había recordado al propio significado de su nombre. «Krenia» en lengua miraluka significaba «océano». De repente, seguía vistiendo azul, pero ya no era oscuro, sino claro.

Krenia se obligó nuevamente a mirarle el rostro. Se llevó una mano al pecho.

— No podía, maestro. No podía seguir vistiendo una ropa que me recordaba tanto a Koltaese.

— Ya veo. Tienes un grave problema con el apego, Iniciada Krynda.

— ¿«Apego»? ¿Cómo puede ser apego algo como eso?

— En cierta forma, todo apego es malo, Iniciada Krynda, ya sea a una persona o... hacia nuestra ropa.

Krenia no contestó.

— Pero algo me dice que ése no es tu único problema —Krenia parpadeó—. Algo me dice que hay algo más, ¿no es cierto?

Krenia, tímidamente, asintió.

— El maestro Tiin quiere que lo explique todo delante del Consejo, pero…

— ¿Pero?

— ¿Puedo explicarlo primero a solas, maestro Koon?

Le pareció que, debajo de la máscara, el maestro Plo Koon sonreía.

— Por supuesto. Pero llámame «Plo». Nadie me llama por mi apellido.

Krenia parpadeó.

— Está bien.

Con una cierta nota de temor en su voz, Krenia le contó lo que había pasado, con pelos y señales. Al terminar su relato, la joven no pudo evitar otro «perdón».

— Entonces no es uno, sino dos los problemas que tienes.

— Lo sé…

— Quiero que esto que me has dicho lo cuentes en el Consejo, como también te dijo el maestro Tiin.

— Ya…

— Krenia, estamos hablando del lado oscuro, es algo muy importante.

— Ya lo sé…

«No tenía que haber dicho nada».

— Y necesitas que alguien te guie para controlarlo.

— Supongo…

Eso nunca pasaría. Se había pasado de la raya, nunca sería Jedi.

— Déjame ayudarte, Iniciada Krynda.

Krenia arrugó el entrecejo. Por un instante, no entendió lo que el maestro Plo decía.

* * *

Cuando se enteró de la noticia, Lotu Gung chilló emocionadísima. Krenia chistó y le tapó la boca con las manos.

— No grites, Lotu —masculló—. No quiero que nadie se entere.

Su mejor amiga asintió varias veces. Krenia se apartó un poco de ella. Lotu hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse.

— El… maestro… Plo… Koon… quiere… que… —dio un pequeño saltito—. ¡Ay, Krenia! ¡Qué emoción!

Krenia volvió a chistar.

— No chilles, Lotu.

La rodiana asintió de nuevo. Pidió perdón y entonces murmuró:

— No sabes cuánto me alegro —sus enormes ojos azules brillaban de una forma muy especial—. Cuánto me alegro que quiera adoptarte como su Padawan.

— No te alegrarás tanto cuando te cuente qué pasó en Thalassia.

Lotu Gung miró a su amiga confundida. Krenia Krynda le explicó a ella también lo sucedido.

A fin de cuentas, si había sido capaz de explicárselo a un maestro (y, en breve, a todo el Consejo), ¿por qué no se lo iba a poder contar a su mejor amiga?

* * *

Horas después, bien caída la noche, Krenia se encontraba sentada en los escalones de los patios exteriores. Había sido un día muy pero que muy largo. Jamás habría pensado que un día de prácticas en la Academia Carrick se acabaría convirtiendo en uno de los mejores y, al mismo tiempo, peores de su vida.

Hacía muy pocos minutos que, al fin, y tras hablarlo mucho con su amiga Lotu Gung, la twi'lek Krenia Krynda se había decidido a acudir ante el Consejo Jedi. Explicar por tercera vez lo que había sucedido no fue fácil, expresar sus sentimientos fue muy complicado, y atreverse a contar su «desliz oscuro» lo más parecido a una misión imposible. Pero lo consiguió.

De alguna forma, tener en el Consejo a quien hacía poco le acababa de confirmar que se había fijado en ella para ser su maestro ayudó. Y mucho. A pesar de todo, no lo pasó bien, y ahora la chica necesitaba estar sola.

La imagen de Koltaese volvió a su mente. «No, vete», pensó. «No debo pensar en ello». No, era mucho mejor pensar por ejemplo en Tiarri Bagren y en cómo ahora la zeltron iba a volver a ser feliz con su familia y su novia.

«Pero Zela nunca tendrá ese honor».

Krenia hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero se aguantó.

«No es justo… no es nada justo…»

Oyó pasos. Krenia se irguió y se enjuagó los ojos. No quería ver a nadie así que lo mejor era salir de allí corriendo. Antes de poder marcharse, sin embargo, el Padawan iktotchi Sanfee Diis, uno de los amigos del cereano Ko-Aj Tarun, llegó a su altura.

— Hola, Krenia.

— Hola.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?

A modo de respuesta, se encogió de hombros.

— Tomaré eso como un sí —se sentó a su lado—. Ko-Aj me contó lo que os pasó. El secuestro y todo eso.

— Ah.

— Mi Maestro está esta noche en Centax-3 con los chicos del clan Gizka… ¿los conoces?

— No.

— Yo casi tampoco, je. Pero el maestro Dolnass les da astronomía avanzada así que a veces estoy un poco solo.

Krenia volvió a murmurar «ah» sin mirar a su interlocutor. No tenía ganas de hablar.

— Así que estaba practicando un poco mi Soresu —prosiguió Sanfee Diis— porque aunque a mí no me gusta mucho es la forma que mi maestro quiere que utilice y no se me da bien… A mí me gusta más el Djem So, pero qué se le va a hacer…

— Ah.

Sanfee resopló. Se inclinó hacia Krenia y le susurró al oído, en tono burlón:

— Djem So es la forma que emplea el maestro Plo Koon.

Krenia parpadeó.

— ¿Cómo sabes…?

— Tu mente me lo dice todo —respondió en el mismo tono burlón, aunque algo más alejado.

Krenia, molesta, entornó los ojos.

— Vale.

— Je. Bueno, pues eso, que estaba practicando cuando te noté.

Krenia le había visto en una de las salas de entrenamiento, vacías durante la noche, cuando se dirigía hacia los patios exteriores. Lo último que había querido es que Diis la siguiera.

Y encima le volvía a leer la mente. La twi'lek estaba cada vez más enfadada con los iktotchi por eso. Sólo faltaba que también le hiciera hablar de Thalassia.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que dijo.

— Cuando era pequeño me divertía molestar a mis compañeros de clan leyéndoles la mente. Ko-Aj siempre era el que se enfadaba más y por eso nos peleábamos mucho… Y mira tú por dónde, ahora es mi mejor amigo —suspiró—. En cambio a Mawa y Madoc siempre les hacía reír y así fue como se convirtieron en mis segundos mejores amigos.

— ¿Mawa? —había oído ese nombre antes, pero ni estaba segura de dónde ni sabía quién era.

— Un viejo amigo.

— Ah.

— Lo que quiero decir, Krenia —continuó Diis—, es que eso es algo que siempre he hecho, me divierte ver cómo os molestáis. Por eso eres una de las iniciadas a quienes más molesto. ¡O la devaroniana de tu clan! Deberías ver cómo se pone.

— A Ellus Rago no le gustan las bromas.

— Ni a Ko-Aj. Se llevarían bien…

Krenia no respondió. Empezó a desear que Sanfee Diis se callase de una vez y volviese a sus prácticas nocturnas.

— Sabes, Krenia —dijo al fin Sanfee Diis—, molestarás a tus compañeros… bueno, compañeras solamente, supongo… si entras a la habitación tan tarde para dormir.

— Si has venido para darme un sermón…

Sanfee Diis negó con la cabeza.

— Para nada. Sólo es un consejo. Sabes que no siempre se puede leer la mente, ¿verdad?

— ¿No?

— _Nooop_. Hay que saber controlar la mente, algo que en realidad puede hacer cualquiera, no necesariamente Jedi. Pero leer las mentes de los niños es más fácil, je.

Krenia apretó los dientes.

— No soy una niña —masculló.

«Tiene tetas, no es una niña». Abriendo los ojos como platos, la muchacha se llevó las manos a la boca como si acabase de cometer un sacrilegio.

— No, no lo eres —respondió Sanfee. Si le había leído la mente simuló no hacerlo—. Krenia —la aludida murmuró «¿mmm?»—. Puedo enseñarte a que no te lean la mente, si quieres.

Krenia parpadeó. «¿Primero el maestro Plo y ahora Sanfee?».

— Bueno, es que… —titubeó—. El maestro Dolnass dice que si hay algo que hago peor que el Soresu es enseñar, y me ha recomendado que busque gente a la que ayudar a cerrar la mente. Ya se lo he propuesto a los iniciados Vildee Bauuf y Dardas Geer, y los dos han aceptado. No sé si los conoces pero…

— A Vildee Bauuf sí, a Dardas Geer no.

Vildee Bauuf era una quermiana de su misma edad que pertenecía al clan Squall. Al tal Dardas Geer no lo conocía, pero en las clases de durosiano había un mirialano que también se llamaba Dardas (aunque en este caso era Dardas Nirs, un chico del clan Dragón), así que se imaginó que Dardas Geer debía ser mirialano. No era un nombre tan común como lo podía ser Cara.

«O también podría ser que tuviera un nombre de otra especie, como yo».

Sanfee Diis chasqueó los dientes.

— No esta vez. Tiene la piel tan clara que podría pasar por humano, pero es tan mirialano como la maestra Myna Oldessi.

— No me leas la mente —masculló Krenia.

Sanfee Diis se encogió de hombros.

— Aprende a que no te la lean. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Aceptas?

Krenia miró el cielo, clavando la mirada en una de las lunas de Coruscant. No supo cuál. Suspiró.

— Está bien.

Al oír la respuesta, Sanfee Diis se puso en pie.

— ¡Bien! Sabía que dirías que sí. Créeme Krenia, esto te vendrá muy bien, muy pero que muy bien.

El Padawan iktotchi añadió algo acerca de intentar convencer a dos o tres más y que esperaba que el maestro Dolnass estuviera orgulloso de él.

— Y vete ya a dormir, Krenia —agregó.

— Sí, ahora.

— Vale, pues no vayas —y sin mediar palabra, la dejó sola.

Pero como quien no quiere la cosa dejó caer una frase que dejó a Krenia sin palabras.

— Bueno, acostarse temprano siempre es bueno para levantarse temprano… y aquellos que están a punto de empezar las pruebas para convertirse en Padawan se levantan antes que nadie.


End file.
